But It Still Changes
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: It's been a month since we stopped the Kraang's invasion. However the question remains; Are they truly gone? With Shredder's forces still out on the street, and nightmares plaguing me to insanity, something bad is bound to happen. Follow the continuation of Everything Stays, as the Turtles and I fight against the Kraang and Shredder. (LeoXOCXRaph. DonnieXApril)
1. The Mutation Situation

The Mutation Situation.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

What a beautiful night to party till dawn. Oh, hello veiwers. What have you guys been up to? You've caught the Turtles and I at a good time. It's been a month, since we defeated the Kraang and save the world. And, we're still partying like it just happened yesterday.

Unfortunately, I can't say that I'm happy about the celebration. My worries about the Kraang and Shredder's abscense of action have been growing steadily worse, and it's preventing me from reaching my fun side. But, I'm not gonna be a buzz-kill.

The boys and I took our celebration to the rooftops of New York City. Mikey brought his skateboard along with him.

"We are awesome!" Donnie cheered, as he jumped from the windows.

Leo, Raph, Mikey and I joined him. And we started talking about how we took down the Kraang.

"And then I took my sai and shortened that Kraangdroid's skull." Raph said, as he drew one of his sai. Then, he stabbed it into an air conditioning unit, "Wham! So cool!"

Donnie nodded, "Sure, Raph. But, Ellie used her uncanny scientific knowledge to bring down an interdimensional portal." Then he put me in a gentle headlock, "Equally as awesome!"

I smiled and blushed, "Donnie, please! You're embarrassing me."

"What about Master Splinter?" Leo asked, as he jumped over the parasols of the stores, "Wish I could've seen him take out the Shredder."

Mikey grinded on a city bench and came to a hault, "And let's not forget Cottage Cheese Demon. If we didn't stuff him in that microwave, The earth would be drowned in living cheese!"

Mikey's older brothers and I looked at him with raised eyebrows. 22 times this month, he spoke about this 'Cottage Cheese Demon'. Said it was a living demon made of cottage cheese, as its name. But, we've never seen it. Well, that killed the fun.

"For the 22nd time, Mikey. There was no Cottage Cheese Demon, ever!" Raph shouted.

"Did you see him?" Mikey asked with folded arms and looking away.

"No!" Raph answered.

"Then how do you know, huh?" Mikey asked. He gave us a look.

"What? I- That doesn't even make-" Raph started, but he sighed and forced a smile, "Sure, man. Cheese demon. Whatever you say."

"We are awesome!" Leo cheered, returning the celebration spirit.

The boys and I agreed and cheered. Before anyone could spot us on the streets, we continued our rooftop celebration back on the rooftops.

"Month long Kraang/Shredder Mega-Defeat Celebration rules!" Mikey shouted.

"So are we gonna stop by April's?" Donnie asked.

Leo, Raph, Mikey and I came to a sudden hault and looked at Donnie.

"We are 1. 3 blocks and six- No, no- Seven meters away from her apartment." He summarized.

"Yeah. That's not weird or anything, Donnie." Raph commented.

I shook my head and spoke up, "Donnie has a point, guys. April's been awfully quiet, as of late. Something feels wrong."

With that, we all agreed to pay a visit to April's apartment. Donnie knocked on the glass of her bedroom window and called, "Handsome-gram for April O'Neil!"

Raph face-palmed and asked, "Did you really just say that?"

April opened the window and saw us. "Guys!" She looked around and forced a smile, "Um, great to see you!" She stopped the boys from entering her room, "Yeah, uh, you mind staying on the fire escape?"

I raised an eyebrow, as Leo spoke up, "Seems like you've been avoiding us lately, April."

"It's not my fault. Dad's alien abduction nightmares are getting worse. He's so freaked out, he won't let me out at night." April explained with a sad look.

I nodded in understanding, "Figured as much." Then I looked at the shadows of April's room and called, "Kirby, you can come out. It's just us."

Kirby stepped out of the shadows and sighed, "I'm sorry, April. It's just- What if the Kraang are still out there? Waiting? Lurking?" Then he encouraged with determination in his eyes, "I'll do anything to protect you."

"Dad. I can take care of myself now." April told her father, then she gestured to me and the boys, "And-and I'll be with the guys! I couldn't be more safe!"

Kirby gave April a look of uncertainty, then looked at us with a similar look.

Mikey assured with a smile, "Trust us, Mr. O'Neil. Shredder and those little squishy brain-freaks are long gone."

I looked away with uncertainty myself. I recalled on a few words Uncle Splinter told me; _'The word 'nin' means patience and perseverence.'_

If Shredder truly used to be a ninja master, then he'll be waiting to the right moment to strike back. With the Kraang just a foot behind him.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, at the Cathedral...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

It's been quiet. A good moment to arrange a counterattack on the Turtles and the Lizard. The Kraang and Father have been spent the month recovering from what happened. During that time, Karai and I had been training.

Right now, Father had called my younger sister and I to accompany him in a meeting with one of the Kraang.

Karai activated the Kraangdroid head, to project a communication image.

"Greetings, one who is called 'Shredder'." The Kraang greeted, without opening its mouth.

"Do you have my shipment?" Father asked.

"The shipment, that is secret, will soon be transported to the one called 'Shredder'." Kraang answered.

"And how will you deal with any complications?" Father asked.

The image zoomed out, "Kraang complicates the complication with..." The Kraang crawled away and was replaced by a big, ape-like foot, "Greater complications."

And the communication was finished. All we have to do is wait for the secret shipment, that those brain-squids promise.

* * *

 _ ***Later that night, in the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor POV.**

After a few hours of hanging out on the rooftops, the boys and I decided to take the celebration back to the Lair.

Mikey, Leo and Raph were doing their own thing. Uncle Splinter was in the Dojo, meditating. April was invited to join us. And Donnie and I were in the Lab, running some tests on Timothy's condition. Right now, Donnie had a heart monitor placed over Timothy's organs.

"And now, let's test our bottled friend's organs." Donnie said, as he switched on the monitor.

The monitor activated with a few sparks, and we could hear Timothy's heartbeat.

I smiled, "Seem to be working as normal."

Suddenly, the Kraang Communication Orb came flying toward us. Donnie had to retract his head into his shell, a bit. I kicked the orb away from Timothy, it deflected off Metalhead's head, and flew out of the Lab. Donnie and I dropped what we were doing, and exit the Lab.

"Ha, you're out, Leo!" Raph laughed, pointing to Leo.

"It doesn't count on a bounce." Leo argued.

"What are you guys doing?" Donnie and I asked.

"Playing dodge ball, fools." Mikey answered in a simple tone. The orb hit him in the stomach, and he fell to his knees in pain.

"With the Kraang Communication Orb?!" Donnie exclaimed.

The orb flew toward Donnie and I, but I caught it before it hit anyone. "Guys, this is a very, very valuable piece of Kraang Tech!" I explained.

Donnie nodded in agreement and added, "You guys can't just-"

Raph cut him off, "Eh, don't get your shellundies in a tangle, you two. The Kraang are toast!"

Mikey nodded and rubbing our shoulders, which I'm _NOT_ very comfortable with, "Yeah, lighten up, dudes. This is a party!"

Mikey started cheering and screaming like a rock star, then Uncle Splinter entered the room.

"My sons, I know you are still joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies. But a great question remains." Uncle Splinter explained to his sons.

Mikey sat on the couch and guessed, "What if cupcakes could talk?"

I shook my head and corrected, "Are our enemies truly defeated?"

Uncle Splinter looked at me and nodded, "Indeed, Eleanor." He looked at his sons, "The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time."

"But Sensei, you said Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left. We'd never see him again." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah. And if he shows up, we got it all taken care of." Raph assured, drawing his sais.

The boys stood up and walked past Splinter, about to leave the Lair, until Uncle Splinter shouted, " **止まる** **!** (Tomaru/Stop!)"

The boys stopped in their tracks and looked at their sensei.

"You four have become lazy, overconfident. You shirk your training. This party ends. Now!" Uncle Splinter told them in a stern tone.

The boys stood still and bowed, as Splinter made his way to the Dojo.

He stopped and looked at me, "Eleanor, a moment in the Dojo, please?"

I nodded, " **はい** **, 伯父さん** (Hai, Oji-san/Yes, Uncle)."

I gave Donnie the Kraang Communication Orb and followed Splinter into the Dojo. He stopped at the great tree and turned to me.

"I have noticed your progress in training. You have advanced further than your cousins." He told me with a smile, then added, "And yet, you choose not to rest, eat or sleep. Is something troubling you, my child?"

I looked away and rubbed my upper arms in discomfort. I knew this question was gonna come one day. I guess I have to come clean with my uncle and you guys. It's not really my worries of Shredder or the Kraang that have been distracting me. It's something deeper than that.

I sighed and looked at my uncle, "It's the nightmares, **伯父さん**. Ever since defeating the Kraang, they continue to torture me like a plague. They grow worse as the days progress." I shook my head, "I just can't seem to shake them."

Uncle Splinter gave me a concerned look, "What are your nightmares about?"

Before I could answer, Leo entered the doorway and spoke up, "Ellie, we need you in the Lab. The Kraang are back."

I looked at Uncle Splinter. He gave me a nod. I followed Leo to the Lab. Donnie was on his computer, trying to crack something. Mikey and Raph were near Timothy and Metalhead. Mikey was tapping on Timothy's tank. I looked at the orb and noticed it was working again.

Once I entered the Lab, April looked at me, "Ellie, thank goodness. We need to crack these Kraang files. Donnie's been having trouble trying already."

I cracked my knuckles with a smile, "You hired the right lizard."

Donnie stepped away from the computer. I sat on the chair and began typing codes and translating the data files.

"The encryption's tough to crack, but it seems like the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo." I explained. I typed in more codes, and the files showed images of a Kraang Stealth Ship. "Using a Stealth Ship." I finished.

"We've gotta find out what that cargo is." Leo told us.

"So how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Raph asked.

"We cover it in honey so it attracts bees. Then, we follow the bees." Mikey answered, earning a look from Metalhead and the rest of us.

"We track it with this." Donnie said, showing us a new device he created. It looked a some kind of sonar detector, "It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse-"

Raph cut Donnie off, "English, Professor Brain-ioff."

In a slow tone, I translated, "It will detect the Kraang Stealth Ship's flight signature."

Donnie looked at April, "April, can you stake out a rooftop, and feed us the ship's coordinates?" He gave her the detector.

"Me?" April asked, then explained, "I don't know anything about radar!"

"What about your dad?" Leo asked.

"My dad? He barely lets me out of the house anymore. He's never gonna go for this." April answered with a sad look.

"Please, April! Your dad's a scientist. We really need his help!" Donnie pleaded, with his hands together in prayer.

"I'll- I'll see what I can do." April answered.

With that, April left. She looked back with a sad look. Her aura turned the pale green again. She was worried about something. Probably about her father and his state of mind. I don't blame her.

"The bigger question is, how do we stop that ship?" Raph spoke up, "We'll need something fast to catch it."

Donnie answered with a smile.

* * *

 _ ***A little later, outside the Lair...***_

The boys and I grabbed our ninja gear, Turtle Flyers and helmets and walked out of the Lair, to see Donnie's newest form of transportation. A rollercoaster rocket with five seats.

"I call it the T-Rocket!" Donnie introduced.

"You want us to fly in that? Where are we going, Jupiter?" Raph asked.

"Jupiter! But that place is infested with space yeast!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Time's up, team. We'd better move." Leo told us.

Donnie, Mikey, Raph and I entered the T-Rocket, as Leo called April on his T-Phone.

"April, you guys in position?" He asked.

He nodded, then hung up the phone. He entered the T-Rocket and sat in between Raph and Donnie.

Donnie started up the rocket and shouted, "Coordinates locked! This is it."

"If we explode, I swear I'll slap the green off you." Raph shouted to Donnie.

Leo braced himself and instructed, "Launch!"

Donnie pressed the launch button, and the rocket shot threw the subway like a bullet. The T-Rocket flew in great speed, the boys and I could barely move. The rocket shot out of the subway, into the streets, then into the air. Once far enough in the air, the rocket ran out of fuel, and the boys and I ejected from our seats.

We activated our Turtle Flyers and flew forward. I gotta say, that was fun. What a rush!

"Booyakasha-" Mikey shouted, until he hit something invisible.

Leo, Donnie, Raph and I followed and hit the same thing. "I think we found the ship." Leo said.

"Ow." I muttered.

We recovered from our little impact, removed our Turtle Flyers and helmets, and entered the Kraang Stealth Ship. There were only three Kraang inside, but I couldn't take the risk. While the boys stood heroicly, I took a defensive stance.

"It is the ones, who call themselves, the Turtles and the Lizard." A Kraang shouted.

"Kraang! We must alert Kraang!" Another alerted.

"Huh! Three little floating blobs of brains, that's it?" Raph asked with a cocky smile.

I heard something open behind us. I looked and saw something that meant trouble, "Guys?"

"We could take these guys in our sleep." Leo replied.

"Guys!" I repeated, stepping back from the door.

"We could take these guys in our sleep, and with our eyes closed." Mikey added.

"Guys!" I shouted. Suddenly, a low moaning sound caught the boys' attention.

The boys turned, drew out their weapons and prepared for what was about to walk out of the shadows. Inside the room, was a 9 foot tall, blue fured, ape-like creature.

"Aw, sewer apples." Mikey muttered.

"Uh, where's its head?" Raph asked, as the creature walked out of the room.

It pushed me and the boys out of the way, as it walked into the center of the ship.

A Kraang flew above the creature, just where the head should be, "Biotroid, engage."

The kraang inserted its cruiser into the creature's neck, and the creature was complete. Terrific...

"Okay, maybe we were a little cocky." Donnie admitted with a sigh.

Then the creature, The Biotroid, started attacking us. The boys and I tried our best to hold our own against the Biotroid, but it was too strong. Mikey tried to attack it from behind, but the Biotroid was unfazed and threw Mikey into the nearest wall.

The Biotroid tried attacking Mikey again, but Mikey rolled out of the way, and one of the Biotroid's saws opened another room. The room revealed to have a full shipment of canisters of Mutagen. Oh no.

"The shipment! It's Mutag-" I tried to alert the boys, but the Biotroid kicked me over the control panel.

The Biotroid picked Raph and Leo up by their feet, and started spinning at a fast rate. Donnie tried to find the right time to attack, but was thrown away. And Mikey followed. I tried to time my attack, but I got thrown into a wall as well.

"This thing's too tough!" Donnie told us.

Mikey got back on his feet and smiled, "Oh, I got this!"

Mikey ran toward the control panel and kicked one of the Kraang into the ceiling. Like a pinball, the Kraang flew around the ship. It hit the control panel, opening a hatch in the center of the floor, then flew toward the Biotroid.

The Biotroid hit the Kraang, and stopped spinning. The Kraang returned to the control panel. And the Biotroid threw Leo and Raph near the shipment of Mutagen.

The impact caused the Mutagen to fall out of the room and roll their way around the room, toward the open hatch. Donnie and I tried to stop the Mutagen, but the canisters fell out of the hatch and rained all around the city. "No!"

All that Mutagen, and it's our fault. Anger and frustration burned in my blood and my heart. Who else could bad things happen to?!

"All that Mutagen." Raph gasped, then he looked at Donnie and Mikey, "You two are the biggest screw-ups ever!"

I glared at Raph, "Hey, don't put the blame on someone else!"

"Well, you could've grabbed one single canister!" Donnie shouted at me.

"What did I just say, Donatello!?" I asked him in a shout.

"Um, guys! You wanna focus?" Leo called, trying to fend off the Biotroid.

With that, we turned our attention to the Biotroid. The other two Kraang were occupied with fixing the control panel, "Kraang, the console that is broken must be made unbroken!"

Donnie was able to corner the Biotroid to a corner. He tried hitting it in several areas. He hit it just above its butt, and the casing fell off to reveal a pair of laser-cannons. Uh-oh.

"Butt cannons? It has butt cannons?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Biotroid, engage!" The Kraang, on top of the Biotroid, repeated.

And the laser-cannons started firing at us. The boys and I tried our best to dodge the laser-fire, and attack the droid. Raph was able to get close, but the Biotroid saw him coming. It threw him toward the hatch and stepped on his shell, attempting to squish him.

"Little help!" Raph called.

I looked and shouted at the Biotroid, "Get off him, you **気汚い猿** (Ki kitanai saru/damn dirty ape)!"

* * *

( **A/N: I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. ^_^** )

* * *

I released a telekinetic blast toward the Biotroid, and the bio-mechanical creature flew toward the wall behind it. I helped Raph back on his feet, and continued to the fight. Unfortunately, the Kraang Stealth Ship was flying all around the place, due to the two Kraang trying to fix the control panel.

Donnie noticed and called to Mikey, "Mikey, drop those Kraang!"

Mikey smiled, "Done and done! Throwing star time!"

He threw two shuriken stars and they hit both of the Kraangs' cruisers. The cruisers started malfunctioning and the Kraang flew out of control, screaming, "Kraang!"

Donnie whacked the Kraang away, and inserted his staff into the console. He had control of the steering, and tried to keep the ship away from any of the buildings ahead.

He was taking a couple of sharp turns, "Left! Okay." And the turns were causing Leo, Raph, Mikey, the Biotroid and I to crash into walls.

Angry and annoyed, I jumped on to the console. "How about we set a new course?" I suggest to Donnie, then shouted, "Like the moon!"

I kicked Donnie's staff toward him and out the control panel. The ship sharply turned vertical, and flew up into the sky.

Donnie looked at me and noted, "Remind me to never get on your bad side." I nodded in agreement.

With that, we joined the boys to team-up on the Biotriod. It was successful. Mikey pulled the Kraang out of its cruiser, and Leo was the one to deliver the final blow. The Biotroid shorted out and collapsed.

Leo looked at the window and called, "We gotta go!"

The boys and I jumped out of the ship, as the ship continued to fly toward the moon. We used our grappling hook to safely swing ourselves back on the rooftops.

As we landed, we saw April was cornered by a bat-like Mutant. She wasn't harming him, and he wasn't harming her. I looked at the Mutant's aura. It was amber and had a father-like feel to it. There's only one person I know that has an aura like that... Oh, April's gonna kill us...

The Mutant saw us and roared. Taking it as an attack, Raph shouted, "Let's move!"

His brothers followed and attempted to attack the Mutant. I cried, "Guys, no!"

"No! Don't hurt him!" April shouted.

Her cry caught the boys' attention. The Mutant flew past them and grabbed April by her arms. Then, he flew off, downtown, with her.

"April!" Donnie cried, as the Mutant flew off.

"Can this night get any worse?" Raph asked, as I joined them.

I placed a sympathetic hand over Donnie's shoulder, as Leo spoke up, "Guys. I think that Mutant was Mr. O'Neil."

Leo was looking down at a broken canister of Mutagen. Yep, April's gonna kill us for this.

"How could you tell?" Mikey asked.

"You see many giant, red-bearded, middle-aged bats lately?" Leo asked in rhetorical tone.

"We gotta go after her!" Donnie told us.

"But what about all that Mutagen?" Raph asked, "We got canisters spread all over the city!"

"It's gonna have to wait, Raph." I told him, "April's father comes first."

With that said, the boys and I returned to the Lair, to think of a plan to help April and Kirby. Of course, Donnie had to go back, to collect what's left of the broken canister.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

The boys and I are sitting in the Lounge, trying to think of a way to capture Kirby. Unfortunately, Leo, Raph and Mikey can't think of anything. I couldn't think straight, because of wild and paranoid thoughts were giving me a headache. And Donnie was stressing himself out with worry for April.

"I can't think, I can't think! I'm seriously stressing here!" Donnie shouted, as he paced back and forth. His aura was flaring out of control.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hands, "Easy Donnie. Deep breaths and think calm thoughts. Breathe with me."

I began taking deep breathes, and Donnie followed. His aura started calming down. Look at me. I'm starting to sound like a Hippie Mutant. Hehehe.

Then Mikey spoke up, "You think he's a vampire? Ya think he'll drink her blood and turn her into the undead?"

And, just by that thought, Donnie started stressing out again. His aura blazed out of control, and he was squeezing my hands so tightly, they were nearly turning blue.

I looked over to Mikey, "You're not helping, Michelangelo!"

Mikey only smiled in humor, but I gave him a sharp glare. That was **NOT** funny. Mikey quickly shut up and I returned to Donnie and tried the breathing exercises again. Donnie was able to calm down, and loosen his grip, after seven deep breaths.

Uncle Splinter walked past us, and Leo looked over to him, "Sensei, say we're... Um... Trying to catch a stray pet. Like a cat."

Uncle Splinter looked at Leo in fear, "A cat?"

Leo recollected his words, "Or maybe a-a parrot? Um, what's the best strategy?"

Splinter sighed in relief and answered, "Food, of course. Any animal can be lured by food." Then he raised an eyebrow, "So, what is this truly about?"

"Uh, trying to-" Leo was about to answer, but Raph covered his mouth.

"Nothing, Sensei. Just talking about parrots, like we usually do." Raph answered.

Uncle Splinter gave his eldest sons a look, then returned to whatever he was doing.

Raph removed his hand from Leo's mouth and Leo gasped, "Food! It's so simple, it's brilliant!" Then he looked at Donnie and I, "What do bats eat?"

"Rodents and other small invertebrates." Donnie answered, letting go of my hands.

I nodded in agreement, then added with a smile, "Oh, and bugs. The bigger the better."

"So where are we gonna find a huge bug? Dress up some sorry sucker in a giant fly costume?" Mikey asked.

Leo, Donnie, Raph and I smiled. Thanks for volunteering, Mikey.

* * *

 _ ***A little later...***_

It took a bit of time, but the boys and I were able to dress Mikey up, to make him look like as close to a fly as we could.

Mikey looked at his new costume, "I kinda feel like bait."

"Oh, don't think of yourself as bait, Mikey. This is your new superhero costume." Raph assured with a smile, "You could call yourself, um-"

Mikey cut Raph off, "Turflytle! Tur-fly-tle." Then he cheered with a smile, "Oh, yeah, I love it! Too awesome. What are my powers?"

"Um, you can... Hang from a rope." Leo answered.

"And release super-sonic waves from your antennae." I added, pointing at the top of my head.

Mikey looked at his costume again, and smiled, "This is sweet!"

* * *

 _ ***Later, in the streets of New York...***_

With our Turtle Flyers, Donnie, Leo, Raph and I flew across the streets, looking for Kirby and April. Donnie and I were keeping a lookout for the bat Mutant. Donnie with his telescope, me with my empathy. Mikey was in his costume, hanging from a rope just below Raph. I think he was liking his new look too much.

"Turflytle is on the patrol, buzz, buzz. His bug eyes spy every crime, buzz, buzz." Mikey said, in character.

"Will you stop saying 'buzz, buzz' after every sentence?" Raph asked.

"I could do that, buzz, buzz. But I probably won't, buzz, buzz." Mikey answered.

Raph got annoyed and tried to whack Mikey over the head, by flying over to a billboard.

Mikey was able to avoid it, as he shouted, "Whoa, dude! Be kind to insects, buzz buzz!"

Leo flew over to Donnie, "Donnie, any sign of Kirby?"

"Nothing yet." Donnie answered. He lowered his telescope and looked over to me, "Ellie?"

"Barely." I answered. I looked over to Raph, "Raph, shake Mikey around a bit more. He needs to mimic a fly's flight pattern."

Raph chuckled, "No problem."

Raph started flying around the top of the buildings. Mikey followed after him, acting like a fly. Not bad. I felt an aura present, as Donnie looked through his telescope again.

Donnie gasped and alerted, "Kirby at 4 o'clock!"

The rest of us looked and saw Kirby flying straight toward us. He charged toward Donnie knocked him higher into the sky.

"Donnie!" I called out of worry.

"I'm okay!" Donnie replied.

Leo looked where Kirby was flying toward and alerted, "He's heading straight for Mikey." He told Raph, "Pull up, pull up!"

Raph heard Leo and started pulling Mikey up. Kirby barely missed Mikey. Kirby flew straight, then started turning around for a second attack.

"He's coming around again!" Donnie alerted Raph.

Raph noticed and decided to fly low. Just a few feet over the rooftops. Mikey followed, due to still hanging from the rope. Kirby chased after Mikey and Raph.

Mikey drew one of his nun-chucks, "Time for Turflytle to take out his arch nemesis, Wing-nut!" He attacked Kirby, as he got too close. Raph flew at a higher altitude.

"You are not giving Mr. O'Neil a monster name!" Donnie told Mikey, as he followed close behind.

I flew above Kirby and looked at Leo. Leo looked at me and gave me a salute. I nodded, ejected from my Turtle Flyer, and landed on Kirby's back. So lucky I'm lighter than I look.

"Kirby! Listen to me. We don't wanna hurt you! We wanna help!" I shouted to Kirby, as I tried to calm him down.

Kirby was flapping and kicking around, trying to get me off his back. I climbed to a proper position to ride, and I placed my hand over the pulsing Mutagen vein on his head.

"It's okay, Kirby. It's me, Ellie." I told him.

Kirby seemed to have calmed down for a second, then he roared and started trying to get me off his back again. I got hold of Kirby's ears, so I wouldn't fall.

"Guys, stick to the plan!" Leo shouted.

"There's a plan?" Mikey, Raph and I asked in unison.

"The warehouse! We trap him in the warehouse!" Leo answered.

Kirby flew over the rooftops with sharp turns and twists. Then, he came to a complete stop. The force caused me to loose my grip and threw me into the air. I was flying toward Donnie.

"Donnie, heads up!" I called, as I fell toward him.

I fell into Donnie, before he could react. We flew out of control and were about to crash into a wall. Luckily, Donnie ejected from his Turtle Flyer and we fell on the nearest rooftop.

Donnie was able to get back on his feet, but he was still dazed by the landing. I could see the walls spinning around me.

"I am not going on that ride again..." I muttered in my daze, as I got back to my feet.

The sound of April's voice snapped us back, "Donnie! Ellie! Up here! I'm over here!"

Donnie and I turned and saw April on a ledge just above us.

"April, hold on!" Donnie told April, as he threw his grappling hook toward the ledge.

April was able to zipline her way down and she gave Donnie a relieved hug. Donnie couldn't help but blush and smile. I folded my arms and smiled back. The moment was interrupted by the sound of smashing glass.

April, Donnie and I made our way to the warehouse, and entered via the garage doors. Kirby was inside a large cage.

I gasped, as I saw the cage, "Kirby!"

April ran to Kirby, as Donnie closed the door behind him. Then he and I re-grouped with Leo, Raph and Mikey.

"Yo, we did it, Don! We caught the Kirby Bat! Ha!" Mikey cheered with a smile.

Donnie gave Mikey an elbow in the stomach, "Mikey!"

"Dad!" April cried, as Kirby tried to find a way out of the cage.

Kirby looked at April and gave her a sad look. He still remembers who his daughter is.

"Dad." April sobbed, reaching to touch Kirby's forehead.

My heart sank at the sight. The relationship between a father and a daughter is a very strong bond.

April looked at the boys and I, "What are we gonna do with him? I mean, keep him caged forever? Feed him a steady diet of mice and flies?"

"Actually, bats love moths and spiders too, so-" Donnie spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, but the look on April's face told him otherwise, "Sorry."

April sighed, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't lied to Dad-"

I placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, April."

"Yeah. It was our fault. We spilled the Mutagen. We'll fix it." Mikey admitted. Uh-oh.

"What? You guys- You guys spilled the Mutagen?" April asked, her aura growing red with anger.

"Listen. It wasn't entirely our fault." I tried to reason, with the other boys trying to tell Mikey to be quiet.

But, Mikey opened his mouth again, "Yeah. We accidentally unleashed all that Mutagen all over the city. But don't worry. We'll get it back."

"You... You!" April shouted, glaring at the rest of us.

"April, I promise you it was an accident. We didn't know you were still out there." I tried to explain, as I placed her hands in mine, "We're so, so, so sorry."

Her aura blazed in anger, as she slapped me across the face with her tessen, "Don't touch me!" Even Kirby roared at us.

I backed up next to Leo, rubbing my cheek. Leo placed his hands over my shoulders.

"I swear by Darwin's beard, we'll cure him." Donnie tried to assure April.

"You mutated my father!" April shouted.

Kirby reacted to April's anger and managed to break out of the cage. April noticed and cried, "What? No!"

Kirby took flight and swooped down to attack. The boys, April and I dodged the attack, and Kirby turned his attention to April. Before Kirby to attack, or grab April, Donnie whacked him away with his staff. With that, Kirby flew out of the warehouse.

"Dad!" April called, as Kirby flew into the sky.

April's aura blazed with anger toward the boys and myself. We couldn't explain ourselves, let alone assure her that everything will be back to normal. Donnie tried to reach out, to assure April.

But April stopped him, "Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never wanna see your faces, ever again!" With that said, April ran out of the warehouse, without looking back.

"April!" Donnie called, but she was already gone.

"Let her go, man. Give her some space." Raph told Donnie.

Donnie sulked as he watched April run with a heavy heart. I rubbed my cheek, and balled my free hand into a fist. I understand that she was upset about her father, but she didn't have to lash out at me and my cousins. We even assured her we'll fix everything. She doesn't want to see our faces anymore? Fine. During school, she won't have to.

* * *

 _ ***Later, at the Cathedral...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

Father, Karai and I have waited the whole night for the shipment, the Kraang promised. Still no arrival of the shipment. So, Father contacted the Kraang again.

"Where is my Mutagen, creature?" Father asked.

"The complications became overly complicated. The ones known as, The Turtles and the Lizard, stopped the shipment. Kraang will make amends." The Kraang answered.

With that, the Kraang cut off the communication.

"These creatures are useless." Father told Karai and I, "It is time to expand my army, on my own."

I smiled. Create our own army of Mutants? Now, this will be fun.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, back at the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys and I returned to the Lair, and told Uncle Splinter what happened with the Kraang, the Mutagen, April's father and April.

"This is all very grave news. Very grave, indeed." Uncle Splinter said, stoking his beard in thought.

"I can't believe this is happening. Poor April." Donnie sighed, still upset from April's words. I gave him a hand of sympathy over his shoulder.

"Do not dwell on the past. You must find every last canister of Mutagen. You must search every street. Every park and playground. Every building and rooftop. Before we have even more Mutants on our hands." Uncle Splinter told us.

The boys and I nodded in agreement. And so, our hunt for the canisters of Mutagen began.


	2. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids

Invasion of the Squirrelanoids.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Okay, I have a bad migraine now. Oh, hey viewers. When did you get here? Don't answer that. Not a good time, really. The Turtles and I are on the hunt for the Mutagen canisters, we dropped during our battle with the Kraang. Donnie was able to modify his Kraang scanner to be able to detect trails of Mutagen. And, so far, he's been leading us in circles around the city.

We decided to take the Shell-Raiser, since it would be faster than searching the rooftops on-foot. Now, I'm starting to regret it. With the directions Donnie been giving us, I've been hitting my head more times than I can say the alphabet backwards. At least we didn't take the patrol buggy.

"Take a right." Donnie instructed. Leo turned right, then Donnie shouted, "No, left! Left!"

Leo made a sharp left turn, back on the street, then turned left on the next alley. I hit my head against the door again. Ouch...

"Um, Donnie, maybe you can tell me before we pass the street." Leo suggested.

"I'm sorry, Leo. There's still so many Mutagen canisters out there, my tracker is having trouble zeroing in on a single reading." Donnie apologized and explained. Then he picked up something and instructed, "Oh, turn right!"

Leo took a sharp right turn. The Shell-Raiser leaned over a bit.

"Whoa, I think I just got shell-lash!" Raph spoke up, as the van stopped leaning.

"Tail-lash is more like it." I said, rubbing my head in pain.

Suddenly, a panicked scream startled Donnie, Leo, Raph and I. We looked back, to see Mikey reading one of his comic books with a scared look.

"Hey, Mikey. You want to stop reading your comics and pay attention to the mission?" Leo told Mikey.

Raph snatched the comic out of Mikey's hands. Mikey snapped, "Hey! That comic's in mint-" Raph hit Mikey with the comic, "Near mint condition. Don't mess it up." Mikey finished.

Raph looked at the comic book cover and sighed, "Great. Another horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?"

"What? No." Mikey defended with an uneasy smile. Then, he explained, "I was up all night 'cause I was... Polishing my grappling hook!"

I gave him a raised eyebrow. "While screaming? Seriously, Mikey, what are those horror comics good for, other than scaring you and-" I asked, then Donnie's device started beeping loudly.

Donnie smiled, "Got one!" He looked over to Leo, "Stop here!"

Leo haulted the Shell-Raiser to a complete stop. The stop caused the boys and I to hit something, so we lightly groaned in pain.

Donnie grabbed another one of his newest contraptions, Ooze Specs, and was the first to exit the Shell-Raiser. He activated his Ooze Specs and told his brothers and I, "My Ooze Specs are picking up a Mutagen trail. Come on!"

Leo, Raph, Mikey and I followed Donnie to a Halloween store, 'Magic Middleton's' Tricks and Costumes, just next to the theaters.

"Remember, this might be another trap, so we need to be careful." Leo reminded us.

Cautiously, we followed Donnie closer to the theaters. Mikey was still reading his comic book. He stepped on a bag of popcorn. Leo, Raph and I turned in a startle, and saw Mikey. He gave us a sheepish smile and chuckle.

"Some ninja." Raph commented in a whisper.

"Guys, over here." Donnie called. He picked up a broken canister with a trash-picker, "It's half empty, but one more mutagen canister recovered-"

Suddenly, Donnie was cut off by a terrified scream. Donnie, Leo and Raph looked at Mikey, who was still reading his comic.

Mikey looked at his brothers and shrugged, "It wasn't me."

I looked at the ticket booth of the theaters. I recognized the voice of that scream.

We followed the sound of whimpers, coming from the entrance of the theaters. We peaked over the corner of the wall and saw a homeless, middle-aged man in a vest-coat and a tuke. It was Rob. I'll explain later.

We took a closer look and saw he was cowering from a tree squirrel. I narrowed my eyes at the little woodland critter. Its aura felt off, it gave me chills up my tail and spine.

"Why's that dude afraid of a cute, tiny little squirrel?" Raph asked.

The boys leaned forward for a closer look of the squirrel, but I kept them back. The squirrel looked at us and hissed. The way it opened its mouth was not normal.

The boys hugged each other and screamed. The squirrel turned its attention to Rob and climbed into his mouth. Only thing Rob could do was scream, as it entered his mouth and crawled into his throat. Rob flinched a bit, then blacked out.

"Now can I scream in horror?" Mikey asked.

"That was freaky..." I muttered.

"What do we do now?" Raph asked.

I rubbed my chin in thought, then I looked at Leo, "We can't leave him here."

Leo nodded, "Agreed. We take him back to the Lair."

With that said, Leo and I picked Rob up and carried him to the Shell-Raiser.

"Dudes, this is a terrible idea. This is exactly how the alien got onto the ship, in my comic book." Mikey warned us.

Donnie and Leo rolled their eyes at Mikey. He's been reading too many comic books as of late, but that's not always a bad thing.

"Maybe Mikey's right." Raph spoke up.

Donnie, Leo and I looked at him, "What?"

"I mean, the comic book thing is totally crazy. But I can think of a million other reasons it's a bad idea to take this guy back to the Lair, starting with Splinter." He explained.

"Raph, that squirrel was clearly a Mutant creature, which means this is our fault." Donnie pointed out with a hidden sad tone in his voice. I guess April's words are still lingering in his mind and his heart.

"And our responsibility to fix it." I finished.

"I'll deal with Master Splinter." Leo volunteered.

The boys and I were able to get Rob into the Shell-Raiser and made our way back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in the Lair...***_

"Master Splinter, let me explain." Leo tried to tell Uncle Splinter.

Unfortunately, our idea of a quiet entrance didn't do well. Uncle Splinter awoke from his meditation and saw us carrying Rob into the Lab. He was not happy seeing who we were bringing.

"Indeed. Please explain the reason you have brought a complete stranger into our secret, hidden Lair!" Uncle Splinter said in a stern tone.

Leo nervously chuckled, "Oh, you'll laugh your whiskers off, when you hear this one."

The others chuckled along, as Mikey said, "It's pretty good." I just shook my head.

Uncle Splinter hit the floor with his cane. The boys stopped chuckling and froze on the spot. As Leo lead Splinter back into the Dojo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph and I carried Rob into the Lab and on to an operating table.

"Careful with him, you two. We need to run some tests on him." I told Mikey and Raph, as I grabbed one of my tools, and they put Rob on the table.

"Take it easy, boys. Easy-" Donnie included. Unfortunately, Raph dumped Rob too close to the beakers, that he knocked them off the table. "D'oh!" Donnie sighed with a glare.

Donnie and I went through an entire checkup on Rob. He seemed fine on the outside. No noticable mutations. No side-effects of the squirrel. I grabbed one of my portable x-ray scanners, and waved it over Rob's abdomen and torso.

As Donnie and I were busy, Mikey was talking to Raph, "So, want to guess the first thing the crew did, when they brought the guy back on the spaceship in my comic?"

Raph grabbed Mikey's comic and threw it to the ground, "Enough with the comic already! You're makin' me loopy."

"Great. Now it went from near mint to totally messed up." Mikey snapped, as Raph walked out of the Lab.

Leo arrived and looked over what Donnie and I were doing, "Okay, we're cool, but let's try to get this guy out of here before Master Splinter is done meditating." He looked at me and asked, "Where are we at, Ellie?"

I turned off my x-ray scanner, and plugged it into the computer, "Running an internal scan right now, to see if-" I switched on the screen, and it showed an image of Rob's ribcage and stomach, "Yep, still in there."

The image showed us the squirrel was inside Rob's stomach. But, something was off. There were two of them. How was that possible?

"Whoa." Leo gasped.

"Wait. Does it have two heads?" Mikey asked, as he noticed the second squirrel.

I was speechless by the sight. This is incredible.

"All right, guys. If you need me, I'll be beating Leo's high score in pinball." Raph informed us, as he about to leave.

Suddenly, Rob woke up and blurt out, "Pink eye, red eye! The ham went flying! Woot-woot!"

I supressed a laugh, as Leo said, "I think that freaky squirrel made him a little nutty."

I shook my head, "Nah, he talks like that all the time. He just asked 'What happened and where am I'."

Donnie looked at me, "You know this guy?"

I nodded, "Gave me a place to stay, during my time on the streets." Raph folded his arms and gave me a look. I shrugged, "14 years is a long life."

"Can you translate for us?" Leo asked me.

I smiled, "No prob."

I walked over to Rob, and he started speaking, "Gimme a hootenanny-"

"He says, 'The squirrel licked some glowing ooze and transformed into a Mutant. It's been chasing me for days, but I'm okay now'." I translated over his words.

"If by 'okay', you mean 'totally insane'." Raph corrected.

"Well, at least no one will believe a crazy guy if he talks about giant ninja turtles and a talking lizard living in a sewer." Leo pointed out.

I shook my head, "No one believes a homeless man, anyway." I counted with my fingers, "Abducted by aliens, escaped from an asylum, attacked by Mutants... Should I-"

I was cut off by the sound of stomach-churning. Rob started fliching and thrashing around on the table, then he sat up again and hurled two squirrels. Raph, Leo and Mikey screamed in surprise. The squirrels landed on the ground and started chirping. Rob collapsed on the table again.

"This... This is unprecedented! The squirrels replicate inside a host. They divided like a single-celled organism." Donnie gasped and explained.

"Incredible." I gasped in the same tone.

"That's exactly what happened in my comic! Well, not exactly. They exploded out of the dude's butt." Mikey answered.

Rob sat up and looked at Mikey, Leo, Donnie and I. He screamed, jumped off the table and ran, "Leprechauns!"

"Can pretty much guess that one." I said with a shrug.

"I'll show our friend to the door!" Raph volunteered, as he followed after Rob.

The squirrels jumped on to the table and started nibbling on Raph's popcorn. Donnie's ooze scanner was beeping loudly, and the auras the squirrels were giving out was radiating with so much energy, it was giving me a headache.

"We need to catch them. They're emitting dangerous amounts of energy." Donnie told us.

"Move very slowly. We don't want to startle 'em." Leo instructed.

Slowly and steadily, Donnie, Leo and I approached the squirrels.

"Steady... Steady-" Leo said. The squirrels looked at us and hissed again with their weird mouths. Leo yelped in surprise then shouted, "Get 'em!"

Leo jumped toward the squirrels, but the little critters ran off. Mikey, Donnie and I tried to catch them, but the squirrels scurried around the entire lab.

"Hey! Get back here!" Leo shouted, trying to grab a squirrel from one of the cabinets. But, he fell off and knocked it over.

"Hey! Whoa! Watch my stuff!" Donnie shouted, as Mikey and Leo chased the squirrels, knocking over some of the equipment.

"I got you, little freak!" Mikey called, as he chased one the squirrels, knocking some of the equipment. We'll fix it later.

Raph returned to the Lab, "Well, our friend's gone, but we still have plenty of crazy."

I looked and noticed the door was open. "Raph, close the door!" I told Raph.

But, before he could react, the squirrels ran past him, through the door and out of the Lab.

"There they go!" Mikey alerted.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and I tackled into Raph, and started chasing the squirrels around the Lounge.

"Quick! Help me seal off the Lair. We can't let 'em escape!" Leo told Raph.

"Well, I don't exactly want 'em in here with us." Raph answered.

"Better with us, than in the streets!" I pointed out.

"Get back here, you little nut-lover!" Mikey shouted, as he chased a squirrel.

He grabbed his skateboard and chased it. He almost grabbed it, until he came across a pipe and wiped out before he could react. Ouch.

Donnie was able to catch the same squirrel with his staff. The squirrel climbed on to his staff. Donnie tried to get it off, but it wasn't budging. It hissed at him and climbed up his staff. Donnie panicked and threw his staff away.

Leo was about to grab the other squirrel with a box, but Donnie's staff knocked it out his hands and the squirrel, that was still on the staff, landed on his face.

Leo tried to get the squirrel off his face, shouting, "Get off!"

I drew out one of my eskrima sticks and told Leo, "Hold still."

The squirrel noticed me and hissed. Unfazed, I whacked it off Leo's face. However, the squirrel jumped off and I hit Leo's face. Leo rubbed his cheek and glared at me.

I sheepishly chuckled with an apologetic smile, "My bad."

The squirrel ran off toward the bedrooms.

"Not my room!" Mikey cried, chasing after the squirrel, with Raph following after him.

I heard chirping from behind me and saw the other squirrel scurry off to the entrance of the Dojo. Uh-oh.

"The Dojo!" Donnie alerted, as he noticed as well.

Leo, Donnie and I snuck toward the entrance of the Dojo. Uncle Splinter was inside, meditating. The squirrel scurried toward him and watched him meditate. Splinter didn't flinch or notice the Mutant in front of him.

"Sensei's in a deep trance." Donnie whispered in awe.

Leo placed his hand over Donnie's mouth, "Shh. Full ninja mode."

Quietly and cautiously, Leo and Donnie cornered the squirrel. They jumped, but the squirrel was able to avoid them. It climbed up the tree and sat on the branch.

I shook my head with a smile. Boys. I looked at the branch. It wont be able to hold my weight. I looked at Donnie.

"Donnie, I need a boost." I whispered to him.

Donnie looked at me and nodded. He helped me climb the tree to reach the right height. I gave him a salute and Donnie threw me toward the squirrel. The squirrel jumped off the branch and was about to land on Uncle Splinter's head.

Luckily, I caught it before it reached his ears. I flipped in the air and landed just a few feet from Splinter. Unfortunately, the squirrel screeched and awoke Splinter from his trance. I'm in trouble.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter asked as he glared at me, "I was in a deep meditative trance, trying to block out your constant noise, and-" Then he noticed the squirrel in my hands, "Is that a chipmunk?"

"Uh, not really a chipmunk. It's a squirrel, **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle)." I answered.

"A dangerous Mutant squirrel, that reproduces inside stomachs." Leo included with a nervous chuckle.

I gave him a 'thanks-not' look, "Smooth, Leo. Velvet-y smooth." Then the squirrel bit right my hand, which caused me to drop it, "Ow!"

The squirrel landed on the ground and Leo dived after it.

"I should have been in a deeper trance." Splinter commented, as Donnie chased after the squirrel.

In a swift motion, Uncle Splinter grabbed a box and trapped the squirrel inside. "You will be safe here for a short time, my distant cousin, until we can find out more about you." He assured the squirrel.

Now, with the squirrel safe and away from harm, Uncle Splinter looked and me and extended his hand to me. I looked at my hand, where the squirrel bit me. Unfortunately, the bite was a large gash and it was bleeding.

Leo noticed and gasped, "Ellie, you've been bitten."

Donnie heard and gently grabbed my hand, looking at the bite. "Does it feel hot, or numb?" He asked me.

"Numb, but it's okay. I'm fine." I assured.

Uncle Splinter gently took my hand and and wrapped it with a tight bandage. Once he was done, we heard screaming.

Leo, Donnie and I ran to the source of the scream, which was in Mikey's room. Mikey was on his bed, wearing tightie-whities. And Raph was on the floor, fidgeting like he was zapped by a taser.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"The squirrel just crawled into Raph's mouth, dudes!" Mikey answered in a panicked tone.

"We gotta get him to the Lab." Donnie told us.

Leo and I picked Raph up and got him into the Lab, and bound him to the table. Donnie grabbed his own version of a stethoscope, which was a plastic cup and a suction cup connected with a white tube, and gave it to me.

I took the stethescope and started trying to listen to the squirrel's movement. But, Raph was not making it easy.

"It's in my guts! I can feel it in there, munching on that popcorn I ate! It's freakin' me out, man!" Raph shouted in terror, struggling free from the shackles.

I pushed him down and put the suction cup over his mouth, "Look Raph, you got to stop with the this." I made a 'talking' motion with my free hand, "Because I can't hear what's going with the squirrel." I told him.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on in there." Mikey answered. He looked at his comic, "Let me see. Oh, yeah. Right now the Mutant squirrel is probably secreting a mucus into your stomach lining so that when it multiplies-"

Leo, Raph and Donnie moaned in disgust, cutting Mikey off.

I glared at the youngest Turtle, "Mikey, not helping!"

"Though probably 98% accurate." Donnie noted.

"Get 'em out, get 'em out, get em out!" Raph shouted, struggling in the shackles.

I pushed Raph on the table again and listened to his heartbeat. It was beating faster, due to fear. I gasped, "Just as I thought. We need to perform surgery, stat!" I looked at Mikey, "Nurse?"

Mikey grabbed a saw and started turning the crank. He drew it closer to Raph's stomach and Raph screamed, "Let me out of here!"

Donnie grabbed the saw away from Mikey and we all started laughing. What? You thought we were gonna be completely serious? Where's the fun in that?

I unlocked the shackles as Donnie put the saw away, "Fooled you!"

Angry, Raph rose to his knees on the table, "Why you, you, you-"

Raph was cut short, holding his stomach in pain. Donnie, Leo, Mikey and I stepped back. This isn't good.

"Raph, are you-?" Donnie asked.

Mikey looked at his comic and announced, "Bros, brace for grossness."

Like Rob, Raph hurled out two squirrels. They landed on the ground and growled at us. Suddenly, lights and the computer started glitching and losing power. My headache was turning into a terrible migraine.

"Donnie! Ellie! Some science-y stuff would be a big help right now." Leo told Donnie and I.

Donnie and I looked around. Donnie was too agasp to say anything.

"The energy they're emitting must be electro-magnetic. The Mutagen in Raph's DNA must've triggered it." I answered.

The lights continued to flash, as the squirrels started glowing an eerie green-yellow. They even started twitching like crazy.

"Glowing. Glowing's bad. Glowing is real bad." Mikey alerted us, as the entire power went completely out.

Uncle Splinter opened the doors of the Lab and looked around, "I see it's happening here as well."

Donnie grabbed his scanner and pointed it to the squirrels, "These things are putting out a crazy energy signature. It's messing with my analyzer."

The glowing squirrels scurried out of the Lab and disappeared.

"We're doomed. Doomed, I tell you!" Mikey shouted.

Uncle Splinter, the boys and I exit the Lab and entered the Lounge. I could sense the squirrels still in the Lair, but the energy they were emitting was giving me such a migraine, I couldn't think straight.

"Split up and search each room." Uncle Splinter instructed.

"Split up?" Mikey asked, then explained, "Clearly you don't read comics either, Sensei. Bause splitting up is the-"

Uncle Splinter cut Mikey off, "Silence. You are trained warriors. We will find these creatures. Now."

With that said, we all split up ans started searching for the squirrels.

Of course, what good is a plan without Raph complaining, "Split up to search in the dark for multiplying Mutants. Could we pick a more cliche way to get eaten?"

"One of us could twist our ankle, or our T-phones could die or-" Donnie listed a few scenarios, but Raph stopped him.

"Okay, move." He said, pushing Donnie toward Leo's direction.

I searched the Dojo and see no signs of the glowing critters. I closed my eyes and listened around me. I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes, drew out my eskrima sticks, turned and took an offensive stance. I realized it was Uncle Splinter who approached me.

I sighed in relief and withdrew my weapons. Then we heard Raph shout from the bedrooms, "What are you doing? I told you I'd check the bedrooms!"

"I thought you'd need back up." Mikey answered.

Then, there was a low hissing sound around the Lair. My migraine sent out a sharp surge of pain, which caused me to fall to my knees. Something's happened to the squirrels and it's not good. Uncle Splinter caught me before I fell. I shook my head and the pain was gone.

"There was a sound, just like that, in my comic, when the baby aliens transformed into giant alienoids." Mikey spoke up, with terror in his tone.

"Wait, you read it in a comic. How can it sound the same?" Raph asked, then he gasped, "Sweet mother of mutations."

"They've turned into... into... 'Squirrelanoids'!" Mikey shouted.

I heard a screech, then Mikey and Raph screaming. I dashed out of the Dojo, drew out my weapons and activated the taser-ends.

Donnie entered the Lounge, the same time I did and gasped, "Oh, no." He looked at Leo, who was on the lookout, "Leo, they're here!"

An alien-like Mutant squirrel attacked Donnie from behind. Leo kept is attention on the Mutant. Another one attacked him and knocked him off the platform. Raph and Mikey ran across the Lounge, running from another Mutant squirrel, Squirrelanoid.

"They're gonna brain-suck us!" Mikey shouted as he ran.

Donnie reached for his staff, and the Squirrelanoid attacked with a secondary mouth. Donnie backed away and the boys were huddled up and back-to-back with each other. Fear was stopping them from fighting back.

Before the Squirrelanoids could attack the Turtles, Uncle Splinter and I jumped in and fought back, "Back off!"

Splinter and I fended off the Squirrelanoids with ease. The Mutants fled into the waterway, which lead into the sewers.

"The sewers lead to the surface!" Leo alerted, "If those things get out-"

"Go then, quickly! I will stay to defend the lair, in case the beasts double back." Uncle Splinter told me and his sons.

"Which means we have to go after them alone? In the dark sewer? Without you?" Mikey asked.

"Who among you wants to prove you are the bravest? The strongest of will? The worthiest of ninjas?" Splinter asked.

The boys and I looked at each other.

* * *

 _ ***Later...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

My brothers and I made the decision that Metalhead would go and take out the Squirrelanoids. Ellie wasn't gonna let the robot turtle go through the sewers on his own. Besides, Ellie is good with animals, Mutant and normal. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine.

Donnie was controlling Metalhead with a game controller.

"Master Splinter, I'd say there's some kind of lesson here like, I don't know, 'brains over bravery' or something." Donnie said to Master Splinter.

"I'd say the 'something' part is most accurate." Master Splinter replied with a smile.

Mikey looked at the screen and his comic. Then he shook his head, "Uh, I'm not gonna say this happened in my comic. But this happened in my comic."

Suddenly, we heard a screech. Through her headset, Ellie gasped, "Guys, did you hear that?"

"What was that?" Raph asked.

Metalhead looked around, then saw something move in the nearest tunnel. He saw a glimpse of a Squirrelanoid's tail.

"There's one." Raph alerted.

"It's only just the one. Where are the others?" Ellie wondered.

Just as Ellie spoke, a Squirrelanoid appeared from the ceiling and attacked. Metalhead's visuals went static.

"Metalhead!" Donnie cried in dismay.

The visuals came back and Metalhead turned around, kicked his head aside and collapsed. We saw Ellie trying to fight of the Mutants.

"I'm warning you, Squirrels. I said back!" Elle shouted at the Squirrelanoids.

A Squirrelanoid was able to catch Ellie from behind and bit her on the left side of her ribcage. The visuals went static again.

"Ellie!" I gasped, as my blood ran cold and my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. I had to open my big mouth!

"Page 33. Oh, man!" Mikey gasped in terror.

"Don't worry, little pal. I'll make you all better." Donnie said, hugging the t.v.

"I do not want to say I was right, but I was right." Master Splinter spoke up with a smug look.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in the Sewers...***_

My brothers and I walked through the sewers, in search of the Squirrelanoids and Ellie. When we found what was left of Metalhead, we found a trail of blood. But it ran cold after a few yards of following. We continued to follow the tunnel, and readed a dead-end with two tunnels on each side.

"Just throwing this out there. What are we supposed to do when we find these Squirrelanoid monsters?" Raph asked.

"Don't worry. They'll find us." Mikey answered.

"You always know just the right thing to say." Raph retorted.

Donnie finally spoke up, "I'm picking up strong readings from both tunnels!"

"Then we split up." I told my brothers, leaping into the left tunnel.

"Again?" Mikey asked, then argued, "Didn't you guys get-"

"But this time in teams, okay?" I cut him off.

Mikey argued, "It's still splitting up. We're toast!" Then he turned to Raph, "Game over, man! Game over!"

I looked at Donnie, "This way, Donnie."

Donnie shrugged his shoulders with a smile to Raph and Mikey, then followed after me.

I heard Raph complain, "Sure, you take the guy with the tracking device. Come on, Mikey."

With that, Donnie and I walked through the tunnel. Donnie's ooze scanner was beeping steadily, until it found something. He pointed it down and it reacted to a trail of dark stuff. I dipped my fingers and rubbed my thumb into it. It was liquid, thick and still warm. Blood.

"Traces of mixed alligator lizard and human DNA is found." Donnie informed me, looking at his scanner.

This only made my stomach churn, as only one thought came to me, "Ellie was here."

Our thoughts were cut off by the sound of squirrel chirping. "Did you hear that?" Donnie asked, as he looked around.

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard it." I answered, we heard more sounds and I pointed my flashlight ahead, "Over there."

Donnie took a few steps foward. The sounds seemed to be getting louder, like they were heading toward us. I heard chirping behind me, so I turned and looked around.

I sighed and lowered my flashlight, "I don't see anything." Then, I heard something move. I looked and saw a Squirrelanoid grab Donnie and started dragging him to the ceiling.

"Donnie!" I called, as I grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him out of the Mutant's grasp, using the wall as leverage.

I was able to get him down and the Squirrelanoid landed in front of us. Donnie and I drew out our weapons.

"Heads or tails?" I asked Donnie.

"Heads!" He answered.

Donnie attacked the Squirrelanoid and knocked it to the ground. He was about to finish it off, but the Mutant used its tail to knock Donnie into the wall on his left. I heard a screech, and a cold shiver of fear hit me.

"Oh, no." I looked ahead and saw another Squirrelanoid heading toward us. "Donnie, move!" I told Donnie, as we turned and ran from the Mutants.

The Squirrelanoids chased after us. Guess Mikey was right about one thing; they found us, before we found them. "Move!" I shouted, as we ran.

Suddenly, Donnie and I crashed into Raph and Mikey, who were running from the third Squirrelanoid. We tumbled into a main sewer system, and were cornered by the Squirrelanoids.

"They'll crack our shells like nuts." Mikey whimpered.

"Then we might as well go down in a blaze of glory." Raph said.

With that said, my brothers and I charged into battle with the Squirrelanoids. Donnie and I founght one each on our own. Mikey and Raph double-teamed the third one.

Donnie was keeping his opponent at a distance, by twirling his staff. I dodged my opponent's attacks, then I cut the seal of the exhaust pipe. It let out a jet of steam, with blinded the Squirrelanoid and made it collapse.

Mikey kept his Squirrelanoid distracted, as Raph was able to trap it by bounding its hand to the ladder. However the tables were starting to turn on us, as Donnie's Squirrelanoid got too quick and too close. My opponent snuck behind me and delivered a headbutt. The Squirrelanoid got too close, so the most I could do was try and get some distance. Mikey and Raph's Squirrelanoid broke free and attacked them with its tail.

The Squirrelanoids cornered my brothers and I to the grate of the sub-sewers.

"Where's Ellie, when you need her?" Raph asked, as the Mutants continued to walk closer to us. He looked at Mikey, "All right, Mikey, I'm in. How does the sole survivor beat the aliens?"

Mikey smiled, "It was so awesome. He baited the alien into an air lock, and then he-"

The Squirrelanoids screeched, making Mikey stop talking. The center Mutant was about to attack, but it was hit at the back of the head, by a familiar shuriken star.

Then we heard a voice that made everything feel better, "Get away from them, you xenomorphic _Tamiasciurus hudsonicus_!"

* * *

( **A/N: I had to. Make the reference more authentic. Also a little something for later. ^_^** )

* * *

My brothers, the Squirrelanoids and I looked and saw, on the other side of the room, a Lizard Mutant that we thought we'll never see again. My heart felt warm again, as I smiled and my brothers called, "Ellie!"

I narrowed my eyes at Ellie. She was holding her left side in pain and she looked sickly pale. Like her life was drained out of her. My smile faded to a worried look.

Ellie looked at me and my brothers, "Guys, keep them busy. I'll be right back!" With that said, she vanished into the tunnel.

"Did she just bail on us?" Raph asked.

"I think she's got a plan." I answered.

I decided to do what Ellie asked, and try to distract the Squirrelanoids. My brothers followed after me. However, the Squirrelanoids were too quick for us to keep up. They started beating us down and cornered us again. Whatever Ellie's plan is, I hope it works.

The Squirrelanoids advanced toward us, then started sniffing the air with interest. Then we heard Ellie's voice again, "Hey, Squirrels!"

We looked and saw that Ellie was holding a bag of popcorn. She ate a small handful of kernals, showed the bag to the Mutants and smiled, "Want some?"

The Squirrelanoids leaped toward Ellie, and she ran into the tunnel again. The squirrelanoids chased after her.

"Ellie has a plan!" Raph gasped.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I ran down the tunnel, as fast as I could, with the Squirrelanoids right at my tail. I lead the three Mutants to a room, that was similar to Leatherhead's old lair. I jumped over water and waited at the corner. The Squirrelanoids arrived and glared at me.

I lightly smirked, "You want it, come and get it!"

I threw the bag of popcorn into the water, and the Squirrelanoids jumped after it. Like a moth to a flame. I ran over to the valve and turned it. In a whirlpool, the Squirrelanoids were flushed down into the sub-sewers.

I put my hand over my injury and smiled, "Booyakasha!"

However, the Squirrelanoids weren't giving up. One of them grabbed my ankle with his second mouth and dragged me into the whirlpool, with him. I tried to fight back as much as I could, but my energy was completely drained.

I felt something grab my hand and pried the Squirrelanoid's mouth from me. I rose out of the water and saw that it was Raph who grabbed me.

"I gotcha!" Raph assured me.

"We all do!" Leo added, as I saw the other Turtles, who had hold of each other.

I smiled, then sensed something. Raph noticed and threw a few shuriken stars. I looked back and saw it was another one of the Squirrelanoids. He fell back into the water, and into the septic tanks.

The boys and I climbed back up into the room, safe and sound.

Leo let out a sigh of relief, "Phew! The septic tanks, down below, should hold those creeps."

"At least, until I can figure out a retro-mutagen to turn 'em back." Donnie included.

I stood up, and Raph threw his arms around me, "Don't do that again, Ellie! You scared the heck out of us."

I said nothing, but hugged the hot-headed Turtle back. I didn't know I scared him that bad. He released the hug and smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't get flushed, cous." Mikey said, lightly punching me in the shoulder.

I smiled back, "You and me both."

Then, I started to feel very weak and my visionwas about to go black. I was about to collapse, but I think Leo caught me, because he spoke up, "Whoa. Easy, Elle."

I noticed Donnie take hold of my wrist, with his finger just under my thumb. He looked at Leo, "She's lost too much. We need to get her back."

Then everything around me went blurry and sounds started to sound like I was underwater. Finally, my world went completely black.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in The Lair...***_

I woke up to the sound of Raph's voice, "I hate to admit it, but it looks like all of Mikey's comic book reading paid off."

Then, I felt Leo place his hand over my shoulder, "And that was pretty clever to realize that Squirrelanoids were attracted to the scent of food."

I lightly smiled at him. I looked around and found out the boys and I were back in the Lair. And Donnie was wrapping bandages and sports tape around my torso and abdomen, concealing the injury from the Squirrelanoids. Something tells me it's gonna leave a bad scar.

"Actually, that was pretty obvious. I can't believe I didn't think of it." Donnie answered with a small sulk.

I chuckled a little, "Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit."

Donnie looked and smiled. He finished wrapping the sports tape, and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling, Eleanor? You took quite an attack." Uncle Splinter asked in a concerned tone.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Drained." Then I smiled, "But I'm sure I'll be right as rain after a good night sleep."

Uncle Splinter gave me a relieved smile, then turned to his sons, "And have any of you considered, what if one of those creatures manages to escape?"

"No worries, Sensei. Those giant nut-loving freaks are gone for good." Raph assured, fist-bumping Leo.

"Um, actually, a bunch of sequel comics came out." Mikey replied to his brothers. He showed them another comic, that happened to be a sequel, "The aliens come back."

Well, that was a small recovery. Time to get to work again.


	3. Follow the Leader

Follow the Leader.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Hey viewers. Long time, no see. You just caught us at a good time. Donnie just picked up a signal from a Mutagen canister in an empty alley. Well, not completely empty, but enough to get a good look around. This time, we didn't take the Shell-Raiser. We went on-foot. More quieter and draws less attention. The boys and I split up and started looking around.

Donnie wasn't doing very well. His aura was radiating a sad blue and hardly says anything, unless it involves locating the canisters. I guess April's words really hurt him.

"Come on, Donnie. Don't get so bent out of shape about April. She'll come around." Raph assured his younger brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Donnie sighed.

I hate seeing any member of my family like this. I know that, sometimes, to feel happy, you have to feel sad. But, Donnie's been like this for days. And it hurts my heart to see him like this. I balled my hands into fists of anger and determination.

If April wont talk to us, next time I see her, I'm gonna talk to her. Whether she likes it, or not!

Anywho, the boys and I kept searching through empty boxes, shadowed corners and garbage bags, in search of the Mutagen. But, so far, there was no sign of a cyan glow.

Mikey popped out of the dumpster, surprising Leo, with a smile, "No sign of any Mutagen, but you're not gonna believe what I found!" He showed Leo what he found, "An iguana wearing a top hat." He asked with a smile, "Isn't that cool? I mean, why would you throw this out?" Then Mikey made the iguana talk with a poor British accent, "'Ello, gov'nor. How do you like my mon-acle?"

"Monocle." Donnie corrected.

Mikey shrugged, "Whatever."

I giggled at the sight of the iguana, "He looks awesome, Mikey." Then I looked at the young Turtle, "Why don't you keep him?"

Mikey looked at me and smiled, "Really?" I nodded in approval.

Then Raph told Mikey, "You realize that could be a distant cousin? And he's stuffed with sawdust."

Taking his brother's words, Mikey freaked out, "Eww, sick." He threw the iguana into my face.

I removed the iguana from my muzzle and forehead. The moment my hands touched the stuffed animal, I noticed it didn't have scales. It was made of plush velvet. I lightly squeezed its chest. Raph was right, it was stuffed with sawdust. It let out a small squeak.

I smiled and reassured, "Nah, it's fake. He's made of velvet. I gotta say, the design is well done. Looks almost real."

Mikey regained his smile, "Thanks, Elle."

I put the iguana safely in my backpack.

"Quiet, guys. My ooze scanner is going crazy again." Donnie told his brothers and I. He smiled, "I told you a Mutagen was close-by."

Donnie started following the reaction of his scanner.

Raph sighed, "You're scanner's about as useless as a trench coat on a turtle."

"Hey, just give him a chance, Raph." I told Raph with a small glare, "It's our fault those containers went missing."

Leo nodded in agreement, "Ellie's right. We got to find 'em before some Random-Joe ends up mutated."

Donnie stepped on top of a trashcan and pointed his scanner to a building window. The scanner reacted with rapid beeping. "This way." Donnie told us.

The boys and I climbed the building, to the rooftop. Donnie lead us with his scanner, the Mikey dashed ahead.

Mikey picked up a full Mutagen canister, from behind an air vent, "Found it! How many does that bring us up to?"

"One and a half." Donnie answered. His brothers groaned. "But look at the bright side; Only 63 more to go." He assured with a smile.

Mikey started playing with the canister. Leo took it off his hands and gave it to me. I took the canister and put it in my backpack. With that, the boys continued the search. Like with Timothy, I felt like someone was watching us. I looked and saw a shadow on a rooftop, just down the street. I was barely able to see the aura.

I followed after the boys, keeping my guard up. Whoever is watching us, they mean trouble. And trouble is the last thing we want.

* * *

 _ ***A little later...***_

The boys and I arrived at another rooftop, a few blocks away from the last one. Donnie said he got a reading around this rooftop, so we started searching again. Trust me, finding Mutagen canisters is no easy picnic.

Mikey was searching the billboard. He yawned, then complained, "We've been looking for Mutagen for days now, dudes. This is so boring. I'm gonna scream."

He hung up-side down and started screaming. It was distracting us from the searching.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and I gathered around Mikey and shouted, "Mikey!"

"Okay, okay, we get it." Leo told his youngest brother. Mikey stopped screaming.

"We'll take a little break and do something fun. Cool?" Leo told his brothers.

The boys and I smiled in excitement, "Sweet." "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" "Awesome." "Alright."

"Training session. Yes!" Leo cheered.

His brothers groaned, while I smiled, "Now, we're talking!" Donnie, Raph and Mikey gave me a 'Who-are-you' look. I shrugged my shoulders, "What?"

"Guys, Sensei wants me to train you, and that's what I'm gonna do." Leo reminded us.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, viewers. Since we'd be in the city, looking for Mutagen canisters, longer than we spend time in the Lair, Uncle Splinter appointed Leo in charge of our training sessions. Being the leader of the group and all.

Leo looked around, then pointed over to the entrance of Chinatown, "You see Dragon Gate over there?"

Raph, Mikey, Donnie and I looked and nodded, "Uh-huh." "Yeah."

"I'm gonna defend it, like King of the Mountain, okay? Now, the only way you can get past me is to use traditional close-quarters fighting. Got it?" Leo told us the rules of this training session.

Raph punched his hand, ready, "Whatever you say, fearless leader. Let's just get it over with."

With that said, Leo jumped ahead and made his way to Dragon Gate. Raph followed, but stopped half-way.

He turned to his younger brothers with a smile, "Guys, I've got an idea." Then, he started telling them his plan.

I shook my head at Raph and his younger brothers. But, then I decided to join in. After going over Raph's plan one more time, so Mikey could understand, we arrived at Dragon Gate. Leo was waiting for us. He drew out one of his katanas and walked on the center cable of the lanterns, ready for us.

Mikey was the first to go. He jumped on to the cable. He looked at his brothers and I. We smiled. Mikey put his earphones into his ears, listening to music.

"What's up, ninja?" Mikey shouted in greeting, then started dancing.

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey blew a raspberry and spun on his shell. Leo charged toward him. Mikey leaped up-right, dodged Leo's attack and hit him on the head. Leo attacked again, but Mikey dodged and punched Leo in his shell, knocking him back.

Leo regained his balance and took another stance, "Real funny. Come on."

Leo charged toward Mikey again. This time, Mikey jumped back and used the cable as a springboard. He leaped over Leo and landed on the gate.

"Made it. Ha!" Mikey cheered and laughed.

"Wha-? That's not fair! That was not a real fight." Leo shouted to Mikey.

Next was Donnie's turn. He walked on to the cable and smiled.

Leo noticed Donnie and smiled, "Okay."

Leo took a stance and Donnie grabbed a shuriken star. You could faintly see what was going on in that Techno-Turtle's head. Donnie threw a group of shuriken stars around the area. They deflected off multiple places and flew toward Leo.

The first star hit Leo in his shell. Leo yelped, "Ow!" The other star came flying, "Are you kidding me, Donnie?" Leo blocked each of the stars, turning in a circle, unaware that Donnie stepped around him and made his way to Dragon Gate.

Leo finished blocking the stars, but was out of breath.

"King of the Mountain, baby!" Donnie cheered, catching Leo's attention.

Leo looked at Dragon Gate and saw Donnie and Mikey.

Donnie laughed, while Mikey smiled, "That's my ninja."

"So what's your trick gonna be?" Leo asked Raph, as his turn was up.

Raph jumped on to the cable and asked, "Tricks? What are you guys talking about?"

Suddenly, Raph threw one of his sai at Leo. Luckily, Leo blocked the sai before it hit him.

"Hey. Ninjas never throw their weapons." Leo told Raph.

Raph charged toward Leo. Leo panicked and jumped aside. Raph ran to the gate. That was pathetic. Last was my turn. Leo stepped back on the central cable. I stepped on to the cable.

Leo looked at me with narrow and angry eyes, "Alright, Ellie. What's your little trick?"

I drew out my weapons and got into a defensive stance. Leo's eyes widen with surprise. I smiled back at him. That's right. No tricks, no predictions, no psionic cheating.

Raph noticed and asked, "Ellie, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I asked, as I gave Leo a 'Come at me' hand motion.

Leo smiled and charged toward me. I dodged his attack and conjoined my eskrima sticks into a staff. I activated the taser-ends and charged toward Leo. He caught my staff and performed a **背負い投げ** (Seoi Nage/Shoulder Throw). I flipped off his back and landed a few feet in front of him. I threw a couple of shuriken stars, and Leo was able to block them.

Taking him by surprise, I charged toward Leo and nearly jabbed him with my staff, knocking him off-balance. I saved him from falling, by grabbing his shell. I helped Leo regain his balance, took two steps back and lowered my staff.

Leo smiled, "Now that was training. Good work, Elle." I smiled and bowed.

Unfortunately, Raph had other ideas. He threw a shuriken star at Leo. Leo tried to block it, but he lost his footing. He lost his balance and fell off the cable.

"Leo!" I shouted, grabbing Leo's hand to stop his fall. Raph threw his other sai at me. It hit where my scar was. Sharp pain surged through me and I lost my balance.

Leo and I fell on to the ground with a thud and a crack. Raph threw Leo's other katana to the ground. Written on the blade was 'Lame-O-Nardo'. Leo's aura blazed in anger.

The others jumped down from Dragon Gate and cheered, "All right!" "Whoo-hoo!"

Frustrated, Leo got to his feet and asked his brothers, "Why do you always undermine my training?"

"You just want us to fight exactly like you fight." Raph answered, then he reminded, "But, the whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate any way we can, right?"

With that, Donnie and Mikey followed Raph back to the Lair. Leo picked up his katanas and put them back into their sheaths. I tried to get back on my feet, but my scar was flaring up and throbbing.

Leo grabbed my hand and put it over his shoulder, "You alright, Elle?"

"A bit sore." I answered. I tried to stand, "I'll be alri- Aagh!" A sharp surge of shooting pain from my left side forced me to my knees, " **畜生** **!** (Chikushō/Damn it!) I think Raph fractured my ribcage."

Leo kept me staying on one knee, "Easy. Baby steps."

He helped me back to my feet, and we made our way back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in Eleanor's Room...***_

The boys and I returned to the lair, I decided to try and heal up with a bit of sleep. So, while Leo went to the Dojo, to talk to Uncle Splinter, I went to my room, crashed on to my bed and waited for Dreamland to take me on my next adventure.

* * *

 ***Dream***

I opened my eyes, only to find myself on the rooftops of New York. It was daytime, and something felt wrong. The entire city was completely empty. Like the place was deserted.

No... Not this dream again... Anything but this dream!

I narrowed my eyes and looked around the area. On the rooftops, a few blocks down, I saw four figures running by. I recognized them. It was the Turtles.

I tried to shout out to them, but my voice wasn't working. This didn't happen before. The Turtles disappeared and the entire atmosphere turned red and hazy. A trail of fire filled the streets, engulfing everything in sight. Terrified screams filled the air and reached my ears.

From the flames, a tall man walked toward me. I took a stance, ready to defend myself. The man threw something toward me. It was a dead lion cub with a blue bandana around its eyes. My heart sank. I knew the bandana.

With its other hand, it hung another creature over the fire. It was a rat the size of a man. My heart screamed and tears welled up in my eyes. I knew the rat anywhere.

I ran toward the man, to save the rat. But, before I could reach the rat's paw, the man dropped it into the flames. I fell to my knees as tears ran down my face. The man laughed and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

I struggled against his grip, as he lifted me to his level. He balled his free hand into a fist, blades shot out of his wrist. No... Anyone but him... The man stabbed me in the heart, with the blades!

The last thing I heard was a voice calling out my name.

 ***Dream End***

* * *

"Eleanor? Eleanor, what is it?" A familiar voice asked, accompanied by the feeling of someone gently shaking my shoulder.

I sat up and gasped in fright. I saw Uncle Splinter in front of me and I threw my arms around him, tears running down my face. Uncle Splinter put his arms around me and stroked my back, to calm me down.

These nightmares are getting worse by the day. I thought that once the Kraang and Shredder returned, the nightmares would stop. But, they still plague my mind, like worms.

Something else is coming, and it's not good. The fires in the city. The screams. What could they mean?

* * *

 _ ***Later that night, in the streets of New York...***_

The boys and I returned to the streets, in search of the Mutagen canisters. We took the Shell-Raiser this time. Leo even decided to switch stations with Raph. But the look on Leo's face, he was still disappointed with his brothers about Dragon Gate.

To break the tension, Mikey asked his oldest brother, "You're not mad at us, are you, Leo?" He waved his comic in Leo's face, "I'll give you Mutant Pus Monsters 23, if you're not mad."

Leo waved the comic away and answered, "I'm not mad. I just think you guys need to be a little better at following my orders."

"Aw, it's too bad I can't play my violin while I drive." Raph replied in a sarcastic tone.

I glared at the Hot-Headed Turtle, "What's your problem lately, Raph?"

"You still jealous you're not leading the team?" Leo asked, then Donnie alerted, "Stop the Shell-Raiser. Scanner's picked up another Mutagen canister."

Raph put the Shell-Raiser to a sudden stop. The force of the brakes made the boys and fall into our stations. Mikey fell off his seat. Donnie face-planted into his surveillance screen. Leo fell forward. And I hit my head against the bed. Ouch!

"Next time, Donnie. You need to install more seatbelts." I informed Donnie, rubbing my head. Donnie nodded in agreement.

We exit the Shell-Raiser and followed Donnie to an abandoned apartment building.

"We're close, guys. Signal's coming from the basement." Donnie informed us.

I narrowed my eyes, "Is it just me, or is this getting too easy?"

Leo nodded and whispered to his brothers, "Okay, let's not make any sudden moves before I give the-" However, they already entered the basement, via the grate by the entrance, "Orders."

Leo and I entered the basement and followed Donnie. Donnie lead his brothers and I down the basement, until Mikey looked into an opening. He smiled and cheered, "Oh, yeah! Found it! Go, ninja. Go, ninja, go!"

Mikey ran into the opening. There was a lone Mutagen canister in an empty, large room. I sensed a familiar aura watching us from the shadows. My scales tensed.

"Don't!" Leo and I shouted.

Mikey picked up the canister. The doors and openings around us closed. I picked up the canister and it was attached to a trap-wire. Bad move, Michelangelo.

"See? If you would listen to me-" Leo shouted, until he was cut off by a familiar voice, "Easier than I thought."

The boys and I looked and saw a familiar face. "Karai!" Leo identified.

Karai smiled, "Long time, eh, Leo?" She looked at me, "Hello again, Shen."

Out of the shadows, the Turtles and I found ourselves surrounded by a group of Foot Ninjas. How did I not sense them? The boys and I drew out our weapons, ready for battle.

"Your lady friend's getting really good at setting ambushes." Donnie told Leo.

Raph smiled, "Ha, they're just foot soldiers. Won't even break a sweat."

With that, we jumped into action. The boys and I attacked the Foot Ninjas with quite little effort, however these ninjas were tougher, stronger, and more calculating. Like they're not even human.

Mikey tried whacking one with his nunchucks, but the ninja didn't even flinch. "They armored up or something?" Mikey asked.

I dodged an attack of a ninja's katana, then jabbed the ninja in his chest. I activated the taser-end, and the ninja was shocked so bad, he fell limp and seemed to have gone offline? I waved my hand over the ninja. Nothing.

"Guys, these ninjas don't have auras!" I shouted to the Turtles, blocking another attack.

Leo was able to knock one away. Another tried to sneak-attack him, but Leo attacked with his sword. However, the ninja caught his sword, snapped it and kicked him back a few feet. Raph, Donnie, Mikey and I gathered around Leo.

Leo looked behind him and told me of his brothers, "Everybody, fall back!"

Raph looked at his oldest brother, "What? We're running away?"

"It's not running. It's a tactical retreat." Leo argued, then repeated, "Move!"

Leo ran toward the elevator shaft, behind us, while Raph stood his ground.

"I don't care what Leo says. I don't run from The Foot." Raph shouted.

He attacked three of the Foot Ninjas, but they dodged and blocked his attacks. They each delivered an attack on Raph, and knocked him on his shell.

I extended my hand to Raph, to help him back to his feet, "These aren't normal Foot Ninjas, Raph! Either we run, or become **すっぽん鍋** (Suppon Nabe/Soft-Shell Turtle Pot)! You're choice!"

Raph slapped my hand away and got himself back to his feet.

"This way!" Leo called. Without any other choice, the boys and I followed Leo to the shaft. Leo opened the gates and we started climbing the shaft.

"Go, go, go!" Donnie shouted, as we climbed.

The ninjas caught up to us and one of them grabbed Mikey's ankle.

Mikey noticed and tried to kick the ninja off, "Off of me, you bug-eyed creep!"

Leo jumped down and took the ninja down with him. The ninja let go of Mikey's ankle and fell. I grabbed Leo's hand, to stop his fall, and threw him to a wall of the shaft. Leo gave me a smile. I lightly blushed and smiled back.

The ninja fell to the ground with a loud thud. His head bounced off his neck and rolled aside. Kraang-like electrical sparks flew out of the ninja's neck and head.

"Those guys are robots?" Donnie asked.

"Kraangdroids. I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Move your shell, Donnie. Go!" Leo told his brother.

The boys and I continued climbing at a faster pace. Raph was able to reach to the top and opened the gate. He helped his younger brothers and I to the top. But, the ninjas were catching up to Leo.

"Hurry, Leo!" Raph shouted, extending his hand to Leo.

Leo tried to reach out to Raph, but the ninjas dog-piled on him and the cable snapped. Leo fell to the ground of the basement.

My heart sank as he fell to the darkness, "Leo!"

After everything calmed down, the boys and I made our way to the basement again. Unfortunately, the entire room was empty. I couldn't track Karai or Leo's aura. Donnie examined where the cable snapped.

Raph sighed, "He's gone. And it's all my fault."

I gave Raph a disappointed look, then made my way out of the building, and back to the Lair. Donnie and Mikey followed after me. Raph followed as well.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

The boys and I were in the Lounge, thinking of a way to find Leo and save him from Karai's grasp, and wondering how did a simple mission go so wrong so fast.

"We didn't follow his lead." Donnie told Raph.

"How are we gonna explain this to Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Explain what to me, Michelangelo?" Uncle Splinter asked, making his presence known.

"It's Leo, Sensei. Karai captured him." Raph answered in a sad tone.

"I knew it would come to this eventually." Uncle Splinter grimaced.

"Come to what, Sensei?" Donnie asked.

"Karai wants to take revenge. She believes that I took one of her loved ones away from her." Uncle Splinter answered in a sad tone.

"But it's not true, right?" Mikey asked.

"It is very much... The opposite of what she thinks." Splinter answered.

My eyes widen in shock. Just like Sam, Shredder has manipulated Karai into thinking that Uncle Splinter took Aunt Tang Shen away? My hands balled into fists of anger. This can't keep up.

"Find Leonardo. That is what is important right now." Splinter instructed his sons and I.

The boys and I nodded and ran into the Lab. Donnie sat in front of his computer, and began hacking into the speed cameras and surveillance cameras around the city.

During this, I began to think back on what Leo said to me; _'You know, Elle. You would make a good leader, when the opportunity calls for it.'_

I guess now is a good time than never.

"Okay. So, I've hacked into some security footage." Donnie informed us. We looked at the screen and saw a white van drive down a corner, "There, it's Karai's van."

"They took Leo to the Bradford Dojo." Mikey exclaimed.

"The same one Bradford and Xever captured you." I reminded Mikey, then I narrowed my eyes, "Let's do this."

Raph looked at me, "So, you're leader now?"

"Got a problem with that?" I asked with a glare.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. I'm the smartest-" Donnie was about to argue, but I cut him off.

"Look. Now is not the time to argue. Leo needs us! And this time, we're gonna fight how Leo wanted us to fight; The way he fights!" I told the brothers, then I asked, "Are you guys with me, or not?"

Donnie, Mikey and Raph looked at each other. Raph folded his arms and fired a glare back at me. Donnie and Mikey grabbed their gear and waited for me at the door. That's two against one. I looked at Raph again. His aura showed me he was fighting with his thoughts. He knows I can lead them, but he doesn't think I'm ready.

"Raphael, you and Leo told me that I would make a good leader, when the opportunity calls it. How can I prove that, if you don't believe in me?" I asked in a genuine tone.

Raph looked at me, sighed and grabbed his gear. I smiled, then we made our way out of the Lair and into the city.

* * *

 _ ***Later, on the rooftops...***_

Donnie, Raph, Mikey and I leaped and climbed across the rooftops, making our way to the Bradford Dojo. When we arrived, the boys and I hid behind a water tower.

Donnie looked around and informed, "We can't sneak in. Security camera."

"No sweat. I got this." Raph smiled. He reached behind him and showed a pigeon resting on his hand.

"It's not just one. The entire roof is bracketed by surveillance." Donnie argued.

"Domestic and wild birds never travel alone." I informed Donnie. I looked at Raph and smiled, "Go for it, Raph."

Raph lightly blushed for a second then regained himself. He smiled and petted the pigeon. The pigeon flew off and landed on top of the glass roof. It started cooing for help. Within seconds, a large flock of pigeons arrived and started blocking out the security cameras.

Taking the opportunity, Raph snuck to the glass roof and opened it. Donnie, Mikey and I entered the building. Raph followed behind us, closing the window.

The boys and I snuck across the beams of the ceiling and found Leo, surrounded by four robot ninjas, tied up on a chair, and with duct tape over his mouth. We circled on top of the ninjas. Leo noticed our shadows, looked up and saw us.

Leo tried to shout, but the tape muffled his words. He shook his head at us. I narrowed my eyes. I sensed a familiar aura on the other side of the wall, behind him. And by the way Leo was shaking his head, he was trying to tell us to get out. He was bait for something.

Before I could say anything, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jumped on top of three of the ninjas, shutting them down. I sighed and follow suite. I landed behind my ninja, drew out one of my eskrima sticks, activated the taser-end and shocked the ninja offline, before it had time to react.

Leo tried speaking again, but the tape muffled his words again.

"We can't understand what you're trying to say, Leo." Donnie told Leo, taking to tape off his mouth.

Once Donnie removed the tape, Leo shouted, "It's a trap!"

Suddenly, five more ninja robots stood in front of us. The wall opened behind us and Karai made her presence known. Smart move... NOT!

"Nice, Leo. You could've said something." Mikey snapped at Leo.

I glanced at Mikey, "He did."

Raph looked at Karai, who smiled at us, "You got two choices, sweetheart; Let us go, or walk away from this inside a sandwich bag."

I drew out my tanto and cut Leo free from the ropes.

"Sorry, Raphael. Can't let you go. It's not really that personal with the rest of you, Turtles. I just need you for bait." Karai answered, jumping off the desk and sitting on the chair.

"She wants Splinter." Leo told Raph.

"Your sensei will eventually track you here. And when he shows up, Splinter will know what it's like to truly suffer." Karai explained, then she ordered the bots, "Restrain them."

The robots dashed toward us, ready for the battle. The boys and I drew out our weapons and fought back.

"Let's smash some robots." Raph shouted, as he fought of a small group of the robots.

"They're only 1000 times better at fighting than regular Foot." Donnie reminded, trying to whack down a couple. However, one was able to block his attack.

The ninja robots adapted to our fighting styles and began taking us down. Thanks to Raph and Leo, we were able to shut a few down, but it wasn't enough. I conjoined my eskrimas and activated to taser-ends. The bots were able to out-maneuver us and knock us on our backs and shells.

"My Foot Bots know every move, every skill, every attack." Karai gloated with a smile. 'Foot Bots' huh? Has a nice ring to it.

"We're out of real estate." Donnie told his brothers.

Leo and I jumped in between he bots and the brothers. The bots eyes glowed red for a second, ready for anything.

"If I order you to run away, will you guys listen this time?" Leo asked his brothers.

"Heck yeah. And we can still call it a tactical retreat if you want." Mikey answered.

A Foot Bot threw a kunai near Mikey, and it hit the punching bag beside him.

"Then don't just stand there. Move!" I told the brothers.

Raph, Mikey and Donnie quickly made their way to the ceiling and exit the dojo. Leo and I quickly followed after them and exit the dojo. The last thing I heard was Karai shouting, "Foot Bots, don't let them escape!"

The boys and I ran and jumped across the rooftop, trying to lose the Foot Bots. But, they were catching up very quickly.

"All our moves are useless." Raph noted.

"They know every move I can make, every fighting style, every skill, every-" Leo included, then something hit him, "Wait a sec." He turned a corner.

"What's on your mind, Leo?" I asked, noticing the Foot Bots were right on our tail.

Leo looked back at his brothers, "Remember 'King of the Mountain'?"

"Yeah, sure." Raph answered.

"What about it?" Mikey asked.

Leo lead us into an empty playground. Then we split up. The Foot Bots arrived and looked around for the Turtles and myself. Leo called the Foot Bots' attention. He threw one of his katanas into the air, then threw his other katana into one of the Foot Bots.

I followed suite and zapped two of them offline, before they had a chance to react. The Foot Bots noticed me, split into two groups and chased after me and Leo. These robots wanna fight dirty? Fine. Let's fight dirty!

* * *

( **A/N: Ellie doesn't actually fight dirty.**

 **Due to experience in the streets, Ellie is a brilliant street fighter.**

 **She also mixed it up with a few wrestling moves.**

 **But she keeps this skills under wraps in case of an emergency. Guess this calls for it.** )

* * *

Donnie gasped in realization, "Oh, I get what you're saying; Be unpredictable."

Three Foot Bots chased after Donnie. Donnie looked around, and the gears in his brain started turning, "Do our thing."

He smiled and turned to face the robots. He threw kunai and shuriken stars around the area. They deflected off every surface and struck the bots in the back, shutting them down before they got a chance to move.

Donnie chuckled, "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

Mikey understood what me and his older brothers were doing, so he started doing his thing; mix dancing into his fighting style, "Yeah, boy!"

Mikey danced around the swing-set and started taking down the robots. Mikey's movement was so quickly, the robots had difficulty trying to follow what he was doing. That's good.

Raph did his thing as well; use brute force. He charged toward two of the Foot Bots and stabbed their heads with his sai, ripping them off their necks. The third tried to take him by surprise, but Raph grabbed it, stabbed it at the back of its head and rammed its face into the nearest wall.

Leo and I were on the rooftops, trying to keep the numbers low. Raph decided to help us out, by throwing a Foot Bot into a nearby dumpster.

Raph smiled, "I never had so much fun following your orders."

Leo smiled back, "We're even. I've never had so much fun giving them."

Our little break was cut short. More Foot Bots were climbing their way up the rooftop. Raph jumped down, taking them with him. My scales and tail tensed up, as I felt an aura appear and heard a war cry.

Karai.

I blocked Karai's attack on Leo. Leo looked at me, then joined Raph. Just like that, Karai and I were locked in battle. I withdrew my eskrima sticks and drew one of my katana blades. Blocking every one of Karai's attacks, I lead our fight away from the Turtles. This fight is between me and her.

"You might as well give up now." Karai told me. She jumped over and landed behind me, "The more you fight those Foot Bots, the more they adapt."

"Your robots may know my moves, but you don't." I reminded her, throwing my blade toward her.

Karai blocked my weapon, knocking it into the air, and shouted, "Fool! A ninja never throws away their weapon."

I jumped into the air and grabbed my blade, "That's the idea."

Now, it was my turn to attack. Karai blocked my attacks, then our blades clashed. I pushed her closer to the edge of the rooftop. Karai noticed and smirked. She jumped off the edge and made her way to Dragon Gate.

I followed after her. We dodged each other's attacks and clashed blades again.

"Think you've won?" Karai asked me.

She kicked me in the face, knocking me back a few steps. I attacked her again, but she used her hand-claws to leap over me and trip me over. I fell to the edge of the gate, and grabbed it with my free hand. I withdrew my weapon.

"Fall!" Karai shouted, throwing two stars at my hand.

I let go of the edge and flipped under the roof. Good thing I'm a lizard. Sticking on to walls comes naturally. Once I felt Karai's guard was down. I leaped from behind her and punched her in the face, knocking her off the gate.

Karai tried to stop her fall from grabbing the cable. I grabbed her hand, before she lost her grip. Twice I've saved her life. Karai looked at me and asked, "Why?"

I helped Karai safely land on the ground. I landed in front of her and aimed my blade at her face.

I softened my glare, "Shredder is lying to you. Yoshi would never hurt an innocent. Not even ones that mean the world to him." I lowered my weapon from her face, "Your grudge is with me. Stay away from my family. Understood?"

Karai looked away in thought. I withdrew my weapon and made my way back to the rooftops. I gave Karai one last look, "Believe me, Miwa."

I reached the rooftop and noticed Leo was waiting for me. He helped me to my feet and we shared a fist-bump.

"Ellie! Leo! The robots have learned our moves." Donnie alerted us.

"Our crazy has become normal!" Mikey added, then muttered, "I hate that."

The Foot Bots arrived on the rooftops and continued attacking the Turtles. Now really is a good time to leave and fight another day.

"Let's get outta here!" I shouted to the brothers.

The Turtles made their way across the cables and on to Leo and my side of the street. Leo cut the cables, and joined his brothers and I on our escape. Once everything was quiet, the boys and I sat down to catch our breath.

I looked over to Leo. He was smiling at me for some reason. I tilted my head at him in confusion.

"Kneel." He told me.

I stood in front of him and went on one knee and closed my eyes. Leo drew his katana, "Thanks to your ability to remain calm and think cleary during a crisis..." He placed his katana over each of my shoulders, "I hereby dub you, Eleanor Tang Shen Hamato, Second-in-Command of this team."

I opened my eyes and smiled at Leo. I rose to my feet and bowed to him.

"Alright, Ellie!" Donnie cheered, while Mikey did a victory dance and Raph put me into a headlock.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

My brothers, Ellie and I returned to the Lair, and decided to kick back and relax. My brothers and I decided to play some pinball. Ellie went into her room. By the look on her face, she didn't look very happy. She looked badly hurt, on the inside.

Right now, it was Mikey's turn on the pinball machine. He smiled and cheered, "Watch me now. Yeah. You see that? New high score, dudes." Funny thing was he didn't even touch the machine.

Donnie looked at me, "Leo, you want to play next?"

I shook my head, "Nah, go ahead, guys. I'm cool."

Raph walked away from the pinball machine. I followed close behind him. Out of nowhere, Raph put me in a headlock. "It's good to have you back, Leo." He told me, "I mean it, brother."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, "Thanks, Raph."

We shared a brother-fist-bump, then Raph walked off to do his own thing. I couldn't help but wonder about Karai's words. Master Splinter taking Karai's mother away from her. But, I know Splinter would never hurt anyone who was important to him. I have to ask him.

I walked to the entrance of the Dojo, and saw Master Splinter meditating under the tree. I walked into the Dojo and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Master Splinter. I need to ask you some questions about Karai." I spoke to Master Splinter.

Splinter stood up, "It is late, Leonardo. These questions will have to wait for another time."

"She said you took her mother away from her. I know it's not true, right?" I asked.

"No, it is not true. But, the truth is almost as difficult." Master Splinter answered in a sad tone.

"Please, Sensei. Tell me. Trust me." I insisted. I really need to know the truth.

Master Splinter turned to me and looked at me dead in the eyes, "Karai is my daughter."


	4. Mutagen Man Unleashed

Mutagen Man Unleashed.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Long time, no see, viewers. How have you guys been? That's good. Me? Tired. These nightmares are driving me crazy. For the past two nights, a nightmare of an acid monster roaming the streets and attacking a young girl in a yellow dress plagued me. Why can't I have any good dreams for a change?

Anyway, right now, I'm in my room, drawing the nightmare in one of my Dreampads. It's been a while since I've done this. Mikey was introducing his brothers to a Japanese anime series, he found in a dumpster. It's called 'S.R.M.F.F V'. Short for 'Super Robo Mecha Force Five'. One of the sequels to a very old classic anime.

By the voices I could hear from the other side of my doorway, they seemed to be enjoying the show. I finished sketching the image of my dream, then I started coloring it in. I started with a yellow. I colored the dress of the girl, then the acid monster. The more I look at the colors and the scene. The characters started to look familiar.

The girl had ginger hair and blue eyes. The monster was basicly an acid organism with human anatomy and acid-like limbs. The jar that encased the monster's organs looked a lot like...

"Timothy? April?" I recognized.

I shook my head, closed the Dreampad and tucked myself into bed. That can't be right. Timothy would never hurt April. He likes her. Besides, he can't move out of his tank. These dreams are driving me crazy. Maybe a good night sleep will clear my head.

First day of a new school week tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to talk to April about what happened, without Mikey opening his big mouth.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning, in Roosevelt High School...***_

 **April O'Neil's POV.**

"This is it, April. A new start. Just pretend you're a normal girl. Don't talk about alien-robots or Mutant dads." I told myself, as a gathered my books from my locker. Then the thought came to me, "And don't even think about turtles or lizards."

I felt like I stepped on something slippery. I lost my footing and fell on my back. I looked beside my head and saw that I stepped on a hockey puck. It was spinning from the impact of the fall, "Are you serious?"

"Nice job, stopping my puck like that." A male voice spoke, as a hockey stick moved the puck away from me.

I looked at the owner of the hockey stick. It was tall, skinny, 17-year old boy, dressed like a street punk. He had black, glossy hair and brown eyes.

The boy smiled at me, "You got some moves, Red."

I picked my books and myself up and told him, "Umm, you could start with 'sorry'."

"Sorry you got in the way." He rephrased, as he started playing hockey in the hallway, "What were you doing blocking the hallway like that anyway?"

I scoffed, "Blocking the-" Then I asked, "Exactly, who do you think you are?"

"You signed up for extra cred, right?" The boy reminded me, then answered, "Well, rejoice. 'Cause I'm the guy you're gonna tutor."

You're kidding, right? I signed up to tutor a street punk with a hockey stick? I sighed, "Great."

The boy's smile faded to a serious look, "Look, if I don't pass trig, They'll kick me off the hockey team. Nobody else wants to tutor me." Then he smiled again, "They're all intimidated by my supreme awesomeness."

"So, this is you asking me for help?" I asked. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Charming."

The boy leaned on his hockey stick and looked at me. The schoolbell rang, and every student was heading to class. I looked at the boy again. He just gave me a smile. The look in his eyes. Why does it remind me of someone I know?

I sighed, "Fine. Meet me at the park at 7:00. Don't be late." I told him.

The boy smiled and backed away from me, "It's a date, then. Nice." Then, he shot the hockey puck at the water fountain, just on the other end of the lockers. It hit and the water activated. The boy cheered, "Yes!"

Unfortunately, the puck hit one of the students in the forehead. The boy flinched at the sight, then shrugged and walked off, his hockey stick on his lower-back.

"So, what's your name anyway?" I asked the boy, as he walked.

The boy stopped and looked at me with a smile, "Casey Jones." Then something came to him, "Oh, if you see a girl that goes by the name Eleanor Hamato, tell her 'Hockey Puck' is in her alley. She'll know what it means."

I raised an eyebrow as he continued to walk down the hallway. This guy knows Eleanor? Is he an old friend of hers, or a relative? Now that I think about it, Eleanor did use to have black hair. And they do share a resemblance and have the same eyes.

I sighed in relief and looked at the end of the hallway, to my left. A hooded student, in baggy clothes, was just closing its locker and making its way to class. As it walked past me, I could feel it glance at me behind its painted, hockey masked face. I shook my head and made my way to my class.

* * *

 _ ***Later that night, on the rooftops...***_

 **Michelangelo's POV.**

Whoo-hoo! A whole day without looking for Mutagen canisters. But, Leo did say that he was gonna train us. But, half-way across the rooftops, everyone just disappeared. Probably to do their own thing. And that's what I did with my skateboard; performed tricks and rode along the rooftops.

"Bo-bo-bo-booyakasha!" I cheered, as I grinded across a glass window. I came to a stop, as I found a lone pizza box, with a lone slice of pizza. I looked around, "Hello? This slice belong to anyone, huh?" With no reply, I smiled, "Ha. Then it's all mine!"

I rode over to the pizza. I was about to pick it up, but I had the feeling I wasn't alone. I looked behind me and saw no one. I picked the pizza, keeping an eye-out, and about to take a bite. Until a shadow attacked me and threw me into the air.

I landed on my shell with a thud, "Ow!" I saw a sword aimed at my chest. I looked at my attacker. It was Leo. "What the heck was that?" I asked.

Leo ate the pizza, then answered, "That was a stealth attack!" He withdrew his katana, "And that's what we're practicing In today's training session."

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Donnie, Raph and I stepped out of our hiding spots. Raph from the edge of the building, Donnie and I from the water tower. Leo helped Mikey back to his feet.

"No fair! I couldn't see you coming!" Mikey complained.

"That's why they call it 'stealth', genius!" Raph replied.

"Why would you eat random pizza, you found on a roof, anyway?" Donnie asked.

"Roof pizza is like one of my ten favorite kinds of pizza!" Mikey answered with a smile. I shook my head with a smile.

Then Leo returned to his training session, "Okay, guys, listen up! The two keys to stealth; Misdirection and camouflage. Got it?" He looked at the brothers closest to him, "Raph and Mikey, you guys are up!"

Mikey sighed, "Ehh, I don't wanna do this anymore. Do you, Raph?" He looked over and saw that Raph was gone. "Raph?" He called, looking around. He noticed the rest of us were gone as well.

With my telekinesis, I moved Mikey's skateboard to his feet. Mikey noticed and bent down to pick it up. Raph took this opportunity to grab Mikey from behind and give him something they call a 'shell-wedgie'.

"Shell wedgie!" Raph shouted, pulling Mikey's shell up.

"Ow! No fair! Stealth attacks are lame!" Mikey shouted, as he struggled against Raph's grip.

I surpressed a laugh, then I sensed a sad blue coming from above me. I looked and noticed Donnie still sulking. I climbed up the top of the water tower and gave Donnie an 'you alright?' look. Donnie looked at me with his eyes, then looked away.

I gave him a hand of sympathy over his shoulder. Donnie placed his hand over mine and gave me a small smile. I took his hand and lead him away from his brothers, so he wouldn't get talked down by them.

"April's always studying in the park, around this time." Donnie told me, finally finding his voice. Then he asked, "Would it seem weird for me to just show up?"

I looked over the park and noticed April wasn't alone. "Donnie, get down!" I whispered/told Donnie, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his knees.

Donnie and I heard April's voice from below us, "Okay. Show me how you solve for 'X'."

"You just dig, right? 'Cause 'X' marks the spot." A male voice answered. I raised an eyebrow. I know that voice.

"Have you ever opened this book?" April asked the boy.

I peeked over the hedge and saw April sitting on the swing-set, next to a tall, skinny, 17-year old boy, dressed like a punk. Donnie peeked and saw the boy as well. The aura of the boy was familiar to me as well. It's been years, since I sensed an aura like that.

"School isn't really my thing. When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player, or an international bounty hunter." The boy explained to April.

"Those are quite the options." April muttered.

"Who wants a normal life anyway, right?" The boy asked.

April stayed quiet. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes. Her yellow aura turned a sad blue. She wanted to be normal, but when you're former friends with four Mutant Turtles, a Mutant Lizard, and a target of the Kraang. Kind hard to try and pretend to be normal. I shook my head, I agreed with the boy.

The boy smiled at April, "Hold still, Red. You got a smudge on your face."

The boy reached for April's face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Donnie's aura shattered from a sad blue to a sharp, jealous green.

"She's on a date? I can't believe it. With some punk human kid." Donnie exclaimed in disbelief. Before I could say anything, he leaned in closer to April's conversation and asked me, "What are they saying?

Unfortunately, Donnie lost his balance, fell off the rooftop and into the dumpster under him. I tried to grab him, before he fell, but I wasn't fast enough. And April and the boy heard Donnie's fall and began to look around, so I had to hide.

Donnie lifted the lid of the dumpster, a bit, and whispered, "Man, this... Stinks."

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

After our training session was over, the Turtles and I returned to the Lair, to kick back and relax for a bit. Well, except Donnie, who was still hung up on what he saw at the park.

Donnie and I were in the Lab, creating a new voice box for Timothy. We were inventing a half each.

"Ridiculous! And they were swinging together! Swinging! And then she looked at him." Donnie told Timothy the story. He looked at Tim, "Can you believe it? She gave him that look. Like this."

Donnie gave Timothy the 'cute and fluttery' eyes, then dissolved to a deadpan 'seriously?' look. Dude, that just made my stomach churn.

I shook my head, finishing my half, "You're overreacting, Don. I'm pretty sure April was just tutoring him."

Donnie sighed, "Maybe." Then he asked, "But, why was she even with him?"

Before I could answer, Donnie put the voice box together and started muttering, "Because he's human, that's why! Big deal! You know how many people are human?"

He walked over to Timothy and connected the voice box to the jar, "We're almost done with your voice box."

Donnie connected a wire, from the voice box, into the jar. I looked at Timothy, "How's that, Tim? Try speaking to me."

"S-speaking t-to youuu, E-zzieee?" Timothy spoke. The voice sounded just his human form, with a bit of static. But, still coherent.

I smiled, "Hey, it works!" I punched Donnie on the shoulder, "Way to go, Don."

Donnie laughed and smiled, "Let's see April's 'boyfriend' design something like this!"

"I like Ap-ril, Don-nieee." Timothy told Donnie.

Donnie's smile faded and sighed, "Yeah, you and me both, Pulverizer." He walked back to his desk and returned on finding a Retro-Mutagen, "I just have to face it. She'll never wanna be friends again."

I gave him a sympathetic hand over his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up. I'll speak to her, okay?"

Donnie looked at me and gave me a thankful smile.

"April. Friend?" Timothy asked.

"Donatello, my son. I would like to speak with you." Uncle Splinter called, from the doors.

"Um, sure, Master Splinter." Donnie answered.

Uncle Splinter looked at me, "Eleanor, would you like to join?"

I nodded and followed Donnie and Uncle Splinter to the Dojo. Uncle Splinter told Donnie that he wont need his weapon for this training session. Donnie stood straight and bowed. I sat by the tree and watched.

"Today, I will teach you to enjoy falling down." Uncle Splinter told Donnie.

"Why would I ever-" Donnie was about to ask, until Uncle Splinter tripped him over, from behind, with a swift move.

"Did you enjoy that?" Uncle Splinter asked.

Donnie got back to his feet, "No!"

"Then let's keep trying." Splinter insisted.

Donnie took a stance, but everytime he moved, Uncle Splinter was always able to trip him over, or make him fall. After three attempts, Donnie started to have enough.

Uncle Splinter gave Donnie his hand, "Do you like it yet?"

Donnie took his father's hand, "No, Sensei. Not at all."

"Then, perhaps, one cannot make someone like something." Splinter summarized, stroking his beard in thought.

"Of course not. No one wants to be-" Donnie started, then realization hit him, "Oh, I get it. You're talking about me and April."

"My son, for someone so intelligent, the obvious often eludes you." Uncle Splinter told Donnie.

I stood up and joined Uncle Splinter and Donnie. Before I could say anything, the sound of something being rammed into caught our attention.

"What was that?" Uncle Splinter asked.

"It came from the Lab." I alerted.

Donnie, Uncle Splinter and I ran into the Lab. I gasped at what we saw; a large hole in the wall, where Timothy should be, "Timothy! He's gone." I looked at Donnie's desk and saw Donnie's photo of him pushing April on the swing was missing. I grimaced, "Donnie, our problem just got bigger."

Donnie looked and gasped. He look back at the hole and just stared. Metalhead made a few beeping noises. I nodded in agreement, while Donnie replied, "Yep, it's a mess, Metalhead!"

Then the sound of Mikey's voice caught our attention, "Donnie? Ellie? Sensei?"

Donnie, Uncle Splinter and I turned to see Mikey at the door and saw the mess, "Whoa."

Raph and Leo arrived and saw the hole in the wall. "What happened? Are you guys okay?" Leo asked.

"Timothy, somehow, escaped. And I think he went after April." Donnie answered.

"Come on. We'll fill you in on the way." I told the boys, as I grabbed my backpack and ran into the hole. The boys followed after me.

* * *

 _ ***Later, on the rooftops...***_

The boys and I leaped and ran across the rooftops, in search for Timothy or April. Donnie was explaining what happened with Timothy.

"I didn't know it, but I think all of my 'April talk' made Timothy go after her!" Donnie finished explaining.

"You told your thoughts and feelings to a pile of guts in a jar?" Raph asked.

"Sound familiar, Raph?" I asked with a small glare, indicating I was talking about Spike.

"He's a good listener." Donnie answered.

Leo tried calling April on his T-Phone, "How dangerous is this thing?"

"Well, he obviously doesn't know his own strength!" Donnie answered.

"He could end up hurting her, if he's following his primal instincts." I added.

Leo sighed, "Her T-Phone's still off. There's no way of tracing the signal."

"Actually, she might be at the park." Donnie replied, then added in a mutter, "On a date."

His brothers heard his mutter and halted to a complete stop. Mikey fell off his skateboard. Donnie's brothers looked at him.

"And you know this how?" Raph asked.

"Um, maybe I was... Following her." Donnie answered sheepishly.

Mikey picked up his skateboard, while Leo face-palmed, "Well, that's not creeptastic."

Alright, that's it!

"Hey, cut Donnie a break!" I shouted at the boys, catching them by surprise, "You have a secret crush on someone, you accidently mutate her father, and she says she never wants to see your face again. How would you feel?"

Leo, Mikey and Raph thought about it. Leo and Raph looked at me with an apologetic expression. Mikey just had a blank look on his face. He's never been in love with a girl before. And pizza is just food.

I folded my arms at the eldest brothers, "That's what I thought."

Donnie put his hand over my shoulder and gave me a thankful smile, "Thanks, Elle." I smiled back.

"Okay, so they're either at the park, or April's headed back home." Leo summarized. He looked at me and Donnie, "Donnie, Ellie, we'll take the park." Then he looked at Raph and Mikey, "Raph and Mikey, you two head to April's."

"On it!" Raph and Mikey answered.

With that, the boys split up. I was about to follow Donnie and Leo, until I sensed April and the boy's aura coming from below me. I walked over to the ledge and, just as my senses warned me, April was with the boy, walking down the block. The boy had a bicycle with him.

"We didn't get much studying done." April said to the boy.

"Is studying all you do?" The boy asked, then suggested, "You gotta learn to relax. Cut loose a bit."

"Hey, I 'cut loose'! You have no idea the kind of crazy things I do!" April told him.

You know what? Until I find out his name, I'm just gonna call him 'Punk'.

"What, like being a science olympian?" Punk asked with a cheeky smiled.

April scoffed with a smile, "You like pushing buttons, don't you, Jones? I bet you-"

April was cut off by a familiar voice calling, "Aprilll!"

I looked across the alley and saw Timothy walking toward April with a smile. Talk about convenient.

"Donnie's monster?" April recognized, then muttered to herself, "Can't I go a month without some Mutant attacking me?"

Being a hero, Punk stood in front of April. April looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Whatever that thing is, it's pure evil and completely cool-looking." Punk answered, then he smirked, "I'll handle this, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" April repeated.

"You punk kid!" Timothy growled at Punk.

"I don't think it likes you." April noted.

Punk smirked, "We're even."

Timothy charged toward April and Punk, knocking over a dumpster along the way. Luckily, April and Punk jumped out of the way, and Timothy fell into two cars, across the street. Strong but clumsy. That's Timothy alright.

Punk dug into the dumpster, looking for a weapon of some sort, "Come on, come on! Gimme something." He found something and smiled, "Yes!"

However, Timothy noticed and pushed Punk into the dumpster. He pushed the dumpster over and it rolled into the other side of the alley.

Punk jumped out of the dumper with a lead pipe in his hand, "Yes!"

Using the pipe like a hockey stick, Punk shot multiple types of trash at Timothy. They had little effect though. So, he charged for a physical attack, "Goongala!"

'Goongala'... I know that word. Only one boy uses a word like that, when he's going full-power. My eyes widen in recognition. Punk is my cousin from my father's side, Casey Jones.

Oh, no.

Casey attacked Timothy, but it had no effect. Timothy attacked Casey and the force threw him into the wall. I can't let this fight continue. Casey's gonna end up killed.

I opened my backpack and changed into my disguise, which consisted of one of April's jacket, a midnight blue t-shirt ove a black, long-sleeved shirt. Large camo combat pants. Custom-made sandals and biker gloves. And one of Casey's hockey masks, painted like a skull, he gave me when we were kids.

Timothy stood over Casey, "Now I crush you!"

I jumped down, from the rooftop and threw a shuriken star at Timothy, turning his attention to me.

"Back off!" I warned Tim.

I equipped the mask with a voice filter. With it, my voice sounded deeper and male.

* * *

( **A/N: Seth Green.** )

* * *

April looked at me, drawing out her tessen, "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I asked her, as I drew out my katanas, "Helping."

Timothy aimed to attack me, but April struck him with her tessen. April and I attacked Timothy, but Timothy didn't attack back, because it was April he was after, not Casey or me.

Casey regained consciousness and saw April and I fighting Tim, "I'm liking what I see."

"Wa-ait! April friend!" Timothy tried to tell April.

April raised an eyebrow, "Friend? You're the one who attacked us, you walking anatomy class!"

Casey got back to his feet, grabbed the lead pipe, and joined April and I in a triple-team attack. We were able to knock Timothy off his feet. Casey charged for a finishing blow, but Timothy grabbed the weapon. The lead pipe melted in his hand, and Timothy dropped what was left of it into Casey's hands.

"Acid hands?" Casey gasped, then smiled, "Wow!"

Timothy punched Casey across the alley. April tried to attack him from behind, but Timothy reacted to his instincts, and attacked her.

Timothy noticed and called, "Aprilll!"

April grabbed her tessen, ready to attack, until Casey grabbed her arm and got her on his bicycle. I grabbed a switch, from my backpack, pressed the button and threw it into the air.

The switch unfolded and morphed into a metallic green hover-board. I call it a 'Turtle Board'. Pretty cool, right? If you don't have a skateboard, you can try and make one. Hehehe.

* * *

( **A/N: Kinda looks like a Sonic Riders Extreme Gear.** )

* * *

I hopped on board and followed after Casey and April. Casey saw my board and smiled, "Cool hover-board, dude."

"How fast can you pedal?" April asked Casey.

Casey pedaled as fast as he could down the street, avoiding the cars and trucks that came toward us.

Timothy chased after us, knocking cars and trucks out of his way, "No! Stop! April will come back!" He quickly caught up to us and was close to reaching for April.

"For a big guy, thing, he's fast!" April noted.

"Let's see him outrun this!" I shouted. I threw a smoke bomb at Timothy's face.

It created a small smokescreen and Timothy lost his footing and fell. A truck charged into him and he flew into the nearest Asian store. I hope they have insurance.

"Yeah!" April cheered with a smile.

"Yes! We did it!" Casey cheered with a smile.

Once we were out of Timothy's sight, everything calmed down. April hopped off Casey's bike and I deactivated my Turtle Board.

April looked at me, "Thanks for helping us out."

"That's what friends are for." I replied.

We cautiously journeyed back to April's apartment building, keeping an eye out Timothy, or the Kraang. Luckily, there were no sign of any of them. The Turtles must've been able to catch Timothy, before he could do anymore harm.

"No sign of any hideous organ monsters." Casey informed, looking around April's block.

April walked in front of Casey and I, and walked up the stairs of the front door.

"So, do all of your 'study sessions' go like this?" Casey asked.

"You have no idea." April answered. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So when's our next date?" Casey asked April, then added, "You can tell me all about that crazy metal fan, you're carrying."

"Tessen." I corrected. Casey just shrugged his shoulders.

"'Date'?" April repeated, then she smiled, "Don't get ahead of yourself there, Jones." April walked toward the door, then turned to Casey, "Sooo.. Another study session tomorrow?"

"Possibility." Casey answered with a smile.

Behind him, April and I saw the boys trying to keep Timothy out of the street. Casey turned and was about to ride off, but April stopped him, "Wait! Hold on!"

Casey chuckled, "I knew it." He turned to April, "Something you wanna say to me, Red?"

I saw Mikey get thrown into the street, but he quickly jumped back into the alley.

"Yeah. Um... You don't wanna go down this way because, uh... Toxic fumes." April answered.

I grabbed Casey's shoulders and lead him away from the alley, "Why don't you take this side street, over here? You can get home faster!"

Casey shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say, you two." Then he rode off, "Later."

April and I sighed in relief. Then, we could hear the fighting commotion. April and I looked into the alley and saw the Turtles were fighting Timothy.

April growled, "I knew they had something to do with this." Then she told herself, "Just keep walking, April. It's not your problem."

April walked off to her apartment building. My anger blazed, "Alright, that's it!" I grabbed April's shoulder and turned her to me, "April O'Neil, you and I need to talk." I removed my mask, showing her my face, "Now!"

April's eyes widen, dumbfounded, "Ellie? What? You- How?"

I grabbed April's arm and dragged her into the opposite alley. I checked to see if anyone else was around, and removed my hood. April gave me a glare. I glared back at her and slapped her across the face.

"What was that for?" April asked me, rubbing her cheek.

"You know very well what." I answered, then asked, "Do you even know why that 'creature' was after you?"

April remained quiet. But, she folded her arms and gave me a look.

"Because he wanted to be friends with you. And all Donnie talks about is you." I answered, then asked again, "Do you know how much you've hurt Donnie?"

"Do you really think I care?" April asked me.

I sensed a mixture of anger and sadness in April's aura.

"I think you do." I answered, then told her, "April, they're Mutant Turtles, living in the sewers. The closest they have to a human friend is you. You need to stop thinking about yourself, and start thinking about others."

"Says the girl who became a giant talking lizard." April retorted.

"I did this to save Leo from getting double-mutated!" I shouted, placing my hand over my heart. I tried to calm myself and explained, "You've really hurt Donnie's feelings. He hasn't slept or ate, since you yelled at him. Yes, your father is a Mutant, but at least he's still alive! And we told you we'll fix him."

The anger in my heart burned hotter, "I hardly know my father! I lost my mother, when I was only 6! One of my cousins is suffering from a broken heart! My other cousin doesn't even know I'm alive! And my sister doesn't even want to see my face! How do you think that feels compared to having a mutated father? Some things are just beyond our control! Do you really think we wanted this to happen?"

Angry tears welled up in my eyes. April unfolded her arms when she noticed my tears. She knew I was talking about her. Before I got any worse, I walked away from April and dried my eyes. I heard something getting frozen. I dashed to the other alley, and saw Timothy, frozen as ice, standing over Donnie.

Donnie must've frozen him to save him.

The other boys stepped out of the shadows. Leo smiled, "Wow! Awesome move, Donnie. Real scientific!"

Donnie sighed, "Yeah. Real scientific." He placed his hand over the frozen glass of Timothy's jar, "Don't worry, my friend. One day I'll find a cure." Donnie turned to see me walking toward him, "Ellie, I'm so sorry."

I placed my hand over Donnie's shoulder and smiled, "It's okay, Donnie. You did what you had to do."

Donnie smiled back at me and nodded in agreement.

"Let's just go home." Raph suggested to us.

The boys and I nodded in agreement and made our way back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

Leo, Raph and Mikey sat around the tv to watch the conclusion of an episode of S.R.M.F.F V. The princess was about to be attacked by one of the villian's minions. Luckily, the scientist fired a blaster and destroyed the minion.

"Yeah! Right on!" Raph cheered, punching the air.

"Yeah, that's so rad! Ha, ha!" Mikey laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" Leo smiled.

Donnie and I, however, were sitting on the couch, sulking on what happened tonight. Donnie for what happened to Timothy. Me for what I said to April. I still can't believe I said such things to her.

"How are you, my son?" Uncle Splinter asked Donnie, startling him.

Donnie calmed and sighed, "Sensei, I created a monster, who could've squashed the girl I'm totally into. How do you think I feel? I'll probably never see her again."

"April's decision to stay away is her own choice. We must let her come back in her own time." Uncle Splinter told his son.

"Yeah, but what if she never does?" Donnie asked.

"Never lose hope, Donatello." Splinter assured him.

We looked at the screen and saw the princess simle, "Oh, Dr. Blip! You saved me with all of your might And brave intelligence! How I adore this!"

She started kissing the scientist and the episode finished. This scene lifted Donnie's spirits, as he smiled. I smiled as well. Maybe what I said was worth saying in the end.

"Yeah. There's always hope."


	5. Mikey Gets Shellacne

Mikey Gets Shellacne.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Ugh, my head. What hit me? Oh, good morning, veiwers. You're here early. Wait, what time is it? Don't answer that. I just woke up to the sound of kitchen noises and shouts. Sounds like the boys are making breakfast. But, more shouts and crashes say otherwise. What the heck is going on?

I jumped out of bed, got my ninja gear on and made my way to the kitchen, "Guys, what's going on in there?"

A scent of smoke entered my nose and my ears picked up on the sound of the fire alarm. My scales tensed and fear crept into my mind, "Is that the fire alarm?"

"Just trying to make breakfast, Ellie." I heard Leo answer, "Stay where you are, okay?"

I nodded in understanding. Leo sighed, "Oh, man. This place is a disaster."

"Yeah, Mikey usually makes breakfast. What's the deal?" Raph agreed, then he shouted, "Mikey! Mike, get up!"

After a few seconds of waiting, Leo shouted, "Ellie, you can come in now."

I entered the kitchen and saw the place looked like it suffered a breakfast nuke. I looked at the boys, "Trying to make breakfast?" They nodded in agreement.

With that, the boys started cleaning up their mess, while made myself a cup of orange peoke tea. A few seconds after everything was cleaned, the boys and I heard Mikey scream, "What the-? I'm a Mutant!"

"Uh, he's just realizing that now?" Leo asked, looking at his brothers and I.

Mikey came running into the kitchen, "Guys, look at me! I'm covered in turtle zits!"

Mikey's brothers and I looked and noticed he had small zits on top of his head.

Donnie, Raph and I gasped, while Leo voiced our thoughts, "Aw, gross."

"Talk about shellacne. You look like a green chimichanga." Raph commented, backing away from Mikey.

"Eh, don't worry, Mikey. It's just part of being a teenager." Leo assured his youngest brother. I raised an eyebrow at Mikey.

"Have you ever had 'em?" Mikey asked.

"Heck no." Leo answered quickly.

I grabbed my T-Phone and activated a scanning app, "Hold up, guys. I think this might be serious."

Mikey gulped. Raph shrugged his shoulders, "You're the doc, Elle."

The T-Phone started scanning Mikey's zits. Donnie decided that this would be better if we ran this in the Lab. We agreed and continued the scanning in the Lab.

My T-Phone finished scanning. I looked at the results, "Alright, Mikey. The good news is, these zits aren't gonna hurt you."

"Will they interfere with Mikey making us breakfast?" Donnie asked.

I shook my head with a small giggle, "No, Donnie."

Mikey sighed, "That's a relief."

My smile faded, as I placed my hand over his shoulder, "But the bad news is they'll continue to spread all over your body."

Mikey nervously chuckled, "And then they disappear in a couple of hours, right?"

I shook my head, "No. And then your entire body will mutate into one, single, huge, giant, gargantuan zit!"

You can pretty much see what's going on in Mikey's head, with this information. Realization hit him and he screamed, "No!"

Of course, Raph couldn't pass the opportunity to humiliate Mikey further. So, he started calling his youngest brother zit-related nicknames. Embarrassed and hurt, Mikey locked himself in his room. I flicked Raph on the forehead, for being an idiot. Leo, Donnie, Raph and I followed after Mikey and tried to reassure him.

"Mikey, come on. It's not as bad as you think." Leo tried to reassure, then added, "And Raph promises not to make fun of you anymore."

Leo motioned Raph to speak. Raph sighed, "That's right, I'm sorry I called you 'Crust Muffin', and 'Fungus Face' and 'Godzitla: King of the Pus Monsters'. Now come on out here."

"Now way! Not while I'm covered in gross, slime-filled zits!" Mikey shouted by the other side of his bedroom door.

"Technically, they're pustules filled with oil and sebum, which is even grosser than slime." Donnie spoke up.

I pushed him back, "Not helping, Donnie." I gave him a small smile, "But thanks for trying." Then knocked on the door, "Mikey!"

"Forget it, guys. I'm too hideous to be a ninja. I'll stay locked away in here forever!" Mikey shouted back, then whimpered, "And even longer if I have to."

I went deep into thought about the zits. Something about them felt off. Usually they're transparent parts of swollen pores. But, Mikey's were swelling up with, what looks like, Mutagen.

What's going on in your head, Mikey?

* * *

 _ ***Earlier, at the Cathedral...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

Karai was sitting in Father's throne, waiting for Bradford and Xever to arrive. She asked for their assistance. The door opened to reveal Xever and Bradford have arrived.

"Bradford, Xever. Enter." Karai instructed.

Bradford and Xever entered the room, however the door closed on Bradford's tail. Bradford yelped, lost his balance, fell toward the glass floor, the glass broke under his weight, and Bradford fell into the water.

"Impressive. You went from stealthy ninja, to idiot man-dog." Xever joked with a smirk, as Bradford climbed out of the water. I surpressed a giggle.

"How I detest this clumsy body. What I wouldn't give to be human again." Bradford muttered under his breath.

"Seriously, I don't have all day." Karai spoke up.

"Don't get too comfortable, Karai. Shredder is the only one worthy of that throne." Xever told Karai, as Bradford caught up.

"Dad put me in charge while he's in Japan, remember?" Karai reminded, then threatened, "So either learn some respect, or I chop off your robo legs and drop you in the sewer. Got it?"

Xever looked away with a small growl. Guess he doesn't like taking orders from Karai. Just Father.

"Now listen. I need someone to help maintain my Foot-Bot soldiers on a daily basis. Someone whose loyalty can be bought." Karai explained, then started thinking, "Someone who can easily be intimidated. Someone like-"

"Baxter Stockman." Xever answered.

That creepy guy again? I would've gone for the Purple-masked Turtle. 'Donnie', was it? But, he's the enemy, not easy to intimidate and his loyalty can't be bought.

And adorable. Eeep! Don't tell Karai I said that!

"Stinkman? But that little creep tried to destroy us. Who knows what he-" Bradford argued.

Then Karai cut him off, "Stockman's perfect. You think you two freaks can handle it?"

"Leave it to us, boss." Xever answered. With that, Bradford and Xever left the room, to look for the man that tricked us.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in The Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys and I were in the Lounge, kinda doing our own thing, except for Mikey, who was still in his room. Leo was watching SRMFF V, while eating pizza. Donnie was on his laptop. Raph was reading one of his comic books. And I was drawing in one of my Dreampads.

Raph broke the silence, as he called, "Cool. Mikey brought his own pizza. His face." Donnie, Leo and I looked and saw Mikey trying to sneak by us, with a pizza box over his head.

Raph burst into laughter. Donnie, Leo and I glared at him. Mikey growled, threw the box in frustration and glared at Raph. His zits were getting worse. I narrowed my eyes. Zits don't spread this quickly.

Raph calmed his laughter, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Now come on and zit down." He burst into laughter again, "'Zit' down! I crack myself up."

I was about to flick Raph's forehead again, until Uncle Splinter made his presence known, "Raphael. You should know better, than to make fun of one's appearance. After all, how would the humans above react to yours?"

Raph sighed, "You're right, Master Splinter." And looked at his youngest brother, "Sorry, Mikey."

Mikey sat down and sighed, "Just kick me out, Master Splinter." He looked his teacher, "I can't be a ninja, when I look like a moldy pickle."

"And why not?" Uncle Splinter asked, then added, "I do not let my appearance affect me."

I nodded in agreement. Just because you look different, doesn't mean you have to stop what you're good at.

Mikey shrugged, "Well, yeah. 'Cause old people never care how they look. Or smell."

I raised an eyebrow. Mikey's aura just turned lighter. Uncle Splinter must have noticed this, because he raised an eyebrow as well. Mikey noticed, chuckled and tried playing nonchalant. Even the others noticed his words.

"Mikey, is there something you wanna tell us?" I asked.

Mikey waved his hands in defence, "What? No. Not at all. Really, I didn't do anything."

Uncle Splinter, the boys and I continued to give him a look, and he gave into the pressure, "Okay, okay! You got me."

Mikey stood up and dug into his belt, "I kinda, um... I sprinkled a little Mutagen." He showed us a jar of Mutagen, "On my skin."

My eyes widened. Mikey's aura turned back to normal. But, I recognized the jar of Mutagen. That's not good.

"What? Are you kidding? Why?" Mikey's brothers shouted.

"To become better. Cooler, you know?" Mikey answered, then explained, "You guys treat me like a I'm big goofball all the time. So I found this vial in Elle and Donnie's Lab. The label says it'll make you super cool."

"No, it says you're supposed to keep it super cooled." Donnie answered, turning the jar, to show the true label, "As in temperature!"

I took the jar from Mikey's hand, "This was a reject batch of Retro-Mutagen, Mikey. It's dangerous!"

"Well, you could have made it a little more clear!" Mikey shouted at me.

I turned the jar, to show the warning and danger labels. Mikey sighed, "Still not that clear."

The boys and I sighed. I grabbed Mikey's wrist, "Come on!" And took him to the Lab. The boys and Uncle Splinter followed after me.

I ran a few blood tests on Mikey, while Donnie put the jar back into the cooler. The results came back. The screen showed all sorts of bad signs.

My heart sank and my blood ran cold at the sight of the signs, "Oh no..."

"Please tell me that's a good 'Oh no'." Mikey begged me.

I shook my head, "It's a terrible 'Oh no'. According to these blood tests, the Mutagen in your system is unstable." I lifted my three fingers, "You only have three hours until-"

"Until what? What'll happen to him?" Leo asked, cutting me off.

"In simple terms, 'go boom'." I answered.

"I'm gonna explode?" Mikey exclaimed.

I nodded my head, "Like a giant zit."

"Ew." Leo, Donnie and Raph exclaimed in disgust.

"No!" Mikey shouted, as he pictured what it would be like. The shock overwhelmed him and he fainted.

"But now that we know what caused this, I think I can create an antidote from the remaining sample." I assured, looking over the blood results.

"You can do that?" Donnie asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Sure. Whatever caused the accident, can also help fix it." I didn't notice Uncle Splinter smiling at my words.

Mikey jumped straight back to his feet, "Yes, yes, yes!" Then he threw his arms around me, "I love you, cous."

I chuckled and tried to pry him off, "Okay, come on."

"Then you must start right away." Uncle Splinter told me.

I nodded, then pointed out, "We're just missing one key instrument though. A molecular centrifuge to mix the solution."

Mikey smiled, "No problem. Money is no object!" Then he turned to Leo, "Leo, can I borrow some cash?"

Leo rolled his eyes. Then Donnie spoke up, "The only place I've ever seen a molecular centrifuge was at TCRI."

"But we blew that place up when we took down the Kraang." Raph reminded, then asked, "What could be left?"

"I guess we're gonna have to go to TCRI and find out." I answered.

The boys nodded in agreement. We grabbed our ninja gear, Donnie grabbed his bag, and we made our way to TCRI.

* * *

 _ ***Later, inside TCRI...***_

Whoa! This place has definitely seen better days, before the boys and I destroyed it. TCRI looked like it barely survived WWII.

"Everybody spread out and start looking." Donnie told us.

The boys and I spead around the room and started looking through the debris and un-recovered stuff.

Mikey picked up a beaker and asked Donnie, "Is this a centrifudge?"

"Centrifuge." Donnie corrected, then answered, "No, that's a beaker."

Mikey returned to his heap and picked up a microscope, "Is this a centrifudge?"

"That's a microscope." Donnie answered.

Mikey panicked and picked up the same beaker again, "Is this a centrifudge?"

"That's the same beaker." Donnie answered, then he sighed, "Oh, we're never gonna find it. This place is-"

My ears picked up a sound. So, I cutt Donnie off, "Wait. Listen. You hear that?"

A voice spoke from the other side of the room, "Yes, yes! Perfect." The boys and I hid in the shadows and waited for the voice to have an owner.

I narrowered my eyes and saw a very familiar purple sweater and dark brown afro accompanying the voice.

It was Baxter Stockman with a box of Kraang-Tech, "Bio-enhancers. DNA catalysts. Soon, I'll be able to create my own Mutant army. Powerful, unstoppable!"

"Dorkster Blockhead?" Leo spoke up, startling Stockman.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" Stockman corrected, turning to us. His angry expression vanished, as he noticed the boys and I, "Wha? T-turtles? Here? Now?" Stockman picked up his box and scurried back a bit.

Donnie noticed something round in the box, "He's got the centrifuge."

"Hand it over, Stockman. We really need it." I told Stockman.

Stockman dropped the box, grabbed the centrifuge and shook his head, "I found it first, Eleanor." Then, he called, "Mousers! Attack!"

A large group of Stockman's mousers dashed toward us in attack. Mikey panicked and shouted, "Don't let 'em pop me!"

The boys and I fought off the mousers. Once the numbers were low, Bradford came crashing down, from the ceiling. He took out the remaining mousers.

"Dogpound?" Stockman yelped?

Bradford smiled, "Well, if it isn't weasely little Stinkman."

Leo aimed his katanas at Bradford, "Back off, Dogpound. We found him first."

Bradford looked behind himself and saw us, "Stinkman and the Turtles?" He smiled and cracked his neck, "And I thought I was having a bad day." He dashed toward us with his big arm as a shield.

The boys and I fought back, using our numbers to our advantage. However, Bradford thought quick and threw Donnie into us, causing us to fall into a heap of broken Kraangdroids. I kicked myself back to my feet and took a stance.

However, Bradford noticed Stockman making a quick escape, and Mikey following after him.

"He's got the centerfudge!" Mikey alerted.

Bradford turned his attention to Stockman. With a single jump, he blocked Stockman's only escape route. Stockman yepled and took a step back. Mikey stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're coming with me." Bradford smiled, picking Stockman with one hand.

"No, no, please. I'm extremely fragile." Stockman pleaded, then called, "Help!"

The boys got back to their feet and noticed Bradford carrying Stockman. Bradford noticed and punched the nearest pillar, which was connected to a wedge above the doorway. Then he made his escape.

"My centerfudge!" Mikey cried, as he ran after the Dog Mutant and techno-madman. However, they were already gone and the wedge was gonna collapse on him.

I dashed toward Mikey and pushed him out of the way, "Look out!"

* * *

 **Michelangelo's POV.**

Elle pushed me out of the way, and the wedge fell right on top of her and my brothers. While I was safe and sound.

"Oh no." I grimaced. Once the dust was cleared, I ran over to the debris and started digging my brothers and Elle out, "Guys, are you okay?"

Leo and Raph rose from the debris. "Yeah. Thanks, Mikey." Leo answered.

"They're gone." Raph gasped.

"And they have the centerfudge." I cried.

Donnie rose and corrected, "Centrifuge." Then collapsed into the debris again.

Leo looked around and noticed someone was missing. He gasped, "Ellie!"

We followed the sound of soft groaning to a large pile of debris. Leo and Raph removed the debris and we found Elle in a hedgehog position.

"Ellie, you okay?" Raph asked, putting her arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah. I think I'm alri- Aaagh!" Ellie answered, as she stood up, but she fell to her knees and placed her free hand over her bandages again. Good thing she and Raph are the same height.

Leo, Donnie and I saw something red appearing on her bandages and creeping out between her fingers. Something tells me that's bad. Leo helped by placing Ellie's other arm over his shoulders.

"Your wound has been re-opened. We've gotta get you back to the Lab." Donnie informed Ellie.

With a pained look, Ellie nodded. With that, my brothers, Ellie and I made our way out of TCRI, and back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back at The Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Donnie was just finished with re-wrapping my wound. Unfortunately, Donnie was right. The accident caused my wound to re-open and got worse. You don't want me to tell you what it looks like now.

"There." Donnie said, as he finished with the sports tape, "Now, Elle. You need to keep your activity to a minimum. No parkour and no ninjutsu for a few weeks."

I nodded in understanding, "Thanks, Donnie." Then, I asked, "What about Mikey?"

Donnie thought for a second, then started creating a diagram. I heard Raph shout in frustration, "I can't believe that fleabag beat us. I want a rematch."

I looked out of the door and noticed Mikey was walking around. His zits were getting way worse. They're bursting out of his shell, literally.

"Easy, Raph. Focus on what's important." Leo told Raph, "We need to get that centrifuge to cure Mikey."

"His zits are getting more unstable." I spoke up, walking into the Lounge, "If any of them get popped, they could cause a chain reaction."

Donnie followed after me, with his diagram, "Ala my zit-popping diagram here."

He showed his brothers the diagram. On each picture, Mikey's zits were larger, worser and more disgusting. The looks on the boys' faces were self-explanitory. Donnie flipped to his last diagram picture, which was of an explosion of Mutagen and puss, with Mikey's bandana mask.

Mikey gasped at the info, "What? So I pop either way?"

Donnie placed his hand over Mikey's shoulders, "We just have to keep you safe. It's too dangerous to leave the lair."

"But I never got to visit a wax museum, or learn Pig-Latin, or open a mummy's tomb, where the mummy comes alive, but he's so cool, we form a hip-hop group, and travel around the world together in a golden UFO." Mikey told us in one breath, and he added in a sad tone, "I wanna do that."

"Right." Raph spoke up, then he looked at his youngest brother, "Listen, Mikey, we're gonna get that centrifuge. We'll do whatever it takes to fix you."

Mikey smiled, "Wow, Raph." He threw his arms around his brother, "Thanks."

However, Raph stepped away from Mikey and he fell to the ground.

Leo spoke up, "Okay, Dogpound and Boxcar. Where could they be?" He looked at me, "The old city dump?"

I shook my head, "They turned it into a retirement home three years ago."

"The abandoned nuclear plant?" He asked.

I shook my head again, "Nursery school."

Mikey raised his hand, "Ooh, what about Baxter's old lab?"

I rubbed my chin in thought. That actually makes sense. If Baxter is hiding out anywhere, it would always be a place he's very familiar with. Ala, his old lab.

Before I could say anything, Raph butted in, "Why would Dogpound capture Dexter, and take him to his old lab? It makes no sense."

"See? You guys never take me seriously." Mikey angrily shouted.

His brothers looked at him, then Leo suggested, "Maybe they went to Bradford's dojo."

Donnie nodded, "Possibility." Raph just shook his head.

The trio grouped up, ignoring Mikey.

"You think he went back to TCRI?" Donnie suggested.

"No. Why would he go back there? Doesn't make any sense." Raph asked.

I looked at Mikey and noticed he was gone. I looked around, then sensed the young turtle's aura, coming from the other side of the brick fence.

He was about to run off, but I caught him by the rim of his shell, "Mikey, wait."

Mikey turned to me with angry eyes, "What? You're gonna make fun of me too?"

I folded my arms, "Why would I do that?"

My answer caught Mikey by surprise. I smiled, "I think you might have something about Baxter's old lab." I jabbed my thumb to my chest, "Luckily, I know where it is."

Mikey smiled, then gave me a worried look, "But, what about your wound? Those Squirrelanoids got you pretty good."

I assured, "Keep activity to a minimum for a few weeks. I'll be fine. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on those." I finished, pointing to his zits.

Mikey regained his smile, "Thanks, Elle." He threw his arms around me, "You're the best."

He released me from his hug. I grabbed his hand and lead Mikey to Baxter Stockman's old lab.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in Baxter Stockman's Old Lab...***_

Mikey and I entered the old lab though the roof. Within the lab, there was a large tank of Mutagen and other Kraang Tech, including the centrifuge. Stockman was with Bradford and Xever. The only person I don't sense in the building is Sam. She must be with her 'younger sister', Karai...

Bradford put a strange collor around Stockman's neck. It had connected capsules of glowing ooze inside them. Without a doubt, the ooze was Mutagen. That means Bradford is still not happy with what happened last time with Stockman. No harm planning ahead, though.

"Is this Mutagen?" Stockman asked, as he poked one of the capsules.

"I call it insurance." Bradford answered, holding a trigger, "Double-cross us and boom, we get to see what you turn into. Some kind of lowly bug, I bet."

"I knew it. I knew Baxter would be here, hatching a plan, wearing a dog collar." Mikey whispered, then added, "Well, maybe not the dog collar part."

I giggled, then noticed the zits in Mikey's shell were bulging and ready to explode. Mikey noticed and started begging, "No, no, no, no, no. Please not yet."

The bulging got a bit worse. Like with Prof. Rockwell, something at the back of my head told me to place my hand over Mikey's shell. I looked at my right hand in thought. If it will help him, I can't argue.

I reached out my hand to Mikey's shell. Mikey noticed and asked, "Ellie, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." I answered.

I placed my hand on Mikey's shell. The zits glowed a soft pastel blue. They stopped bulging and reduced in size a little. The soft glow vanished and I removed my hand.

Mikey looked at his zits and sighed in relief, "Phew." Then he looked at me, "Wow, Ellie. I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither." I admitted. That's new, I didn't know I can heal without the need of herbal teas.

Mikey and I returne to the task at hand. Stockman was already working on his own version of Reto-Mutagen. He put a phial of blue liquid into the centrifuge and closed it. He turned his back.

"Centrifudge. Am I glad to see you." Mikey smiled, as he lowered his kusarigama toward the round Kraang device.

While Mikey was trying to grab the device, we heard Xever tell Stockman, "If you're going to make him human, then I want to be a man as well. I want to live as a man, love as a man. Not as a fish. Do you hear?"

Mikey accidently poked Bradford's shoulder. He tried again and nearly got the centrifuge, but Bradford caught the sickle and threw Mikey to his level.

"Fool!" Bradford shouted.

"Don't touch me! I'm highly contagious." Mikey warned. He faked a cough, "See?" Then made his way to the centrifuge, "So how about I take that gadget and get out of your fur?"

Bradfound pounded his big hand on the table, freezing Mikey on the spot, "I'd rather you stay. And people think I'm ugly." He threw the trigger to Xever, "Watch Stinkman. I wanna tear this turtle apart myself."

In a quick motion, I drew out my eskrima sticks, activated the taser-ends and jumped down to ground level. I landed in front of Mikey and shocked Bradford a few feet away. Bradford picked himself back to his feet and saw me.

"Over my dead body, Dog-breath!" I told him, taking a defencive stance.

Bradford smiled, "That can be arranged."

Bradford charged toward us, but Mikey and I jumped out of the way. Using a pillar as leverage, Mikey tried to attack Bradford with one of his nunchucks. But, Bradford used his big arm and punched him into the ceiling. Mikey's back hit the ceiling and he saved his fall by grabbing a beam.

"Mikey!" I shouted in worry. Without a doubt his zits will act up again.

Dodging Bradford's attacks and jumping on top of him, I made my way to the ceiling. I helped Mikey up and hiz zits started bulging again out of irratation.

"Calm down, zits. Calm down." Mikey told his zits.

The zits stopped, but our short break was cut breif. Bradford made his way up and glared at us. You don't have to be an empath to know that he was really angry.

"Easy, D-pound." Mikey warned Bradford, but Bradford wasn't listening.

He charged toward us, but Mikey and I used our speed to our advantage, "Booyakasha!"

However, Bradford was able to seperate us and turned his attention to Mikey. Mikey was able to get some distance, by using a plank of wood as a spring. But he landed on an unstable beam. I grabbed Mikey's hand and helped him regain his balance. Bradford turned and was ready to jump.

"Dogpound, don't!" Mikey shouted.

But Bradford didn't listen. He leaped toward Mikey and I and destroyed the beam. Mikey and I were able to jump out of the way. Mikey grabbed a nearby plank of wood, and I grabbed the beam. Bradford wasn't lucky, and was about to fall into the tank of Mutagen.

"Bradford!" I shouted.

I grabbed Bradford's bigger wrist with my tail. Bradford looked at the tank, then at me. I was barely able to keep a grip on him, Bradford was heavier than his form lets on. I could feel my wound getting worse, but I fought the pain, to keep Bradford and myself safe from the Mutagen.

Noticing my weakened state, Bradford used his smaller hand to dig his claws into my side. His claws pierced through my bandages and into my wound.

Pain surged through me and I lost my grip on the beam. Bradford and I fell into the tank of Mutagen. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my next mutation.

* * *

 **Michelangelo's POV.**

"Ellie!" I shouted, trying to reach out to my falling cousin. But she and Dogpound fell into the tank of Mutagen.

I made my way to the ground level, and readied myself for whatever comes out of the tank.

Bradford stopped screaming. I grimaced, "Oh, snap. Dogs hate getting wet."

Suddenly, a new Mutant jumped out of the Mutagen and landed in front of us. It looked a skeletal werewolf kind of creature. It had a grayish tone of fur, larger teeth and long claws. No mistake it was Dogpound.

"Uh, some dogs." I corrected, as Dogpound stood up and roared.

After he finished roaring, something else, covered in Mutagen, was climbing out of the tank. It fell to the ground with a plop, and it shook the Mutagen off its body. To our surprise, it was Ellie. She didn't mutate?

Ellie spat some Mutagen out of her mouth and stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Ugh! Tastes like three week old **イカ寿司** (Ika sushi/Squid sushi)!"

"She didn't mutate for the second time?" Stockman exclaimed.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

 **"** She didn't mutate for the second time?" I heard Stockman exclaimed.

I looked at my hands. He was right. I didn't mutate for the second time? That made no sense.

I heard deep snarling behind me. I turned and was staring face-to-face with a skeletal werewolf-like Mutant. I quickly took a step back. There was no doubt in my mind about its aura; Bradford.

When you mutate a Mutant, you'll get a Super-Mutant. Who knew?

I backed away from him, as his aura showed that he was ready to literally kill me, "Look, maybe you need a day or two, to get to know the new you, Bradford."

Bradford picked me up and smiled, "I feel the Mutagen coursing through me. I'm faster, stronger, more powerful than ever. I feel like a ninja again."

"You look like yourself again, with fur and skeletal features, of course." I added.

Bradford looked at me, "To thank you for this, I'll make your end swift."

With a single thrust, he threw me toward the farthest wall. Thinking quickly, Mikey caught me and used his kusarigama to slow down the momentum. I helped with my psychokinesis. The zits on his shell barely touched the wall.

"Steady." Mikey told his zits.

Luckily, we landed safely. Mikey withdrew his kusarigama. I smiled, "Thanks, Mikey."

Mikey smiled back, but his zits bulged wildly, out of irratation. Mikey and I glared at Bradford. Bradford roared at us.

"Rawr yourself, you razor-faced dog!" I answered back.

"Don't ever call me dog." Bradford snapped at me.

Mikey smiled, "You got it, 'Rahzar'."

Offended by his new nickname, Bradford attacked us. However, a familiar sai flew by and deflected Bradford's attack away from us.

A familiar voiced shouted, "Get away from my brother and cousin!"

Raph appeared and kicked Bradford away from Mikey and I. Two shadows appeared beside us. Donnie and Leo.

I smiled, "Guys!"

Leo looked at me, his eyes were filled with worry, "Ellie! You alright? Are you hurt?"

"Sore, but I'll be alright." I assured, placing my hand over my re-opened wound.

Mikey was able to see his brothers from the zits, leaking out of his mask, "Oh, hey, guys."

Leo looked at Mikey and scolded, "You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time, Mikey."

Raph turned and scolded, "Even luckier that I knew you'd come here. What were you think-"

He was cut off by a kick in the face, by Xever. Donnie exclaimed, "Fishface."

Bradford came charging toward us. Mikey shouted, "Scatter!"

The boys and I jumped out of the way of Bradford's attack. Donnie got a good look at the new Super-Mutant.

"Um, so what happened to Dogpound?" He asked.

Mikey smiled, "Ha, he got double-mutated. Now I call him Rahzar."

Bradford roared at us, ready to attack again. Leo jumped above him and attacked him, but Bradford was not effected. He grabbed Leo and punched him into the nearest wall.

Donnie tried to attack, but Bradford grabbed his head. Raph attacked from on top of the Mutagen tank, however Bradford used Donnie to whack him away and into the same wall as Leo. He threw Donnie aside and walked toward Raph and Leo.

"Leo! Donnie! Raph!" I cried in worry, as anger started to burn in my heart.

Making his way to Raph, Bradford stepped over the centrifuge. Mikey gasped, "The centrifudge!"

Being quick, I grabbed the centrifuge and tried to keep my distance from Bradford. But, he caught me and struck me to the nearest wall, knocking the centrifuge out of my hands. Pain shot through me and I heard a loud crack coming from my side.

"Ellie!" I heard Mikey cry.

Raph helped me back to my feet. I gave him a thankful smile and Raph blushed with a smile of his own. However, Xever kicked Raph in the shell, turning his attention to him. Raph pushed me behind him and drew out his sais. Xever drew out one of his butterfly knives.

Xever turned to Stockman, with the trigger in his other hand, "If I were you, I'd get my mousers out here now."

Stockman got out a remote control and pressed a few buttons. Within a few seconds, a large group of mousers appeared.

I heard Donnie sigh, "Great. More mousers."

With that, Donnie and Leo fought off the mousers. Raph fought Xever. And Bradford turned his attention to Mikey, who ran away from him.

Bradford chased Mikey across the lab, until Mikey was able to make his way to safety, on the ceiling.

"Guys? I'm bursting at the seams." Mikey shouted at us. He looked down and screamed, "And Rahzar's gonna pop me!"

Bradford jumped to attack Mikey, but I made a jump to shoulder-tackle him back down. I placed my hand over my bandages, as pain surged through me again.

Bradford hopped back to his feet and looked at me, "How many times do I have to take you down, until you actually _stay_ down?!"

I drew out my eskrima, "You know me better than that."

Mikey landed behind Bradford, saw Bradford and I, and grimaced, "Not good, not good!"

He looked behind and saw a large plug, which lead to the Mutagen tank.

Mikey smiled, "I just sorta had an idea." Then, he called to Bradford, "Here, boy! Good dog!"

Bradford turned his attention to Mikey and charged to attack him. Luckily, Mikey dodged and Bradford dug his claws into the plug. The plug sparked and shocked Bradford. He roared in pain.

Mikey smiled, "Yeah! You just got shell-shocked, son."

I smiled and put my hand over his shoulder, "Great thinking, Mikey."

"Everyone, to high ground, now." Donnie called.

The boys and I made our way to the beams of the ceiling. Once everyone was on the beams, Donnie knocked the nuzzle off the fire sprinkling system. Water sprayed around the lab, like rain. Of course, being connected to electronics, Bradford, Xever and Stockman were shocked to the ground.

Bradford was still connected to the plug. The electric current exploded, blowing the Super-Mutant back and causing him to black out.

Mikey looked at Donnie and shouted, "Dude, I'm about to pop, and I think we destroyed the centrifudge."

"Don't be so sure." Raph answered. He showed Mikey that he grabbed the centrifuge, before Donnie activated the sprinkling system.

Mikey smiled. Then, the boys and I left the building, before Shredder's henchmen woke up, and made our way back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

Thanks to the centrifuge, and Donnie's help, I was able to create Mikey's antidote. I poured the solution into a few acne pads.

"Antidote's ready, Mikey." I called.

Mikey smiled and dashed to the pads, "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

He grabbed the acne pads and started scrubbing himself with them, getting every zit he could reach.

Leo looked at me, "Did you have to put the antidote on those acne pads?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Nah."

"But, it is hilarious." Donnie joked with a chuckle.

In a matter of seconds, the zits disappeared and Mikey's shell was fixed. Mikey smiled, "It worked. Look at me! Yeah, boy! I'm super cute again."

He threw his arms around me and lifted me off the ground, "Thanks, Elle. You're the best."

I winced in pain, "Mikey. Still sore. Wound."

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Mikey put me back down with a sheepish smile.

Uncle Splinter entered the Lab and smiled at Mikey, "I must commend you on your resolve, Michelangelo. You thought you needed to improve yourself, but you had everything you already needed inside, in here."

He pointed to Mikey's heart. Mikey smiled at his mentor. I smiled as well. The youngest turtle learned a very valuable lesson today.

Mikey turned to his brothers and smirked, "See, guys? Who was right about Baxter's secret hideout, huh? Me. Yup."

Leo smiled back, "You had no clue."

I faked a gasp, "Oh, no. Mikey, you- You have a zit forming on the end of your nose!"

Taking my joke seriously, Mikey panicked, "Are you kidding me? No! Why?"

I gently poked his nose, "Boop. Gotcha."

Mikey smiled and started laughing. I laughed with him.

Donnie spoke up, rubbing his chin in thought, "What I don't understand is that Ellie fell into the same Mutagen as Rahzar, and she didn't get double-mutated."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Perhaps, I'm just lucky?"

Who knows, right?


	6. Target: April O'Neil

Target: April O'Neil.

 **Samantha's POV.**

Father is angry with us. He's been informed that Karai has been disobeying and I'm being counted responsible for her actions. Being the eldest, I pretty much had this coming.

A mouser activated a holographic image of Father, so he could talk to us. Karai and I kneeled before him.

"So, daughters, not only do you disobey my orders in my absence, your petty scheme failed miserably." Father told us in a calm, but angry tone.

"It was those stupid Foot Bots." Karai answered.

"They couldn't keep up with the Turtles or that Hamato Lizard." I explained. Hamato Yoshi must be training them to more advanced levels.

Karai looked at Father with a smile, "But one good thing the Kraang have been upgrading them, so-"

Father cut her off, "Hear me, Karai. Asami. You will have no more dealings with the Kraang, until I return."

"Understood, Father." Karai answered in a low tone.

" **はい** **,** **お父さん** (Hai, Otōsan/Yes, Father)." I answered with a nod.

"Wait for my command, and do not defy me again." Father instructed, then warned, "The consequences would be unfortunate."

With that, the hologram shut down the communication. Karai balled her hand into a fist. She must've had enough of Father treating us like this. I don't blame him. He treats us this way, because he cares about us. I know he does.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in a Kraang Lab...***_

Karai and I entered a hidden Kraang Lab, accompanied by two Foot Bots. Rumor has it that they have been creating a new weapon, that's better than the Foot Bots. My gut was churning, telling me this is a very bad idea, and we should wait for Father's word.

" **妹** (Imōto/Little Sister), are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked Karai, walking into the lab.

"Father won't have to know a thing." She assured with a smile.

Karai and I entered the lab. It was larger than the cover-up made it look. The Kraang were upgrading the weapon, which was inside a large sphere. The Kraang activated the steps to the platform, that met half-way across the sphere. Karai and I walked on to the platform, and the sphere opened.

Inside was a large robot, that looked like a true ninja warrior, and yet very familiar.

Karai smiled, "Not bad." Then she asked the droids, "How soon until it's online?"

"By Kraang's calculations, nine Earth hour units before-" The droid answered, until Karai cut it off.

"Nine hours? I want to test it on someone now!" She told the droids, then added in a low tone, "And I've got the perfect target, too. April O'Neil."

The Kraang stopped what they were doing and looked at Karai in shock.

I looked at my little sister with a shocked look as well, "April O'Neil? The Turtle Girl?"

Karai looked at me and folded her arms, "Is there a problem with that?"

I waved my hands in defence, "No, no. Not at all." I looked at the droid, "You?"

"Kraang sees no foreseeable problem, ones called 'Karai' and 'Asami'." The droid replied.

Karai smiled, "Good. Now, let's speed up the process. You don't want to keep the Shredder waiting, now, do you?"

My stomach churn got worse. This is a very bad idea. Father is gonna kill us and I'm never gonna be able to explain this to him. I just hope this is worth it, for Karai's sake.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Streets of New York...***_

 **April O'Neil's POV.**

It's been quiet in the streets of New York. I just finished my session at Chess Club, and now I'm making my way home. Casey didn't show up for his tutoring session, today. But, that's typical Casey.

During my way home, I kept getting a feeling that something, or someone, was following me. I walked into a shady alley, and sensed the stalker was getting closer.

I drew out my tessen and turned around, "I know you're following me. Come out so I can see you!"

The alley was quiet. My senses told me that something was hiding behind the trashcans in front of me. I threw my tessen behind the trashcans. A familiar, purple-masked Mutant Turtle flew out from the shadows and landed on the sidewalk.

"Donnie?" I gasped. Anger burned in my heart. I should've known it would be him of all things!

Donnie looked at me and acted nonchalant, "Funny us both passing through this shady back alley at the same exact time, huh?" He got back to his feet, picked up my tessen, and walked toward me with a chuckle, "So, um, h-how have you been?"

I snatched my tessen out of his hand, "Oh, you know, the usual. Homework, chess club, dealing with a father who turned into a homicidal Mutant Bat!"

Donnie sighed, "April, it wasn't completely our fault. But I'm sorry that-"

I cut him off, "Not as sorry as I am! I want to be left alone, Donnie. No more talking Mutants in my life. I never want to see you again!"

I turned my back to him and continued to walk home.

"April?" I heard Donnie call. I stopped in my tracks. "Some things are just beyond our control." He told me.

I gave him a look and continued to walk home. That was the same thing Eleanor said. Did he come here to pass that message on? That Turtle needs to take the hint. 'Alone' means 'no-one but myself'. His brothers are not brothering me, why is he?

" _ **You need to stop thinking about yourself, and start thinking about others.**_ " Eleanor's voice started speaking in my head.

I shook my head to get rid of that thought. What does she know about thinking of others? I haven't seen her do one thing that was selfless. Does she think I'm being selfish?

" _ **They're Mutant Turtles, living in the sewers. The closest they have to a human friend is you.**_ " Her voice spoke again.

Get out of my head, Eleanor! I don't want to hear it!

* * *

 _ ***A little later, in the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Not good, not good at all. The Kraang Communication Orb has been going crazy all evening. I've been downloading the files and blueprints. But, once they started, more kept coming. Leo, Raph and Mikey decided to watch S.M.R.F.F. V, so I can concentrate on the files and translate the encryptions. Donnie went top-side to get some air. But, I knew he wanted to try and talk to April. Talk about a quiet night in the Lair, right?

As I was translating the encryptions, I heard the door open and I sensed a sad blue aura. Donnie has returned and the talk with April didn't go so well.

Donnie gasped, "Ellie? What's got you so busy?" He made his way to the computer and looked over my shoulder.

"The Kraang Communication Orb. It's been going off all evening. And files have been downloading by the minute." I answered. I finished translating the first half of the encryption and grimaced, "Oh no..."

Donnie looked at the files, then called his brothers, "Guys, we have a problem!"

* * *

 _ ***Later, in the Streets of New York...***_

The boys and I grabbed our ninja gear and hopped into the Shell-Raiser. I was looking over the encryption Donnie printed out.

"From what I could translate from the orb, the Kraang are building some kind of advanced heavy weaponry." I informed the boys.

"Any guess what it could be?" Leo asked.

Mikey quickly raised his hand, "Ooh! Lasers disguised as burritos!" He smiled, "Yes! It all makes sense now."

"It does make sense." Raph muttered, then shouted at Mikey, "If you have the brain of an avocado!"

Mikey tried to poke Raph's forehead, but Raph beat him to the punch. I shook my head with a small smile.

Leo spoke up, "All right, guys, stay focused. We find the weapon, and we destroy it. And then we get Mexican pizza."

With that, I lead Leo to the Kraang Lab, with the encrypted co-ordinates. Let's hope this weapon is not as dangerous as the Kraang make it out to be. Whatever it is.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Midtown Ice Rink...***_

 **April O'Neil's POV.**

I entered the ice rink, to see if I could hang out with Casey. He said the rink was his favorite spot to hang out after hours. Eleanor's words have been haunting my mind all night.

I looked at the rink and saw Casey was shooting pucks into the goal. He was wearing a red Vikings jersey and his protective hockey gear.

Casey saw me watching him and smiled, "Red?" He skated over to me and sighed, "Ah, I miss a study session again?"

"No, I'm just here to hang out." I answered with a small shrug.

Casey smiled, skated in a circle and asked, "With the infamous Casey Jones?"

"Unless you only like me for my trigonometry." I replied.

Casey scoffed, skated toward me again and asked, "So what's your deal? Never see you hanging out with anybody. Anti-social much?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I-I had five really close friends. I don't talk to them anymore."

Casey's smile faded, "It happens."

He skated back and dropped another puck on the ice, "Me and my best friend Nick were up against Tromatown in last year's playoffs, right?" He shot the puck into the goal with ease, then skated toward me again, "He came up behind me just as I was about to sink the winning goal, and wham! Smacked his helmet straight off. Swollen face, split lip. My best friend since second grade. Never spoke to me again."

I sighed in sympathy, "But it's not like you meant it."

Casey nodded, "Right." Then another story came up, "Me and Eleanor used to be as thick as thieves as well. Known her since the day she was born." He looked at his hockey stick, "But, the fire accident, that involved the death of her whole family, happened and I haven't seen her since."

I noticed tears welling up in Casey's eyes. The same kind that Eleanor had, when she shouted at me. Tears of bottled up anger. He and Ellie must've been really close.

" _ **I did this to save Leo from getting double-mutated!**_ " Ellie's angry voice echoed in my head. My heart started to feel heavy.

"I'm very sorry." I said in a sad tone.

Casey looked at his hand and balled it into a fist, "I know she's still alive, I just need to find her." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Some stuff is just beyond our control."

I looked away in thought. The same thing Donnie and Ellie told me. Maybe they're right.

Casey exit the rink and spoke up, breaking my train of thought, "Give me a sec to grab my gear. We can get something to eat." I smiled, then he said, "Pizza."

My smile fell and I looked at my T-Phone. I opened my contacts and looked the images of my friends. "Donnie... Ellie..."

* * *

( **A/N: April's T-Phone image of Ellie is her when she was human.** )

* * *

Who am I kidding? Ellie was right, I was thinking about myself. I never realized how much I've hurt the Turtles and Ellie. It was just an accident.

My train of thought was broken by something breaking into the ceiling. I protected my eyes from the dust and debris. Once the dust was cleared, I saw two Foot Ninjas, staring right at me.

I put my T-Phone back in my pocket and looked at the ninjas, "Foot soldiers?"

The ninjas dashed toward me, drew their katanas and attacked me. I drew my tessen and dodged and blocked their attacks. I gained some distance from them. The ninjas turned to me and grew an extra pair of arms with more weapons. Okay, that's not normal.

"Uh, didn't you guys use to be human?" I asked the ninjas.

As a reply, the ninjas jumped to attack. I climbed over the rink fence and into the rink, missing a kama. I tried to stand up, but lost my footing. I backed away for some distance.

The ninjas jumped into the rink and started slipping on the ice. After a few seconds of slipping, their eyes glowed red for a second, and they were able to skate on the ice with ease. Like they were robots.

I prepared myself for a fight, until I heard a voice shout from the bleachers, "Yo! If there's one thing Casey Jones has..." The ninjas and I looked and saw it was Casey, "It's cracker-jack timing."

"Casey, run!" I told Casey.

Casey jumped over the fence, "What, so you get all the fun?"

He dropped two hockey pucks and shot them into the air. The pucks flew and attacked the ninjas on the head.

"I got 'em! You go!" Casey told me, dropping two more pucks.

One of the ninjas got back on his feet, but I knocked him down. "No, I got 'em. You go!" I argued.

I dodged a kama attack and lost my footing. Before the ninja could attack me, Casey tackled him away from me, "Cross checking. Two minutes."

He turned and knocked the second into the air. Then he whacked him down with his hockey stick, "High sticking." He turned and smiled at me, "It ain't a penalty, if they deserve it, right?"

However, the ninja knocked Casey on to the ice. Before he could attack him, I threw his kama into his forehead. The ninja fell, with Kraang-pink spark flying out of the kama. They are robots.

Casey looked at me and smiled, "You got some rink rage, Red."

I smiled, as he picked himself up, "You should see me play ping-pong."

"So you owe these guys money or something?" He asked.

Before I could answer, more robot Foot ninjas arrived. They all grew extra arms and jumped on to the ice. But, the moment their feet touched the ice, they fell. After a second, they picked themselves up and skated toward Casey and I.

"Or something." I answered, then grabbed his arm, "Casey, just go. I didn't mean to get you into this."

Casey just smiled at me, "Are you kidding me? Do you know what this is? This is Casey Jones versus Evil Robo-Ninjas. Coolest freakin' thing in the universe!" He charged toward the ninjas, "Goongala!"

Casey tried to fight the ninjas on his own. But, the numbers were too much for him. One of them sliced one of his hockey sticks in half. I had to lower the numbers for him.

I skated across the rink, avoiding the Foot Bots. I grabbed the attention of a few. "Hey, Foot Bots! You want me? Come and get me!" I called.

They skated after me, as I made my way out of the building. The last thing I heard from Casey was him calling my name, "April!"

Once I was far enough, I ran into the nearest alley. But the alleys weren't enough. I had to reach the rooftops. I hid behind a dumpster and threw a few kunai at a wall, to create stairs to a fire escape. I dashed and climbed to the fire escape.

I lifted the escape ladder, before the robot ninjas could reach it. I made my way to rooftops, and tried to find the Turtles, or Ellie. Wherever they are, I hope they can help me. I also need to apologise.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, on the Other Side of Town...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys and I made it to the Kraang Lab. As expected, the building was an old abandoned store, with an open window, on the second floor, and three disguised Kraangdroids guarding the entrance.

"There's our entry point. We just need a distraction." Leo summarized.

Mikey quickly raised his hand, "Dude, I got the best plan!"

He grabbed one of the lights of the billboard and bent down to his level.

Raph raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do I feel slightly nauseated?"

Mikey turned the light to the window, "Check it out. I been practicing."

Then he started creating shadow puppets with his hands. Mikey's shadow puppets caught the attention of the Kraangdroids. The first puppet looked like a rabbit.

"Kraang, creatures, known as 'rabbits', have infiltrated Kraang's lab." A Kraang alerted.

Then, the rabbit morphed into an elephant.

"No, Kraang, clearly a small, but obese pachyderm has breached Kraang's security." Another Kraang corrected.

Then, the elephant morphed into a belly dancer. Freaky cool, Mikey.

"Kraang are both wrong. It is a belly dancer wearing, what is known as a 'flamenco dress'." The last Kraang corrected.

Now was our chance. In a swift move, Leo, Raph, Donnie and I took out the Kraangdroids. Mikey put the light back and joined us.

I looked at Mikey and smiled, "Wow, Mikey, you've got mad shadow puppetry skills."

"Like a Turtle do." Mikey smiled, dusting off his shoulder.

With that, the boys and I made our way into the Kraang lab. As expected, the main lab was in the basement of the building. Typical. The boys and I sneaked toward the entrance. The lab was nearly as big as the lab inside the Technodrome. It was full of Kraangdroids, Kraang in cruisers and Foot Bots.

In the center was a new robot, that looked like a powerful ninja warrior. The clothing looked very familiar.

"I'm guessing we just found the secret weapon." Donnie said with wide eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "It looks like Bradford."

Leo looked at his brother, "All right, Donnie, we need you to shut that thing down."

Donnie withdrew his staff, "No problem."

Just as he took his first step, Donnie's shell started vibrating in a rhythm. Mikey noticed and pointed out, "Dude, you're vibrating."

Donnie got out his T-Phone and looked at who's trying to contact him. He gasped, "It's April!" Donnie cleared his throat and answered, "Hi, this is Donay-Diner-Dono-Dano-Dynomi-"

He was cut off and went silent for a second. Then he gasped, "She needs me, guys. I gotta go!"

My eyes widened. Donnie spoke to April, "Hold on, April! I'll be right there!"

Following my instincts, I quickly followed after him, "I'm coming with you."

"Donnie, Ellie, we need your help." Leo called after us.

But Donnie and I were already gone. Once Donnie and I were on the rooftops, Donnie tried to figure out April's co-ordinates from April's T-Phone signal. But, she kept moving and the others' signals were not helping much either.

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on April. In my black vision, I saw a panicked aura running into one of the playgrounds.

I opened my eyes as anger burned in my heart. April's running from something without an aura. Foot Bots. I grabbed Donnie's hand and lead him to April. We arrived to the playground and saw April, surrounded and caught by Foot Bots. I hate it when I do that!

Thinking fast, Donnie jumped down, activated his naginata and stabbed the Foot Bot that was approaching April.

April saw Donnie and smiled, "Donnie!"

Donnie took out a few of the Foot Bots with ease. The last few were behind Donnie and were about to attack him, but I used my psychokinesis to freeze them and threw them into the nearest wall.

April saw me and gasped, "Ellie!"

Donnie kicked a Foot Bot on a swing and used it to stab the Foot Bot, that held April. The robot fell back and let go of her.

April sighed and picked up her tessen, "Took you two long enough."

Donnie picked up his naginata, but the Foot Bot's head was stuck on the blade, "I'm sorry. I had to figure out your co-ordinates with the T-"

Donnie was cut off by me catching a shuriken star, that flew toward them. April, Donnie and I looked in front of us and saw a face that we wished we didn't.

My eyes narrowed, "Karai." Behind Karai we saw a group of Foot Bots appeared, and an anthropomorphic arctic fox I thought I'd never see again, "Sam?"

"I was hoping for all the turtles to see this." Karai smiled.

Sam smiled as well, "But I guess one and a lizard's good enough." Then her smile fell into an angry look, "Your rat master took away someone Karai and I cared about."

Karai took a stance, "So we're returning the favor."

Donnie and I took a defensive stance, with April behind us. Donnie noticed the Foot Bot's head was still on his blade. He was able o shake it off and glared at Karai and Sam.

I activated the taser-ends of my eskrima sticks and conjoined them into a staff, "I told you to stay away from my family, Karai!"

I felt April look at me with a surprised expression.

"Foot Bots, keep the Turtle busy." Karai ordered the Foot Bots.

Sam drew out her kamas, "I got the Hamato Lizard."

The Foot Bots dashed toward Donnie. Donnie was locked in combat. I tried to help, but Sam blocked me and we were locked into battle. Karai jumped over the Foot Bots and made her way to April.

"This is between us girls." Karai told April, and they were locked in combat.

I blocked Sam's attack and looked at her dead in the eyes, "Samantha, listen to me. You and Karai are not of the Foot Clan. You're Hamato. Uncle Yoshi would never hurt Tang Shen."

Sam looked at me, then shouted, "Lies! You're all liars!"

I jumped back from her fury of attacks and sighed, "Fine. If you won't listen to my words, you'll listen to force!"

I charged toward my older sister and used my agility and fluid motion to my advantage. While occupied, I was able to see April fighting Karai. Karai was able to outmaneuver her. April threw her tessen at Karai, but she dodged it.

"Your skills are weak, April. I've had years of training." Karai gloated.

She didn't notice the tessen flew back and struck her in the face.

April caught her tessen and smiled, "You talk too much."

Karai lost her temper and knocked the tessen out of April's hand. The force also knocked her to the ground. Donnie finished with the last of the Foot Bots and noticed.

Luckily, he was able to block Karai's attack on April, "You're not gonna touch her!"

With his skills with a staff, Donnie knocked Karai's weapon out of her hands and knocked her to the ground. Sam noticed Donnie's actions and left our battle.

"Karai!" She shouted, as she ran toward her 'sister' and was ready to fend Donnie off.

However, their battle was cut short, due to the sound of loud rockets filling the air and coming toward us. Donnie, April, Karai, Sam and I looked up and saw the Kraang robot arrive at the scene. Karai and Sam smiled upon its arrival. Just our luck...

With a deadpan expression I sighed, "You have got to be kidding..."

"Um, Donnie, Ellie, I'm thinking retreat." April told Donnie and I.

Karai kicked Donnie's staff away from her face and flipped toward the robot. She smiled, "Like my new little toy?" She looked at the Kraang robot, "Robot, eliminate the human girl."

The robot looked at April. Donnie attacked, but the robot caught his attack and threw him aside. I pushed April behind me and threw a group of shuriken stars. However, the stars bounced off the robot and it threw me aside with a Kraang pink whip.

I landed on my side and looked at my bandages. There were no burns or traces of imprints. I gasped, "Plasma weapons!"

April turned to run, but the robot caught her with its whip.

April struggled to get free, "Let me go!"

The robot stared at April, "System override. Do not destroy April O'Neil. Capture for the Kraang."

Shocked and angry, Karai shouted, "What?"

The robot was ready to take off into the air, but I noticed Karai was about to attack the robot. "Miwa, don't!" I shouted.

Too late. Karai attacked the robot's feet, which knocked the robot off-balance and forced it to land. The force of the landing forced the robot to let go of April.

The robot turned to Karai, "Threat detected. Eliminate threat."

Realizing this, Sam jumped in front of Karai and took an offensive stance, "Stay away from my baby sister."

Donnie walked over to April and extended his hand, "You okay?"

April took his hand and Donnie helped her back to her feet. "For once, I'm actually glad the Kraang want to kidnap me." April smiled.

The robot was defeating Sam with ease, but Sam wouldn't back down. With a powerful strike to the head, the robot knocked Sam unconscious. My blood ran cold, but my heart burned.

Karai ran over to the knocked-out fox, "Sami! Can you hear me?"

The robot turned to Donnie, April and I. Donnie and I took a stance. Luckily, the Shell-Raiser arrived and knocked the robot into the nearest wall.

Mikey popped out of the Shell-Raiser, on the manhole cannon, "Aw, yeah! Firing manhole covers!" He started firing the cannon at the robot, "Eat it, Chrome Dome!" But the ammo wasn't effecting the robot at all.

The robot, 'Chrome Dome' fired lasers out of its eyes, slicing the covers useless, then used its plasma whip to threw Mikey out of the Shell-Raiser. Chrome Dome ran toward the Shell-Raiser and flipped it on to its side. Luckily, Raph and Leo exit the van before it flipped.

Leo moaned, "Aw, I just waxed her, too."

Chrome Dome turned its attention to Karai. Karai wasn't doing very well against her 'former new toy'. Not good when a powerful weapon turns against you, is it?

"Dude, I so want plasma chucks." Mikey spoke up, he looked at Donnie, "Donnie, can you hook a turtle up?"

Chrome Dome ripped a Foot Bot in half, with its back turned to us. Donnie and I noticed an opening in its back, and it was sparking. Karai must've asked the Kraang to speed up its creation, making it faulty.

"Guys, I think I know how we can take that thing down." Donnie alerted his brothers.

"Oh, are you on this team?" Raph asked in a sarcastic tone, running toward the robot.

"Yeah, way to ditch us, dude." Leo agreed, following Raph.

Mikey followed after Leo and blew a raspberry at Donnie. Donnie glared, drew his staff and joined his brothers.

"Go easy on him, guys." I shouted, drawing my dual-bladed staff and joining them.

"If it wasn't for Donnie, I would have-" April shouted, until she was attacked by Karai.

"I don't need that stupid robot to finish you." Karai told her, then went into battle with April.

Worried, Donnie noticed and called, "April!"

Anger burned in my heart. I dashed toward Karai and knocked her back. Karai looked at me took a stance. I pushed April behind me, separated my blades and took a defensive stance.

Karai, April and I locked into combat. April and I worked together. Meanwhile, the boys used their numbers to take down Chrome Dome. Raph and Mikey were able to catch the robot by surprise, as Donnie hopped on to Chrome Dome's back and removed a few wires.

Chrome Dome reacted by spinning at high speeds, "Error, error, error."

It threw Raph into Leo and Mikey toward the swing set, along with its plasma sword. Donnie was still hanging on to the robot's head. Using his speed, Mikey grabbed the plasma sword and stabbed the robot in the chest, shutting it down.

April threw her tessen toward Karai, but Karai dodged the fan. Which gave me an opening, so I gave her a kick to the face. Karai landed beside her unconscious 'older sister' and saw me aiming one of me eskrima at her face.

"It's over, Karai." I told her.

"For now." She told me. Then she threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Karai and Sam were gone.

Once everything calmed down, Mikey picked up the plasma sword, gasped in awe, then asked, "Can I keep it? Can I keep it?"

He swung it around and almost sliced Raph's and Donnie's heads off. Raph and Donnie glared at Mikey. He dropped the sword and sheepishly chuckled.

"That wasn't too difficult." April spoke up, out of breath and on her knees.

I helped April back to her feet, "Easy does it, April."

"It's over now." Leo assured.

"I just need to catch my breath." April informed us. She looked at the others and smiled, "Thanks, guys. I just wanted to say-" Then something hit her, "Oh, my gosh! I forgot about Casey!"

With that, she ran off toward the direction of the Midtown Ice Rink.

"That's what she wanted to say?" Donnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

I realized where April was going and chased after her. Half-way, I was able to catch up to her and place my hand over her shoulder, "April, wait!"

April turned to me with a sad look, "Ellie." She threw her arms around me, "I'm so sorry. You were right about what you said. I guess I was thinking about myself."

I returned the hug, "Water under the bridge." April let go off me, then I searched through my backpack, "I just thought that you could give this to Casey?"

I gave her a small object, wrapped in a small blanket. April took it and raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Assurance."

April nodded and ran toward the rink. I rubbed my arm in discomfort and made my way back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, at the Midtown Ice Rink...***_

 **April's POV.**

I entered the rink and saw Casey was just finishing the last of Foot Bots. He threw his hockey stick into the last droid's head and smiled, "And that is how you play hockey."

"Casey!" I called as I jumped on to the ice, "Are you okay?" I lost my footing and started slipping toward Casey, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Of course I am." Casey replied, then he caught me, "Whoa, steady there, Red."

I looked at him and smiled. Casey smiled back and noticed Ellie's present, "What's that, you've got there?"

I looked at the present and gave it to him, "It's for you. From a friend."

Casey took it and unwrapped the blanket. To my surprise under the blanket was an old teddy bear. I looked at Casey and saw tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I gave this to Allie for her twelfth birthday." He answered with a slightly cracking voice.

I gave Casey a sympathetic look. If only I could tell him. But he wouldn't believe me or freak out.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in The Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys and I were watching the last few minutes of S.R.M.F.F V. As Leo predicted, the princess returned to the group, making the mech whole again.

A familiar voice spoke up from the toll gates, "Hey, guys."

The boys and I looked and saw April with an apologetic smile on her face. We stood up.

"April." Leo gasped.

"You're back!" Raph smiled.

"What up?" Mikey greeted.

Donnie and I silently smiled. Uncle Splinter walked up to April and smiled, "It is very good to see you, April."

April smiled back, "I missed you, Master Splinter. I hope we can start training again soon."

Uncle Splinter nodded, "Of course. Whenever you wish."

He bowed and April bowed back. She turned back to the rest of us, "I never got a chance to tell you guys that I'm sorry for everything."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "You're sorry? But we were the ones that screwed up."

April shrugged, "It was an accident, and more importantly, you're my friends. I don't ever want to hold a grudge, ever again."

Mikey smiled and gave April a thumbs-up, "You da best, April. To mark this day, I offer you the Slice of Eternal Reunion."

He showed April a slice of cheese pizza covered in lint and bugs. April took a look and pointed, "It has lint and dead bugs all over it!"

"I know. I just found it under my bed." Mikey answered, then rubbed his head against it, "It's eternal."

In one second flat, Mikey ate the pizza. I supressed a small giggle. So much for 'the Slice of Eternal Reunion'.

April walked past Leo and Raph and stopped in front of Donnie. She smiled, "Thanks, Donnie, for always being there, even when I didn't want you to be."

Just like she did with me, April threw her arms around Donnie. Donnie returned the hug and smiled. Then she kissed on the cheek. Love-struck, Donnie sighed and fainted.

I giggled at the Techno-Turtle. It's good to have everything as back to normal as they can.


	7. Slash and Destroy

Slash and Destroy.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Today's been a good day so far. Thanks to April's reunion, Donnie has returned to his normal self. Leo and Mikey are playing on the arcade game and Raph was in his room, with Spike. Donnie and I were in the Lab, trying to work on a Retro-Mutagen.

Since we're both scientific minds, Donnie and I decided to take turns and see what works. While one of us works on the solution, the other jotts down the formula and sees if it works. Today was my turn to work on the solution.

However, Leo and Mikey were not making it easy to concentrate on the Retro-Mutagen.

Mikey was playing on the arcade game and was shouting, "Oh, yeah! Level 83, dude. I'ma flip it." Then he gasped, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It's Skullorax!"

"Eye beam! Use the eye beam!" Leo instructed his youngest brother.

"I'm scared, man. What am I gonna do?" Mikey asked, then he shouted, "No! I was so close, Leo. So close."

"You did well, my son." Leo assured, and added, "Now watch a real sensei at work."

It was quiet for a few seconds, until Raph yelled, "Mikey!"

Here comes the red hot mamga of the volcano, "You got pizza stains all over my collection of Modern Ninja magazine. They're ruined!"

"Dude, those things are, like, 20 years old. They're not exactly modern." Mikey pointed out, misunderstanding the title.

"They're vintage! It took me six years to collect 'em. Six years!" Raph shouted.

"Chillax, bro. I'll clean it for ya." Mikey assured. Then there was the sound of licking. After a few seconds a whack and Mikey shouting, "Ow!" Guess Raph hit Mikey over the head with the magazine.

"You mess up everything, Mikey." Raph scolded.

"It's just stuff, Raph. Meager possessions. What does it matter?" Leo informed with a shrug in his tone.

"What about your precious comic-book collection, huh?" Raph asked, "You always stick up for Mikey. Try seeing my point of view for once."

"I get it. I just think, like Master Splinter says; 'Material possessions are fleeting.'-" Leo answered, but Raph cut him off by pushing and switching off the arcade game, "All right, enough! I'm tired of you three. You're always messing up, and I got to pay for it." Raph shouted.

I lightly sighed, "Can it get any louder out there?" Metalhead gave me a beaker of purple-pink liquid. I took the beaker and smiled, "Thank you, Metalhead."

Metalhead nodded and Donnie sighed, "We're never gonna find a Retro-Mutagen at this rate. Who can concentrate with Raph exploding all the time?" He looked over the solution I was fixing up, "How's it doing?"

"Compos mentis so far. Adding the next component into the solution." I answered. I inserted one drop of the purple-pink liquid. The solution started fizzing and glowing. That's not good. "Uh-oh." I grimaced, then shouted, "Hit the deck!"

Donnie and I dived for under the desk, as the solution exploded and fired firework-like projectiles all over the Lab and the Lair. I'm in trouble.

The projectiles created a lot of destruction in the Lounge, as we heard Mikey shout, "My pizza!" Then he screamed, "We're under attack!"

I also heard Raph cry, "Spike! No!"

After a few more seconds, everything calmed down. The Lab was filled with colorful smoke and dust. Kinda hard to see and breathe.

I heard Raph calm down his pet turtle, Spike, "Hey, there, little guy. You okay, Spike? You're all good. Old Raph won't let anything happen to you."

Donnie and I opened the doors, to vent the smoke out. "Wow. That I was not expecting." I lightly chuckled, lifted my goggles and looked around the Lounge, "Everyone alright?"

Raph marched up to me, with Spike on his shoulder, "What are you, crazy?" Then he shouted at my face, "No, we're not alright!"

Donnie was about to argue back, but I stopped him. He looked at me and I shook my head. He and his brothers have had enough beating from Raph. It's my turn now.

Uncle Splinter exit the Dojo and looked around, "What happened here?"

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Splinter. Ellie almost blew us up, again!" Raph answered, pointing at me, "And worse, she almost blew up Spike." He finished, pointing to Spike with a sad look.

I grasped my turtle pendant, "Raph, I'm really sorry. I-"

Raph cut me off and snapped, "Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" He marched into the Lab, "Until the mad doctor gets her act together, I'm holding this for safekeeping." He walked out with the canister of Mutagen, and made his way to his room.

"No, Raph, be reasonable." I begged Raph, but he wasn't listening.

Donnie sighed, "Man, that's our last canister of Mutagen."

Uncle Splinter watched Raph go to his room, then he looked at me. I was in serious trouble.

I grasped my pendant again, " **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle), I really am sorry. It was an accident."

Uncle Splinter placed his hand over mine, "All is forgiven, Eleanor. However we do need to clean up this mess." He looked his three sons, "We all must help."

The boys nodded in agreement. Mikey walked to Raph's room, to ask him to help.

* * *

( **A/N: Just a heads-up.**

 **Another fun fact about Ellie and myself; we grasp anything that's close or around our necks whenever we feel sad or uneasy.**

 **Kinda like Master Splinter with stroking his beard whenever he's in deep thought.** )

* * *

Of course, Raph agreed and entered the Lounge. Leo was mopping the floor, Donnie was picking up trash and debris, Uncle Splinter was sweeping what Donnie missed, I was helping Donnie with his job, and Mikey was fixing what was broken.

Raph spoke up to Uncle Splinter, "Sensei, this is completely unfair." He pointed to me, "Ellie made this mess. How come I have to help?"

I let out a quiet sad sigh, as I grasped my pendant again. Donnie gave me a reassuring hand over my shoulder.

Uncle Splinter looked at Raph, "Allow me to make a suggestion, Raphael."

"Suggest what, Sensei? I'm sick of suggestions. What could you possibly suggest?" Raph asked.

Uncle Splinter gently poked under Raph's shoulder. Raph flinched and twitched until he fell to the ground, paralysed. Chi points. I gotta remember that.

"Perhaps you should sit and meditate for a while." Uncle Splinter suggested.

I lightly giggled, then felt a very sharp pain surge through my head. The pain was so intense I placed my hand over my head and fell to my knees. It felt similar to the Squirrelanoids, just more painful.

Donnie noticed and helped me back to my feet, "You okay?"

I shook my head and the pain faded, "Yeah. Just a small headache. I'll be fine."

After a few seconds of being paralysed, Raph was able to move again. Instead of helping out, he made his way back to his room, muttering under his breath, "Always me, right? I've got the bad attitude. I'm the bad guy."

The boys and I returned to cleaning up the Lair. I was still feeling the side effects of the headache and my heart still feels hurt by Raph's words.

Once we were finished, I sat down on the couch, "I feel terrible. It's my fault Raph's mad."

"It's not you, Elle." Leo assured, then corrected, "Well, it's- It's partly you." But he continued, "Raph just has to work on his insanely bad temper."

I lightly sighed. Leo's right. Raph needs to learn how to control his temper. Everytime he losses it, it feels like you're getting burnt just by his glare alone. Why Raph? Why are you always so angry?

"Maybe he should switch to decaffeinated pizza?" Mikey suggested.

Suddenly, Donnie's device started beeping in alert. Donnie looked at it and informed, "The Mutagen tracker just picked up a new canister. It's close."

Leo smiled, "Then let's gear up." Then he made his way to Raph's room, "I'll grab Raph."

"Better you than me." Mikey joked.

Leo walked to the door and started knocking, "Hey, Raph."

After a few knocks, Raph answered, "Yeah?"

"Got a Mutagen mission. Need you on deck." Leo informed him.

Raph opened the door and told Leo, "Right, uh, I'll catch up in a minute. Go on without me."

I lightly narrowed my eyes in thought. Raph's tone was calm, but hurried. Like he's trying to hide something. Did something happen in his room?

"Fine, 'cause we're not waiting." Leo answered, closing the door.

With that, the boys and I grabbed our gear and made our way top-side.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in the City...***_

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and I ran across the rooftops, following the Mutagen tracker. Raph was nowhere to be found.

"We've got Mutagen close by. Just on the other side." Donnie alerted.

Mikey jumped ahead and he called, "Ooze jar in full effect."

Leo, Donnie and I arrived and saw Mikey looking at a Mutagen canister, in the middle of the street. Oh, boy...

Leo smiled, "Sweet. Let's grab it and bag it. Looks like we didn't need Raph after all."

Mikey was about to jump down and pick up the canister. I sensed an aura coming and heard moped sounds. I grabbed Mikey, by his shoulder, before he could move, "Hold up. Somebody's coming."

As expected the pizza delivery boy showed up on his moped. He noticed the canister of Mutagen and picked it up.

"Cool. Free energy drink. And it's still sealed too." The delivery boy smiled.

Thinking quickly, Leo grabbed his grappling hook and threw it across the street. He pulled the rope slightly, making sure the grip was tight enough. The delivery boy put the canister on top of the pizza boxes and was ready to go.

I sensed two more auras from the other side of the street. I looked and saw it was Raph and another Mutant Turtle. But the turtle looked different to the boys.

He was larger, darker and looked like an alligator snapping turtle with a condition called, pyramiding. His aura felt like the same that gave me the headache from before. I silently raised an eyebrow. Why does he look so familiar?

Leo swung across the alley and toward the canister. However, the delivery boy drove off and Leo crashed into Raph. They fell on the street and recovered from the collision.

"Hey, what are you doing? I had him." Raph shouted at Leo.

"You're late, Raph." Leo answered.

And Raph started losing it again, "What are you talking about? You know what? Get out of my way!"

Donnie sighed with a face-palm, "Are they gonna argue all night?"

"Guys! The Mutagen's getting away!" I shouted to the arguing brothers.

I felt something sneak by behind us. I looked, but saw nothing. Maybe I need more sleep, my mind's playing tricks on me again.

"Dude, I can totally see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here." Mikey alerted, snapping me out of my trance, "Check it out. His head's gonna pop."

Okay my mind isn't playing tricks on me. An aura just vanished from the scene. I looked and saw we were missing one tall, svelte Turtle, "Donnie?"

* * *

 **Raphael's POV.**

"Fine. I'm going after it myself. I don't need your help." Leo told me, making his way back to te rooftops.

"Fine! You sure you can handle a pizza delivery boy on your own?" I shouted back. I made my own way back to the rooftops, knocking over a trashcan in frustration.

Once I made it to the rooftops, I noticed Slash was gone. I hopped on to the rooftop and looked around, "Slash? Hey, where'd you go, man?"

I heard something land behind me. I turned and saw Slash. He looked like he just finished a fight.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Slash tightened his grip on something. I looked at his hand and noticed he was holding a purple bandana mask. It looked like Donnie's.

Suddenly Mikey and Ellie arrived. Mikey pushed past Slash and told me, "Raph, Donnie's disappeared! He was right behind us when-" Then he looked at Slash and eclaimed, "Holy chalupa. Another Turtle?"

Ellie was staring at Slash with a raised eyebrow. She picks up quick.

I waved my hands and explained, "Wait, wait, no. It's Spike." I corrected, "I mean Slash now." Then added, "He got into the Mutagen."

Ellie looked at me, "Spike?" Then she rolled her eyes, "Way to keep that Mutagen safe." Wow, she's acting so casual about all this.

Mikey blinked at me and turned to Slash, "Dude, this is too much to process. I'm gonna-" He screamed then fainted. He got back to his feet and shouted, "I'm freakin' out!"

Slash spoke up, "Raphael, you said it yourself. We don't need these clowns. We got to hunt that Mutagen down now."

Ellie looked at me, "Raph, what about Donnie? We have to find him."

I looked at Slash, then Ellie and Mikey. Mikey was giving me the puppy-eyes, but Ellie was genuinely worried about Donnie. I hate that look on her face. I don't want to see Ellie like this.

I looked at Slash again, "Sorry, Slash." I looked at Mikey and Ellie and smiled, "My brothers come first, no matter what."

Mikey and Ellie smiled. I lightly blushed under Ellie's smile. How can you not? She has a very cute smile. Don't tell her I said that!

"How about I make the choice a little easier for ya?" Slash suggested.

Then he attacked Mikey by pounding him to the ground.

"Mikey!" Ellie and I shouted.

Slash pounded Mikey a few more times. With every pound, Ellie got angrier. On the third time, Ellie exploded. She charged toward Slash, "Enough!"

Ellie shoulder-tackled Slash with enough force to knock him back a few feet. Slash looked Ellie, Ellie drew out her eskrima sticks.

"I don't want to fight you, Eleanor." He stood up, "Just go. Leave me to my work."

"Your what/Your work?" Ellie and I asked.

Ellie's eyes widen in realization, "That Mutagen has warped your mind, Spike. This isn't you."

Slash growled and drew out his morning star, "Told you. The name's Slash."

He aimed to finish Mikey off, but I threw a smoke bomb into his face, temporarily blinding him. Behind quick, Ellie and I grabbed Mikey and ran off to find Donnie.

* * *

 _ ***A little later...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Mikey, Raph and I searched the rooftops for Donnie. Mikey looked across and alerted, "There he is."

I followed his gaze and saw a badly injured, familiar Turtle, with a purple aura, sitting against a fence. My heart ached, "Donnie!"

Raph, Mikey and I ran toward the injured Turtle. He looked a lot worse up close. He was missing his bandana mask and looked like he was beaten by a savage monster.

I walked over and gently shook his shell, "Donnie?"

I looked around and saw claw marks on the ventilation unit, and Donnie's staff's blade was snapped off. My hands balled into fists of anger. Spike did this.

Donnie moaned and came to, "What hit me? It was like Raph, only bigger and meaner. Angrier, but... Not quite as ugly."

"It was Spike. He got into the Mutagen. I was gonna tell you guys, but-" Raph tried to explain.

Donnie cut him off, "Spike?" He rolled his eyes, "Way to keep that Mutagen safe, Raph."

I lightly giggled at the injured Turtle, "Great minds really do think alike." Donnie smiled at me, as much as he could.

With Donnie's staff, Raph helped Donnie back to his feet, "Come on. We got to find some cover."

Mikey and I stayed ahead, keeping an eye out for Slash. We were able to make our way down two and a half blocks across the street. However, Donnie was getting weak and was barely able to walk. What did Spike do to him?

On his last step, Donnie fell to his knees, "Can't make it. I'm too weak." Raph helped him sit against the nearest wall, "You go on without me, fellas."

"No Turtle left behind. That's our rule." Raph argued.

I walked to Donnie and looked at his limp arm, "I'm gonna tie off your sprained arm. It might hurt, okay?" Donnie nodded in understanding. I looked at Raph, "Raph, can I borrow one of your sais?"

"Sure." He answered, giving me his left sai.

"Here. Bite down on this." I told Donnie, putting the hilt into his mouth.

"Tastes like leather and sweat." Donnie commented.

I giggled and started fixing Donnie's arm as much as I could. Once I was done, I sensed an orange aura missing. Oh no...

"Stay here, Donnie. Raph and I will be right back." I told Donnie. He nodded and closed his eyes.

I grabbed Raph's hand and started following Mikey's aura. It was glowing like neon. It stopped at the fire escape and trailed off.

"Mikey?" I called. I heard a soft moan. I looked ahead and saw Mikey, in the near same condition as Donnie, hanging by a rope over the roof, and missing his bandana mask. My heart ached again, "Oh no..."

Raph followed my gaze and he gasped, "Mikey!"

Without hesitation, Raph ran over to the roof and pulled Mikey up to safety. I ran over and checked on Mikey's vitals. I could hear a steady heartbeat and steady breathing.

I sighed in relief, "He's still breathing."

Raph sighed in relief, the shouted in anger, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Spike's voice spoke around us, "The others hold you back, limit your potential. You don't need 'em. Just. Like. You. Said."

Spike caught Raph by surprise and punched him to the farthest wall. Spike was wearing Donnie and Mikey's bandana masks on his right arm.

"Raph!" I cried in worry. I ran over to Raph, then recalled on what Spike said, "Us? Holding you back? Did you really say all that?"

Raph rubbed his head and looked at me, "No!" Then he recollected his words, "Well, yeah." He shook his head, "But, I didn't actually mean it. I was mad. I never wanted this."

"There's no turning back now." Spike answered, dragging Mikey to the edge of the roof.

My heart burned like a thousand fires. I can't just stand by and do nothing when a monster is tearing my family apart! I stood up, "Stop! I won't let you hurt them!"

I drew my dual-bladed staff and separated the blades. Now, I'm furious at the Mutant. Raph noticed and begged, "Ellie, don't. This isn't your fight."

Spike looked at me, "I'm not here to fight you."

"You hurt my cousins, so you made it my fight." I answered, as I walked toward him, "You're not that sweet little turtle I met. You're a warped monster of a turtle. A mere shadow of who you used to be. A deranged, hideous freak!"

Offended by my words, Spike threw Mikey on to the roof, drew his morning star and roared at me. He charged to attack. I charged to do the same. We attacked and our weapons bounced off each other. Spike thought fast and pounded me across the ground. I quickly got up and blocked his next attack.

He laughed at me, "You're a fool, just like your cousins./ _You're a fool, just like your uncle._ " I heard Shredder's voice merge with Spike's.

I froze at the memory. Spike took this opportunity and whacked me across the roof. I got back to my feet and took a defensive stance. Spike and I took our battle across the rooftops. I used my fluid movement to stay on top of him. And Spike used his size and strength to keep me down.

"I spent years watching you and Raph spar and train, learning your moves. I know everything you can do." Spike informed me.

He charged for attack. I charged toward him, used my blades to pushed his morning star down, and kicked him in the face. The force made Spike drop his weapon and fall back a few feet.

I smirked at the large Mutant Turtle, "Not everything."

Spike got clever and dashed toward me. I tried to jump over him, but he swept his leg under my feet, knocking me into the air. Spike grabbed me and started throwing me into walls and the ground. As I hit the wall, my scar re-opened and I heard loud cracks. Intense pain coursed through me.

I looked at Spike and he punched me through the wall. I landed on my back, on the next rooftop. I tried to get back to my feet, but my body told me it's had enough. Spike chuckled and picked me up from my arm. I braced myself for the final blow.

Then Mikey jumped and grabbed Spike's free arm, "No!"

And Donnie grabbed the arm that held me, "Get off of her!"

Spike dropped me and tried to get the others off his arms. I felt someone put my arm over his shoulders. I looked at saw it was Raph.

Raph looked at me with worry in his eyes, "Ellie, I told you this isn't your fight. It's mine." He looked at my bandages and saw that my scar was reopened and worse than before, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

As a reply, I looked at Donnie and Mikey, as Spike threw them away from him. Even badly banged up, Donnie and Mikey stood up and glared at Spike. Raph's eyes widen in realization. Family is forever. No matter how you treat them. Donnie and Mikey tried to hold Spike off, but they were so weak Spike took them out with a single hit.

I got myself back to my feet, "You see, Spike? That's what real family and friends do." My knees buckled, but Raph helped me up, "We stand up for each other. Through thick and thin."

Raph nodded and glared at his former pet, "I'd rather be like my brothers and my cousin than you any day."

Spike glared at Raph and I, ready to finish us off.

"Was that a compliment?" Mikey asked before blacking out.

Spike extended his claws, Raph and I drew our weapons. Spike dashed toward us for an attack. I dashed ahead and used my fluid movement to dodge his attacks and kick him back a few feet. Raph gained some high ground and tackled Spike off the roof and on to another.

I jumped down and kept Raph away from Spike. Spike got back to his feet and turned his attention to me. I ran across the rooftop and fend the large Mutant Turtle off as much as I could, keeping him away from Raph.

However, Spike was getting faster and clever. He was able to throw me to the ground, and was about to jump on to me. Luckily, I was faster, grabbed my weapons and blocked Spike's attack. His weight caused the ground under us to give out and we fell into an apartment room, that looked like a little girl's bedroom.

"Ellie?" I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked beside me and saw Leo having a tea party with a little girl with short ginger hair and brown eyes. Chloe was her name. "Leo?" I asked and noticed Chloe, who was looking at me with a smile. I looked back at Leo, "I didn't know you have a way with kids."

Spike used his brute strength and charged me through the wall behind me. Spike and I took the fight to another rooftop, away from Chloe and her father. I'll tell you how I know her another time. Now's not really the best.

I tried to attack again, but Spike caught my weapons, knocked them out of my hands and threw them into the street. I took a defensive stance, bracing myself for the next attack.

Spike smiled at me, "Ha! It's over, Eleanor. You've lost. Trying to win a battle that was never even yours to begin with." He tilted his head in interest, "Why do you do it?"

I remained quiet and glared at Spike. I dashed toward him for a punch, but Spike knocked me to the ground. I turned and gave him a powerful punch to the face, backing him a few feet away from me.

Spike rubbed his chin and smiled, "A heart of a true warrior. I can see why Raphael _likes_ you. We're the same, you and me."

"I am nothing like you. You're a monster." I answered.

Spike roared and charged toward me. I tried to keep my distance from him, but Spike was able to outmaneuver me and started beating me up. One of his attacks threw me to the edge of the roof. Luckily, Raph caught me before I fell. He pulled me away from the edge and I fell to my knees. My muscles were giving up on me. I couldn't move anymore.

I felt Raph catch me before I fell, "Easy, Ellie."

I gave Raph a thankful smile, then looked ahead and gasped. Spike was charging toward us. Before he reached us, Raph and I heard a familiar voice shout, "Get away from her!"

From above us, Leo showed up and kicked some distance between us and Spike. Leo withdrew his katanas and helped Raph help me back to my feet.

"So what's with the new turtle?" Leo asked.

"Long story." Raph answered.

I gave Leo a smile, then looked ahead. My smile fell and I shouted, "Look out!"

Before Leo could reacted, Spike punched him, which threw him toward the skyline. I grimaced as my heart sank and my blood ran cold, "Leo!"

"Been looking forward to that for a long time." Spike chuckled.

My anger turned into a burning inferno. Spike has taken this fight too far! First Donnie, then Mikey, tried to hurt Raph emotionally, and now Leo. The fire in my heart pushed me beyond my limit.

I stood on my own feet and glared at the large Mutant Turtle, "That's enough, Spike!"

I drew out one of my blades and hobble toward Slash. However, Raph grabbed my hand and forced me to a halt, "Ellie, don't. You can't beat him."

Spike chuckled and smiled at Raph, "That's right, Raph. We're not like the others. They're weak, but we're powerful. Our anger makes us strong."

My eyes widen in realization. Everything about these past few weeks finally make sense now. Anger. Mutagen can alter your emotional state. That's why Kirby won't harm April, Timothy hunting April, and Spike is acting this way. Kirby mutated to protect April. Timothy wanted to try and feel normal again. And Spike is reflecting on Raph's anger.

I looked at my hands. If I was able to help Mikey with his shellacne, maybe I can help restore Spike's will.

I looked back at Spike. He roared and charged toward me and Raph. I moved Raph away from Spike and dodged his attack. I jumped over his shell and met him eye-level.

"Meditate on this." I told Spike, as I delivered a head-butt.

A soft, pastel blue glow enveloped Spike's body for half a second, then vanished. I grabbed Mikey and Donnie's masks from Spike's arm and got some distance from him.

Spike flinched and started twitching. His eyes glowed the soft blue for a second, then turned a solid green. Even his aura returned to normal. Spike moved to the edge of the roof and lost his footing. I gasped. He was about to fall.

"Spike!" I called, running toward him and reaching out my hand.

Spike looked at me and lost his balance. He fell off the roof, before my hand could touch his.

"Spike! No!" I shouted as he fell. He hit the ground with a loud thud. I fought back tears and tried to stand back on my feet. I felt a pair of strong arms help me. I looked and saw it was Raph.

"Raph, I'm so sorry. I thought I could-" I apologized and tried to explain.

"It's okay, Ellie. You tried." Raph cut me off with a small smile.

He walked over to Leo and helped him back to his feet. Donnie and Mikey arrived on the scene.

"You guys all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Donnie answered.

"What happened to Spike?" Mikey asked.

"That was Spike?" Leo asked, turning to look over where Spike fell.

"Fill you in later, dude." Mikey answered.

Raph and I looked over and we only saw a large crack in the sidewalk, where Spike landed. I gasped, "He's gone."

Raph sighed and looked at horizon of the city, "Well, he's still out there... Somewhere."

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

The boys and I returned home after a hard night. Once everyone was healed enough to move, it was time to kick back and relax. Mikey decided to play the arcade game. Donnie, Leo and I decided to help him through as many levels as we could.

"Go up. Up! No, down, down." Leo instructed as Mikey played.

"Eye beam! Use the eye beam!" Donnie suggested.

"Grab that power-up." I told the young Turtle.

However, Mikey lost the game, "Oh, come on!"

"Got to use that eye beam." Donnie chuckled.

I giggled and looked at Raph. He was sitting by the pinball machine, on his own, holding a chewed piece of lettuce, mourning over losing Spike. My smile faded and I grasped my pendant with a hung head.

I know what Raph is going through. There has never been a day when I haven't looked back at my memories and realize how much I miss my mother, my father, Samantha, my home, even Miyamoto-Sensei.

I looked up and saw Uncle Splinter walk in front of Raph. Raph looked at his mentor, "He's still out there somewhere."

"Raphael, do you know what I do, when I miss my loved ones from the past?" Uncle Splinter asked.

Raph lowered his head and shook it, "No."

"I focus on the friends I am surrounded by, in the present." Uncle Splinter answered.

Raph looked at me and his brothers. He regained his smile and stood up, "Thanks, Master Splinter." Then he walked toward us and called, "Hey, what's a guy got to do to get in your little competition, huh?"

"Next game is all yours, dude." Mikey answered.

Leo turned to Raph and apologized, "Sorry about Spike, Raphael."

Raph shrugged, "It's okay." Then he threw his arms around his brothers and I, "You guys aren't too bad to hang out with either."


	8. The Good, The Bad and The Casey Jones

The Good, The Bad, and The Casey Jones.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

It's been a few days since Spike's disappearance. Today, the boys, Uncle Splinter and I are in the Dojo, continuing our training. The boys stood face-to-face to each other, while I sat next to Uncle Splinter.

"My sons, you are truley becoming empress warriors. But, to grow as a team, you must know each other's strengths and weaknesses." Uncle Splinter told the boys, as he walked in between them, joining me, while the boys drew their weapons.

Mikey was the last to drew his weapon. He got carried away and burped in Donnie's face. Disgusted, Donnie took a step back and his eyes watered.

"Ugh! Right in my face. Really?" Donnie asked his youngest brother.

"Garlic and clam pizza." Mikey answered with a smile.

I tilted my head in slight suprise. Wow. Antonio is going all-out on the pizza flavours.

"This competition is a free-for-all. Last Turtle standing will face Eleanor." Uncle Splinter informed the boys, then instructed, " **始め** (Hajime/Start)!"

With that, the boys were locked in combat, except for Donnie, who was still feeling the effects of Mikey's burp. Seeing the advantage, Raph dashed toward him.

"I'm still seeing spots." Donnie muttered under his daze.

Raph snuck behind Donnie and kicked him toward the tree. Donnie dropped his staff and fell to the floor. He's out.

"Sorry, Donnie. It's a 'Ninja-eat-Ninja' world." Raph apologized, then turned to face Mikey, who was laughing at Donnie's quick loss.

Mikey noticed Raph charging toward him and narrowly dodged. Leo joined and clashed blades with Raph.

"What are you doing, Leo? I was going for Mikey!" Raph asked, then informed Leo.

"What part of 'last Turtle standing' don't you understand?" Leo asked.

Leo pushed Raph into Mikey. Mikey moved aside, but Leo delivered a sliding kick to Mikey, knocking him into the air.

Mikey fell to the floor, on his shell. He folded his arms and pouted, "Aw, man!" I supressed a giggle.

"Distraction. Misdirection. Powerful weapons in a ninja's arsenal." Uncle Splinter noted, stroking his beard.

He looked at Mikey, noticing he was mimicking him. Mikey noticed, chuckled, then joined Donnie. It was only Leo and Raph left standing.

"Looks like you've leveled up to the boss fight." Raph taunted.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, permanently." Leo told Raph.

He looked over to me. I smiled at him, that was some good trash talk. Leo blushed and returned to his fight with Raph.

Leo and Raph were pretty much evenly matched, until Raph was able to knock one of Leo's katanas out of his hands. Leo improvised and used one katana. He was able to knock one of Raph's sais into the tree. Raph dashed off to get it. This gave Leo and advantage over Raph.

Once Raph picked up his sai and ran around the tree, Leo jumped ahead and kneed Raph in the face. Raph fell to the ground, defeated.

"Yup. Leo won it this time." Donnie spoke up, as Leo picked up his other katana and walked toward Uncle Splinter and myself.

I stood up, drew my eskrima sticks and took a defensive stance. Leo took an offensive stance. I noticed he looked at me bandages and his focus turned into worry.

"You sure you can fight, Ellie? We can wait until you're healed." Leo asked me and suggested.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine, Leo. Just don't hold back."

Then I heard growling. Sensed a flaring aura of rage. And Mikey grimaced, "Uh-oh. He's awoken the beast."

Suddenly, I saw Raph tried to attack Leo from behind. "Leo, look out!" I shouted, as I pushed him away and caught Raph's attack.

Raph grabbed my arm, elbowed me into my still bandaged scar and fractured ribcage, then punched me in the face. I fell to the ground, holding my sides as extremely intense pain coursed through my body. I couldn't move.

"Ellie/Elle!" I heard Leo, Donnie and Mikey call in worry, as they ran to see if I'm okay. I sensed Raph's aura calm down and it turned to worry and regret.

Donnie turned to Raph, "Raph, what are you doing?"

"I... I didn't mean to hurt her. It was an accident. Seriously." Raph tried to explain.

The pain had subsided enough to be able to move. I picked myself up and moved to a sitting position. I rubbed my head, where Raph hit me, "Did you guys get the number on that truck?"

"We have spoken about this, time and again, Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally. It clouds your judgement. You need to control it, lest it controls you." Uncle Splinter told Raph.

"But, Sensei. I wasn't angry. I was just... Determined to win." Raph tried to explain himself.

The boys helped me back to my feet and looked at him. Raph lost it again and shouted, "What? I said I wasn't angry!"

I winced and hid my face in Leo's chest in fear. I wasn't scared of Raph. His aura turned into fire. I felt Leo put his hand over my back in comfort. Raph noticed this and left the Lair. I watched Raph with sympathy, without Spike to help him vent, Raph's anger has building beyond the boiling point. Every action causes him to explode.

Raph needs to find a new way to vent his anger out. Not by talking, but by fighting. Apparently, my sparring sessions with Raph have not been going so well. It's like he's holding way back for some reason. And when his anger explodes, he leaves. It's almost like he doesn't want to hurt me.

Donnie looked at me, "You okay?"

I stepped away from Leo and placed my hand over my bandaged scar, "Sore, but I'll be alright."

Leo shook his head, "No. You're not alright. After that attack with the Squirrelanoids, you've been pushed further than your limit."

Mikey nodded, "Yeah. You've been beaten up, thrown around, almost slashed to death-"

"We get it, Mikey. I look worse for wear." I cut him off.

"You got hurt a lot during your time with the Purple Dragons and Shredder?" Donnie asked.

I smiled, "Like you wouldn't believe. Training under Shredder is brutal and unforgiving." I chuckled, "To be honest, I'm surprised I'm still alive." I laughed and the pain surged again, "Agh! It hurts to laugh."

Uncle Splinter looked at me with concerned eyes, "Maybe you should rest, Eleanor. You will heal faster that way."

I nodded, " **はい** **,** **叔父さん** **.** (Hai, Oji-san/Yes, Uncle)"

I tried to make my way to the Lounge, but on my first step, intense pain surged through me. I fell to my knees and hissed in pain.

Luckily, Leo caught me before I fell, and put my arm over his shoulders, "Easy. Baby steps, Elle."

With Leo's help, I walked into the Lounge and laid on the couch. The soft cushions helped with the pain. I laid my head against the cushions. My eyelids felt heavy, as I let the darkness take me to Dreamland.

* * *

 _ ***Dream***_

I opened to find myself in a wood. Northampshire, by the formation of the growth of the trees. Didn't April used to have a farmhouse out here? A warm breeze blew past me and the tree leaves rustled. It's so peaceful here. But, why am I here? Is this someone's mind, a vision, or just a plain dream?

I decided to investigate, by walking through the wood. "Hello? Anyone hear me?" I called.

As a reply, I heard distant angry grunting and mumbling, coming from my left. I followed it and found someone playing hockey and muttering in anger and frustration.

"Who does he think he is? What is he supposed to be? I'm angry? I wasn't angry, until he showed up. He just waltz in like he owned the joint, and stopped me from stomping those punks!" The person muttered in a familiar male voice.

The person shot the puck into the goal like a shotgun. He gripped his hockey stick tightly, nearly snapping it two, "Some Mutant ninja turtle freak."

My eyes widen in shock. He knows of the Turtles. I narrowed my eyes. He must've met Raph. That's why he knows.

Out of anger, the player shot the puck toward me. I caught it before it hit.

I smiled, "Anger is quite dangerous, dude." The player looked at me and his eyes widen in shock. Mine widen as well, "Casey?"

Casey raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you supposed to be? And how do you know me?"

I put my arms behind my back, acting innocent and casual, "I'm just a Mutant Lizard roaming through dreams."

Casey gave me a look, "That doesn't make sense. Are you even real?"

I smiled at him, walked toward Casey, and poked his nose. Casey took a step back and rubbed his nose.

"Did that feel real?" I asked him.

Casey looked at his hand, then looked at me, "Kinda."

I dropped my smile and folded my arms at Casey, "Listen Casey, you should take that turtle's advise. Anger can make you do things you'll regret later. Other than trying to protect your family, you might put them in danger."

Casey looked away in thought, "Maybe I did take it too far on those Purple Dragon punks." He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks for the little pep talk." Then he raised an eybrow, "But, who the heck are you?"

I giggled, as the wind blew and leaves surrounded me, indicating it was time for me to wake up, "Let's just say you might see me again."

 _ ***Dream End***_

* * *

 **Casey Jones' POV.**

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around and found myself back in my room. So it was just a dream. But, who was that lizard? How did it know my name? The way it poked my nose. My cousin used to do that whenever I do something stupid, before the accident. Even its eyes and the choker pendant were familiar.

Aw, man! What time is it? I gotta get ready for school. I've got a trigonametry exam, and I didn't study for it! Shoot! I'm gonna flunk it!

I quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, did my morning routine, then made my way to school. During brushing my teeth, I looked at the mirror and saw that my face showed signs of my fight with that turtle freak. I gotta tell April about what I encountered last night. She seems to have a good head on her.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in Roosevelt High School...***_

I made it to school, before the morning bell. I walked to my locker and started grabbing my books. My locker was next to my hooded and masked friend's. I think he said his name was Elijah or something like that.

"Well, well. Casey Jones finally makes it to class. What a surprise." I heard April's voice from behind me. Then she asked, "Ready for the big trig exam?"

I tensed up a bit, "Trig exam?" but relaxed and closed my locker, " Oh yeah, I was up all night, studying."

I turned to face April and he friend, Irma. Irma is a short girl, with short indigo and purple hair and green eyes under a pair of black-rimmed glasses. She wore a black tank top with a plaid, folded skirt, and light brown boots.

April saw the bruises and asked, "Really? Did your homework punch you in the face?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I had... um... Late night hockey practice."

"Isn't the rink closed, after dark, ever since that mysterious fight broke out there, a few weeks back?" Irma reminded me, then asked, "So how, exactly, did you get those bruises, Casey?"

I looked at her. She smiled and pushed her glasses back up her nose. Always curious, always looking for the truth. Like she's already becoming a journalist, or a detective. It annoys me. It was a week and a half back.

"What are you, Irma? My interrogator?" I asked in annoyance.

Elijah closed his locker, not looking at Irma, "Don't you have an exam to get to?"

Irma didn't answer back. She grabbed April's arm and made her way to class. Now's my chance to tell April what happened. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to me.

"I saw something crazy, last night." I told her in whisper. I looked around and saw no-one was eavesdropping, "As in Mutant crazy."

April stared at me with shock in her eyes. She either believes me, or thinks I'm just as crazy. Before she could speak, Irma grabbed her arm again, "Come on, April. We've got our exam, and I will not be late this time."

I watched April leave with Irma. She has to believe me. Like I said, she's got a good head on her. She handled those robo-ninjas and that acid monster without panicking or losing her cool. So, she's gotta know about Mutants.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day, back in the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Another day, another reason for Raph to blow his top again. Good thing it's a weekend, and I've already caught up with my homework. April was here too, training with Uncle Splinter.

I was sitting in my room, drawing in one of my Dreampads. My dream, last night, was about Miyamoto-Sensei. I was in a Feudal Japanese Dojo. He was inside, meditating. Then he looked at me and we continued our training. I felt warm in my heart. I was happy.

But, who am I kidding? It was just a dream. Miyamoto-Sensei is dead, and nothing in the universe can change it. Not even time-travel. But, why did I dream about him?

My train of thought was broken, by the sound of knocking at my door. I put my Dreampad on my bed, walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was Leo.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Mikey and Donnie are gonna watch a marathon of Super Robo Mecha Force." Leo explained, then asked, "Wanna check it out?"

"I was, until you spilled greasy popcorn all over me!" Donnie shouted at Mikey, from the Lounge.

I smiled, "Sounds like fun. Sure."

Leo smiled back. I exit my room and followed Leo to the Lounge. As we reached the bottom of the steps, Raph spoke up from behind the wall, "Hey, Elle. You got a minute?"

"We were gonna check out Super Robo Mecha Force." Leo answered.

Raph walked toward us, avoiding eye contact, "Cool. So, here's the deal. See, I... Me... I'm... Um..." He shrugged, then whispered, "Sorry."

"What was that?" Leo asked, voicing my thoughts."

A tad bit louder, Raph repeated, "I- I said I was... Sorry."

As a joke, I cupped my hand over my ear to get a better listen. Leo saw this and smiled in humor. Come on, I'm not always that serious. I'm 14 years old, a teenager. Gotta cut loose once in a while.

Raph looked and repeated a bit louder, "Sorry. Okay?" He looked again and I still had my hand over my ear. He shouted clearly, "Sorry!"

I winced by the volume of the shout, as it caught Donnie and Mikey's attention.

"I thought I had my anger under control. Turns out I didn't. But, now I do. Seriously." Raph explained his apology.

"He means 'For now'." Mikey spoke up, then he bet, "I give him ten more seconds." Then he started counting down.

With every second, Raph got angrier. "What are you saying, Raph? It's not that you _are_ angry, but we _make_ you angry?" Leo asked.

"I never said that." Raph defended.

"Three... Two... One." Mikey finished counting.

Right on cue, Raph exploded and shouted loud enough for the street above to hear, "SHUT UP!"

I flinched as the force of the shout made the popcorn on Donnie and mikey fly straight off.

Mikey smiled, "Bing, bing, bing! We have a winner!"

Leo placed his hand over Raph's shoulder. Raph forced it off and marched toward the toll gates.

"Raph, wait. We were just busting your shell." Leo called to Raph.

I nodded in agreement and called, "Come on, hang out."

Donnie shrugged, "Eh, let the big, green baby go."

Steamed, Raph threw a shuriken star at Mikey's popcorn. The bag exploded in Donnie and Mikey's faces, as they did a bro-fist.

With that, Raph left the Lair, to blow off some steam. I grasped my turtle pendant and watched Raph, as his left a trail behind him.

I felt Leo place a hand over my shoulder, "Don't worry too much, Ellie. Raph always gets like this. He just needs to burn himself out."

"That's what I'm worried about. Raph is like a wild fire. No matter how much you try and extringuish the flames, they always come back to destroy anything in its wake. Unless he learns to calm down, those flames will just... Keep... Burning." I answered.

"That's quite an intruiging anology, Ellie. Right on the dot." Donnie smiled at me.

Leo patted my back, "Come on. Let's watch the show."

I nodded in agreement and joined the boys, watching S.R.M.F.F V. Halfway through the episode, the climax made itself known.

"It can't be. Our great enemy!" Princess grimaced.

The yellow monkey, Squeakums, jumped and screeched in horror.

"Yes, Squeakums. Its... Cyberoid X!" The big guy in red, Lunk, alerted.

Out of the smoke, appeared a cyborg alien like creature. As forementioned, his name was Cyberoid X. He laughed in an evil tone, "I have invaded the secret Mecha Force lair, of Super Robo Mecha Force Five team. Bye!"

The villain fired his weapon and encased the team members in force fields.

"Oh no! He has trapped us in many force bubbles!" Dr. Blip alerted. I gave the scene a deadpan look. I just said that. Then Dr. Blip asked, "Captain Dash, what are we going to do?"

Captain Dash Coolstar slapped Dr. Blip across the face, "Calm down, Dr. Blip." He looked at his comrades, "Team, I have created powerful shame for the rest of you. But I shall not give up. Not now, not ever!"

Cyberoid X aimed his cannon at the team.

"What about now, sir?" Lunk asked.

I face-palmed, the Japanese dub was better than the English. Even Leo pointed out, "Oh, come on. How can one guy infiltrate Super Robo Mecha Headquarters?"

"He used his laser-tentacle to shut down the defense systems. Duh." Mikey answered.

"The Japanese dub is more informative." I noted.

Then Raph's voice spoke up, "You guys watch so much tv, your brains are gonna rot."

The boys and I looked and noticed Raph has returned, and his aura has calmed down.

In a tired and bored tone, Donnie cheered, "Yay, Raph's back."

Raph rolled his eyes and joined us.

"You cooled off yet, dude?" I asked.

Raph nodded, "I'm always cool." He looked at Donnie, "Move over."

Donnie moved right a bit and Raph sat down. After a few seconds, the sound of a fork dropping alerted the boys and I. We turned to the source and saw someone in black.

Donnie gasped, "An intruder!"

The person looked at us and grimaced, "Aw man." His face was hidden behind a hockey goalie mask, painted to look like a skull.

Raph was the first to dash at the boy, "You? Again?"

The boy entered the Lair and tried to find off the boys, but Mikey and Donnie were able to grab his arms and restrained him.

"You know this guy, Raph?" Mikey asked.

The boy struggled to get free from Donnie and Mikey's grip, "Get your stinking paws off me."

Leo walked toward the boy and removed his mask. His hood fell off, to reveal black hair. The boy looked at Leo and Raph and growled at them. His face was painted to look like a skull as well. My eyes widen in recognition, while Leo and Raph yelped in surprise. Casey? What is he doing here? Did he follow Raph here?

Leo calmed down and informed, "It's face paint. He's just a kid."

Casey tried to fight Donnie and Mikey's grip again, "Let go of me, you stupid reptiles!"

And, as luck would have it, Uncle Splinter and April have finished their training for the day, and were making their way to the Lounge.

"Always trust your instincts, April. A well-honed intuition can be sharper than your eyes." Uncle Splinter told April.

April nodded, "Yes, Sensei." The she noticed the boys and Casey. She gasped, "Casey?" April walked toward the boys, just as Casey was able to get free. She called, "Casey!"

The Turtles and Casey looked at April, "You know this guy/these guys?"

"Don't hurt him. He's my friend." April told the Turtles, then she looked at Casey, "Casey, what are you doing here?"

"The better question is; How do you know these freaks?" Casey asked.

"These are the... Other friends I told you about." April answered, gesturing to the Turtles and I.

"Wait. So, they're not the bad guys?" Casey asked. I raised an eyebrow. Why would he think that all Mutants are bad? Maybe because we look different.

"No way!" April answered, shaking her head. She sighed and then introduced, "Casey Jones, meet Leonardo..." Leo nodded, "Donatello..." Donnie gave Casey a look, but nodded, "Michelangelo..."

"What up?" Mikey greeted, trying to sound like a gangster, but got slapped at the back of the head by Raph.

"The one and only Raphael..." April continued as Raph folded his arms and shook his head at Mikey, "And, of course, Eleanor." April finished, pointing at me. I waved at Casey.

Casey looked at me, "So, you're what? French?"

I giggled, "In many languages, it means 'Shining Light', or 'Bright One'."

Casey nodded in understanding, then asked, "And the Turtles are all... Italian?"

"No." Uncle Splinter answered, making his presence known to Casey. He was holding a book about famous artists in the Renaissance, "I named them after my favorite painters and sculptors of the Italian Renaissance."

Upon seeing Uncle Splinter, Casey gasped and fainted before he could say anything. Uncle Splinter raised an eyebrow. April ran to help Casey regain consciousness. And I sighed and face-palmed. Here we go again. Still the same Hockey Puck.

"Casey? Casey, wake up!" April told Casey, trying to shake him awake. She slapped Casey awake. Casey woke up and stared at Uncle Splinter.

"This is Master Splinter, Casey. He's cool." April introduced her Mutant mentor.

"You do not have to fear me, my friend. Rest assured, I do not bite." Uncle Splinter assured.

"He-He's a giant t-t-talking r-rat?!" Casey asked with fear evident in his tone.

Raph laughed, "Big Bad Vigilante's afraid of rats."

Mikey showed Raph a cockroach. Raph yelped in fright and completely retreated into his shell.

Mikey chuckled, "Just like you and cockroaches, huh Raph?"

I folded my arms and glared at the youngest Turtle, "That's not funny, Mikey."

Casey looked at me, "How would you know? Better yet, how do you know me so well?"

Before I could answer, April looked like she was having a headache. Uncle Splinter noticed and asked, "What is it, April?"

April opened her eyes and looked at him, "Sensei, we're not alone."

The boys and I followed April's gaze, in the ceiling were a group of Foot Bots. They must have followed Casey and Raph to the Lair. That's not good.

The boys and I drew our weapons, as the ninja robots jumped down to our level, ready for a fight. Leo looked over to Raph, "Raph, you lead the enemy right to our Lair?"

"It's the kid's fault. He was following me." Raph argued.

Casey looked at Raph, "My fault?"

I growled in annoyance and shouted, "Who cares who's fault it is?! We can't let these drones leave!"

Mikey dashed into combat, "Booyakasha!"

With that, we wall started taking down the robots. We learned that the more we keep moving, the less time the Foot Bots have to adapt to our skills. Even Uncle Splinter and April helped out.

Raph and Casey got cornered back-to-back while fighting. "You're the one who did this!" Raph told Casey.

"Me? They followed you too, dude!" Casey argued.

Raph threw a robot over his shoulder and snapped back, "Don't 'dude' me, dude!"

Uncle Splinter took out the last ninja with an advanced technique. They boys and I couldn't help but gasp in awe. "Stay alert. More are coming." Uncle Splinter told us.

On cue, more Foot Bots arrived at the toll gates. The Foot Bot, on top of the gates, looked around. His eyes indicated he was scanning the area. That's not good.

Donnie noticed and alerted, "Hey, he'll give away our location!"

The Foot Bots started attacking Uncle Splinter, but he fought back. "Don't let that robot escape." He told us.

The other Foot Bots attacked the rest of us. The robot that scanned the Lair, exit the Lair and made his way down the tracks. Oh no, you don't!

I withdrew my weapons, kicked my opponent away from me, and started chasing after the Foot Bot scout. Casey followed after me, "Casey Jones is on it!"

Then Raph knocked him away, "Tell Casey Jones I don't need his help."

But, Casey followed anyhow, grabbing his mask and putting it over his face. Like a spider, the Foot Bot made his way into the subway tunnels. Raph threw his grappling hook, but Casey kept running and got caught by the hook instead. Raph pulled the hook back, which threw Casey back.

Raph retrieved his hook. Casey looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Me? You got in MY way!" Raph argued.

Raph, Casey and I continued to chase after the robot in the subway tunnels. To our surprise, more Foot Bots arrived. Just what we need. More alien-enhanced robots in ninja suits!

The Foot Bot Scout looked at us and hid behind his friends.

"Where'd he go?" Casey asked.

Raph looked at me. I shook my head, "Robots don't have auras!"

With that, we fended off the group of Foot Bots. "If that bot gets back to Karai, and gives away our hideout, you answer to Splinter!" Raph told Casey, knocking out a few robots.

Casey knocked on its back, heard Raph's words and stared at him in slight fear, "The rat?!"

I shocked a few bots offline. Three more bots appeared, and I saw a Foot Bot climbing to the sidewalk of the subway. "There he is!" I alerted the boys, as the scout looked at me.

The bot ran off. "I got him." Casey assured. He grabbed a can of spray-paint, shook it, bit off the cap and threw it at the scout. Direct hit and amber paint covered his uniform. "Yes!" Casey cheered.

"Good work, Jones." I praised him, as the robot ran off. Now it'll be easier to know which one he is.

"Next time, tag it with a real grenade!" Raph told Casey, as we finished the last of the robots and dashed after the scout.

Chasing after the scout down the rails was quite tricky. The closer we get, the faster he ran. Casey activated a pair of roller blades, and jumped on to the railing. He caught up with the robot with ease.

"Faster, you two. Move your shell and tail!" Casey called, as he picked up speed.

Raph and I picked up a bit of speed and was able to keep up with him. However, I felt the ground shaking under my feet. That's really not good.

"Guys! Train!" I called.

Raph didn't seem to have heard me, but Casey looked back and tackled us off the tracks before we became roadkill.

"You guys okay?" Casey asked me and Raph.

I nodded, while Raph rubbed his arm and looked at Casey, "Thanks." Raph looked up and he saw the scout, "There he is!"

Casey and I followed his gaze. We saw the scout climb on top of the train. Casey looked at me and Raph and smiled under his mask. Raph and I smiled back. We made our own way to the top of the train and intercepted the scout. The scout turned and saw us.

Using his four arms, the scout flew toward and tried to attack overhead. Luckily, Raph, Casey and I blocked its attack. The robot landed on all-fours and charged toward us. I withdrew my eskrima sticks and drew my blades.

The scout charged toward us and attacked us. The boys and I were evenly matched with the scout. Dodging his attacks as well as the incoming support beams. However the scout got clever, dodged Raph's attack and knocked Casey off his feet. Casey was about to fall off the train.

My heart stopped. "Hockey Puck!" I called.

Luckily, Raph caught him with his grappling hook. I sighed in relief. Casey climbed back on the roof and looked at Raph, "Thanks, Raph."

Raph smiled, "Now, we're even."

I smiled and punched Casey in the arm. Casey looked at me with wide eyes, then he, Raph and I turned to face the scout and dashed toward him. The robot turned and jumped into a railway bridge. Casey and I jumped after him, while Raph jumped off the train and into the station.

Casey and I were able to fend the scout off, until Raph came and joined the fight. The scout around us and made his way down the stairs.

"Outta my way!" Raph shouted, as he chased after the scout and fought him off.

Casey and I joined and tried to help out. Casey tried a flying attack, but the scout dodged it easily. Once I saw an opening, I kicked the scout down the stairs.

Casey leaped over Raph and grinded down the railing, "I can take this robot down myself."

The scout recovered and saw Casey coming toward him. He quickly moved out of the way and dodged Casey's stomp. He ran toward the exit of the station, but Raph was able to catch him by throwing one of his sais into his arm and bound him to the wall.

The scout struggled free, but cut his arm off in the process, and kept running. Casey, Raph and I chased after him.

The scout made his way to the stairs that lead straight to the streets. "He's going for the street!" Casey alerted, as he stopped at the bottom of the steps. Raph and I caught up to him, but I kept running up the stairs.

"We can't let him get away!" I told the boys.

Casey leaped toward me. I grabbed his hand and threw him toward the Foot Bot Scout. With a hidden stunner, Casey shocked the robot down the stairs and into a metal fence. Raph threw one of his sai into the bot's head, shutting it down completely.

"That was... Too close..." Casey sighed, out of breath.

"Ditto." I replied.

"You're a pretty good fighter, Jones." Raph complimented Casey. Then he shrugged and walked toward the robot, "Sure. You're raw, unfocused, dangerous, crazy..." He got his sai out of the robot's head and smiled at Casey, "But not bad."

I put my hands behind my head, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Casey removed his mask and smiled, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Raph and Casey took each other's hand and had a little arm-wrestle. Casey was evenly matched with Raph. Well, he is left-handed.

Casey smirked, "For an amphibian."

Raph smiled and the two got into a small playful fight. I folded my arms and smiled. Raph found a new friend. One that can actually knock some sense into him and vice-versa. Casey walked up to me and gave me a look. I braced myself, then he threw his arms around me.

"I thought I lost you forever, Allie." Casey told me.

I returned the hug, "How did you figure it was me?"

"You called me 'Hockey Puck'. Only one person I know calls me that." He answered. Casey released the hug and poked my muzzle, "How did this happen anyway?"

I shrugged, "It's a long story. I'll fill you in another time."

"Wait. Ellie, you know him?" Raph asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, I've known Casey since the day I was born. He's my cousin, after all."

"Cousin?" Raph exclaimed, "I thought me and the others were your cousins."

I sighed, "Oh, boy." I cleared my throat, "Casey is my first cousin from my father's side of the family. You, Leo, Donnie and Mikey are my first cousins from my mother's side. As her brother is your father and mentor, Splinter. Understand now?"

Raph took a few seconds to process the info, then nodded in understanding. Then Casey asked, "Wait. You're uncle is a giant talking rat?!"

I giggled and pointed to my muzzle, as my tail wagged behind me, "Kinda explains this, doesn't it?"

Casey smiled, "At least you're not a rat yourself."

I giggled, then Raph, Casey and I returned back to the Lair, recalling the cool and epic events of the chase. Once we returned to the Lair, Raph and Casey were like two peas in a pod.

"Dude, the way we chased that thing down?" Raph recalled.

"What about when I shocked it with my stunner? How cool was that?" Casey asked.

"Don't forget the subway chase. That was the awesome-est part." I smiled.

We entered the Lair and saw April, Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Uncle Splinter staring at us, and broken Foot Bots all around the Lair.

Casey smiled, "What's up? No more robots left for me, Allie and Raph?" He put his arm on Raph's shoulder, due to being tall for his age.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Allie?"

"Whoa. Okay. What's up with you two? You're like 'Best Friends Forever' now, or something?" Mikey asked.

I smiled, "Closer than that, Mikey." I looked at the others, "Guys, meet Casey Jones. My first cousin from my father's side."

April raised an eyebrow, "Cousin?" Then she shrugged with a smile, "I can see the resemblance."

Uncle Splinter walked up to Casey. Casey stepped behind Raph. "I see you have found a new family ally, Raphael." Uncle Splinter told Raph.

Raph shrugged, "Yeah. Casey's cool."

Uncle Splinter looked at Casey and smiled, "Thank you, for helping our family."

I smiled in hope. This broken family is slowly becoming whole once again. It's been too long since we've had a reunion.

Casey smiled, "No problem, Rat-Dude. It wasn't a bad warm-up." He smiled at Raph, "And now, it's time to clean the scum off the streets."

Raph pushed Casey and smiled, "Let's do this!"

The two head-butted each other and cheered, "Yeah!"

Donnie grimaced, "Great. You know what this means, right?" And he panicked, "Now we have two RAPHAELS!"

Of course, Raph and Casey left the Lair and made their way topside. This week's been a good week.


	9. The Kraang Conspiracy

The Kraang Conspiracy.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Alright! Now we're talking! Oh, hey viewers. You guys have great timing. The boys and I are just running across the rooftops, doing our regular thing. I know, we should be looking for Mutagen canisters, but Uncle Splinter thought it would be a good idea if we took April with us. Train her in parkour to help build up her speed and agility.

I'm guessing April's is starting to think that this is a bad idea. She'll get there eventually.

Two hours of free-running and April was already out of breath, "I never understood how... How Turtles could... Could be so... So fast."

Mikey stopped and looked back at April, "Come on, April. This is just the warm-up."

"The warm-up? For two hours?" April exclaimed, as the rest us returned to her.

"That's what ninjas do. Training sometimes lasts four, five hours at a time." Leo explained, then smiled, "Awesome, right?" He laughed at the enjoyment of being a ninja.

I was too busy to say anyhthing. Throughout the night, I sensed an aura following and watching us. Keeping its distance, so it didn't raise any alarm. Too late. You've caught mine and I wanna find you.

April sighed, "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna puke." Then she asked, "What about a real mission?"

"It took 15 years of training before Master Splinter let us go on a 'real mission'." Raph answered, "You got a long way to go, sister."

"Not that long." Donnie assured April, "A decade or two will fly by like that." He snapped his fingers for emphesis.

"For a Turtle!" April argued.

Donnie looked at Leo, "Maybe we should take her on more missions, Leo. It makes sense."

Mikey nodded in agreement, "Yeah! The best training she could have is hanging with the ninjas."

Leo shook his head, "Uh-uh. No way. It's too dangerous."

Raph nodded, "What if something happens to her?"

April was about to argue back, but she groaned in pain, as if she had a headache, "My head." It subsided and April looked at us, "Guys, I think there's someone watching us...

I nodded in agreement, "She's right. I sense it too. Right... Over... There!" I instantly pointed behind April.

Hiding behind a water tower, a rooftop over, was a shadowed figure, in the shape of a man, bearing the same aura I sensed all night. Gotcha!

Alerted, Donnie, Leo and Mikey shouted, "Get him!"

With that, the man took off. The boys, April and I chased after him. April struggled to keep up. The boys and I were already at the edge of the roof, and the man was just hopping off the edge of the next roof.

Leo grabbed his grappling hook and instructed, "Grappling hooks."

His brothers and I followed and fired our hooks in unison. Once the rope was tied and secured, the boys and I zip-lined across and to the other rooftop.

As Donnie running, his shell was hit by another grappling hook. April's grappling hook. Donnie looked and noticed April was having trouble. He fired his grappling hook and tied the rope. What a sweet Turtle.

"April, use my rope!" He shouted to April.

"'April, use my rope'." Raph mocked Donnie's tone, then turned serious, "She's already slowing us down, Donnie." Annoyed, I flicked Raph on the forehead. "Ow!" He yelped.

"You sure know how to treat a girl like royalty." I told him in an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

April made her way down, using Donnie's rope, and joined the rest of us.

"This way. Let's move, people." Leo called us, as we made our way to the edge of the rooftop.

The man we were chasing was climbing down on the fire escape of the next building and entered a window on the third floor. April, the boys and I arrived at the fire escape and looked through the closed window. It was too dark to see anything.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Donnie noted.

Leo sneaked toward the window, signaled us to stay put, and opened the window with a filer. The window opened with ease, and we entered the room. The boys grabbed their flashlights and looked around. The room looked similar to a journalist's apartment.

I walked over to the couch, that was facing a wall with a painting, and brushed my hand over it, "Felt casing and it's still warm."

Mikey looked at a wall, at the back of the couch, and gasped. Donnie looked and gasped as well. The others and I turned our attention to the wall. It wasn't bare, it was a pin-board with photos, pictures and drawings of Mutants, Kraang and... us?

"It's us." Donnie gasped.

"Not just us. Photos of Mutants and Kraang. Lots and lots of Kraang." Leo answered.

"So what's with all the creep-tastic pictures?" April asked.

A creak caught Raph's attention. "Well, I guess we've seen enough here, guys." Raph told us in a fake tone, eyeing to the open door behind him, "Let's get out of here."

We nodded and remained quiet, while Raph hid against the wall. A shadow peeked, and Raph grabbed it. He pinned it against the door and put his sai near its throat.

The shadow was the man we were chasing before. He was a tall man of early to mid-40's. His hair was mostly grey, but his sides showed signs of brown. His eyes were blue. The same shade of blue as Sam's eyes. And he wore a beige journalist uniform and hat.

"Don't hurt me. I'm a friend." The man told Raph.

"Stalker's more like it." Raph corrected.

I stared at the man and his aura turned a light color. He was telling the truth. And his face looked familiar. My eyes widen in recognition. I can't believe it. He's been here this whole time?

"R-Raph, let him go. We can trust him." I told Raph.

Raph looked at me, "How do you know we can?"

I pointed at my forehead, "Empath. Remember?"

Raph took my words and let the man go. The man looked at us and gasped, "After all these months, finally face-to-face with the talking Ninja Turtles, the Hamato Lizard, and April O'Neil herself."

He walked over to April, but Leo got in front of him and grabbed one of his katana, ready to draw it out.

"You better start talking, pal. What's with the photos? Who are you?" Leo asked, drawing his katana a bit.

I grabbed his hand and lowered the katana back into its scabbard, "Leo. I told you, he's cool."

Leo looked at me, withdrew his sword and let the man go. The man nodded and straightened his tie, "The name's Kurtzman. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year. And then I discovered something much bigger." The man, Kurtzman, introduced himself, then started his explanation.

Kurtzman switched on the lights and cleared his desk. He put a notebook on the desk and looked at us, "The Kraang." He opened the notebook and inside were historical photos and pictures of the Kraang interacting and experimenting with humans, "The alien infiltration is long-lived. Ancient, in fact. The Kraang have been trying to use Mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years. But they couldn't use the Mutagen in our universe without a specific chain of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping humankind's genetic code, until finally..."

Kurtzman showed us a photo of April as a one-year-old infant.

April gasped, "That's me."

"Your mother was taken by the Kraang before you were born." Kurtzman explained, turning a page to show April's family, "Then, she was experimented on."

April gasped again, "My mom?"

Kurtzman nodded his head and closed his notebook, "That's why you're so special, April. Your DNA can perfect the Mutagen in this dimension."

This time, it was Donnie's turn to gasp, "Wow."

The shock was too much for April to bare. She back into the couch, "I... I think I need to sit down."

Then something came to me, "The Kraang files mentioned they were after my mother, Hamato Leiko, as well, before she passed." I asked in curiosity, "Was she involved with them in the same way?"

Kurtzman looked away at the mention of my mother, and shook his head, "No. She wasn't."

I sulked, then a number Kraang-pink auras alerted me, "Guys, we're not alone."

Right on cue, three disguised Kraangdroids kicked the door open, entered the room and aimed their blasters at us. The middle droid was missing half of its face. Talk about inpecable timing, Kraang-bots.

Kurtzman gasped, "They found me. I don't know how, but they found me."

"Kraang, the human known as 'Kurtzman' has allied himself with the ones called 'the Turtles and Lizard', who are turtles and lizard." The left Kraang alerted.

"Observe, Kraang. Disintegrate first. Capture for interrogation later." The right Kraang told the other.

The Kraangdroids fired their blasters at us. Leo, Donnie and I drew our weapons. Raph dodged the laser-fire and tried to throw the center Kraangdroid out. However, it was stronger than it looked. Raph was able to knock it off balance and threw it into the wall behind him.

Another shot at Mikey. Mikey tried to dodge the barrage of lasers. Once he was at the right distance, Mikey threw two shuriken stars at the Kraangdroid's shoulders. The Kraangdroid fell to the floor and shut-down.

However, like the last time, the more we defeated, more kept coming. A blue-armored Kraangdroid found April and aimed to attack her. Luckily, Donnie took out the droid.

He extended his hand to April with a smile, "I'll protect you, April."

April stood up, drew out her tessen and snapped, "Protect yourself."

Then she walked off to fight the droids. Donnie sulked with a sigh. I noticed and pinched my muzzle with a sigh. April needs to sort her mind out. Does she wanna be safe, or does she wanna be 'eaten', captured then killed, or just plain-out killed? You can't do all. Trust me, I've tried.

Oh well. The boys and I continued the fight off the Kraangdroids. Heck, Leo was able to take them out with one strike of one of his katana. A Kraangdroid fired at him, but Leo redirected the laser-fire back at it. Another Kraangdroid arrived and fired at April.

April tried to use her tessen to redirect the laser-fire, like Leo, but the fan caught smoke. April yelped and dropped her weapon. The Kraangdroid walked toward her and readied to finish her off. Luckily, Leo came to the rescue.

"Takes a little practice, April." He told her.

"So I'm told." April snapped.

Unfortunately, the Kraang's numbers were too much and there wasn't enough room to move. That's not good...

"Retreat!" Donnie shouted, making his way to the window.

Leo mutterd, "Uh-oh." As he and the rest of us jumped out of the window and to safety.

However, Kurtzman stayed behind, "I can't leave without my notebook." The Kraang started shooting at him. Kurtzman backed away, "No."

He backed away too far, he got caught on the fire escape and fell off the iron bars. Luckily, Mikey threw his kuarigama chain and caught Kurtzman, before he could hurt himself, "Gotcha."

Mikey lowered the chain, so Kurtzman landed safe. The boys and I joined him in the alley. April had some trouble getting down, but she made it.

"This way. Move!" Leo told us.

Before we could make a step, a Kraang van arrived at one end of the alley. The back doors open, to reveal a Kraang with a walking Kraang-like turrent.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted. A Kraang-turret? Have they gone that low?

The Kraang fired its weapon at us at rapid speed. The laser-fire kept us literally on our toes.

"Scatter!" Donnie shouted, as we dodged the barrage and followed him into the street.

The Kraang followed after us, but lost us in the street. We were able to find the alley, where the Shell-Raiser was waiting for us. Everyone hopped in, Leo took his station and drove into the alley. The Kraang fired at the back of the van.

"Everyone, brace yourselves." Leo instructed, as he put the Shell-Raiser into reverse.

He backed the van into the Kraang's weapon and destoryed it by turning the tire. Then we sped off into the streets. Get what I meant by the Kraang reaching a new low? A turrent defeated by a back tire of an amored subway cart.

Kurtzman spoke up, as Leo drove, "Here's the plan. You infiltrate TCRI, then wipe out all the data the Kraang have on April's DNA."

"Infiltrate TCRI?" April asked, the reminded, "I thought you guys blew that place up."

We arrived in an alley, just a few blocks away from TCRI. To our surprise, TCRI looked good as new. My eyes widen in shock. How? When? Where? What?

Raph gasped, "Whoa. They rebuilt TCRI? Already?"

"We break in, erase April's DNA codes, and get out. Infiltration only." Leo reminded us of Kurtzman's words.

Determined, April spoke up, "Let's do this."

Leo nodded, "Great. You and Kurtzman stay outside on lookout."

April looked at Leo, "Stay outside? On lookout?"

"It'll be too dangerous in there." I told her.

April looked at me, folded her arms and pouted.

Kurtzman nodded and dug into his pockets, "No problem." He gave Leo an id key card, "Take this. It's a key card I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI."

Leo saluted, "Thanks, Mr. Kurtzman."

"Stay near the Shell-Raiser, alright?" I suggested to Kurtzman and April.

Kurtzman gave us a thumbs-up, "Good luck."

With that, the boys and I made our way to the roofs and arrived to a building nearest to TCRI. Leo fired his grappling hook into the wall of the building. He made sure it was a good grip, but sounds of grunting and groaning. The boys and I looked behind us and saw April joining with us, out of breath.

I face-palmed and shook my head. That girl is stubborn beyond understanding. Just like her father. Still, what is she thinking?

"All right, April. Stay here and maintain radio communication." Leo told her, tying the rope.

"But I want in on the action too." April argued.

Leo said nothing and ziplined across to TCRI. Raph, Mikey and I followed him.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in two shakes of a Kraang tentacle." Donnie assured, as he followed behind me.

* * *

 _ ***Inside TCRI...***_

The boys and I entered an office, via the vents. We hid behind a cubicle wall. Mikey walked first then, he gasped loudly. Raph jumped in, covered Mikey's mouth and took defence. What Mikey gasped at was a disguised Kraangdroid, up close and personal. The funny thing was the droid wasn't moving.

Raph let go of Mikey, as Donnie and I looked over the wall and saw other droids in more cubicles, with glowing tubes connected to the back of their necks.

"It's okay. It's all right. I think these androids are just..." Donnie assured, as he drew his staff and moved the droid's head, to show the cord, "Charging."

Raph gasped, "Weird." Then wondered, "I wonder if there's Kraang inside of 'em."

Donnie used his staff to unfold the droid's arms. As expected, the Kraang was inside the drone, sleeping.

"Of course they'll be." I answered in a deadpan tone.

I re-adjusted the droid's head position and stared at it, as it 'stared' back at me. I was searching through my memories, trying to place the face of the droid.

* * *

( **A/N: As recalled in the first chapter, Ellie mentioned the Kraangdroids look familiar. Now she has a chance for a closer look.** )

* * *

"Is something wrong?" I heard Donnie ask, as he noticed.

"I know I've seen this face before. I just can't recall when or where." I answered, my eyes never leaving the droid.

Raph shrugged, "Of course you've seen 'em. We beat these things like all the time."

I shook my head, "No, Raph. Before that. Like something you've seen once in your life, and you want to see it again. You have to see it again."

Mikey moved me aside and poked the droid's nose. I guess he couldn't help himself.

He laughed, "Dudes, their faces are all rubbery and stuff. Check it out." Then he started playing with the droid's face, "Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Donnie stinks. Blah, blah, blah."

Leo had enough, "Stop that. We gotta move before they wake up."

Right on cue, April arrived from the same vent. Her arrival startled the boys and myself.

"April? What are you doing here?" Raph asked, as we calmed down and April dusted herself off.

"I told you, I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines." She answered.

Leo sighed, "Fine. Just be quiet, stay close, and do not let Mikey touch anything."

Suddenly, the sound of beeping and mechanics alerted us. The droid's eyes were blinking Kraang-pink.

Mikey quickly waved his hands in defence, "Wasn't me."

"I think they're done charging." Donnie alerted.

"Let's get out of here!" I told everyone, as we left the cubicle and try to fight an exit.

However, the moment we left the cubicle, the Kraangdroids stood up and walked to the exit of their cubicles. The boys, April and I dove for cover.

"Kraang, does this human suit make Kraang look fat?" We heard a Kraangdroid ask.

Then more kept arrived. We avoided their tunnel of sight and made our way to an elevator. Leo pressed the button a few times, before the door opened. We entered the elevator before any of the Kraangdroids noticed our presence.

The doors closed, Leo swiped the key card and pressed the button for the 40th level.

"The floor, known as, level 40 has been accessed to Kraang." The computer responded.

The elevator started moving and an old music tune started playing.

Leo sighed in relief, "Whew! Not bad so far."

The music continued playing. I raised an eyebrow, Donnie, Leo and April listened, Mikey smiled, enjoying the beat, and Raph blocked his ears, "This music is makin' my ears bleed."

Eventually, the elevator indicated we arrived to our destination. The doors opened to a very dim-lit hallway. Leo signaled to continue with caution and entered the hallway. The boys and I followed, while April crawled after.

The boys, April and I entered a large room, filled with Kraang in cruisers. They were floating around a large projection of Kraang-Prime. She must be still trapped in the Technodrome, in the bottom of the ocean.

"What's goin' on, Ellie?" Raph whispered to me.

In a whispered, girly tone, I answered, "It's a Kraang sweet 16 birthday party." Then I asked in a serious tone, "How the heck am I supposed to know?"

April placed her fingers over her temples, with her eyes closed, like she had a headache, "It's Kraang-Prime." She stood up and walked closer to the Kraang, "They're meditating, communicating. I can hear their thoughts."

Mikey gasped and smiled, "Whoa, man. You're like 'tele-pathetic'."

"Telepathic, Mikey." I corrected, patting his shoulder.

Leo looked at me, "I thought you were."

I shook my head, "Emotions are not in the same concept as thoughts."

"The experiment is nearly complete. Despite setbacks, the Mutagen will be ready as planned." Kraang-Prime spoke, sending psionic thought waves. The thought waves were giving me a small headache.

April walked face-to-face with Kraang-Prime, "They're talking about invasion."

I gasped and noticed her aura was starting to leak into the telepathic connection. "April, get back!" I warned.

"Soon, we will transform the Earth and all of its hideous people." Kraang-Prime told her soldiers. April gasped. Kraang-Prime took notice, "What? Intruders?"

The connection was broken and the Kraang screeched in alarm. April back into us.

"Um, guys, what are we thinkin'?" Mikey asked.

"Run!" I shouted.

The boys, April and I ran toward the elevator. Leo tried to activate the elevator, but the button wasn't responding. Some elevator access.

"Some stealth mission." Raph commented.

Leo continued to push the elevator button. Still not responding.

Mikey looked across the room and alerted, "Dudes!" We looked and saw a group of Kraangdroids with Ms. Campbell, "It's that freaky chick with the exploding elbows."

Leo was too focused on the elevator. I stepped forward and drew out my blades, "Campbell."

Ms. Campbell smirked and aimed her rockets at us. She fired and I deflected the rocket toward a group of Kraang in cruisers. Campbell fired another missle at April, who was running across the room.

Donnie noticed and tackled her to the ground, "April!"

The missle missed and hit a wall. April and Donnie recovered, then the Kraangdroids fired their blasters at us. April tackled Donnie down, "Look out!"

Leo made quick work of the Kraangdroids and used one of the blasters to take out the rest of the Kraang in cruisers. Raph, Mikey and I regrouped with Leo.

Leo pointed to the now open elevator door, "We got to get to that door."

We took one step and Campbell and more Kraangdroids blocked our way. As usual, looks like we had to fight our way through. Donnie joined the fight, and a Kraangdroid was able to grab April's arm.

"It is the human, known as 'April O'Neil'." The Kraangdroid alerted.

April drew her tessen and started hitting the droid, "I am not gonna... Ask for help." However, her attacks weren't effective. The droid grabbed her other arm and started dragging her across the room.

"Help! Help! Donnie!" April cried as she was dragged.

Donnie finished off a Kraangdroid, then noticed the droid taking her away, "April!"

Campbell fired another rocket at Donnie. I noticed and tackled him down, "Donnie, get down!"

Campbell's rocket missed us and hit a nearby wall. Leo looked at Raph, who was with Mikey and taking out the Kraangdroids, "Raph, take down 'Miss-Rocket-Arms'."

Raph turned to Campbell and dashed toward her, "Already on it."

Campbell aimed her arm at Raph, ready to fire another rocket. Raph threw one of his sai at her. It entered her arm and blocked the exit. The energy was too much and Campbell blew up, taking the last of the Kraangdroids with her.

All that was left was the Kraang in the cruisers, but they just need a simple kick in the right direction. Heheh.

Donnie was the first to run toward the door, that April was dragged into, "Let's get April!"

Leo, Mikey, Raph and I followed after him. We ran down a hollow corridor, until we saw April running toward us, "Run!"

She ran past us and Kraang-pink lasers followed her. The boys and I looked and saw April was being chased by more Kraangdroids. We immediantely followed after her.

April opened a door and pointed toward it, "In here."

Without question, the boys and I followed and entered the room. The door closed tightly behind us. I don't know why, but something didn't seem, or feel right about running into the room, or April for that matter. Her aura was all over the area, giving me a small, but tolerable headache.

"So, why are we hiding in a dead end?" Raph asked.

I walked over to the control panel and tried to open the door. It didn't respond. I tried opening the door by force, but it was locked tight. "Door's locked. We're trapped." I informed the boys.

Suddenly, April started laughing maniacally. Vents opened and poisoned gas started leaking into the room.

Donnie gasped, "Poison gas?" Then turned to April, "April, why are you doing this?"

April's reply was more laughter, as the gas continued to enter and fill the room. I hate it when my senses do that. I should follow them more often.

The gas was starting to fill our lungs. Mikey and Raph tried to opened the door, or vent the poison gas out of the window. No luck.

Leo tried the control panel, "Gotta get out."

"There is no escape, Turtles." April smirked in a dark tone.

Donnie turned to April, "April, what's wrong with you?" He walked toward her, "Are you mind controlled?"

April slapped him across the face, "Try again." She punched Donnie a few times and kicked him toward us.

Worried, Mikey cried, "Donnie!" But he covered his mouth, trying to hold his breath against the gas.

Leo coughed and pointed out, "It's not April, Mikey."

"It's an android. Get her!" Raph shouted. He drew his sais and attacked April. However, she caught his attack, gave him a headbutt and threw him toward the door.

During this, I sensed April's aura. It wasn't its normal yellow. It was blazing Kraang-pink and all over the room, suffercating the atmosphere.

"She's not an android either." I coughed, "She has an aura. It's unstable though."

Donnie charged toward 'April' and attacked her with his staff. 'April' caught his staff and threw him toward the panel of the door.

I opened my eyes and noticed she was gonna finish Donnie off.

"I hate having to do this, but-" I muttered, then I stood up and took 'April' by surprise with a small psionic pulse.

The pulse stopped 'April' in her tracks. She screeched in pain and exploded into, what looked like, anti-matter?

The substance fell on to the panel and the door opened.

"'Kay." Mikey muttered, as the gas vented out of the doorway.

The boys and I ran into the hallway, to catch our breath and clear our lungs from the gas.

"It was some kind of replica." Donnie coughed, "A fake April!"

"But she looked so real. Like tofu bacon." Mikey gasped between coughs.

"Come on. We got to find the real April." Leo told us. He ran down the hallway. Donnie and I quickly followed after him.

"And tofu bacon does not look real." Raph corrected Mikey, following us.

Mikey caught up, shouting, "It tastes real, though."

The boys and I stopped a few feet from a large door. On the ceiling was a lazer with a sniper-pointer. The pointer caught Mikey's toes and started firing at him. The boys and I went for cover against the walls.

"I bet whatever's behind that door is pretty important." Mikey commented.

The pointer caught Leo. Using his agility, Leo made his way to the door and swiped the key card. The blaster retreated into the ceiling and the door opened.

Inside was a large room, similar to the room that created Justin. Instead of containers of DNA samples, the containers had clones of April, in a white shirt and pants.

"By Darwin's beard. April clones." Donnie gasped.

"Weird." Mikey gasped.

"They're perfect genetic duplicates." Donnie added.

"Weird." Mikey gasped again.

"The Kraang must have been growing them to harvest her DNA." I suggested, putting my hand over my forehead.

The auras from the clones was giving me a bad headache. My mind was starting to feel like it was burning. Mikey waved his hand at an April clone. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Mikey gasped again, "Weird."

"We got it, Mikey!" I snapped.

"So where's the real April?" Raph asked.

I looked around, "I'm pretty sure none of these Aprils are the real one."

"I think we'll be able to find her by hacking into the security sytems." Donnie suggested, "We can also erase April's DNA codes while we're at it." He looked at me, "Ellie, ready to put that brain of yours to work?"

I smiled and cracked my knuckles, "You had me at 'hack'."

With that, Donnie and I walked to the console and starting hacking into the systems. The security system and database was harder to crack into than last time. The Kraang must've been upgrading and installing defensive software.

"Hurry, you two. Faster." Leo told Donnie and I.

"Patience is a virtue, Leo." I answered.

"We're hurrying as fast as we can." Donnie answered.

Our work was cut short by a familiar scream. April must've been very close for us to be able to hear her.

"April!" Mikey cried.

Then, a door on the second floor opened to reveal three Kraangdroids. The droids aimed their blasters at us.

"The Turtles and the Hamato Lizard survived." The center droid gasped, then told the right droid, "Open the bin, that is known as 'the Reject Bin'."

A floor-panel opened behind us. A giant hand reached out and starte climbing out. The boys and I drew our weapons and braced ouselves.

A head peaked out of the 'bin' and it was April, smiling at us. The boys lowered their weapons with a shared confused look. Then the true creature climbed out. The boys screamed at the sight of it.

The April head was connected to a giant, deformed, I'm gonna regret saying this, monster of an April clone. The clone stood up and roared and us.

"Uh-oh." Mikey muttered.

"What the heck is that?" Leo asked.

The clone started attacking us and knocked the droids off the balcony, "Derp, derp, derp." I can see why they called it a reject.

"It's some kind of a reject clone. A genetic mishap. An-" Donnie answered, but Mikey spoke up, "'April-Derp'!"

The clone, April-Derp, started attacking us again, but due to her mis-shapened form, April-Derp missed us and fell over.

"'Derp, derp, derp'. Get it?" Mikey joked, mimicking April-Derp's first words.

April-Derp noticed Leo on top of the Mutagen tank and attacked him. Leo jumped out of the way. Donnie tripped her to one knee and Mikey forced her over with a whack of his nunchucks. I activated the taser-ends of my eskrima sticks, and shocked April-Derp to the ground.

However, that only angered her, as she stood back up.

"You guys take care of the derp. I'll rescue April." Raph told us, as he made his way to the open door.

"Oh, man. I wanted to do that." Donnie sighed.

I patted his shoulder, "Next time, Donnie. Maybe next time."

April-Derp resumed attacking us. Leo looked at Donnie, "Donnie, we'll take care of April-Derp. You finish with wiping the computers."

Donnie nodded and returned to the control panel. Leo, Mikey and I kept April-Derp busy. She was quite difficult to take down. Her size gave her an advantage, but she was still a tad bit clumsy.

Mikey tried to give her the element of surprise, by throwing his kusarigama around her large foot. However she threw him toward her back. Mikey was able to grab April-Derp's back-mouth, and it licked his cheek. Disgusted, Mikey let go and fell to the ground.

Leo looked over to Donnie, "Donnie, you wipe out those computers yet?"

"Still working on it." Donnie answered.

April-Derp grabbed Mikey by his head. "Work faster! She's crushing my face!" Mikey shouted.

April-Derp threw him into the air, "Derp, derp." Then grabbed him, up-side down, in a hug, "April give hugs. Derp, derp, derp."

Leo tried to attack, but April-Derp easily knocked him back. Leo recovered an looked at me, "Ellie, can't you calm this thing?"

I quickly shook my head, "She's artificial, Leo. I can't."

Then the sound of the terminal shutting down caught our ears, and Donnie cheering, "Yes! I did it. I wiped the computers clean."

April-Derp turned her attention to Donnie. I noticed and called, "Donnie, duck!"

I threw four shuriken stars at April-Derp, turning her attention to me. I conjoined my eskrima sticks and braced myself for her attack.

Leo jumped in front of me and tried to attack, but April-Derp caught him with her tongue and started whacking him back and forth between the tank and the containers.

I was about to attack, but powerful, psionic waves pulsed throughout the room and caught April-Derp. She let go of Leo and Mikey and held her head in pain.

The psionic waves had a familiar sense to them, "April?"

Then, April-Derp exploded into the same substance as the previous April clone.

Mikey cheered with a smile, "Yes! Good-bye, April-Derp!" Then he was splashed with the substance.

"Guys, I think that was April." I alerted the boys.

They nodded and followed me to the next room. Inside was an operating table with a large machine. Raph was just releasing April from the table. April looked like her head was ready to explode.

Raph put April's arm over his shoulders and lead her away from the machine, "You okay?"

"Brain on fire, ready to pop. Other than that, meh." April answered with a shrug.

Relieved, Donnie called, "April!"

Donnie, Leo, Mikey and I jumped down. Donnie pushed Raph away from April and hugged her, "Oh, I'm so glad you're alive."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Mikey grimaced, "Uh-oh. Time to haul shell."

The boys, April and I left the room, to enter the previous room. To our surprise, the April clones were out and surrounded us, "Where are you going, guys?" "Trying to ditch me?" "Let's get out of here." "We got to hurry." "Come on."

The boys, April and I jumped down, to the main floor. The clones continued to surround us, "It's me, April." "Where are you going, guys?" "Come on." "Let's get out of here."

The auras started to become too much for my mind to handle. My headache got worse. April tried to push the clones back, "Don't listen to them. I'm the real April."

However, the clones grabbed her and pulled her into the crowd, "It's me, April."

Noticing, Donnie cried, "April!"

Then the clones spoke up and crowded us again, "No, I'm the real April." "I am." "It's me." "No, I am."

The boys and I backed closer into the wall of containers behind us. "Which one is which?" Mikey asked in a panic.

My headache grew into a massive migraine. My vision was getting blurry and going black. I placed my hands over my head, closed my eyes and groaned in pain. My mind and heart were burning and my scales were on fire. It felt like I was either inside a volcano or I just turned into a ball of fire.

I think I caught Donnie's attention, cause I heard him ask me, "Elle, what's wrong?"

"My head... Too many... I'm burning... Can't see..." I tried to answer through the pain.

I couldn't hold the pain back anymore. With a loud scream, powerful waves of cyan, black and purple energy exploded and attacked the clones. All the April clones screamed and exploded, except for the original April, who sighed in relief.

Donnie smiled in relif, "Yep, that's the real April."

With that, the burning sensation was gone. I sighed and fell to my knees. That was a drain on my energy.

"Okay, that was just gross, dudes. There's April-Derp on my chucks." Mikey stated, shaking the substance off his nunchucks.

Leo helped me back to my feet, with my arm over his shoulder's, "You okay, Ellie?"

"Tired. But alright." I answered with a nod.

Leo nodded then told the others, "Let's move."

The boys, April and I ran out of the room and through TCRI. Kraangdroids followed after us, shooting their blasters at us. We charged through the nearest glass window.

"Hurry!" Leo told us.

As luck would have it, a Kraang van parked in front of us. Leo reached for his katanas, while Raph drew his sais.

The passenger door opened to reveal Kurtzman, "Get in."

The boys, April and I quickly entered the van. Kurtzman drove down the street, with the Kraangdroids shooting the van from behind us.

"Escaping from the Kraang in their own van. Who knew, huh?" Kurtzman joked with a small laugh.

Leo smiled, "Thanks for the save, Mr. Kurtzman."

Kurtzman smiled, "I owed you one." Then he asked, "So did you wipe out the Kraang computers?"

"We did, by the skin of our noses." Donnie answered.

"The only reason we survived was because of April." Raph spoke up. He looked at April, "Whatever you did back there saved us all."

April smiled, "I have no clue what I did." She explained, "I was freaking out, and then, 'zap', the Kraang were toast." Then looked at me, "It looked like the same thing happened to you. What was that?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "You know more than I would. It felt like I was fire, I just exploded."

Kurtzman parked into an empty alley, "You walk from here."

The boys, April and I exit the van and walked to the driver side.

Kurtzman opened the window and smiled, "Well, I'm off. Somebody's got to keep an eye on the Kraang. They're everywhere." He gave Leo a calling card, "If you ever need my expertise, you know where to find me."

Leo gave Kurtzman a salute. And the boys walked toward the nearest manhole. I followed, but Kurtzman placed his hand over my shoulder. Raph noticed and looked at him.

"Mind if I talk to her for a minute?" Kurtzman asked.

Raph shrugged and nodded, "Sure."

I turned to Kurtzman and smiled, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Kurtzman."

Kurtzman smiled, "You can stop with the act now."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." I answered, trying to act nonchalant.

Kurtzman laughed, "You'd think I'd miss those eyes? Nellie Nora."

I looked at the journalist. Only one person calls me that nickname. My smile grew bigger and I threw my arms around his shoulders, "Father."

Kurtzman, my father, wrapped his arms around me, "Your mother was right, you always have your uncle's eyes." He released the hug, then pointed to my muzzle, "How did this happen to you?"

I casually shrugged, "Mutagen accident." Then smiled, "But, I'm still me on the inside."

Father wiped a tear from his eye, "Look at me, I'm getting all teary-eyed." Then his smile faded, "It's a shame about Sam."

I shook my head, "There's no need to mourn. She's alive. She just... Doesn't remember us. Even Miwa is alive. Just on the wrong side." I balled my hand into a determined fist, "But, I haven't given up on them. This family will be a whole again."

Father smiled and nodded, "Good. Don't lose that determination. You're gonna need it."

"Hey, Ellie! You coming?" I heard Raph call from the manhole.

"Yeah, give me a sec, Raph." I called back. I looked at Father and saluted, "I'll see you later."

With that, Father drove off and I entered the manhole, following the others back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, in Donnie and Ellie's Lab...***_

Donnie was running a blood test on April's DNA. Apparently, he found some files in the Kraang database, while erasing April's files. He looked through a microscope and his face could tell you the result.

"Well, what'd you find out, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"This doesn't seem possible." Donnie stuttered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" April asked.

"Based on all the info I've culled from the clone lab, your cellular makeup is actually a morphogenesic blend of human and Kraang DNA." Donnie answered.

April took a step back, knocking a few beakers over, "Wait. Are you saying-"

Donnie nodded, "You're not entirely human, April. That's why you have psychic powers. In fact, you are a half-human, half-alien Mutant."

"A Mutant?" April, Leo, Raph, Mikey and I repeated in shock.

Then Mikey smiled, "Aw, yeah! Welcome to the family."

April looked like she was gonna collapse. This is a lot to process. Now we know why the Kraang were after her in the first place. What does this mean for April?

Only time will tell...


	10. Fungus Humungous

Fungus Humungous.

 **April O'Neil's POV.**

It was a quiet day in New York. Casey and I were just hanging out in an alley, waiting for the coast to be clear, so we could go visit the Turtles and Ellie. It's a good thing it's a weekend.

"You know, Casey, it's awesome having someone else who knows about the Turtles and Ellie." I spoke up with a smile, "I had like no one to talk to, 'specially after Dad turned into a Mutant Bat."

"Gotta admit the whole thing's pretty mind-blowing." Casey answered, "Bunch of ninja turtles living in the sewers with their rat master? My cousin is alive and a Mutant Lizard? I mean, you couldn't make this stuff up."

He looked one end of the alley, and I looked the other. The woman that was on the phone left, and a guy with a skateboard vanished in the corner.

"Coast is clear." I whispered.

Casey and I wrapped up our things. Casey grabbed his weapons and smiled, "Let's do this."

We walked over to the manhole cover. Casey moved the cover and allowed me to enter first.

"So what's with the mask? It's not like the Turtles don't know who you are." I asked, making my down the ladder to the sewers.

"Same reason people have worn masks throughout history: 'Cause it looks cool." Casey answered, lowering his mask and followed after me, "Ugh. Doesn't help with the smell, though."

Casey and I made it to the sewers. Casey sniffed the air and waved his hand over his nose, "Ugh. Disgusting. How can you stand it?"

I chuckled and answered, "I had to live down here for weeks. You get used to it."

"Sick, dude." He replied.

I sniffed the air and covered my nose, "Ugh. Actually, something does smell really weird. Like... Moldy cheese and puke."

Suddenly, we heard a scream. Casey and I looked ahead and saw a sewage worker running toward us, for dear life, "Squirrel! Giant Mutant Squirrel!"

He ran through us without batting an eye. Casey and I looked at each other, then quickly followed after him. Once we reached a corner, the worker was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Casey asked, then he called, "Hello? Crazy dude?"

I gasped, as I started to sense an ominous, yet sinister presense watching Casey and I, "Something's wrong."

I followed my senses. They lead me to a dark pipe. I looked into the pipe and saw something move. The shadow looked at me with glowing yellow eyes. I gasped and took a step back. Then the shadow shot some sort of dust at my face. I got away from the pipe, coughing the dust out of my throat.

Casey walked toward me and patted my back, "You okay, Red? What'd you see?"

I looked at Casey, but instead of seeing his mask, I saw a bat's face. It screeched and fear made my heart race. I screamed and ran.

I heard Casey calling, "April? April!" But, I kept running.

I fell to my knees, closed my eyes and covered my ears, trying to ignore the bat's squeaks and roars.

Suddenly I heard snarling and footsteps. I looked and saw my Mutant Bat father walk out of the shadows. He looked and roared at me.

I screamed and ran for my life.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

It's been a quiet lately. Donnie, Raph and Mikey were in the lounge, watching Super Robo Mecha. Leo, Uncle Splinter and I were in the dojo, meditating. Being leader and second-in-command, have to keep up with our training. I was sitting in between Leo and Uncle Splinter.

However, Leo wasn't having much luck with finding his inner peace. His aura kept flickering like a candle in a glass casing. I awoke from my trance, opened my right eye and noticed his actions were reacting to his emotions as well.

I leaned over to Leo and called, "Leo?"

He saw me, yelped in surprise and fell. His yelp and fall woke Uncle Splinter from his trance and look over.

Leo recovered from his surprise and apologized, "Sorry, Sensei. Can't seem to focus."

Uncle Splinter stood up, "I noticed. What is it that troubles you, my son?"

"I keep having the same nightmare, Sensei, every night." Leo answered, "I let the team down. They're dragged off into darkness, and I'm powerless to help."

I gave him a hand of sympathy over his shell. I didn't know what to say.

Uncle Splinter placed his hand over Leo's shoulder, "This is not uncommon. All leaders must face the fear of losing their team. I face this every time you, your brothers and Eleanor leave the lair."

Leo looked down in a quiet sulk. I removed my hand from his shell and scratched my muzzle in thought. A memory came to me and brought a small grin to my face.

I stood up and looked over Leo's shoulder, "You know, we didn't finish that trainging session last week. Whadya say?"

Leo smiled and stood up. He walked three paces in front of me and bowed. I bowed back and we each took a defensive stance. Leo allowed me to attack first, then we started sparing. I didn't notice Uncle Splinter smiling, as he watched.

Halfway through, I sensed a panicked aura approaching the Lair. Leo noticed and lowered his stance.

Then we heard Casey's voice shout, out of breath, "Guys! April! Sewers! Hurry!"

Leo and I exit the Dojo and entered the Lounge, as Raph asked, "Casey, what's wrong?"

"Are the Foot Bots back?" Leo asked.

Casey caught his breath and explained, "We were on our way here. Next thing I know, April starts acting freaked out, then runs off. She's gone."

"Wait, wait. You just lost April?" Donnie exclaimed, ready to explode.

Mikey pushed Donnie back, "Relax. I'm sure there's a logical explanation, like she was eaten by a giant sewer snake or something."

Panicked, Donnie dashed toward the toll gates, "Let's go!"

He pushed past Casey and leaped over the gates. Leo and Raph chased after Donnie, while Casey sat down to catch his breath and calm down.

I looked at Mikey and folded my arms, "Way to go, Mikey..."

Mikey sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned.

* * *

 _ ***A little later, in the Sewers...***_

After calming Donnie down and grabbing our gear, Casey lead us through the sewers, so we could find April and see what was going on. The sewers looked a bit different this time around. Bioluminescent fungi were growing all over the tunnels and lit up the darkness. This is not normal.

"I think I-I-I lost her around here." Casey informed us, pointing down a dark tunnel. It was empty.

"You think? Oh, that's not vague or anything." Donnie snapped.

Not having Donnie's attitude, Casey snapped, "Back off, Stick Master."

"Who you callin' 'Stick Master', Puck Head?" Donnie asked.

The two boys glared at each other. Sparks were flying and fires were blazing.

I walked in between Donnie and Casey, breaking the staredown, "Enough, you two."

Leo nodded, "We don't have time for this." He looked at me, "Ellie, can you sense April's aura?"

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on April. In my dark vision, I could see a blazing aura a few tunnels down from our location. It was flaring out of control.

I opened my eyes, "Sense and lock-on. She's down this way."

I walked down the hallway, following April's aura. Leo followed after me. Donnie pushed Casey aside and followed after Leo. Mikey joined with a chuckle at Casey.

And Raph was last, turing to Casey, "Got a problem with that?" And he chuckled.

Casey drew out one of his hockey sticks and followed close behind. Along the way, he pushed through Donnie and followed close behind me.

We heard squeaking and Casey yelped in startle. The boys and I followed his gaze and saw three sewer rats peeking through some garbage. Two of the rats saw us and scurried off.

"Rats? Why'd it have to be rats?" Casey asked with a sigh.

I smiled and placed a hand over his shoulder, "They're everywhere down here, Casey."

Mikey picked the last rat, which was digging through a can, and started rubbing his face against it, "They're nature's cuddly little friends."

The rat didn't like Mikey's actions and was trying to push him away.

Casey took a few steps back and asked, "What's wrong with you?" He sat down on the nearest tunnel.

I giggled, then the sound of chirping caught our attention. It wasn't a rat, or a mouse. It sounded plant-like.

Casey looked at me, "You hear that?"

I nodded. The chirping was coming from the sewer tunnel behind Casey. There was a pipe sticking out of the wall. Casey and I looked inside. It was dark, but something made its presense known with three glowing yellow eyes.

Instinctively, I tried to pull him away from the pipe, "Casey, get back!"

But, the shadow shot Casey with yellow dust in the face. Casey walked away from the tunnel, coughing from the dust, "That was hideous."

The Turtles looked at him and smirked. "Dude, you put your nose in a New York City sewer. What'd you expect?" Raph asked.

"Thought I saw-" Casey started, then he looked at the tunnel.

Then he screamed and backed into the nearest wall with a terrified look on his face. Even his aura turned the same as April's.

"Casey, what is it?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I-I saw it, man. The Demon Rat." Casey answered.

Raph looked at me, "Demon rat?"

I nodded, "A sewer urban myth. Though very few have seen it. Witnesses, or 'nut-jobs', describe it as a rat around the size of a man, walks on two legs and..." Realization hit me and I face-palmed, "I've just described Splinter, didn't I?"

The boys nodded in agreement. Then Casey started screaming and swinging his hockey around. As if trying to get something off him, "Get 'em off me! They're everywhere!"

Raph and Donnie looked at Leo. Leo nodded and they pinned Casey against a wall.

"Not gonna lie. That felt pretty good." Donnie noted with a smile.

"Let me out. Let me out!" Casey shouted in a panicked tone.

"Calm down, man." Raph told him. He and Donnie let go of Casey and asked, "What is your malfunction?"

Casey fell to his knees and started sobbing.

My heart started to feel heavy, "Casey?" I walked over to my frightened cousin and went on my knees to his level, "It's okay." I put my hands over his cheeks, "Look at me, Hockey Puck." Casey lifted his head and looked at me, "There are no rats coming to hurt you. I promise." I assured him in a gentle tone.

Casey threw his arms around me and buried his head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his back.

Then we heard a familiar scream, coming from down the tunnel behind Donnie. April.

Hearing April's scream, Donnie dashed down the tunnel, "April!"

With Raph's help, we were able to get Casey back to his feet and followed after Donnie. At the end of the tunnel, April was curled in a ball, and Donnie was trying to comfort her, "April, it's me. It's Donnie. Your dad isn't trying to eat you. It's all right. Calm down. Everything's gonna be okay."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of something chirping and rolling toward us. "Hold up. You guys hear that?" I asked the boys.

We turned and saw a ball rolling toward us. It stopped a few paces from us and flattened into a disk. It opened its three eyes and chirped with a mouth in the center of its eyes.

"What is that?" Raph asked.

Mikey leaned closer and the disk stood up, showing it was an anthropomorphic fungi.

"It's a mushroom. With feet." Mikey answered, then he cooed, "Aw, it's so cute."

The mushroom must not like being called cute, so it lunged itself toward Mikey and attached itself to his head.

Mikey screamed and tried to get the fungi off his face, "Get it off of me! Get it off of me!"

Leo was able to yank the mushroom off Mikey's face and threw it away. However the mushroom curled into a ball and rolled toward us again.

Leo drew out his swords, "It's on the move!"

Raph drew his sais and charged toward the little critter, "I got this."

Raph tried to attack the mushroom, but the critter was too small and too quick.

"Fascinating. Evolved fungi." Donnie gasped in interest.

I nudged him with a smile, "Took the words out of my mouth, Donnie."

Then the mushroom jumped behind Raph and shot a spray of yellow dust into his face before he could react. Raph fell to his knees.

Worried, Leo called, "Raph!"

The mushroom attached itself to Leo's face and made him trip over Raph's shell. The mushroom made its way to Mikey next, but Donnie was able to whack into the dead-end. A large flock of bats flew a curtain over April's sight.

She screamed and shouted, "Keep back! Get away from me!"

Casey looked around and shouted, "The rats!" Then he screamed and ran off.

"What is goin' on?" Mikey asked in a shout.

"Get 'em off me!" Casey shouted, as he ran.

"Casey!" I called, reaching out to my frightened cousin, but he was already gone.

Leo recovered from the trip and got back to his feet. Raph's moan caught his attention. Leo turned to his brother, "Raphael, are you okay?"

Raph looked at Leo and gasped, "No, it's you." He rolled away from him and grabbed his sais, "Anybody but you. Keep away from me."

"Raph, take it easy, man." Leo told Raph, slowly walking toward him.

Raph's aura copied April and Casey's. I was starting to notice a pattern. Mushrooms, yellow dust and the same aura and reaction; fear.

"That's it. If you won't stay away, I'll splatter you." Raph told Leo. He charged toward him, but Leo dodged and Raph fell with a thud.

Leo looked at his brother, "Raph. What's wrong with you?"

Donnie, Mikey and I drew our weapons. Mikey looked at Donnie, "Donnie? Quick explanation?"

"Wish I knew." Donnie replied.

"Their auras feel the same and flaring out of control." I informed the boys.

Mikey looked at me, "Can't you use that mind thing April does?"

"I'm empathic, not telepathic, Mikey." I reminded.

"Same thing, right?" He shrugged.

"No!" Donnie and I shouted in unison.

"You're not gettin' me, roach. I smashed you once, I'll smash you again." Raph threatened Leo, ready to attack him again.

"Roach?" Leo repeated.

Realization hit me like a comet, "Oh no." I looked at Leo, "Leo, he thinks you're Spyro."

Raph attacked Leo, but Leo kept his distance. Mikey jumped in and hit Raph over the head. Raph stumbled back and fell to the ground again.

"Sorry, bro. You're out of control!" Mikey apologized.

Raph quickly picked himself up and turned to face me. I slowly aproached him, "Take it easy."

"No. It's impossible." He grimaced, trying to get away from me.

"We're not gonna hurt you, Raph." I assured him.

But he kicked me in the stomach, knocking me away from him, "Get back!"

Raph was about to finish me off, but Mikey jumped on top of him and bound him with his kusarigama.

"Come on, dude. Stop it! Calm down. Breathe with me." Mikey told his older brother, as he struggled to get free.

"Get offa me." Raph told Mikey.

Leo helped me back to my feet, "Ellie, you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

April backed into Donnie, swinging her hands in the air, "Get off! Get-Keep away."

"April. April, listen. There are no bats. I promise." Donnie tried to assured, but April slapped him on the nose, "Ow!"

"What is going on here?" Leo asked.

"Fungus!" Donnie and I exclaimed as realization hit us.

"Language, please. There are ladies present." Mikey told Donnie. April screamed and curled into a ball again.

I shook my head, "No, Mikey. Fungus. As in mushrooms, mold and toadstools."

Donnie nodded, then explained, "Whatever's happening to Raph is happening to April and Casey. It's like... Like they're experiencing their worst fears."

I nodded, folded my arms and narrowed my eyes, "And I think I know why."

* * *

 _ ***A little later, elsewhere in the Sewers...***_

It took a while, but the boys and I were able to get April and Raph into one of my Sewer-Labs. During my time on the streets and with Shredder, I escaped into the sewers to get away from the madman's harsh and unforgiving training. I created a few labs along the way, so Xever and Bradford wouldn't find me. The sewers were kinda like a second home. And now my real home.

I created a few solutions and dabbed an acne-pad into some water. Then I walked over to April. If I tried Raph, without a doubt he won't let me near him. And Casey ran off, so he's off the list.

"It's alright. Trust me, April." I called in a calm and gentle tone, as I went on my knees in front of her.

April saw me coming and pleaded, "No, please."

Donnie placed his hands over her shoulders and assured, "It's okay, April. Ellie's not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Quickly and gently, I licked the acne-pad against April's cheek. She screamed and buried her face in Donnie's chest. I returned to the work station and dropped the pad into a jar of solution. The solution turned an amber-orange.

"Just as I thought. Raph, Casey and April been exposed to toxins found in certain types of fungi." I explained, then added in a deadpan tone, "How original."

* * *

( **A/N: Reminds you of anyone?** )

* * *

"That mushroom man must produce them as a defense mechanism." Donnie concluded.

"Defense against what? Being stir-fried?" Leo asked.

I supressed a giggle, cleared my throat and answered, "If they're like regular fungi, yes and no."

"Can you heal them?" Donnie asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with them, Donnie. Fungi did this." I answered, then suggested, "If we take them to the source, maybe we can cure them."

"I'm freakin' out. I'm freakin' out! I'm freakin' out!" Raph shouted.

Mikey decided to help Raph his way, "It's okay, dude. It's me, Mikey. Give your bro a hug. It'll make you feel better." He opened his arms, "Come on now. Where's the love?" And he gave Raph a hug, "Aw. It's right here between my arms."

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Raph commented. Then he barfed into the water. We gotta find Casey and the source and quick.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the sewers...***_

The boys and I made our way through the sewers, looking for Casey before he hurts anyone or himself.

"Casey?" I called.

Leo cupped his mouth and called louder, "Casey!"

Raph and April were making the trip a little longer than it should. April kept screaming and freezing at every corner and tunnel she looked at. And Raph was still struggling to get free from Mikey's kusarigama.

"Come on, Raph." Mikey said as he dragged Raph with us. The boys and I came to a stop. Mikey saw what we stopped for and asked, "What is that stuff?"

April yelped as she saw it as well. What we saw was the hallway was covered with webs of glowing floss and more bioluminescent fungi. It was beautiful, but I had no time to admire the beauty.

I shook my head and answered, "It's fungal mycelium, or shiro. Where mushrooms come from."

"You mean like all these right here?" Mikey asked, pointing to the glowing mushrooms.

I nodded, "Yep. Fungus grows like crazy in the dark."

"If we don't stop these by sundown, the mushrooms will spread all over the city." Donnie added.

"Millions of people will go crazy with fear, and at each other's throats." I finished.

Donnie stood up and looked around. He noticed a wall of fungal mycelium and it looked like it was moving. Hesitantly, Donnie grabbed the wall ripped it off, revealing a secret tunnel. It was covered in mycelium and fungus. Kinda like a dark underwater cave.

The boys and I entered the tunnel and looked around, hoping to see something out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry, Raph. I'll protect you." Mikey assured Raph, as he dragged him along.

As we continued walking, I began sensing a large sinister aura. Similar to Kraang-Prime, but more plant-like. I even started to hear whispers, but I couldn't make them out. "Guys, something doesn't feel right." I warned.

Loe took a firm hold of my hand and resumed walking. A mushroom scurried past us, then April grimaced, "The bats. No, not the bats."

She fell to her knees. Donnie joined to assure her, "Don't worry, April. Everything's gonna be all right."

Then we heard chirping. Donnie looked up and saw the little mushroom men, "Or not."

The mushroom men floated to the ground and blocked our path, like they were protecting something.

"Fungus balls." Mikey grimaced.

"Keep an eye on Raph and April. No matter what, stay together." Leo instructed, as we drew out weapons.

We and the mushroom men jumped into battle. Mikey shouted, "Booyakasha!", as he took out a few with his kusarigama.

The boys and I were taking out the mushrooms with ease. But, like the Kraangdroids, the more we defeat, more come back.

Mikey withdrew his weapon and jumped on top of the mushroom men, like he was in a video game, "Check it out. Super Mikey Brothers." Then a mushroom got lucky and attacked his chest, "Get it off. Get it off!"

Donnie was about to whack it off, but he couldn't see it, "Where'd it go?"

The mushroom man appeared on top of Mikey's head. Donnie whacked it, but jumped off and he hit Mikey. "Oops, sorry. My bad." He apologized with a sheepish smile.

The mushroom man floated off into the darkness, spraying yellow dust into Mikey's face, as he stumbled behind. Mikey coughed on the dust, then barfed a bit. Mikey looked and screamed. He tripped over Raph, who got free of the chain.

Mikey and Raph looked at each other and shouted, "Cockroach/Squirrelanoid!"

Screaming, the two fright-ridden turtles ran away and out of the tunnel.

Leo noticed and called, "Guys, wait. Stop!" But, they were already gone.

Donnie was still taking out the mushroom men, he didn't notice the one approaching him from behind.

I noticed and called, "Donnie, watch out!"

Before Donnie could react, I pushed him aside and the mushroom man sprayed the yellow dust into my face. Some of the dust entered my lungs, forcing me to cough. I looked around and everything around me was going blurry and dark. My body fell limp and the last thing I heard was Donnie and Leo calling my name.

* * *

 _ ***Dream***_

I woke up to find myself on the rooftops of the city. It was nightfall. How long was I out for? What happened to the fungi? I picked myself back to my feet and looked around. Like my previous dreams, the entire city was empty. Where was everyone?

I jumped down the rooftops, into a dark alley. At the end, a bright light appeared. I looked at the light in wonder. Then a shadow walked out of the light. I quickly took a defensive stance.

To my suprise, the light disappeared and the shadow was revealed to be... Me? But human and wearing a black t-shirt over a red tank-top, same choker, armored bracers, a red belt, black pants and sneakers. Upon the back of her t-shirt was the emblem of the Foot Clan.

My Foot Clan uniform...

Foot Clan Me walked toward me with a small smirk on her face. She raised her hand and touched my forehead.

In a flash of light, I was in a forest. Japan, by the looks of it. How did I get here? I walked through the forest and saw Foot Clan Me, waiting for something.

Cautious, I walked toward her. She looked at me, the smirk plastered on her face, and motioned me to follow her. Foot Clan Me walked out of the forest and into a Japanese pond house. I hesitated, unsure what was going on.

The second the doors closed behind her, the house burst into flames and smoke. I covered my eyes, and the flames glowed brighter, and engulfed everything in sight.

Once the heat faded away, I uncovered my eyes and saw I was back in New York. This time, the sky was dark with storm clouds, it was raining, and I was in front of the Cathedral, Shredder's lair.

I walked toward the entrance of the Cathedral and came to a sudden halt. The doors were opening and shadows were exiting.

The doors closed and the shadows were revealed to be Foot Clan Me, Karai, and the Turtles, dressed in Foot Clan armor. Black bandana masks, red scarves, shin and shoulder-guards, even black bandaging.

My heart and blood ran cold by the sight in front of me. How could this happen? Who did this? Where was Uncle Splinter? Why?

Donnie looked at Raph, as if asking who I was. The look in Leo's eyes. Mikey's angry look. They don't know who I am. My heart stopped and screamed. This is my worst nightmare and fear come true. It's finally happened!

The boys, Foot Clan Me and Karai drew their weapons and I heard Shredder's voice.

" _Time to pay the price for your disobedience!_ "

Lightning and thunder clashed, I made my way to the rooftops and ran. I can't fight my own family. I just can't!

I looked back and noticed Foot Clan Me was holding them back. She wanted to give me a head-start. I looked back ahead and saw a soft pale blue light. I closed my eyes and ran into it.

I opened my eyes and saw I was running through another forest. But, this one was unfamiliar to me. I looked behind me again and saw six colored lights chasing me. Blue, purple, red, orange, green and white. My gut told me to keep running, so I did.

I saw something peeking from the corner of my right eye. I looked and saw it was Leo, glowing in the blue light. He caught up to me. He grabbed my arm, drew one of his swords and did the unthinkable; Leo stabbed me through the heart.

As his blade ran through me, my vision went white, my heart stopped dead and my body fell numb.

 _ ***Dream End***_

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in Reality...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Ellie pushed Donnie aside and was sprayed by the yellow dust, that infected the others. She coughed and then started blacked out.

"Ellie!" Donnie and I called in worry, as she fell.

Donnie caught Ellie, before she hit the ground, "Ellie, you okay?" He placed his hand over hers, then quickly removed it, "She's gone cold as ice." Then he shook her, "Wake up!"

I noticed a mushroom man approaching Donnie from behind him, "Donnie, look out!"

Donnie turned, but the shroom sprayed him before he could react. He fell to the ground and looked at April, "April, we need to get outta here. Take my hand."

"Don't touch me. Get away from me." April pleaded, trying to keep him away.

Donnie stood up and looked up, "April? Wh- what's wrong with you?" Then he fell to his knees, "She hates me. April hates me! No! Leave me alone! I don't wanna hear anymore!"

April looked at Donnie, screamed and ran away. Donnie followed behind her.

"Donnie, come back." I called, taking out the other mushroom men. The last one sprayed dust into my face. I started coughing and saw April and Donnie ran out the tunnel, leaving me alone, "No. Everybody's gone. It's my fault."

I fell to my knees in dismay. I noticed Ellie in front of me. I took hold of her hand, but she disolved into dust and sand, slipping away from my grip. My heart and blood ran cold, "I failed them. It's all my fault."

I felt a hand slap me across the face. It was Captain Ryan, "It's your fault, Cadet Leonardo. You blew it. What kind of a leader are you? Are you a man, or a turtle, or a zero?"

Then the mushroom men just started dancing and floating around me. Two sprayed my face from each side. The dust entered my lungs and I was forced to cough. I took a step back, but I lost my footing and fell.

I regained consciousness, but all around me was black, "Where am I?"

Then I heard Mikey's voice, "You let us down, bro."

"You did this." Donnie snapped. I covered my ears, to stop them.

Then Raph shouted, "It's your fault, Leo."

I had enough of the voices, "No!" I woke up to find myself back in reality. I stood up and grabbed my katana, "Come on. Fight your fear, Leo. Get your head straight. Fight it."

Then, I heard snarling behind me. I turned and saw a giant mushroom with one eye. It must be the source that Ellie mentioned. The leader. Upon its stem, I saw a familiar canister, "Mutagen."

Everything about this made sense now. These fungi aren't evolved, they're Mutants!

"Taste. Fear. Feed." The giant mushroom said in a deep, growling voice.

The toxins were starting to affect me again. "It's... In my head." I reminded myself.

"More fear. Stronger. Spread, my spawn." I heard the leader tell the mushroom men.

Images of my family and friends fading flashed in my mind, "Fight it, Leo. Fight your fear."

"Spread, spawn." The leader growled.

"Fight it!" I told myself, then I was able to take down the mushroom men.

"Feed." The leader told its spawn.

I continued to take out the mushrooms, but more came and the numbers became a bit too much. The mushroom men were able to bring me down and sprayed my face with their spores.

"Keep going, Leo! Don't give in!" I told myself, as I fought back.

I broke free from the mushroom's hold and continued fighting. I took out the last of the mushroom men. Now, the leader decided to take matter into its own roots. It attacked me with fungal tentacles and spore bombs. I tried my best to dodge the bombs and take out the tentacles, but one bomb got lucky and I found myself in darkness again.

Mikey, Donnie and Raph appeared and started shouting at me, "It's your fault, Leo." "You did this." "You let us down, bro." "Way to go. Some leader, huh?" "Man, I'm just bummed."

I couldn't fight back anymore. They were right. I failed them. "I can't do it. Failure. I'm a failure. I let the guys down. I-I let them down. I- I-"

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Leo? Is that you?"

"Ellie?" I recognized. I looked behind me and I saw her. I smiled, "Am I glad to see you." Ellie floated toward me, but I noticed was off. "Are you real?" I asked. She raised her right hand. I tried to touch, but, again, she faded away like dust and sand. My heart stopped, "Ellie!"

Then, the dust and sand glowed and took of my father, Master Splinter, "All leaders must face the fear of losing their team." Then he vanished.

Ellie and Master Splinter are right. I can't let this fear get the better of me. "No. No, I can't give up."

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on reality. My family and friends have faith in me, they always will! I opened my eyes and glared at the giant mushroom, "Your spores won't work on me. I face my fear every single day."

The mushroom tried to attack me from behind. I turned and prepared to strike back. Sunlight reflected from my blades and hit the tentacles. The mushroom shrieked in fear, as the tentacles stopped and flinched.

Of course. Just like Ellie said. 'Fungus grows like crazy in the dark.' They can't grow in the light, like normal plants, "So that's your fear." I looked up and saw a large crack in the ceiling. Sunlight was leaking through, over me, "Sunlight."

The giant mushroom fired three spore bombs toward the crack. I jumped into the air and tried to grab one. The mushroom tried to stop me, but I used the attacks as leverage for more height.

"Keep away. Keep away." The mushroom pleaded.

I grabbed a bomb and threw it toward the crack. It exploded and made the crack bigger. I crossed my blades into an 'X' and the sunlight reflected and shined into the mushroom's eye. The mushroom screamed in fear and pain, until there was nothing left.

* * *

 **Raphael's POV.**

"I'm gonna pluck the wings offa you." I told the cockroach, as it held me back.

"Keep away from me!" I shouted at me.

Then, the image of the cockroach vanished and was replaced by Mikey? I was attacking Mikey this whole time?

"What the- Raph?" Mikey stared at me.

"Mikey?" I recognized, removing my weapons from him and he did the same.

To make sure he wasn't another illusion, I tried to pry his mouth open and see into his throat. Yup, he was real.

Then we heard Donnie's voice, "April?"

Casey's voice followed, "What happened?"

"Hello?" I called, then I looked down and saw Casey, April and Donnie underneath us and not cowering in fear anymore, "Guys!"

Mikey smiled, "You're alive!"

He threw his arms around Donnie. Donnie smiled, "It's good to see you too, Mikey." Then asked, "But where's Leo and Ellie?"

"I remember a cave." April spoke up, then told us, "Come on."

Casey, Donnie, Mikey and I followed April through the sewers and into a fungi-covered cave. We came to a cliff and Leo was at the bottom of it, laying out-cold with sunlight shining on top of him.

"Leo!" April called in worry.

Donnie, Mikey and I jumped down and looked over our leader and brother. Mikey grimaced, "Oh, no. Leo. Dude. Speak to me, bro. Do you need mouth-to-mouth?"

Quickly, Leo pushed Mikey away, "Absolutely not." He sat up and look at us, "You're all okay?"

I smiled and put a hand over his shoulder, "Whatever you did, you saved us. All of us. Thanks, man."

Leo smiled back, "No problem."

Donnie helped Leo back to his feet and we helped him out of the cave. Then something came to Donnie, "Wait. Where's Ellie?"

Leo gasped in realization then grimaced, "Oh no..."

Mikey and I looked at each other and climbed up the cliff. We found Ellie, out-cold. I listened to her chest. A steady heartbeat washed my worry away, but her scales were ice-cold. How long has she been like this?

Casey picked Ellie up, bridal style, and we made our way back to the Lair.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

After everyone returned and Ellie was placed in room, so she could rest, everyone was talking about what they saw in their fear hallucinations.

"And then I started seeing crazy rats everywhere. The Demon Rat. They were comin' out of-" Casey told Raph.

"And then you turned into a giant bat and- And tried to hug me." April told Donnie.

"And then the sunlight destroyed him and his little mushroom freaks." I explained to Master Splinter.

"Impressive. And would you say you mastered your fear?" Splinter asked me.

I shook my head, "No. I-I just faced it, Sensei."

"And that, Leonardo, is why you are a great leader." Splinter told me was a proud smile.

I smiled back, but something came to me and washed me with worry, "Is Ellie gonna be okay? When she got hit by the spores, she blacked out."

Master Splinter shook his head, "That, I cannot be sure."

Then Mikey came back, from picking up the pizza, "Yeah, boi. Check it out. An extra large pizza with anchovies, pepperoni, and extra mushrooms."

Upon the 'mushroom' part, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey and I glared, "Mikey!"

Then we all walked away from the pizza. That just ruined our appitite.

"You can't be serious." Donnie scolded as he walked into Ellie's room.

"Okay, that is just wrong." April muttered as she walked.

"Mushrooms?" I repeated, making my way to the dojo.

Then, Donnie called from the door, "Hey, guys! Ellie's waking up."

The guys and I dropped what we were doing and entered Ellie's room. I sat by her bedside, while everyone else was at the door.

Ellie shot up with a sharp gasp, "No!" She took a few deep breaths, trying calm herself down.

I put my hand over her shoulder and gave her a relieved smile, "Good morning, Sleepy-head."

Ellie looked at me, "Leo!" Then she threw her arms around me.

Her actions took me by surprise. I could feel her heart racing out of her chest and her form trembling. Like she was fighting tears. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

Ellie, what could've scared you so badly?


	11. Metalhead Rewired

Metalhead Rewired.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Hey there, viewers. Don't you guys have the best timing, or what? It's been a few days since the mushroom incident, which I still can't seem to shake off. And Donnie had a suprise for us for our training session. He was just firing it up and giving it some finishing touches.

He smiled and turned to his brothers and I, "I give you the new and improved Metalhead!" Donnie stepped aside and showed us Metalhead.

He looked the same, but there was a new shine in his eyes. Mikey gasped in awe, Raph and Leo looked uncertain, and I smiled.

"I've been upgrading his artificial intelligence. So he'll be the perfect training tool." Donnie explained.

"You sure?" Leo asked, drawing one of his katanas, "Training with Metalhead usually ends in him breaking something."

Raph, Mikey, Donnie and I drew our weapons, following Leo, and circled Metalhead. Metalhead looked around and took a stance.

"I've programmed him to simulate dozens of fighting styles, including the Foot and the Kraang." Donnie warned us, as Metalhead switched his stance.

Mikey scoffed, "Pssh, can't simulate my fighting style."

"Let's just go already." Raph smiled. He was the first to attack.

Metalhead saw him coming and gave him a punch. The force threw Raph across the room and into the corner. Leo attacked Metalhead from behind, but he caught his sword and kicked him into the wall. Metalhead threw Leo's katana back at him, just above his head.

Metalhead gave Leo a thumbs-up, then switched it to a thumbs-down. That triggered Leo's temper. I attacked Metalhead, while he was distracted, but he caught my weapon and threw me across the room. He noticed the impact and gave me a worried gesture. I assured Metalhead with a smile and a thumbs-up.

Metalhead regained his composure, shifted his hand into his lazer-cannon and fired it at Donnie. Donnie dodged the lazer-fire, keeping his distance.

Then it was Mikey's turn. Metalhead fired his optical bombs at Mikey, but Mikey deflected them back at him. Metalhead turned his lazer-cannon to destroy the bombs, before they hit him, then lauched his rocket-fist at Mikey. The fist grabbed Mikey by the face and went for a ride.

"Get it off!" Mikey shouted, as he flew across the room.

Anyone who got back their feet was hit by Mikey, as he flew past us.

" **止め** (Yame/Stop)!" Uncle Splinter instructed. Leo, Donnie, Raph, Metalhead and I lined up in front of Uncle Splinter.

However, Mikey wasn't let go, "Can I get off the ride now?"

Uncle Splinter looked at Donnie, "Donatello!"

Donnie looked at Metalhead, "Metalhead, stop training program."

Metalhead made some chirping noices, calling his rocket hand back. The hand let go of Mikey and returned to its owner.

Mikey landed in between Uncle Spinter and the rest of us, "I think he put my chin on my nose." I suppressed a giggle.

Donnie gave Uncle Splinter a sheepish and apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Sensei, but overall, I'd say that was a pretty successful test."

"Successful? Metalhead almost ripped Mikey's face off." Leo snapped.

"Please. I had it all under control." Donnie argued.

"And when you don't?" Leo asked.

I glared at the eldest turtle, "Leonardo!"

Leo looked at me and shrugged, "What?"

"Donatello has created a powerful tool. It is to our advantage to study an enemy's techniques. But you must use that tool wisely." Uncle Splinter told his sons and myself.

The boys and I nodded in understanded, then Metalhead opened his mouth and made a loud alarm sound. Alerted, Donnie looked at his little creation.

"What's wrong with him now?" Leo asked.

"Something tripped the security wires." Donnie answered, then alerted, "It's approaching the lair fast."

With that, the boys and I geared up and made our way down the sewers, where the security wheres were tripped. It was quiet, but Leo motioned us to stay put.

"Do you think it's Foot Bots again?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Can't be. Auras are present."

Then, down the tunnel, the boys and I heard a familiar voice shout, "Ow!"

"Was that?" Raph asked, then shook his head, "Nah, couldn't be."

Then the shouting and screaming got louder. The boys and I drew our weapons and entered the tunnel. In a few flashes of Kraang-pink, a shadow approached us. It revealed to be a familiar black and red Spider Mutant.

Mikey screamed in alarm, "Spider Bytez!"

Spider Bytez, or Vic, ran toward us and shouted, "You frogs got to help! Those foreign triplets are after me!"

"We are not frogs!" Leo argued, then heard what he said, "Wait. What?"

My eyes widen at this info. Again? Then three disguised Kraangdroids arrived and shooting their blasters at Vic. Vic pushed past us and ran down the tunnel. The Kraangdroids followed after him, passing the boys and I without a second glance.

They made their way into another tunnel, that lead toward the surface. Instinctively, I chased after them, "They're heading for the surface."

The boys followed after me. The Kraang and Vic entered the surface and closed the manhole cover. I opened the cover and saw the Kraang put Vic in one of their vans.

"Help! You can't do this to me! I want my phone call!" Vic shouted at the Kraang, as they closed the door on him, "I got rights as a spider." They entered the van and drove off. "Help! Help!" Vic shouted, as the van drove into the corner.

The boys and I jumped into the street, but the van was gone. I turned to the boys, "They're getting away!"

Raph gave me a look and leaned against the lampost, "Why is that our problem? That slobbering bug gives us nothing but trouble."

"He asked for our help. The Kraang want him, and I want to find out why." I argued.

Leo folded his arms and gave me a look, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because, he's a lead!" I answered. This caught everyone's attention. I sighed and explained, "During my early morning patrol, two nights ago, I saw the Kraang capturing Mutants and taking them somewhere. I tried to chase after them, but they disappeared."

Raph sighed in defeat, "Fine." Then he asked, "So how are we supposed to catch up-"

He was cut-off by the Shell-Raiser showing up from behind him.

Donnie smiled, "I called for backup."

The boys and I entered the Shell-Raiser and took our stations. Well, except Leo. Metalhead was in his station, which he wasn't very happy about.

I looked back at Donnie and smiled, "Nice, Donnie."

Mikey smiled, "When did you teach him how to drive?"

Before Donnie could reply, Metalhead took a sharp turn, causing some of us to lose our balance or hit our heads. Ouch...

"You did teach him how to drive, didn't you?" Raph asked.

I looked at the driver's screens and noticed a familiar van, "He's got a lock on the Kraang van."

Metalhead drove the Shell-Raiser closer to the van. The Kraang van revealed to have upgraded as well, as it deployed a pair of rocket launchers.

Donnie gasped, "That's new."

The Kraang fired the rockets at us. "Evasive maneuvers!" Donnie told Metalhead.

Metalhead did so, along with knocking a few of us over with some sharp turns. Heck, Leo lost his footing and landed on me. He quickly got off, with his face going bright red.

"Deploy garbage cannon!" Donnie instructed.

The garbage cannon deployed and Raph started shooting at the van. But, he kept missing the launchers. With a concentrated shot, he was able to knock one off the van.

"Yeah. Garbage beats Kraang rocket." Mikey cheered.

"Pull up alongside." Donnie told Metalhead.

Raph smiled, "Now we're talking."

Metalhead did what he was asked and pulled up alongside the van. Raph and Donnie climbed out of the Shell-Raiser. I made my way to Raph's station, while Leo took mine.

Donnie and Raph made it to the roof and jumped on to the Kraang van, "This bug better be worth it."

The Kraang noticed this and drove the van into the Shell-Raiser. Raph quickly caught his fall, but Donnie lost his footing and fell. Luckily, he used his staff to catch himself, but he caught it on the Shell-Raiser.

"Donnie!" I called in worry.

"A little help?" Donnie called.

Metalhead drove the Shell-Raiser away from the van. Donnie's staff lost its grip and Donnie fell. Luckily, Raph caught him, "Gotcha."

A Kraangdroid climbed to the roof of the van and aimed its blaster at Raph and Donnie. Not on my watch! I took control of the garbage cannon and shot the Kraangdroid off the roof of the van. Donnie and Raph quickly jumped to the roof of the Shell-Raiser.

Metalhead deployed the battering ram and knocked the van off course, by hitting one of the back wheels. The van drove out of control and into a garage. Metalhead followed and lost control.

Leo looked ahead and shouted, "Watch out."

Metalhead crashed the Shell-Raiser and crashed into a nearby car. The driving system overheated and blew up in smoke. Mikey, Leo and I quickly exit the van, coughing the smoke out of our lungs.

Leo, Mikey and I hid behind the car and saw that the Kraang had only one way out.

"There's no way out of there." Leo summarised.

Metalhead jumped out of the Shell-Raiser and raised his arms, indicating he was ready to go.

"Metalhead, stay with the Shell-Raiser. Before you blow anything else up." Leo told the robot-turtle.

"What's your problem, lately? He stopped the truck, didn't he?" I asked in Metalhead's defence.

Donnie nodded in agreement, "The Kraang know we're coming. He can help."

Metalhead gave Leo two thumbs-up, then showed his weapons. And he used his rockets to float in mid-air. Donnie quickly covered my eyes from the flamethrower and I giggled at the robot, "Now, you're just showing off."

Leo face-palmed and sighed in defeat, "Ugh. Whatever."

The boys, Metalhead and I made our way to the garage and charged inside. But, there was no sign of the Kraang, or Vic. "What?"

"They just disappeared? That's impossible." Raph exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"There must be a secret door. Or a hidden passage somewhere. Fan out." Leo instructed.

And we did. The boys, Metalhead and I split up and looked around the garage.

Mikey came across a locker and threw open the door. It was empty. He closed the door, "Oh, yeah? Well, how about now?" He threw open the door again, still empty, "Well, okay, then. You win this round."

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on the Kraang and Vic. But everything in the area was static. Like something was stopping me from tracking them. That's new.

"Guys, I'm sensing a large disturbance in this garage. I can't track it." I informed the boys

Donnie turned to Metalhead, "Metalhead, use your scanners to check the structure. For any hidden rooms or passageways."

Metalhead chirped in response. He flew to the center of the garage and fired a ray from his eyes. As the ray passed me, it felt soft and tingly, making me giggle.

The ray crossed Mikey and he yelped with a childish giggle, "It tickles."

"Tickle ray? Real useful upgrade, Donnie." Leo glared, as the ray passed him and Donnie.

"It happens to be a three-dimensional volumetric scan." Donnie glared back.

Metalhead finished scanning and reported his results to Donnie. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Metalhead and Donnie looked at me. Metalhead nodded, but Donnie raised a brow, "You can understand him too?"

I nodded. Raph and Leo looked at me. "What did Metalhead say?" Raph asked me.

"He says he's found nothing linking to the Kraang." I answered, then folded my arms, "But that doesn't make sense."

Donnie nodded and included, "There should be tire marks, or a seam in the floor. But the Kraang left no trace at all. Just some junk and-"

"Super macho burrito?" Mikey's voice cut Donnie off. He was staring into a plain vending machine, "Whoo, yes. It's the ultimate combination of pizza and burrito. Pizzarito. It's super and macho."

Mikey tried multiple ways to get the wrapped burrito out of the vending machine. He gave up and thew his weapons out of the way, "I'm going in."

He inserted his arm into the machine and tried to reach in to get the burrito, but the item was out of his reach.

Raph walked toward Mikey and folded his arms, "Do you have any idea how long that's been in there?"

"Who cares? Super and macho. **Lengua y queso**." Mikey answered, still trying to reach for the burrito.

I folded my arms, "You realize that means 'language and cheese', right?"

Then something went off in my head. 'Language and cheese'? Isn't it suppose to say ' **Tomate y queso** ' (Cheese and tomato)?

I walked toward Mikey and the machine, "Wait a minute..."

"Your arm's stuck, isn't it?" Raph asked Mikey.

Mikey tried to get his arm out, but no avail, "Possibly." The lid of the deposit landed on his head, "Maybe. On purpose."

I grabbed Mikey's legs and started pulling him out of the machine. "Ellie, what are you doing?" Mikey asked me. After enough force, the machine flew open and Mikey was free.

Mikey glared at me, then saw what I opened and gasped, "Whoa. It's like a vending machine from the future."

Donnie, Leo and Metalhead joined and saw the terminal. "A Kraang computer?" Donnie gasped, then smiled at me, "Ellie, you're a crazy genius!"

I smiled back with a nod, as Donnie investigated the computer.

"Can that computer tell us where the Kraang went?" Leo asked.

Donnie turned to Metalhead, "Metalhead, see if you can access its database. It should tell us where they disappeared to."

Metalhead chirped in response and inserted his finger into the outlet.

Worry came to my heart and mind, as I thought back. If the Kraang were able to block out my empathy, would they be able to block out other forms of infiltration?

"Donnie, are you sure plugging Metalhead into unknown Kraang Tech is a good idea?" I asked Donnie.

"Trust me, Ellie, the Kraang processor, in Metalhead, makes him perfectly compatible with their computers. What could go wrong?" He assured with a smile.

I shook my head, "I trust you. It's just-" Suddenly, Kraang-pink sparks attacked Metalhead and he looked ready to explode, "Metalhead!" I tried to pry him away from the computer, but the sparks attacked me and intense pain coursed through me.

The computer exploded into smoke and the aftershock threw Metalhead, the boys and I a few feet back. The explosion left nothing of the computer or the vending machine. The boys coughed the smoke from their lungs.

Leo looked at the bare space and glared at Donnie, "Great, Donnie. Great. Not only did we lose the Kraang, but Metalhead blew up our only clue to where they went."

"Even worse, he blew up my super macho burrito." Mikey added in dismay.

I tried to get back to my feet, coughing the smoke out of my lungs. I placed my hand over my bandaged scar, as it throbbed and burned with intense pain, "Ow."

Leo helped me, with my arm over his shoulder, "Ellie! Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine." I answered, then looked at Metalhead, who stood up with electrical sparks flying for a second, "What about him?"

Donnie walked and comfort the little robot turtle, "It must've been some kind of energy surge." Then he asked, "You okay, little buddy?"

Metalhead assured with a thumbs-up, but he glitched and his hand launched toward Mikey.

Mikey saw it coming and ducked, "Oh, no." But, the hand came back, caught him by surprise and launched him into the garage door.

"Seems fine to me." Raph commented.

Metalhead noticed his mistake, dropped Mikey and called his rocket hand back. Mikey fell on the ground and asked Leo, "Can we go home now, please?"

"What about the Kraang?" Leo reminded.

"What about 'em?" Raph asked, then pointed out, "Spider Bytez is their problem now."

"But what did they want with him and the other Mutants?" I asked.

Donnie and I looked at Metalhead in worry. Whatever triggered the surge might have damaged Metalhead's servos. We need to take a closer look.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lab...***_

Donnie plugged Metalhead to his computer, to see if any software was effected. We already checked his hardware and we found nothing wrong.

"Metalhead's memory core isn't too badly damaged." Donnie informed, placing the last plug into the computer.

Mikey played with Metalhead's mouth. I quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away, "Stop it, Mikey."

"It seems that the Kraang security algorithms were too complex to decrypt." Donnie finished, inserting the plug.

"Less science-y, more English-y." Raph reminded.

"Security files and firewalls. They can really mess up your tech." I translated, trying to keep Mikey's hand away from Metalhead.

"I should be able to retrieve what he downloaded from the Kraang computer." Donnie explained.

My patience wore a little thin and I glared at the youngest Turtle, "Mikey!"

Hearing my voice, Metalhead flinched and punched Mikey in the elbow. Mikey yelped, "Ow!"

Donnie lowered Metalhead's arm with a worried look, "He might take a little time to fix, though."

Leo and Raph looked at each other, then Leo asked, "How long?"

"Well, in technical terms..." Donnie started. Metalhead acted up again and fired both of his rocket-fists, "A while."

The fists flew around the Lab and then flew toward me and the boys. "Duck!" I shouted.

The boys and I moved out of the way, except for Mikey. He tried to stop one of the hands from grabbing his face, but the other one struck the back of his head, taking him by surprise and he let go of the other hand. The hands forced him to the ground.

The boys and I helped Mikey back to his feet and gave Metalhead his hands back. Leo decided it would be better if he, Raph, Mikey and I waited in the Lounge, while Donnie tried to fix Metalhead.

So far, things weren't sounding so good. It sounded like Metalhead was fighting back. One of his rocket-fists toward Raph. Raph sensed it coming and kicked it to the ground.

"We know the Kraang rebuilt TCRI. What if they got the portal working again?" Raph pointed out.

"That's what we need to find out." Leo answered. Metalhead fired his lazer-cannon, nearly hitting Leo.

I looked over my shoulder and shouted, "How's it going, Donnie?"

"Not bad!" Donnie answered.

Then, there was an explosion of flames, which made me flinch. Donnie ran into the lounge, screaming and with a small flame on his shell. Thinking quickly, I used a small psionic pulse and extinguished the flame. He lifted his welding mask with a disappointed look.

"Donnie, it's getting really late. You need to rest. Let me try and fix him." I told Donnie, helping him back to his feet.

Donnie shook his head, "I've almost got it. Just working out the bugs."

Then Metalhead fired his eye-bombs. Donnie and I ducked and the bombs attacked near the toll gates. Donnie lowered his welding mask, grabbed a wrench and dashed back in the Lab.

Leo and I looked at each other and entered the Lab.

"Donnie." Leo called, getting Donnie's attention, "You got to shut down his A.I."

I stared at Leo with wide eyes, "What?"

"Shut down his A.I? But that would be like turning off his brain." Donnie pointed out.

"He's just too dangerous." Leo shouted.

"No, he's not! Still a little clumsy, but he's proven to be a brilliant ally." I argued, not noticing Metalhead staring at me.

Donnie nodded, "Ellie's right. We need him, Leo. The Kraang and the Foot are armed up more than ever."

"It's not worth the risk. Metalhead was glitchy before he plugged into that Kraang computer. He was taken over by the Kraang once already." Leo argued.

"If he was taken over again, we would've noticed already." I reminded.

Leo looked at me, then back at Donnie, "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Donnie looked away in thought. But, I folded my arms with a glare. Sure, Metalhead was reverse-engineered from a Kraangdroid, but Donnie is smarter than that. I know he is.

After what happened with Karai at the Worldwide Genome Project and a few weeks ago, Leo started having trust issues.

I was about to argue back, but a young, robotic, boy's voice spoke up, " _Eleanor... I know you can hear me..._ "

* * *

( **A/N: Think Timmy Turner.** )

* * *

I looked at Metalhead. The voice sounded like it was coming from him. Metalhead was looking at me and the voice spoke again, " _I require your assisstance. Please do not tell them. Master Donatello and his brothers will not comprehend. The Mutants are in extreme danger._ "

I nodded in understanding. Donnie sighed, "Maybe you're right. I'll take care of it."

Leo placed his hand over his brother's shoulder, "Sorry, Donnie." Then he left the Lab.

Donnie turned to Metalhead and yelped with a little startle. He chuckled, "Okay, buddy, let's fix you up."

Donnie walked toward the tool box and grabbed a screwdriver. Metalhead took a step back and shook his head.

"Just a little reboot, wipe your memory, and you'll be all better. This won't hurt a bit." Donnie assured the little robot turtle.

I couldn't let this happen. Quickly, I grabbed Donnie's wrist and got a firm grip, stopping him in his tracks.

Donnie turned to look at me, "Ellie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." I answered, then I performed a **背負い投げ** (Seoi Nage/Shoulder Throw) and threw Donnie into one of the algae pools.

His scream must've alerted the others. I grabbed Metalhead's arm and pulled him into the shadows on the Lab.

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Donnie's scream alerted me and my brothers. We walked into the Lab and looked around. Nothing seemed to be trashed, but Donnie was in one of the algae pools. By the looks of how he was in it indicated he was thrown.

"Donnie, what are you doing?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, dude, you know better than to go algae diving without a spotter." Mikey reminded, as he and Raph and I helped Donnie out of the pool.

Once we got Donnie out, the sound of the door closing got our attention. Before the door closed, we saw Metalhead. He did this?

I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "Locked."

"Open this door, you oversized toaster!" Raph shouted, trying to help me open the door.

"It's for your own safety!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side.

I instantly recognized the voice, "Ellie?" Then the sound of metallic footsteps left the room. I looked back, "What about the garage door?"

Mikey and Raph ran toward the garage door and tried opening it. The door didn't move.

"No good. He welded it shut." Raph answered.

I looked and glared at Donnie, "Donnie, I told you he was dangerous. Now, he's probably out there, trashing the city, or taking Ellie back to the Foot."

"Ellie threw me into the algae, not Metalhead." He argued, then added, "I'll fix it. We just gotta get outta here."

Mikey screamed and started banging on the door, "Help! Help! Somebody! Killer robot on the loose!"

Raph pulled Mikey away from the door, "What are you doing? You don't want Splinter to-"

Raph was cut off by the door opening and revealing Master Splinter on the other side. Uh-oh.

"Do you boys have any idea what time it is?" Master Splinter asked.

"Uh... Pizza time?" Mikey answered innocently.

"Why was the door locked?" Splinter asked, looking at the rest of us.

"You know." I chuckled and nudged Donnie.

Donnie smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Just messing around."

"No reason." Raph quickly answered.

"Metalhead tried to kill us and is taking Elle back to the Foot." Mikey blurted.

Donnie, Raph and I glared at Mikey. Way to keep that big mouth of yours shut!

Master Splinter looked at me, "Leonardo?" Shoot. I have to think quick.

"The truth is, Sensei..." I started, then quickened my tone, "We gotta meet April at Murakami's. Big, Mutant, sushi problem. We'll be back before dawn." I quickly exit the Lab, followed by my brothers, "Don't wait up for us!"

My brothers and I made our way to the Shell-Raiser and left the sewers in search of Metalhead and Ellie. My heart ached at the thought of Ellie returning to the Foot. She's been through enough already. I swear, if Metalhead did anything to hurt her...

"Should we just follow the cries of terror, or-" Raph suggested, but Donnie spoke up, "Metalhead and Ellie couldn't have gotten far. If his tracking device is still active."

He looked at his screen, "Let's see... Oh, there." He told me, "Make a left on the next block."

I followed Donnie's directions and we saw Metalhead and Ellie entering an abandoned construction site.

"All clear." Ellie told Metalhead, as they entered the hole, in the wall.

My brother's and I exit the Shell-Raiser and followed after them. We looked through the wall and saw Metalhead and Ellie walking down the alley.

"There they are." Donnie whispered.

We quietly and quickly followed after the duo until they took a turn, "Over here. Going into..." Raph alerted.

Ellie opened a door of the center of three port-a-potties and they entered, with the door closed behind them.

"A port-a-potty?" I asked.

"Maybe Metalhead has to change his oil?" Mikey suggested.

"With Ellie with him? That makes no sense." Donnie pointed out.

I reached for one of my katanas and grabbed the handle. I opened the door and drew my weapon. But, Ellie and Metalhead were nowhere to be found. How? Where? and What?

"Wait. I saw this on a magic show." Mikey spoke up, walking toward the potty, "There's a secret door, down here." He entered the potty and called, "Hello?" Then he exit the port-a-potty, closing the door, and started coughing and gagging, "Definitely not a secret door. I think I'm gonna hurl."

Mikey opened the door and the port-a-potty was replaced by a pink vortex, like a Kraang portal. Mikey quickly closed the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

Donnie took a turn opening the door, but the portal was gone, "I don't understand." He closed the door, "It- It was just..." He examined the port-a-potty, then the other ones.

Mikey opened the door again and the portal appeared, "Um... Ta-da!"

"What?" Donnie gasped. He closed the door and opened it three times, but the portal didn't appear. He turned to Mikey, "How'd you do that?"

"I just got the touch. L.T.D; 'Like-a-Turtle-Do'?" Mikey answered, closing the door and opening the portal.

Donnie sighed and looked at the portal, "It's some kind of dimensional gateway, like the Kraang Portal. This must be how they disappeared." Then he got curious, "I wonder if..."

Donnie reached his hand into the portal, but the portal pulled him in, "Whoa! Guys!"

"Donnie!" I quickly grabbed Donnie's hand, but the portal's force was too much. It sucked me in too. Raph and Mikey charged into the portal as well.

Donnie, Raph and I landed safely on the other side of the portal. Mikey, not so much. We quickly picked a hiding spot, before any Kraang noticed we arrived.

A strange sound alerted us and we looked above our heads. The portal was shrinking.

"The portal! It's closing!" Donnie alerted.

The portal completely closed. "No turning back now." Raph noted.

"So, is this Dimension X?" I asked Donnie.

Donnie shook his head, "If it was, we probably wouldn't be able to breathe. My guess is-"

"Not Dimension X. Got it." Raph cut Donnie off.

"Guys. I found where they took Spider Bytez." Mikey spoke up. He pointed above our heads.

We looked up and saw two Kraangdroids putting Spider Bytez inside a tube.

"Hey, fellas. Can we talk about this? I know bugs in high places. I could-" Spider Bytez tried to reason, but one of the droids shot something at him and made him go to sleep. The tube encased Spider Bytez with a strange substance.

"Wait till I get out of here." Another voice shouted.

Raph recognized the voice and looked another direction, "Spike?"

Spike was inside a similar tube, as well, "I'm gonna break every tentacle on your pink-" A droid shot something on his forehead as well, "Aah!"

My brothers and I looked over the wall and were shocked of what we saw.

"It looks like a prison." Donnie summarized.

Each floating tube had a Mutant inside. Mikey looked at a few of the tubes and tilted his head, "Snakeweed? Doctor Rockwell?"

Donnie looked at another and grimaced, "Oh no. Mr. O'Neil."

No wonder Ellie was so worried about Spider Bytez. That tough lizard has a huge heart of pure gold. Don't tell her I said that. She might deny it.

"We gotta get him outta here!" Donnie told us.

My brothers and I made our way to Mr. O'Neil's cell and took out the two Kraangdroids, that were guarding the cell. I heard something below and looked.

"Uh... Guys?" I alerted my brothers.

They followed my gaze and saw Metalhead and Ellie, underneath us and hacking into the central terminal.

"Metalhead! Ellie!" Donnie gasped.

"Is he working for the Kraang?" I asked about Metalhead.

"Dude, I knew something didn't feel right, when he grabbed my face." Mikey frowned, then looked over to Ellie, "Elle must be one of those spies. You know, you say something then she starts acting weird."

"She's not a sleeper agent, Mikey!" I snapped. How can he say that about his own cousin?

Donnie looked at Metalhead and Ellie, then at the floating cells, "They came here to free the Mutants." He smiled, "All along we thought Metalhead was going crazy, but he's here just to save them."

I smiled, "And he must've asked Ellie to help!"

"Guys, we've got company." Raph alerted.

We looked and saw three armored Kraangdroids approaching Ellie and Metalhead.

"We gotta help them!" Donnie shouted. He pushed past Raph and I, and made his way down.

"Donnie, wait!" I called, but he was already gone.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

As Metalhead and I hacked into the central terminal of the prison, I heard familiar fighting sounds. I looked and saw Donnie taking out two of the approaching Kraangdroids. What is he doing here? I thought Metalhead and I sealed the Lab tight.

"Donnie?" I called, then the others showed up, "Guys? What are you doing here? I thought Metal-" I face-palmed as realization hit me, "Of course, **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle)."

Our little reunion was cut short, as more Kraangdroids showed up. With a little teamwork, Metalhead, the boys and I were taking out the Kraangdroids with ease.

"Kraang, release the Mutant captives. That are controlled by Kraang." A blue armored Kraangdroid instructed, before Metalhead shot it down.

An un-armored Kraangdroid placed its hand over the terminal and Snakeweed and Vic's cells opened. Snakeweed and Vic jumped down and glared at us.

"The ones, that are turtles, that I call frogs, must be destroyed!" Vic shouted, as he started attacking us.

As he and Snakeweed attacked, I noticed their auras were dim and grey. Just Kirby's during the invasion of the Technodrome.

"Is it me, or is Spider Bytez a lot less Spider Bytez and a lot more Kraang-y?" Mikey asked, dodging Vic's attacks.

Donnie tried to attack Vic from behind, but Snakeweed caught him and started swinging him around. Leo cut the vine and Donnie landed behind him, Raph and me.

Kraangdroids joined Snakeweed and Vic, and aimed their blasters at us, "Exterminate all Mutants."

"So what do we do, fearless leader?" Raph asked Leo.

"I'm open to suggestions." Leo answered.

The boys and I braced ourselves for the upcoming attack. Then Snakeweed and Vic destroyed the devices on their foreheads, and their auras returned to normal.

"The device, that is the control device, is no longer controlling-" A Kraangdroid spoke, but Snakeweed and Vic took them out.

Vic looked at the boys and I, "Frogs, are you getting me out of here, or do I got to do it myself?"

More Kraang fired at us, but they were taken out by light blue lasers. The boys and I turned and saw Metalhead. He saved us.

Donnie smiled and instructed, "Metalhead, see if you can open a portal. We're getting out of here."

Leo nodded and smiled, "Right. All of us. Mutants too." I smiled at Leo.

Metalhead nodded and floated toward the terminal and inserted his finger into the output. The cells were all opened and the portal was activated.

"Metalhead did it. He opened the portal." Donnie cheered.

However, Kraangdroids came and attacked to stop our escape. So, the Mutants, the boys and I took out as many as we could, and make our escape.

"Keep me prisoner?" I heard Spike shout from above me.

The boys, Metalhead and I were taking care of the ground Kraangdroids, to make sure the Mutants escape on their own. I sensed a Kraangdroid aim its blaster at my back, but it was taken apart by Spike. I looked at Spike, and he gave me a sad look, before he left. I smiled in graditude, and returned to fighting the Kraang.

Along with Spike, Vic made his way to the portal, "Every spider for himself."

Then the Kraang started shooting at the terminal and Metalhead, "The machine, that opened the portal, must close the portal."

Metalhead closed the portal and Justin fell. I took out the Kraang shooting the terminal and called, "Metalhead, you got to keep the portal open!"

Metalhead nodded and opened the portal again. He shot down any Kraang that tried the same trick.

Leo put his hand over my shoulder, "Let's get out of here."

I shook my head, "Not without Kirby!"

Leo, Donnie and I made to Kirby's cell. The Kraang were keeping him grounded. Leo, Donnie and I jumped and knocked the Kraang off the platform. Kirby got back to his feet and jumped away from us in fear.

I slowly approached Kirby with a soft tone, "Kirby, it's alright. It's me, Ellie." Kirby looked at me and allowed my hand to touch his forehead. I pointed to the portal, "Fly out of here. April's waiting for you. Go! Now!"

Kirby nodded and flew through the portal. Now, it was our turn to leave this forsaken prison.

"Metalhead, we're leaving." Leo informed Metalhead.

The boys and I reached the top, but Metalhead wasn't moving.

"Come on, you tin can! Move!" Raph shouted.

Metalhead and chirped at us. Donnie looked at the portal, then back at Metalhead in shock, "He has to keep it open for us."

My blood ran cold and my heart dropped. Not again. First Leatherhead, now Metalhead.

"But what about him?" I asked.

The boys and I looked at Metalhead. More Kraang came and tried to surround Metalhead. He kept them back with everything he had. He looked at us and motioned for us to go, then returned to the fight. That robot had a heart of gold.

Donnie sighed, "We don't have a choice."

With that, Leo Raph and Mikey leaped through the portal.

Donnie and I gave one last look to Metalhead. "Metalhead, thank you." I thanked.

" _Thank you for having so much faith in me._ " Metalhead answered, giving Donnie and I a thumbs-up.

Donnie smiled and returned the thumbs-up, then he grabbed my hand, "Ellie, let's go."

With that, we jumped through the portal and the boys and I were thrown out of a mailbox. The mailbox disappeared and something metallic landed behind us.

The boys and I looked and saw it was Metalhead's head. Donnie gasped, "Metalhead? Oh, no."

Donnie picked up the and sulked. The rest of us stood up and sulked.

"Dude, he saved us." Mikey gasped.

"He saved all of us." Leo sulked, then turned to Donnie, "You're right, Donnie. I should've trusted you."

"I programmed him to be intelligent, but I didn't realize how much he had evolved." Donnie answered. He stood up and looked at me, "Ellie, he trusted you the most. We should've listened."

"Just following the old instincts." I replied with a small smile and my hand over Metalhead's head.

"Donnie, I'm sorry about Metalhead, bro." Mikey apologised, the added with a smile, "I didn't really mind it when he grabbed my face. His hands were soft. For a robot."

Donnie smiled, "Thanks, Mikey."

"Do you think you'll try building another Metalhead?" Leo asked.

With a sullen look, Donnie answered, "Maybe I will. One day."


	12. Of Rats and Men

Of Rats and Men.

 **April's POV.**

Hey, viewers. Wow. Ellie wasn't kidding about your sense of timing. It's been about a week since the mushroom incident. Casey proposed that he and I hang out for the weekend, but Irma insisted that she'd tag along. Typical.

We just finished lunch at the local pizza place, and it doesn't seem to be settling with Irma, "Ugh! I know they claimed that pizza was glutenfree, but I definitely tasted gluten."

We walked into the nearest alley. Casey brought his bike, just in case we need it.

"Thanks for hanging out with us on our date, Irma. We really needed a chaperone." Casey thanked Irma in a sarcastic tone.

"Anything I can do to help." Irma smiled, missing the sarcasm.

"Um, who said this was a date, Casey?" I asked with a cheeky smirk.

Casey smiled back. As we reached the end of the alley, a brown rat scurried past us. Casey dropped his bike and yelped in fright.

He calmed down and wondered, "What the?"

"I can't believe someone as big as you, is afraid of a little rat." Irma chuckled.

Casey shot a glare at Irma, and picked up his bike. A ginger tabby cat came by meowing at the rat in warning. Then acted natural. She must have been chasing the rat off.

I smiled, "And I can't believe that rat was afraid of this adorable little kitty." I picked up the kitty and she smiled at me, "Aw."

"I mean, rats are relatively harmless." Irma started on her facts about rats, "They also share many similarities to humans, which is why they're used in scientific experiments."

As I searched the kitty for any signs of ownership, Casey whispered to me, "Does she ever shut up?"

I frowned, "Little kitty doesn't have any tags." Then I looked at Casey, "We can't just leave her here."

Casey hopped on his bike and I followed. "Don't look at me. I'm more of a rat person." Irma pointed out.

She looked down the alley, thinking she heard something.

"Catch you later, Irma. Got to find this kitty a home." I said goodbye to my friend. Irma smiled and waved.

Maybe this kitty can be with Ellie and the Turtles. Raph and Ellie had pets before. Well... When I was looking after Mulan for Ellie, when I was still angry at her and the Turtles, Mulan escaped her cage and ran off. I wasn't able to find her. And Mikey pretty much acts like one. Only one way to find out.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Heya viewers. Where did you go off to? Hehehe. Anywho, you caught and the boys at a good time. We're going through a new training exercise. Uncle Splinter chose Leo to be his demonstration. Leo was unsure, as he noticed his teacher was holding a blindfold.

"I don't know, Master Splinter. This doesn't seem fair." Leo said with an uncertain tone.

Uncle Splinter put the blindfold over his eyes and tied it at the back of his head, "I assure you, it isn't."

Leo drew one of his katanas and charged to attack Uncle Splinter. But, Splinter moved aside and behind Leo, before the blade hit him. Raph, Donnie and Mikey burst into laughter in Leo's embarrassment.

"Oh, man." Mikey sighed, calming himself down.

"A swing and a miss." Raph smiled.

Leo looked at his brothers, then at me. I gave him a smiled and a thumbs-up. Leo blushed, then hopped back to his feet and he and Uncle Splinter circled each other.

"Blind fighting is more than honing your other senses. It is about perception." Uncle Splinter informed, as Leo drew his other katana, "And giving the illusion of control."

Splinter's ears twitched. Leo leaped to try attacking from above, but Uncle Splinter dodged by leaning back. Leo continued to attack, but Uncle Splinter kept dodging and stayed very close.

"You may think you have the upper hand in the situation, but-" Uncle Splinter caught one of Leo's wrists and said to his ear, "You do not."

With that, Uncle Splinter disarmed Leo and threw him into the ground. Again, Leo's brother's laughed at his embarrassment.

"Looks like someone needs a shower." Mikey joked.

"How's that floor tasting, Lame-o-nardo?" Raph asked.

I quietly moved aside, as Uncle Splinter walked behind the trio and whacked them across the head with one of Leo's katanas.

"Ow!" The three yelped in pain.

"It is not hard to sense loudmouths." Splinter scolded.

Then he clutched his head. Splinter and turned and removed his blindfold. I looked at his aura and it flinched. Like he was trying to fight something.

" **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle)? Is something wrong?" I asked, as Leo got back to his feet.

"You turtles!" Uncle Splinter hissed, catching the boys' attention. He turned to the boys and raised Leo's katana to attack, "You will all-"

The boys braced themselves. Quickly, I grabbed Splinter's wrist and looked into his eyes. My uncle's eyes were glowing a familiar red. One look into my eyes and Splinter's eyes stopped glowing and gasped in shock and dismay.

I let go of my uncle's wrist and he dropped Leo's katana.

"Master Splinter, are you alright?" Leo asked his father.

Uncle Splinter fell to his knees, "I am sorry, my sons. This is... Something is wrong. I must meditate. We will continue this training another time."

Leo picked up his other katana and joined his brothers in leaving the Dojo.

"Yo, did you see that?" Mikey asked, "Sensei gave me the crazy eyes."

Leo gave his father a last look and left. I folded my arms and looked at my uncle. His aura was flickering like a candle flame in a glass case.

I walked over to my uncle, " **伯父さん**."

"I said we will continue another time, Eleanor." He told me.

I shook my head, "No. You don't have to be an empath to know something's wrong."

I stood in front of Splinter, crouched to his level and looked at my right bandaged hand. I lift my left hand and gently placed it over my uncle's forehead. The second my fingers touched his fur, I saw quick glimpse of a face I thought we'd never see again.

Uncle Splinter flinched again, and I removed my hand, "He's trying to control you again, isn't he?" I asked in a serious tone.

Splinter looked at me and nodded, "Yes."

I thought for a second, then a memory hit me. Better now than never to use it. I stood up and started burning some insence on Uncle Splinter's shrine.

Splinter noticed and asked me, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done months ago." I answered, as I setted the shrine up, "Miyamoto-Sensei taught me this technique years ago."

"What technique?" He asked.

"It's very old. If two souls have a bond strong enough, they can meld minds and overwhelm any form of infiltration." I explained, then added, "Kind of like a mix between a defence mechanism and a spiritual link. One question remains though."

I turned my uncle and asked, "Are you willing to try it?"

Splinter looked away in thought. Then he looked at me dead in the eyes and nodded. With that, he and I sat across from each other and started meditating. I put my hands over my uncles and I could see into his mind. I sensed the infiltrator.

* * *

 _ ***Inside Master Splinter's Mind...***_

Uncle Splinter opened his eyes and grimaced, "No. I defeated you. You were gone."

In fear, he started scurrying further into the darkness.

"I am never gone. I live because you live." A familiar voice answered.

I entered my uncle's mind and appeared in front of him in a protective manner.

"Falco!" I hissed, making my presence known.

The voice smiled, "Aah. Dear Eleanor. Still trying to save what you can't."

"You will leave this mind!" I demanded of Falco.

Splinter's image disappeared and was replaced by a glowing, light blue orb.

"I'm even deeper than your uncle's mind. I'm inside his very soul." Falco told me, as the orb took the form of my uncle, when he was human.

Falco grabbed the glowing man and told Splinter, "You will give everything to your King! Your Rat King!"

"No! You have no control over me." Uncle Splinter shouted, trying to protect himself.

"I have what I came for." Falco said, then he was gone.

* * *

 _ ***Back in Reality...***_

I opened my eyes and I saw Uncle Splinter standing over me with his hands out in a sign. He opened his eyes and gasped. Uncle Splinter fell to his knees and put his hand over his forehead.

Worry took its hold on me. Falco has gotten stronger and is damaging Splinter's psyche. This isn't good.

I placed my hand over my uncle's shoulder. Splinter looked me and looked away. I couldn't blame him. There's a reason Falco calls himself the 'Rat King', and it doesn't mean good things.

I put Splinter's arm over my shoulders and helped him back to his feet, "C'mon. Let's get you some ice."

Uncle Splinter grabbed his cane and nodded in agreement. With my help, Splinter made his way to the kitchen.

Before we entered, I heard Raph ask, "What are you babbling about?"

I entered and saw the Turtles, April and Casey around the dining table. Mikey was in front of the refridgerator, looking like he's hiding something.

"Guys. We have a problem." I alerted.

Then Uncle Splinter walked in and made his way to the refridgerator, "Need ice... For my head... And possibly... A Cheesicle."

"You can't do that! No, Sensei!" Mikey quickly protested, closing the door in Splinter's face.

Uncle Splinter glared at Mikey in aggression, "No? You tell me no?" Uh-oh.

"Mikey, get back!" I shouted, pushing Mikey behind me.

Splinter's eyes turned red again. He roared and started acting like an aggressive, wild rat. My uncle charged toward Mikey. Mikey ran and I held Splinter back and away from Mikey. Uncle Splinter was a lot stronger than he lets on, but I won't let Falco use him to hurt my family.

Casey quickly hid under the dining table, "This is not helping my whole rat thing."

I stared into my uncle's glowing maniacal red eyes, "You will release my uncle, you Monster!"

The aggressive behavior got worse and my uncle bit me over my shoulder. I screamed in pain and my grip loosened. Uncle Splinter grabbed my wrists and me into the wall, by to entrance of the kitchen.

My back and ribcage cracked loudly, head felt very light and my vision was getting blurry. I tried to get back to my feet, but my body wouldn't let me. The last thing I heard was Leo and Raph crying my name before the darkness took over.

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Master Splinter bit Ellie in her shoulder and threw her into the wall, near the entrance. She tried to get back to her feet, but she blacked out.

My heart stopped, and my blood ran cold. "Ellie!" Raph and I cried.

Master Splinter roared again and turned his attention to Mikey again. Mikey got himself cornered.

"Help him!" I instructed.

Donnie, Raph and I restrained Master Splinter to the dining table. But he was too strong and threw us away from him.

Master Splinter stood up and spoke in a familiar tone, "I've got what I came for. Soon New York and the world will be mine!"

Then the red glow was gone and Master Splinter collapsed on the table.

"Sensei, are you okay?" I asked in worry.

"What happened?" April asked.

Splinter sat up, rubbed his forehead and grimaced, "The Rat King has returned."

April, my brothers and I gasped in shock. The Rat King is back? How, when, and why? Explains what's been going on lately.

"Who's the 'Rat King'?" Casey asked.

"Victor Falco used to be a scientist, until he was paid to experiment with Mutagen." April explained, "He was able to make a neurochemical to give a person telepathic abilities. However, one of his experiments when wrong and he was mutated with a telepathic connection with every rat in New York."

"So, a telepathic supervillian. Got it." Casey understood.

"Ellie!" Raph called, as he ran to check on our unconscious cousin.

Ellie was very pale and had her hand over her bandaged torso. Dark red liquid was spilling from her hand. My heart dropped. Oh no...

Master Splinter got off the dining table and walked over to his injured niece. Sadness and regret was radiating off my father like rain. He picked Ellie up, bridal style, as carefully as he could.

Weak and in pain, Ellie opened her eyes and looked at her uncle, " **伯父さん** **?** "

Splinter held Ellie close to his chest, " **ごめんなさい** **,** **親愛なる 姪** (Gomen'nasai, shin'ainaru mei/I'm so sorry, my dear niece)."

As a reply, Ellie rested her head on Master Splinter's chest, closed her eyes and smiled in relief. I could tell she doesn't blame Splinter for his actions. She never did.

April, Casey, Master Splinter, my brothers and I made our way to the Lounge. Master Splinter gently placed Ellie on the couch, so she could rest up.

Mikey turned on the tv and the news channel was broadcasting, with the woman news reporter. She was in the streets, holding up an umbrella, due to it raining. And we saw the street was overrun by multiple rats and large rat Mutants.

That explains why the number of missing Mutagen canisters has decreased. Villians and other citizens are stumbling across them too.

"This is Joan Grody reporting live from Bleecker street, where giant rats have emerged from the sewers." The woman reported, "These revolting rodents are snatching people away, on this edition of Grody to the Max."

Then the rats attacked her. A brown rat looked at the camera and then static.

"Giant rats? Giant rats?" Casey muttered as he backed into the couch in fear.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Casey." April suggested.

I turned to Master Splinter, "We could really use your help, Sensei. Last time you took that creep down with one punch."

"Last time was different, Leo." Ellie spoke up, "Falco was just getting used to his telepathic abilities."

Splinter nodded with a sullen look, "Eleanor is right. The Rat King has grown too powerful. I do not fear for myself, but for what he could... Force me to do."

With that, April, Casey, my brothers and I grabbed our gear and made our way to the surface, to try and stop the abductions and the Rat King's plan.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Once the boys, April and Casey were gone, Uncle Splinter walked into the Dojo, to meditate, and I stayed on the couch, to try and rest and heal as much as I could. I feel like such a burden.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. In my black vision I saw the streets of New York. Citizens running in fear and I was chasing after them, like I was hunting them down and taking them away. My vision was maniacal red.

 _ **"Revel in the madness, my brother. There is room for you in my new world."**_ I heard Falco's voice speak.

I looked at the window, saw my reflection and hissed. Uncle Splinter?! I snapped my eyes open and quickly sat up, to catch my breath from the shock. How the heck did I see that?

"No! Get out of my head!" I heard Uncle Splinter shout from the Dojo.

 _ **"It doesn't matter. You already belong to me. You just don't know it yet."**_ Falco replied.

You know what? That's it! I can't just sit around, do nothing, and let this madman take control of my uncle, forcing him to hurt his own family!

I stood up, grabbed my ninja gear and set out to find Falco's underground lair. Without a doubt, Falco's Mutants have left a trail.

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV.**

April, my brothers and I returned to the Lair and informed Master Splinter what happened. We were able to stop the rats, but Casey was taken. Master Splinter was very worried, as he had bad news as well.

"The Rat King peered into my mind, to see what makes me unique. With that knowledge, he will create an army of rat people." He explained to us.

"We got to stop him, Sensei." Raph told Splinter.

"I told you, he is too powerful." Master Splinter reminded Raph, then added in a sad tone, "Even for me."

"But, Master Splinter, if there's one time we could use your help, it's now." I pointed out.

Splinter hit the ground with his cane, "Enough! I will not put you in danger again."

He turned and started making his way to his room. But, April spoke up, "We believe in you, Sensei. We need your help and so does Casey."

Splinter said nothing and continued. The Rat King must've really got to him, for Sensei to asked like this.

Mikey looked around and noticed something, "Wait, where's Elle?"

This stopped Splinter in his tracks and turn. We all looked around and noticed there was no sign of a certain Lizard Mutant.

Realization hit me, as my heart stopped for a second, "Oh, no... Ellie's gone after the Rat King on her own!"

"What?!" Raph exclaimed, "We gotta find her, before she kills herself!"

I stared at my brother in confusion. Since when did he care about Ellie this much? Does he _like_ her too? I shook my head of the thought and nodded in agreement.

With that, my brothers, April and I geared up and left the sewers to find where Ellie ran off to. Half-way through the sewer tunnels, we heard a loud shout of pain. My brothers, April and I quickly followed it.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Agh! My body gave into the pain of my re-opened scar again! I can't stop now. The tracks are gonna fade, and Falco's aura is out of my range.

"On your feet, Shen. Your family needs you. Stop being a burden and get up!" I told myself, trying to get back to my feet, but my knees won't let me move.

"Ellie!" I heard a familiar, tough voice shout from behind me. My vision was too blurry, I couldn't see anything.

"Raph?" I recognized.

I heard five footsteps and something green, brown and yellow came into my view. Two, three fingered hands were over my shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to make your injury worse?" Raph asked me with worry and fear in his voice.

"Ellie, you need to go back. You can't fight in your current condition." Donnie told me.

I closed my eyes, as tears of anger welled in my eyes. Shredder's rules and brutal training were really getting to me. As I explained before, Shredder hates slackers and idiots. If you're injured and you don't continue training the next day, you're not usefull to him.

When I was eleven, Bradford trained me so roughly, he fractured my lower spine. Karai told me I should rest and try again once I healed. But, being stupidly stubborn and remembering Shredder's rule, I declined and continued after ten minutes of resting. I ended up bed-writen for five months and wearing leg braces for the rest of my life.

Yeah, I lied about being born with weak legs. I didn't want you viewers to think I'm weak. But there's the truth. I wear leg braces because of a permanent fractured lower spine.

"No." I answered.

"What?" Raph asked.

"You heard me." I looked at him, "I'm not letting Falco control Splinter, and force him to kill you. I don't care if I'm hurt and can't move. That madman has to be stopped!" I told him.

I could feel Raph staring at me in the eyes. Then, I felt someone put my arm over its shoulders and helped me back to my feet.

"Can never change your mind, huh?" I heard Leo's voice joke. My heart skipped a few beats and a smile grew on my face.

With that, the boys and April joined me in finding Falco's lair. Once we arrived, I sensed a number of rat and scared auras, along with Casey's and Falco's. And they were hanging in mid-air. Must mean the humans were all in suspended cages.

"There's Casey. He's alive." April gasped in relief, the tilted her head, "And Irma?"

"We can't let the humans see us, April. You have to free 'em." Donnie told April.

I sensed a familiar aura behind us, as a hand touched Leo's shoulder.

Leo put me down and turned, "Sensei?"

"It is time the Rat King is dethroned." I heard my uncle announce from behind us.

Leo smiled, "I knew you wouldn't let us down."

"If I should lose control, you do what you have to do." Uncle Splinter told us. April, the boys and I nodded in understanding.

"Nothing's gonna happen. 'Cause I got my super-secret weapon. Yeah." Mikey assured, stroking what look like an ice box.

"Let's go!" Leo instructed, putting me down.

With that, the group split up and took their positions. Leo drew out a knife and was ready to throw it at Falco, however Uncle Splinter grabbed it. Leo noticed and Falco laughed. He knew we were here. No. Not again!

"No! Get out!" Uncle Splinter shouted, trying to fight the telepathic control.

But, his struggle was in vain, as Falco smiled, "You're mine now, Splinter. Destroy your sons! One by one!"

Uncle Splinter turned Leo on to his shell and tried to attack him. But Leo fought back.

Instinct and adreneline kicked into my system and I could stand on my own. I glared at Falco and attacked him with a powerful tackle, knocking the telepathic control over my uncle.

Falco recovered from the attack and glared at me, behind his bandages, "You!"

Splinter regained his senses and turned his attention to Falco.

Falco ran into an escape elevator and ordered his rats, "Destroy them!"

Uncle Splinter and I chased after him. Falco landed on one of his rat Mutants and ordered, "Go, Caligula!"

The rat obeyed and ran. Splinter and I landed and quickly chased after him.

"You run like a coward when not in control!" Splinter told Falco.

"Who said I'm not in control?" Falco asked. Then he shouted, "Attack!"

I felt a pull at the back of my mind and I looked behind us, " **伯父さん** **!** "

Uncle Splinter looked back and saw it as well. A large wave of sewer rats running toward us. Uncle Splinter and I were able to outrun the wave and chased Falco into the lower levels of the sewers, where its only platforms, pipes and decaying buildings.

Falco hopped off his steed and hopped across the platforms. Splinter and I chased after him. To reach the higher platforms, Falco used a wall of rats. Splinter leaped toward the platform and grabbed hold of the wall.

Falco stood over Splinter and shouted, "Fall!"

A wall of rats fell on to Splinter and forced him to let go, by biting his hands.

I dived after him and was able to stop his fall by grabbing his wrist, "Gotcha!"

Splinter looked and gave me a smile. Then he looked at Falco, who continued to run, "I will not let you escape this time."

Using our animal characteristics, Splinter and I climbed up the wall and chased after Falco. Being a lizard, I was able to intercept Falco before Splinter.

Out of breath and nowhere else to run, Falco turned to me and took a stance. The adreneline was wearing off, and my vision was getting blurry again. So, I have to make this quick.

I charged toward Falco and delivered a few attacks. However he dodged them and punched me in the scar. Then he kicked me into the air and threw me into the nearest wall. The adreneline wore off, pain coursed through my body and I couldn't move.

My vision got so bad, the only thing I could do is listen. I saw something brown run toward me, and Uncle Splinter's voice calling, "Eleanor!"

I felt a four-fingered hand over my cheek. I placed my hand over it and instantly recognized it was my uncle. Splinter turned to Falco, the black blur. Falco tried to use his telepathy to take control of my uncle again. But, this time, I was blocking him with our mind-meld.

Splinter walked toward Falco and attacked him. But, like me, Falco kept dodging and then gave Uncle Splinter a punch in the gut. Splinter tumbled back and fell to his knees.

"That's right. Bow before your master, Rat. There's nothing you can do that I can't see coming." Falco smiled.

"So you still think you are in control of the situation?" Splinter asked with a hidden tone of an idea.

With a quick strike, Uncle Splinter knocked the white rat off Falco's shoulder and swiped the bandage over his eyes.

"Aristotle!" Falco cried as the rat fell into the casm. He turned to Splinter and hissed, "You'll pay for that. I can still see through your eyes." Splinter revealed the bandage in his hand and Falco noticed, "What?"

"How about now?" Splinter asked, wrapping the bandage over his eyes.

Then Falco started wondering and attacking thin air.

"Control is an illusion." Splinter told Falco. He was able to attack him and throw him to the ground.

Falco got back to his feet and shouted, "Where are you?"

"It can be even more blinding than the inability to see. It can..." Splinter continued. Falco started swinging punches, but he lost his footing and fell off the edge, into the casm.

"Send you over the edge." Splinter finished. Then he removed the bandage from his eyes, "Goodbye, my King."

Once everything calmed down, and gone quiet, I heard Uncle Splinter run up to me, "Eleanor, can you hear me?"

"This is... Becoming quite a habit... Is it?" I joked in a weak tone.

"You have done very well, my child." Splinter smiled, picked me up, bridal style, and as gently as he could.

"I'm just... Glad the nightmare... Is finally over." I smiled.

"Rest well, now." He told me.

I nodded, rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. A smile of relief appeared on my face. The Rat King is no more. All of the rats and Uncle Splinter can now rest with clear minds.


	13. Wormquake Prt 1

Wormquake Prt 1.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Good evening, viewers. How have you been? Me? Just busy. The boys and I are on the rooftops of the city, doing our evening patrol, and see if we stumble into any missing canisters of Mutagen.

So far, no sign of glowing cyan, Mutants, or Kraang yet. But, I've been sensing two familiar auras waiting for us. But more auras were blocking my senses. How is that possible?

Once we reached a large enough rooftop, I alerted the boys, "Hold up, guys! I don't think we're alone."

Mikey nodded, "You're right, Elle. We have a potential spy." He turned and looked at squirrel, that was munching on an acorn, on top of a ventilation unit.

The squirrel looked at Mikey, dropped its acorn and scurried off.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, then Donnie spoke up, "Shh. I thought I heard-"

He was cut off by a familiar voice shouting, "Foot! Attack!"

Suddenly, Foot Bots and Bradford ambushed us. Donnie, Raph, Leo and I took care of the robots, while Bradford attacked Mikey.

"Serving one bot, hot!" Raph shouted as he took out one of the Foot Bots.

Bradford tackled Mikey to the ground. "Get off of me, Rahzar!" Mikey told the Super-Mutant.

Bradford just growled. Luckily Donnie whacked him off Mikey. Bradford recovered and threw some of his claws at the younger brothers.

"Look out!" Mikey shouted, using his nunchucks to deflect the claws.

Once there was enough room to move, Karai joined the fight.

"Let's take her down once and for all." Raph told me and Leo.

He dashed toward Karai, but she fended him off. Then Raph got pre-occupied with the Foot Bots. Karai turned her attention to Leo, but I blocked her attack with one of my blades. Leo tried to join the fight, but he got occupied with the Foot Bots as well.

I took the fight away from the boys, on another rooftop.

"Karai, you have to listen to me. There's something you need to know." I told Karai, as I blocked her attacks and clashed blades with her, "It's about your father."

Karai stared at me, but kicked me back into a ledge. I leaped and landed on the lower level, "Your real father!"

Again, Karai delivered a flying attack, which threw me a few feet back. I steadied myself and finished, "Your real name is Miwa!"

"I'm not interested in anything, but you begging for your life." She told me.

Karai dashed toward me, but an earthquake stopped her in her tracks. We struggled to keep steady, but I noticed Karai was standed under a furnace chimney, that was ready fall on top of her.

My blood ran cold, as I shouted, "Karai, look out!"

I jumped over her, but Karai tried to attack me. I kicked her away from the chimney, but I realized I was under it now. I withdrew my weapon and braced myself. The chimney collapsed on top of me and burried me in a heap of rubble. The weight of the bricks and cement fell on my fractured bones and scar, re-opening it.

I could hear Leo cry in worry, "Ellie!"

I felt the weight of bricks on my back getting lighter, that means the boys were digging me out.

"Ellie, can you hear us?" I heard Leo shout.

"Keep digging!" Raph instructed.

Once the bricks were light enough, I was able to sit back up. However, my body felt really sore and bruised.

I looked at the boys and Mikey wondered, "Elle?"

I coughed the dust out of my throat, "Ugh! I think I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning." I looked at the boys, "What was that?"

"Some kind of localized quake." Donnie answered, then wondered, "But what caused it?"

Then I remembered what happened. I looked around and noticed a certain kunoichi wasn't around. "Oh no, she's gone!" I stood up and ran to the edge of the rooftop with a heavy heart, "I could've changed everything. Now it's too late."

I felt Leo put a comforting hand over my shoulder, "It's alright, Ellie. Maybe next time."

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in The Lair...***_

The boys and I returned to the Lair, to recollect on what happened with the earthquakes. Donnie entered the Lab, to see if any other earthquakes have a patteren compared to the most recent. Leo was re-wrapping my re-opened scar. Raph turned on the tv, and the news was broadcasting about the same issue.

Instead of Joan Grody, Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe was reporting this story, "Scientists are calling them 'microquakes', but they shake so hard, this reporter's hair was badly messed up!"

The camera zoomed back and showed the reporter's looked similar to a bad bed-head. Carlos smoothed his hair and assured, "No need for concern. I'm being treated by my stylist."

"Dude! His poor hair!" Mikey exclaimed in worry.

"Earthquakes in Manhattan? Something is definitely up." Raph summarized in thought.

With that, Mikey, Raph and Leo made their way to the Lab. I made my way to the Dojo. I looked in and saw Uncle Splinter meditating under the tree. I quietly entered and sat beside him.

" **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle), I tried to tell Karai that you're her father." I informed Uncle Splinter.

Splinter opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I thought if she knew, she might come over to our side." I explained.

Splinter stood up and walked across the room, "There is a saying. 'He who runs his mouth, gets a face full of nunchaku'."

"They say that in Japan?" I asked.

"They would if you were there." He answered, but then sighed, "Still, your heart is in the right place. Perhaps it is time she knew the truth."

"Maybe you should tell the others as well." I suggested.

If we're ever gonna be ready to fight Shredder, then the boys need to know who they're truly up against: A manipulative madman, who hides this truth under a suit of armor and a mask.

Uncle Splinter looked at me and nodded in agreement. With that, I gathered the boys into the Dojo. The boys sat and braced themselves for what their mentor and father has to say to them.

"This is difficult. But, it is time you all knew the truth." Uncle Splinter started, "The child I thought I had lost in the fire, Miwa, is Karai, my daughter." The boys gasped at this info, "Fury became flame. And flame darkened the world with smoke. And in that darkness, Shredder stole Miwa away. I thought she had perished, but she was raised by Shredder as his daughter And trained as a deadly Foot assassin."

From the awe and shock, Donnie was the first to speak, "Wait. T-This can't be."

"It's some kind of joke, right, Sensei?" Raph asked.

"Karai's our sister?" Mikey gasped.

I felt Leo look at me, as I lowered my head. "Ellie, you knew about this?" He asked. Sullen, I nodded my head. "How long?"

"Since the Kraang Stealth Ship mission." I answered.

"And you didn't tell us?" Raph exclaimed in anger.

Anger and annoyance replaced my sadness, as I looked at Raph, "Well, what was I supposed to say?" I raised my tone to sound like a pretty princess, "'Hey guys, Karai isn't Shredder's daughter. She's your sister'?" Then I gave him a deadpan 'Why-do-you-think?' look.

"Ellie's got a good point." Donnie agreed. I gave him a thankful smile.

Raph turned to Splinter and stood up, "Sensei, she's still our enemy. She was raised by Shredder."

Mikey, Donnie and Leo followed Raph. Donnie agreed with Raph, "Yeah. How can we ever trust her?"

I shook my head, "There is good in her, I know there is. I've sensed it many times. Anger, vengeance and Shredder's lies have been clouding it."

Uncle Splinter picked up his family photo and nodded in agreement, "The truth must be told. And it too will be an earthquake."

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, at the Cathedral...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

Ugh, my head. I'm still feeling the effects of that robot hitting me in the head. For a walking microwave oven, that thing packed quite a punch. Well, at least I'm recovered enough to get back into the fight.

Right now, we heard word that Father is coming back from Japan, with a new secret weapon. Karai, Xever, Bradford, Stockman and I are in the throne room, waiting for Father to show up.

Karai was starting to lose her patience, "Father should've been back hours ago, with his new little secret weapon."

"I've heard rumors it's a new Mutant." Xever spoke up, then added in a loving tone, "Part woman, part tuna, all lover."

I suppressed a giggle. Do Brazilians always have romance on the brain? It's adorable!

"I hope not. I'm allergic to fish." Stockman disagreed. Offended, Xever growled at him. Stockman quickly added, "Nothing personal, Xever."

"All I know is that he's a deadly assassin." Bradford spoke up, "The Kraang turned him into a Mutant when he was a kid decades ago."

I nodded in agreement. I heard those rumors as well. But none of what he would look like.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of the door opening. Two rows of eight Foot Bots, in total, entered and bowed. Quickly, Karai, Xever, Bradford, Stockman and I stepped aside, as Father entered the room.

Father passed Karai, and she bowed her head, "Father."

Father passed me and I lowered my head in greeting. He passed Bradford. Bradford lowered his head, "Master Shredder."

Father looked at Bradford and noted, "You look terrible, Bradford." He walked toward his throne and sat down. He announced, "I have returned, and I bring with me the most feared assassin in all of Asia."

We heard someone else enter the room. We looked and saw tall, well-built, human-like tiger Mutant. He basically wore an old western gunner outfit with the exception of shoes and hat. The Mutant bowed to Father.

"Tiger Claw." Father introduced.

My eyes widen in shock. I've heard stories about this assassin. Mutated as a child, and grew up in a circus and underworld of Japan. How did Father find a skilled and deadly bounty hunter like Tiger Claw?!

"This is your secret weapon, Father? Another freak?" Karai asked.

Tiger Claw stood up and glared at Karai, "This is the Foot Clan you promised me?" Then he looked back at Father, "I must say, Master Shredder, I am disappointed."

Offended, Karai drew out one of her blades. I noticed this and shouted, " **妹** (Imōto/Little Sister), don't!"

Before Karai could attack, Tiger Claw quickly aimed one of his laser guns at her head. I lowered Karai's blade and bowed my head to Tiger Claw, "Please forgive my sister, Tiger Claw-sama. Inferiority complex issues."

Tiger Claw looked at me, then continued to glare at my younger sister.

Xever decided to step in, "I honor you, Great Tiger Claw. Can I offer you some refreshments?"

Calmed down, Tiger Claw withdrew his weapon and answered, "Milk, skim."

Xever nodded and scurried off. Karai noticed something and smirked, "Sensitive subject maybe, but shouldn't tigers have tails?"

Tiger Claw glared at Karai, "Don't mock me, child. It was a rival who sliced off my tail." Xever returned with a cup of milk, "One day I will find it, and he will pay the price!"

Tiger Claw started drinking the milk. Karai smirked again, "If you can't keep your own tail-"

Father cut her off, "Silence, Karai. You will treat Tiger Claw with utmost respect. He is my new Second-in-Command."

My eyes widen in shock. Karai shouted, "What? I've earned that job, not some oversized cat in a scarf!"

Father cut her off again, "Enough! Tiger Claw, take my daughter with you to capture Splinter and his Turtles. Karai, do not disobey him."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, back in the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

It's been quiet since Uncle Splinter's news. Luckily, the silence was broken when April and Casey came in with something to show us. It looked like a new piece of Kraang Tech.

To demonstrate what the tech does, April gathered us into the Lab. She placed the tech in the air, and it floated on its own, "And then you press this button..." She pressed the center button of the Kraang symbol and the tech opened a Kraang-pink void, "And portable portal."

"Wow. The Kraang are always one step ahead." Donnie smiled, then wondered, "I wonder if this is what's behind the earthquakes."

I shook my head, "I don't think so. This portal feels similar to the last portal we encountered." Then noted, "The earthquakes feel more natural, than mechanical."

"Says the empath." Raph folded his arms and glared at me.

I glared back at him, "Want me to teach you the difference? Bring it!"

He just looked away. Was Raph still angry I didn't tell him and his brothers about Karai? Oh, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!

"We're gonna have to test it." Donnie suggested.

Leo shook his head, "I don't know, Donnie. You think that's a good idea?"

Casey sighed and pushed past Donnie, "If you turtles are gonna be slow about it, I'm going."

"You're crazy! Nuts! Out of your gourd!" Raph pushed Casey out of the way and announced, "I'm going first."

With that, he jumped through the portal. Leo called, "Raph!" But he was already gone.

Casey grabbed April's hand and dashed into the portal, "Come on, Red!"

Donnie noticed and followed after them, "April, wait for me!"

"Can't let them go alone, dude." Mikey said. He took a deep breath and dived into the portal.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted, but he was gone.

Leo sighed in annoyance, then looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Like we have a choice? Leo grabbed my hand and we charged into the portal. Once we exit, the boys, April, Casey and I found ourselves in a place, that looked like the inside of a huge stormcloud. Two rows of Kraang portals were present as well.

"Okay. This is weird." Raph muttered.

Fear crept into my mind and spine, as I stayed close to Leo. We started looking through the portals and saw multiple areas. Some beautiful and mind-blowing, some destroyed and in ruins.

"Wow! It's like the grand central station of dimensional travel!" Donnie smiled, then added, "The Kraang must use it as a gateway between realities."

Mikey looked behind him and our portal was gone, "Guys, the door's gone! We're trapped!"

"There's thousands of doors." Leo reminded, the instructed, "Everyone, start searching for a way home."

We spread out and started looking through the portals. As I walked past one, something in my head told me to go back and look. I went back and looked into the portal. The scenery looked like Earth. Feuderal Japan, but not at the same time. It also looked strangely familiar.

Curious, I placed my hand over the door. Once my scales touched the portal, a jolt struck my mind and everything around me went black. The last thing I heard was Donnie's voice calling, "What do you see, Ellie? Ellie? You in there?"

* * *

 _ ***Vision***_

In the darkness, I saw a Kraang portal open and a hooded figure jumped out. The darkness faded and I was inside the dimension I was staring at.

The figure looked back and the portal closed. The figure sighed in relief, then looked around in wonder, "Where am I now?" Then it called out, "Hello? Anyone? I need help. Jack? Zayton? Bishop? **兄さん** (Nīsan/Older Brother)?"

My eyes widen in recognition. I knew that voice anywhere. Mother? Who's memory is this?

Then a strong voice stopped my mother in her tracks, "Halt stranger! Stay where you are! State your purpose."

Mother looked at the source of the voice and removed her hood. The voice soften in recognition, "Leiko-chan?"

I knew that voice as well. Miyamoto-Sensei. But, how?

Mother smiled in relief, "Usagi-kun." Then she turned serious, "I need a place to stay. **お願い** (Onegai/Please). They almost got me again."

'They'? Who's 'they'? Better yet, who are these 'Bishop' and 'Zayton'? Where have I heard those names before?

Miyamoto-Sensei lowered his weapon and smiled, "Of course. This way."

Mother smiled, " **ありがとう** (Arigatō/Thank you)." Then she followed him to his home.

In a flash of light, I found myself in Miyamoto-Sensei's home. Mother was resting, while Miyamoto-Sensei was holding a blanket bundle. I heard baby sounds from the bundle.

Miyamoto-Sensei smiled at Mother, "Congratulations, Leiko-chan. It's a girl."

He gave Mother the bundle. She un-wrapped the blanket, to see a beautiful, small, pale, elfen child's face. Mother smiled, "She's beautiful."

Miyamoto-Sensei gently poked the baby's nose. The baby opened her brown eyes and giggled, reaching for his finger. Sensei smiled, "She has Yoshi-kun's eyes."

Mother smiled back, "Yes, she does."

Another flash of light, and Miyamoto-Sensei, Mother and the baby were in the middle of a battle field. Miyamoto-Sensei had his weapon drawn in a protective manner.

"Usagi-kun, you can't stay here. Jei will kill you." Mother shouted to Miyamoto-Sensei.

"I can't let you or the young one die here either." Miyamoto-Sensei argued.

Across the field, a shadowed figure was approaching them. It was radiating with a sinister and deadly aura. Mother looked at the baby. The baby was quiet and calm for some reason. Why is that familiar?

An idea hits Mother, and she grabbed Sensei's hand, "Come with me. You can stay with my family. You can train my girls."

Sensei looked at her, "You sure? What of your husband?"

Mother shook her head and smiled, "Not all humans 'see' with the same eyes, Usagi-kun."

Miyamoto-Sensei smiled back and nodded in agreement. Mother pressed her pendant and a Kraang portal opened in front of her. She grabbed Sensei's hand and they charged into the portal.

On the other side, they appeared in the abandoned train systems of New York. The portal closed behind them.

Sensei looked around, "Where are we?"

Mother looked around and recognized, "New York underground train systems." Then wondered, "Why here?"

Before Mother and Sensei could continue, a very young, male voice shouted from the shadows, "Stay where you are, viwain!"

Sensei and Mother froze in their tracks. Out of the shadows, emerged a Turtle Mutant boy.

He was around the size of a five year old, with sapphire eyes. He wore a leather belt around his waist, bandages and sports tape around his elbows and knees, and a blue bandana mask that goes over his head.

* * *

( **A/N: The idea of the young Turtles belongs to Inked-Alpha.**

 **Cheers for the inspiration, girl. ^_^** )

* * *

The Turtle boy had a pair of wooden swords aimed at the adults and baby. I recognized the young Mutant is seconds. Only one guy I know has eyes that shade of blue. Leo!

Miyamoto-Sensei tensed up and reached for his weapon. But, Mother stopped him, "Usagi-kun, it's okay."

Mother looked at Leo, went on her knees and smiled, "Hello there, little one." Leo took another stance, but Mother assured, "It's okay. We're friends."

"Fwiends?" Leo asked, lowering his stance.

Mother nodded, "That's right." She pointed to herself, "My name is Leiko." Then pointed to Sensei, "This is Usagi."

Sensei bowed. Leo dropped his weapons and bowed back in greeting. Then he noticed the baby in Mother's arm.

Mother noticed and smiled, "You wanna say hello?"

Leo nodded and cautiously approached the baby. The baby opened her eyes and saw Leo. She smiled and reached her hands out. Leo smiled and let the baby grab his hand. The baby grabbed Leo's hand and started playing with his fingers. She giggled and hugged Leo's hand.

Mother smiled, "She likes you."

Leo smiled, "I wike her too."

Mother looked at Leo and asked, "Where are your parents, young one?"

Before Leo could answer, another familiar male voice spoke from the corner of the tunnel, "There you are, Leonardo. Do not run off like that again."

Leo turned, Sensei and Mother looked ahead. It was a tall, hooded figure in a dark red, near maroon kimono. I tilted my head.

Leo bowed and ran to the figure, "I'm sowwy, Daddy. I heard something and I wanted to see what it was."

The figure patted Leo's head, then turned to Sensei and Mother, "I am very sorry for my son."

Miyamoto-Sensei smiled and waved his hand, " **心配ない** (Shinpai nai/No worries)."

Mother smiled, then noticed something, "Hold on. I know that voice." She walked closer to the figure and her eyes widen, " **兄さん**?"

The figure looked at Mother with wide eyes, under his hood, " **妹**?"

"I thought-" The figure started, then both he and Mother spoke in unison, "I thought you were dead."

Mother removed the figure's hood and my eyes widen in shock. It was Uncle Splinter. But, he looked so young.

"A rat?" Mother gasped, then smiled in humor, "Guess there was a good reason we called you 'Splinter', huh?"

Uncle Splinter smiled back in humor, relieved that his sister wasn't scared of him. Then he noticed the baby, "Who's this little one?"

Splinter looked at the baby's face. The baby saw Splinter, smiled and reached out her hands to touch his nose. Shockingly, she wasn't rough. The baby was gentle.

Mother smiled, "I think she shares a powerful bond with you, **兄さん**. She's the newest addition to the family." Her smile faded, "But, I can't think of a name for her."

Splinter looked at the baby's face and noticed she was glowing in the lights of the tunnel. He smiled, "Eleanor. A light to shine in the darkness."

 _ ***Vision End***_

* * *

( **A/N: This scenario came to me when I was listening to One Family from the Disney Tarzan Soundtrack.**

 **Truly hits the feels. T_T** )

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Ellie has been staring at one of the doors for a few seconds, frozen in time. I walked over and looked at her face, "Eleanor?" Her eyes were their normal amber-brown with black sclera this time around. Tears were swelling and falling down her cheeks.

"Ellie?" I called, waving my hand over her eyes.

I snapped my fingers, but she was still frozen. Okay, now I'm getting worried. I looked at the door and saw it looked like Earth in Feuderal Japan. But not at the same time.

Quickly, I moved Ellie away from the door, put my hands on her shoulders and gently shook her, "Ellie, can you hear me?"

The black faded from Ellie's eyes, as they returned to their original amber-brown. She blinked, gasped and looked at me, "Leo?"

Then she threw her arms around me. But, this time, she wasn't trembling, nor was her heart racing. She wasn't scared. She was happy to see me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. Thank goodness. I didn't noticed Raph's jealous expression.

Ellie looked over my shoulder and must have noticed something, cause she alerted, "Guys, look!"

She released the hug and walked over to a door.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I walked over to the door and looked into it. The boys, April and Casey joined me and looked as well. One the other side was, what looked like, a large base of operations. With high tech and Kraang flying everywhere.

"I think it's Dimension X." I summarized.

"Home of the Kraang." Raph told Casey in a low tone.

"This place is making my brain melt!" Mikey shouted.

April quickly placed her hand over Mikey's mouth, "Shh!" Then she closed her eyes, "I-I sense something coming."

I narrowed my eyes, "I sense it too." A flying platform lowered to reveal two Biotroids coming toward us, "Oh no..."

Panicked, Raph tried to close the portal, "How do you close the door? Where's the-the knob? Where's the knob?"

Casey looked and saw the Biotroids coming closer to the portal, "They're onto us!"

We backed away from the portal and Leo drew his katanas, "Get ready, team."

The Kraang in cruisers flew through the portal and shot lasers at us. Then, a Kraang shouted, "Biotroids, destroy!"

Then the Biotroids entered the space. This made the battle very tricky and had to keep up with. With quick manuvures and speed, Leo and Casey were able to knock the Biotroids down. However, the Biotroid Casey attacked, was about to land on top of April.

Donnie noticed this and moved her out of the way with his staff, "April!"

April recovered and smiled, "Thanks, D."

Donnie smiled back, "It was nothing." Then he shouted, "Look out!"

Donnie moved April away from a laser and they returned to the fight. Leo kept his distance from a Biotroid, since it was using its saws. Raph jumped on top of it and tried to take it down. However the Biotroid caught him.

Casey prepared for an upcoming Kraang in a cruiser, "Casey Jones shoots." He whacked the Kraang into on of the doors, "He scores!"

The Biotroid threw Raph to the ground and was ready to finish him off. I electrified one of my shuriken and threw it at the Kraang's head. The Kraang got shocked and dazed, and stumbled away from Raph. I helped Raph to his feet and the Kraang regained its balance.

Leo sliced the connecting tubes, on its back, and shut down the cruiser. The Kraang quickly scurried off. The second Biotroid noticed this and charged to attack us.

"Here it comes!" Mikey shouted.

"Look out!" Raph alerted.

However, the Biotroid came in too fast and created a large shockwave. The shockwave threw Leo, Raph, Mikey and I into the nearest portal. The portal dropped in a dumpster, in an alley, back in our own dimension.

Mikey looked around, with a lampshade over his head, "Guys, what dimension are we in?"

Raph slapped the lampshade off. Leo jumped out of the dumpster and looked up, "The others are trapped over there."

"Yeah, and one of the smart members of the team is trapped with them." Raph added, jumping out of the dumpster.

Mikey and I jumped out of the dumpster as well. Raph turned his attention to Leo, "This is your fault, Leo. If you hadn't gotten us-"

A small quake cut him off and shook us a little off-balance, "Whoa!"

Once the quake stopped and we steadied ourselves, Leo told us, "We got to find the source of these quakes!"

Raph, Mikey and I followed Leo out of the alley, but our path was blocked by a 6 and a half feet tall Bengal Tiger Mutant. He looked like a gunner from the old Western times.

"Who the heck is that?" Raph asked.

The tiger stood up and announced, "You may call me Tiger Claw!"

"I knew it! I was totally gonna name him Tiger Claw!" Mikey shouted.

My eyes narrowed at the tiger, "I've heard of you. The most feared and respected bounty hunter in all of Asia." I sensed a familiar aura watching us. I raised an eyebrow, "Work for Shredder now?"

Tiger Claw aimed one of his guns at us, "I ask only once. Summon your rat master."

"Sorry, pal! I'm not a cat person." Raph told Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw fired his gun at us. The boys and I jumped out of the way and Raph dashed to attack, but Tiger Claw saw him and shot his gun at him.

"Raph!" Leo cried. He charged toward Tiger Claw and attacked. But, Tiger Claw was able to dodge and fire his gun at him.

"Leo!" I cried. Anger hit me, as I used my agility to get close to Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw dodged my attacks and fired his gun at me. I was able to block two of the shots, but the third shot hit me in the chest.

Tiger Claw drew his second gun, "You are nothing, but cubs."

Mikey nervously chuckled, "Ha ha. Nice kitty. Uh, let me see if I have some catnip on me. Ha ha."

Leo, Raph and I recovered and saw Tiger Claw firing blue and red lasers at us. So, the red laser stuns and the blue one grounds with ice.

We narrowly dodged the laser-fire. Mikey climbed the fire escape and shouted, "Come on, bros. We got to get to high ground!"

Leo, Raph and I quickly followed after Mikey to the rooftops. I heard a sound of a rocket and looked up. Tiger Claw was flying toward us.

"Guys, the tiger can fly!" I alerted the boys.

Once Tiger Claw landed, the boys and I tried to use teamwork to knock him off-guard. But, it wasn't working. There's no wonder why Tiger Claw has a reputation in Asia. He's good at his job. Tiger Claw took off, into the air and kept shooting his guns at us. One of his red lasers got lucky and hit Mikey, near the furnace chimney.

"Mikey!" Leo and I cried in worry.

Tiger Claw dived down, charged toward us and knocked us down. Raph tried, but Tiger Claw fired bolas at him, which knocked him to the ground and unable to move. Leo and I got back to our feet and ready to finish the fight.

However, Tiger Claw landed near Mikey, picked him up by his leg and hung him over the chimney.

"You are defeated. Summon your master, or the little one goes into the furnace." Tiger Claw told Leo.

Anger burned in my heart, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't do it, Leo!" Mikey pleaded Leo.

"It's a trap for Splinter!" Raph told Leo.

"Of course it's a trap." Leo answered, then asked, "Tell me the part where I have a choice?"

Tiger Claw smirked. Leo withdrew his weapons and called Uncle Splinter on his T-Phone. He explained the situation to him and Splinter said he is on his way to us. Tiger Claw just smirked, but he wasn't finished with us.

He tied us up and placed us near the chimney, ready to push us in, if Uncle Splinter doesn't show up.

"I can't believe you called him." Raph snapped at Leo, "If anything happens to Splinter-"

Leo cut him off, "What else could I do, Raph?"

"The rat! Where is he?" Tiger Claw asked with very little patience left.

The boys and I looked away and said nothing.

"One push and you all go into the furnace." Tiger Claw warned us.

Raph glared at the Mutant assassin, "Just wait, Tiger Claw. Splinter's gonna kick that little stub of a tail So deep in your striped-"

Tiger Claw cut him off, "Silence! I am tired of waiting. Your lives end now."

With that, Tiger Claw began pushing us toward the furnace.

Panicked, Mikey shouted and blurted, "This is it! I love you guys. Raph, it was me who ate your last piece of chocolate pepperoni pizza. I'm sorry, man! I was so hungry."

Just when were close enough, a familiar shouted from a rooftop across, "Release my children! Now!"

The boys and I looked and saw Uncle Splinter. Thank goodness.

Tiger Claw smirked, " **As ancient proverb says: 'Even a cornered rat will bite the cat'. Is that so?** "

" **Come find out.** " Uncle Splinter challenged.

* * *

( **A/N: Sorry about this silly scene. Dang Google Translate gave me nothing even close to work with!**

 **So I have to improvise with the bold being Japanese translated.** )

* * *

With that, Tiger Claw fired his shotgun, with blue laser, at Uncle Splinter. Splinter dodged the laser-fire and made his way to the rooftop.

Uncle Splinter used the bricks and debris of the chimney and knocked the weapon out of Tiger Claw's hands.

Tiger Claw growled and drew out a large sword, "I prefer to slice you into bite-sized pieces."

Splinter drew out his cane and they were locked in combat. Tiger Claw was quick, but Splinter was faster and more experienced. Splinter was able to land a hit and knocked Tiger Claw back a few feet.

Tiger Claw growled, "You'll pay for that, rodent!"

He delivered some powerful blows, but Splinter was able to dodge. On the last blow, Splinter tried to protect himself with his cane. However, Tiger Claw's blade cut it in half with a clean slice.

Tiger Claw chuckled, "Now you are defenseless."

"A ninja is never defenseless." Splinter answered. He threw a group of kunai at Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw protected himself by deflecting them, but a lucky kunai was able to hit his rocket backpack. So, Tiger Claw can't fly anymore. Now the battle is even. Uncle Splinter attacked Tiger Claw and he was winning.

"You got him, Sensei!" Mikey cheered on his father.

"Slap the stripes off that cat!" Raph shouted.

Leo and I were trying to loosen the rope, but our hands touched. Leo quickly froze with his face turning red. And I just tilted my head at him.

Uncle Splinter was able to disarm Tiger Claw. But Tiger Claw got some distance and fired bolas at him.

Uncle Splinter jumped above the bolas and caught them, "You will not trip me up so easily."

He threw the bolas at Tiger Claw, but Tiger Claw ducked. Uncle Splinter took the opportunity and struck Tiger Claw on the chest, forcing him to the edge of the rooftop.

Tiger Claw looked behind him and saw he was cornered. Uncle Splinter aimed Tiger Claw's sword at Tiger Claw, "And now we shall see if a cat always lands on its feet."

"Now!" Tiger Claw shouted.

I sensed the watching aura spike and my eyes widen in shock. Karai!

" **伯父さん** , look out!" I shouted.

But, before Uncle Splinter could react he was hit by a dart. Splinter removed the dart, then stumbled back and fell on his knees. Poison!

Tiger Claw regained his composure and laughed, "Ha! You lose, rat."

Karai arrived on the rooftop and stared down at Uncle Splinter. Splinter saw her and tried to reach for her, "Miwa!" But, he blacked out.

"Karai." I called. Karai looked at me. "Karai, please you don't have to do this. Splinter is your father. Your true father." I told her.

"Liar! You'd say anything to save him." She shouted at me, then looked away.

I shook my head, "No, you know me. I'm a terrible liar. Look at me, Karai." She looked at me in the eyes, "He's your father, Hamato Yoshi." I informed her.

Karai walked over and glared at me, "If you won't be silent, I'll silence you."

She lifted her blade, ready to strike me down.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Wormquake Prt 2

Wormquake Prt 2.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

 _How did we get into this mess? Let me back up a bit. A trained bounty hunter, named Tiger Claw, was recuited by Shredder, to hunt the Turtles and I down to lure Uncle Splinter into a trap._

 _During that time, localized earthquakes were shaking New York like a milkshake in a blender. The Turtles and I have been trying to find the source, but no luck, until April showed us how the Kraang have getting around without the portal in TCRI._

 _Unfortunately, we got seperated and Leo, Raph, Mikey and I have been captured and used as bait for Tiger Claw. Uncle Splinter fought Tiger Claw and won. However, Karai surprised him with a poison dart. I tried to tell Karai the truth about her origin, but she doesn't believe me._

 _"If you won't be silent, I'll silence you."_

I closed my eyes and braced myself for Karai's attack. However it was stopped blocked by Tiger Claw's blade. Karai looked at Tiger Claw, "What?"

"Master Shredder desires them alive. He wants the pleasure of finishing the turtles and the lizard himself." He told her.

"Fine." Karai withdrew her blade, then looked at Uncle Splinter, "Let's deal with the rat first."

She and Tiger Claw walked toward Splinter. "Leave him alone, Karai! Or you're gonna answer to me!" Raph shouted, as he, Leo, Mikey and I tried to get free from the rope.

Uncle Splinter regained consciounsness and looked at me and his sons, "My children, go. Now!" He threw shuriken stars at us and cut the ropes loose, "Run!"

Then Tiger Claw kicked him off the roof. My blood ran cold, as I cried and reached, " **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle)!"

I felt Leo grab my hand and assured me, "We'll come back for him, Ellie."

"Move!" Raph shouted. The boys and I ran to the next rooftop.

"Don't let them escape!" Karai shouted.

Tiger Claw fired his weapons at us, as we climbed the fire escape. A shot hit Mikey in the arm. Tiger Claw was about to pounce on us, but Mikey used a smoke bomb, which allowed us to make an easier escape. Once the smoke cleared, the boys and I were gone.

The boys and I returned to the Lair, to recover and think of a way to get Uncle Splinter back. Currently, I was fixing Mikey's arm.

I put a bit of herbal paste on his wound, and now I'm wrapping the wound. However, Mikey was fidgeting too much.

"Ow. Ow, ow. Ow!" He cried.

"I told you to hold still, Mikey. Keep moving and the herbs won't be able to enter your system." I told him.

"Why not use your healing gift?" Leo asked.

"I'm still figuring that out." I answered.

Raph threw the bag of ice, for his head, and glared at Leo, "This your fault, Leo. If you hadn't called Splinter, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I didn't have a choice, Raph. It was him or Mikey." Leo argued, then added, "I thought- I thought Sensei would take care of him."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Raph shouted.

I glared at the red-masked Turtle, "Tigerclaw is a trained assassin. And Karai gave him the advantage. Don't blame Leo for anything, Raph!"

Raph and Leo looked at me. Raph quickly looked away and Leo smiled at me. I lightly blushed and smiled back.

Mikey spoke up, "We know where they took him. Shredder's lair." He stood up, "We do this for Splinter!" Then he started a speech, "There comes a time, brothers, when history is forged like Melted cheese. It sticks together as one! But is still soft and squishy in the middle. Mm." Mikey got a little carried away and looked at Raph, Leo and I. But, he recollected himself and asked, "Are you with me?"

"Lamest speech ever. But I'm with you." Raph smiled.

I giggled and smiled, "I'm in too."

Leo, Raph, Mikey and I layed our hands on top of each other. "Let's do this!" Leo smiled.

With that, we formed a plan to infiltrate Shredder's Lair and get Uncle Splinter back.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Streets of New York...***_

 **Donatello's POV.**

Some mess April, Casey and I got ourselves in. We found that the earthquakes were caused by a species of space worms, called Kraathatrogons. Guess Ellie was right about the quakes being natural.

We learned that the Kraang 'milk' Mutagen from the species. However, Casey, April and I got discovered and the Kraang sent a Kraathatrogon on us. April and I were able to escape, but Casey got caught and eaten.

April and I climbed to the surface. I removed the manhole cover, to check if anyone was around.

"Okay. The coast is clear." I inform April.

I climbed into the alley, and helped April up. She's been really upset about what with Casey.

"This is all so terrible. Poor Casey." April sobbed, then looked at me, "We've gotta find a way to stop those Kraang-Worms once and for-"

A large quake cut her off. April and I tried to keep our balance, but this quake was very violent and we lost our footing and fell. Once the quake stopped, April and I got back to our feet.

I looked at April, "You're right about that. And we know one man who knows more about the Kraang than anyone."

April nodded in agreement. Then we made our way to the apartment of the man, who knows the Kraang very well; Mr. Kurtzman. Ellie's father.

When we arrived, the entire apartment was completely dark. April knocked on the window, but no response. April and I looked into the window, only to be greeted by a shine of a flashlight.

The owner lowered the light. It was Kurtzman. "Great Ceaser's Ghost!" He gasped. Then he told us, "Quick. Get in before you're spotted."

Kurtzman opened the window, and April and I quickly entered the apartment. Kurtzman closed the window and looked at us, "This is about the earthquake situation, isn't it?"

"You're never gonna guess what's causing it, Mr. Kurtzman." April answered, as Kurtzman grabbed a small handfull of photos.

"Call me Jack." Kurtzman replied, showing us the photos. The photos were of the Kraathatrogons in the city and the underground train tracks.

Wow, he's good. Explains how Ellie knows things quicker than we can explain them to her. Very keen detective skills inherited from her father.

"I named the Kraang's little scheme, 'The Manhattan Project'." Kurtzman finished.

Then he started explaining what he found out about the Kraathatrogons.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, at the Cathedral...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

Ooh, what a treat. Tiger Claw and Karai returned to the Throne Room with Hamato Yoshi out-cold. Finally, a plan gone right. Now, I could see why Yoshi wore that hood, when he fought us months ago. He was a Mutant Rat. Ironic.

Tiger Claw grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on Yoshi's face, waking him up, "Wake up, little rat."

Yoshi looked around and saw the rest of us. Xever smiled, "Nice work, Tiger Claw. You finally captured the great Splinter."

I crouched to Yoshi's level and asked, "So, is the poison gonna finish him or what?"

"Most men would have expired by now, but it's only weakened him. He may be small, but he's tough as iron." Tiger Claw answered.

I stared into Yoshi's brown eyes. They were the same as the Lizard Girl's eyes. I should be feeling the burning fire of anger about this man. But, why does seeing Yoshi, like this, make my heart feel cold and squeezed? Is this how pity feels?

The doors opened to reveal Father and Karai entering the room. I stood up and stepped away from the rat.

"Bradford, Xever, leave us." Father told Bradford and Xever.

Bradford and Xever bowed and left the room. Father looked at Yoshi and smirked under his mask, "Hamato Yoshi. So, you have come to this. A wretched rat man waiting to be put out of his misery."

"At least... I do not wear a mask... Hiding... What little humanity... I have left." Yoshi pointed out between breathes.

"It is because of you that I wear this mask." Father argued.

Yoshi shook his head, "All these years, you continue to deceive yourself." Then he looked at me and Karai, "And everyone around you."

I narrowed my eyes at Yoshi, balled my hands into fists and growled in anger. He dears to call my father a liar?! Some nerve!

Yoshi's words seemed to struck a nerve in Father, as he drew his weapon and hissed, "You dare." Father raised his arm, "Now it ends!"

Yoshi closed his eyes and braced himself. Father's blades were just inches from Yoshi's neck, until Karai shouted, "No, Father!"

Father looked at Karai, "You would stop me?"

"You'd kill your greatest enemy, while he's poisoned and chained? What about honor? Everything you've taught me." Karai pointed out.

"The girl is right, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw agreed.

Father looked at me. Hesitant, I nodded. As much as I'd like to see Yoshi given a quick death, for what he's done to our family, there was no honor in this. Give the man a chance to fight back.

Father withdrew his weapon, "Very well." Then told us, "Gather the Foot. I will offer Hamato Yoshi one last fight."

Tiger Claw imediately followed after him. Karai and I followed after Tiger Claw.

Yoshi looked at Karai, "Why... Did you help me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you look so pathetic." Karai answered with uncertainty in her voice.

"You have... Your mother's spirit. So fierce, and yet... So scared." He told her in a gentle tone.

Karai turned to Yoshi and shouted, "Never speak of my mother again! You ruined my family."

I took hold of my sister's hand and looked at the rat, "You ruined all of our lives, **鼠** (Nezumi/Rat)."

With that, Karai and I left the room. The last thing I hear was Yoshi whispering, "No, it was Oroku Saki. Oroku Saki."

Once to door closed, I let go of Karai's hand, placed my hand over my head. My head pounded like my brain was ready explode out of my skull. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. The pain subsided after a few seconds. Probably just a headache.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Leo and I made our way to the Throne Room of Shredder's Lair. Two Foot Bots guarded the entry. We took one bot each. Quietly, we entered through the broken window opening and saw Uncle Splinter, laying on the ground, out-cold.

Leo and I made our way to him. "Sensei." Leo called in a whisper.

Uncle Splinter opened his eyes and saw us. " **伯父さん**. Can you hear us?" I whispered.

"Leonardo. Eleanor, go. Now!" He told us.

But, before we could react, fire lit us the place. Leo quickly covered my eyes, before I could see them. Once the heat of the flames disappeared, Leo un-covered my eyes and I looked ahead. Shredder. A trap!

Leo and I reached for our weapons, but Leo was grabbed by Tiger Claw.

"Hello, again, my friend." Tiger Claw greeted with a dark smile.

Leo tried to attack, but Tiger Claw disarmed him and put both his arms behind his shell. I tried help Leo out, but Xever caught me.

"Let me go!" Leo shouted.

"Let go of me!" I shouted to Xever, but his grip tightened.

Karai ran toward Leo and drew her knife to his throat, "I knew you'd come to us, Leo." Then she smiled at me, "Good to see you again, Shen." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Shredder walked to Leo and asked, "Where are the other Turtles?"

Leo glared at Shredder and said nothing. Shredder looked at me. I glared and hissed, " **くたばる**... (Kutabaru/Drop dead...)"

Xever bent my arms back a bit more, "Watch your tongue, child." I flinched in pain.

Tiger Claw sniffed the air and answered, "It's just them, Master Shredder. They're alone. I sense no one else."

Shredder turned and cut the chains from Uncle Splinter's arms. He looked at us, "Watch, Turtle. Lizard. For it will be the last fight you ever see." Uncle Splinter tried to stand up and take a stance, but the poison was effecting him very badly, "The destruction of your master, Hamato Yoshi."

Shredder gave Uncle Splinter a number of swings, and kicks. But, Splinter was able to dodge and keep his distance.

"You can do it, Sensei." Leo cheered.

Shredder tried again, Splinter kept his distance, but Shredder got lucky and kicked Splinter in the stomach. Splinter flew back a few feet and had a rough landing.

"Sensei!" Leo cried in worry. Tiger Claw laughed.

"Fight me!" Shredder shouted in demand.

Splinter couldn't move. Shredder raised his arm, ready to finish my uncle off. I used my tail to grab one of my eskrima and shock Xever's robotic legs offline. Once his grip was loose enough, I grabbed his arm and threw him toward the door.

I dashed toward Shredder, drew one of my katana blades and blocked his finishing blow. Splinter looked at me with surprise. Shredder glared, grabbed my arms and threw me across the room with great force.

"Ellie!" I heard Leo cry.

Shredder picked me up by my strap and stared at me in the eyes, "Pathetic." He drew his blades near my throat, "I will put you out of your misery."

Suddenly, a large quake stopped him. Shredder dropped me and stuggled to keep his balance. The glass of the windows and pool cracked. Once Shredder was far enough and standing on the glass. Uncle Splinter struck a crack and the glass gave in around Shredder, making him fall into the water.

I looked up and shouted, "Now!"

Then, fireworks and firecrackers startled Shredder's henchmen. Tiger Claw's grip loosened and Leo was able to escape. "No!" Tiger Claw shouted.

"Oh, yeah! Rescue time!" Mikey cheered, as he and Raph entered the room and help me and Leo rescue Splinter.

"Come on, Master Splinter!" Raph shouted.

"Get them!" Tiger Claw instructed.

The fireworks created a smokescreen and the boys and I made our escape.

* * *

 **Samantha's POV.**

The smokescreen cleared and the fireworks stopped. The Turtles, Lizard and Hamato Yoshi were gone. Gotta say, that rescue was very creative.

"No!" Tiger Claw shouted, looking around.

Xever noticed Father climbing out of the water, "Master Shredder."

He ran over to help him, but Father punched him away. Father looked at us, "Do not let them escape, fools! Go!"

With that, Karai, Bradford, Tiger Claw, Xever and I dashed off to find Yoshi and those freaky reptiles.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys, Uncle Splinter and I got out of the Cathedral, and made our way across the rooftops, to find a place for Uncle Splinter to rest and work the poison out of his system.

Of course, the poison rendered Uncle Splinter unable to move.

"Faster, guys!" Mikey shouted, as he dashed ahead, while Raph, Leo and I helped Splinter up.

"You were foolish to come for me." Uncle Splinter told us, as Raph helped him on to mine and Leo's shoulders.

"A true warrior never leaves a man behind." I reminded him.

Leo and Splinter looked at me. Splinter tried to smile at me. Must be because he sees a bit of my mother in me. I smiled back, then looked at Leo. Leo blushed and looked ahead.

I sensed something off and looked across the rooftops. I saw ten green characters fighting what seemed be an outdated robot. By their auras, the characters felt like... Two of Leo? Donnie? Mikey? Raph? Me? One of the characters looked my way. I quickly looked away and continued to follow Leo. I looked again and they were gone. Was I seeing things?

It took us a while, but we were able to find a place for Splinter to rest. Leo and I set Uncle Splinter down.

"I need to rest. Must get the poison out of my system." Uncle Splinter told us, between breaths.

Mikey gave him a gourd of water, "Just drink some water, Sensei."

Splinter took the gourd and drank some water. Once he finished, he whispered, "Must meditate."

With that, Uncle Splinter went into meditation.

"Let him rest. We'll keep a lookout for those goons." Raph said, taking first watch.

To our surprise, Karai, Tiger Claw and Shredder's henchmen were already here, ready to take us out.

Mikey chuckled nervously, "Found 'em."

"Attack!" Tiger Claw shouted.

The boys and I drew our weapons and dashed into battle. Raph took Xever. Mikey took Bradford. Leo fought Tiger Claw. And I had Karai and Sam.

Xever attacked Raph with sword, that was similar to his butterfly knives. Raph smirked, "Fancy new weapon, Fishface. Let's see you use it."

Xever growled, "I'm going to chop you into tiny chunks and feed you to my piranha."

Bradford attacked Mikey, but Mikey was using his speed and agility to his advantage.

"Too slow, Rahzar!" Mikey mocked.

Bradford started throwing his claws at Mikey, but he was still a little too slow. Leo was handling Tiger Claw quite well, but Tiger Claw was faster and used his sword.

"Your skills are nothing compared to mine. You are still just a cub." Tiger Claw talked Leo down.

He was able to disarm Leo, by removing one blade and breaking the other. Luckily, Leo had a hidden knife and caught Tiger Claw by surprise.

Karai and Sam had me very well occupied. But, I used my fluid movement and conjoined my ekrimas into a staff. I was able to take out Sam with ease. Must've been still recovering from what Chrome Dome did to her. So, now it was only me and Karai.

During the battles, I sensed an aura spike and cleared. Uncle Splinter was healed from the poison! He charged toward Tiger Claw and threw him away from Leo, "Now, it is time to end this."

The boys and I regrouped around Uncle Splinter. The boys hugged their father in relief, "Sensei!"

We looked ahead and Shredder's henchmen regrouped and glared at us.

"Are you ready, my children?" Uncle Splinter asked the boys and I.

With a loud battle cry, we charged into battle.

Again, everyone returned to battle their enemies. Xever with Raph, Mikey fighting Bradford, Leo and Uncle Splinter facing Tiger Claw, and me fighting Karai. Karai and I clashed weapons.

I looked into my cousin's eyes, "Karai, I don't want to fight you anymore. I'm not your enemy. None of us are."

Suddenly, another violent earthquake stopped the battles and knocked some of us off-balance. Karai and I stumbled, but Karai stumbled too far back, lost her footing and fell off the roof.

My heart dropped, and I reached out to her, "No, Miwa!"

Uncle Splinter noticed and shouted, "No!"

He tried to run toward the edge, but Tiger Claw kicked Leo out of the way and stepped on Splinter's tail. Splinter fell to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Tiger Claw told him.

I turned and saw Tiger Claw ready to finish my uncle off, "You are mine now, Yoshi-san."

Anger burned an inferno in my heart, as I threw a hockey puck at Tiger Claw's face.

The puck hit and Tiger Claw looked around, "Who dares?"

Tiger Claw looked at me. I withdrew my weapons and growled, "No one hurts my family!"

I dashed toward Tiger Claw and delivered the same technique Splinter used on Falco. The force blew Tiger Claw off the roof and into the fire escape. I walked over to my uncle, to check if he was unharmed. A familiar aura caught my attention.

I looked across the rooftop and saw Karai behind the billboard. Relief washed over my worry. Thank goodness she's alive.

Uncle Splinter put his hand over my shoulder and smiled, "Not too shabby."

Then, a large worm-like creature rose out of the ground and roared at the sky. On board the worm was Casey and April, riding it like a horse. I tilted my head, "April? Casey?"

"Whoo-hoo!" April cheered in excitement.

"Yes!" Casey shouted.

Taking advantage of the shock, Tiger Claw attacked. Luckily, Uncle Splinter and I moved away from his attack and Uncle Splinter attacked, by striking a few chi points. Tiger Claw lost control and flew into the worm's mouth.

Then the worm retreated back into the sewers. Seeing what happened to Tiger Claw, Bradford and Xever picked Sam up and made a quick retreat.

Once everything calmed down, Donnie, April and Casey arrived on the rooftop and explained everything about the worms and the earthquakes. And we explained to them that Karai is Splinter's daughter.

"So the earthquakes were caused by giant worms that lived under the sewers?" Raph asked, then exclaimed, "That sounds worse than giant cockroaches!"

"Well, I'm stoked you guys are back." Mikey smiled, then threw his arms around Donnie, Casey and April, "Come here!"

Casey and April chuckled and Donnie replied, "We're glad to be back, trust me."

Leo and I joined Splinter, who was staring at the sunrise. "You did it, Sensei." Leo smiled, then looked down, at the hole the worm made.

The citizens from around the block were crowding around the authorities were trying to investigate.

Splinter looked at me and Leo, "With the help of my brave sons and neice..." Then turned to the others, "Yes, we all did it."

"But what about Karai?" Raph asked, as he and the others joined Splinter, Leo and I.

"I still can't believe that evil witch is your daughter." April gasped. I folded my arms and gave her a raised brow. "Um, sorry to be so honest." She quickly apologised.

I looked at the billboard, where Karai's aura was present, "Maybe, one day, she'll believe the truth."

Splinter placed a hand over my shoulder, "But that is her decision." I nodded in understanding. Then Uncle Splinter smiled at the others, "For now, we celebrate."

Mikey smiled and cheered, "Yeah! Time for some Antonio's!"

The boys, April, Casey, Splinter and I made our way back home. Then something came to Mikey, as he asked, "So where do you think that Kraang worm went anyway?"

I turned to the youngest Turtle, "I was wondering the same thing, Mikey." Then I shrugged, "Eh. Who knows."

Mikey shrugged and quickly caught up. Wherever that worm disappeared to, it's their problem now.


	15. Mazes and Mutants

Mazes and Mutants.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

 _*Sigh*_ Feels great to kick back and relax after a rough night of earthquakes and Shredder. And nothing says relaxing than using the power of imagination with a good game of Mazes and Mutants.

Oh, heya, viewers. The boys and I are in the kitchen, playing a game of Mazes and Mutants. An RPG board game that's been aroung for years. The boys found the game yesterday, in the trash. Took them a while to understand it, but now they're getting the hang of it.

Me? Well, I don't like to brag, but I'm kind of a pro in the game.

Anywho, it was Mikey's turn and he was gonna get attacked. Leo, playing Game Master, picked up the die and started shaking them.

"No! You can't! No! No! No!" Mikey pleaded.

Leo rolled the die and it came out a 9. Leo placed Mikey's elf thief character face-down.

"My +1 Ring of Awesome didn't save me." Mikey sobbed, then turned to Raph, who looked bored and annoyed out of his skull, "Avenge me. Avenge the beloved elf."

Raph pushed Mikey off his seat.

"Relax, Mikey. Your elf is fine..." Leo assured, then added in a fake dark tone, "For now."

Mikey smiled, showing Raph his ring.

"But suddenly, Your party is attacked by evil, vicious Monkey Goblins!" Leo announced, placing an enemy character on the play-matt.

Donnie and Mikey raised a brow in confusion.

I picked up my die and explained, "Mutant theives with a powerful bite."

"You have to roll a 2 or higher to avoid being bitten." Leo told us.

Donnie, Mikey and I rolled our dice and we got the same score, "Twenty!"

Raph rolled his die and got a very low number, "One?"

I supressed a laugh. Mikey smiled, "Critical fail, dude!"

"The Monkey Goblin bites. Raph loses..." Leo started, then rolled a die, "11 hit points."

"Eleven?" Raph exclaimed, then he grabbed his die, "Give me that! I'm gonna use my magic sword +3 to strike."

Uncle Splinter walked in, to grab a cheesicle from Ice Cream Kitty, our new Mutant pet, then saw what we were playing.

"What is all of this?" He asked.

"It's called Mazes & Mutants. We found it in the trash, up top." Leo answered, showing Splinter the box.

Uncle Splinter took the box and looked at it, "A game?" Then looked at us, "Don't you have Mutagen to find?"

"But, Sensei, we just beat the Kraang and Shredder's forces." Donnie explained, "We could use just one day to relax."

Splinter sighed, "I cannot understand why you play a fantasy game, when your lives are already fantastic."

"It's the power of imagination, **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle). I used to play this a lot, when I was human." I explained with a smile. Then I sighed, "It feels great to play again."

Mikey high-threed Raph, "Me next!" Then he started shaking his die, "Everyone's favorite elf wants to attack Goblins too." He rolled and got a high number, "Aw, yeah! +1 Ring of Awesome!"

The boys and I resumed playing. But, I heard my uncle mutter, "Something is not right here."

He put down the box and left the room. Now, that he mentioned it, something did seem off. It can't be mere coincidence that we found a fully packed Mazes and Mutants game in the trash. Someone put it there. But who?

"Ellie, it's you're turn." Donnie called, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, right." I picked up my die, "I use my Spectral Companion to attack the Goblins, while I restore Raph's health."

* * *

 _ ***Later, the Next Day...***_

It's been quiet all day. Raph, Donnie and I were in Lair, doing our own thing. Raph and Donnie were watching Super Robo Mecha Force. I was in the Lab, researching on the reject batches of Retro-Mutagen, that Donnie didn't throw out, and mine and Donnie's research notes. Interesting...

My train of thought was broken by Mikey's voice sounding a trumpet and shouting, "Hear ye, hear ye! We have seen the future, and it is L.A.R.P."

I exit the Lab and saw that Mikey and Leo have returned from whatever they were doing. Raph and Donnie turned to their brothers with raised brows.

"L.A.R.P; Live Action Role-Play." Leo explained, "We dress up as our heroes, then finish our Mazes & Mutants game in the sewers."

Donnie smiled, "Cool! Sounds like fun."

I smiled, "Count me in."

Raph folded his arms, "Sounds like stupid. Count me out."

"Come on, Raph." Mikey pleaded, then offered, "If you play with us, I'll let you wear my +1 Ring of Awesome."

Raph smiled and acted excited, "Oh, really? Can I? That would be so keen, Mikey." Then dropped the act, "Forget it. I don't do rings."

"That's four votes to one." Leo smiled, "Let's L.A.R.P."

"If we're gonna L.A.R.P, We're gonna need costumes!" Donnie announced.

Leo jumped in the air and cheered, "Yeah!"

With that, the boys and I grabbed some bits and pieces and made our costumes. We wore our new costumes and ventured into the sewers, with Mikey introducing our Mazes and Mutants heroes.

"Leo the Knight."

Leo wore a blue helmet and shoulder-guards, that were made a large, metal can. His childhood blanket, as a cape and a trashcan lid with a stop sign, painted blue, as a shield.

"Donnie the Wizard."

Donnie wore a wizard robe, with hat and beard to match. He also attached a snow globe to his staff, to look like a wand.

"Ellie the Lizardfolk Shaman."

I wore my father's old black, scuba diver suit, that was cut on the leggings. What was left of Miyamoto-Sensei's kimono, that he left me. Which was blue with white trimming, clan symbols on the shoulder and back, and had burned edges. Bandages and sports tape around my abdomin. And a prayer necklace, I made myself.

"Mikey the Elven Thief. Thank you very much."

Mikey basically wore a Robin Hood outfit, with a pair of elf ears.

"Raph the Dwarf Barbarian."

And Raph wore his own style of a barbarian outfit.

Mikey whispered to Raph, "Psst, you should L.A.R.P on your knees So you look like a real Dwarf Barbarian."

Raph just pushed him aside. The guy really needs to lighten up.

The boys and I continued down the sewers, in slow walking. Just to add effects to the L.A.R.P. Mikey looked back to Raph, "Come on, dude. It's slo-mo time."

Raph sighed in annoyance, then joined in. The slo-mo time was over and we journeyed through the sewers. Leo lead us, since it was his idea.

"I've set up the game so we can finish in the tunnels. Whoever solves the clues and defeats the dragon wins." Leo told us.

Raph rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a dummy, with a zombie mask, dropped from the ceiling and startled Raph.

Mikey shouted, "Ah! It's a deadly Tree Troll!" Then he drew his bow and suction-cup arrows, "Get it! Get it! Get!"

Donnie, Leo and I joined in and battled the dummy. Raph sighed and poked the dummy with his axe. The rope gave in and the dummy fell to the ground.

"Well done, adventurers. The troll is defeated." Leo cheered.

Mikey cheered and started dancing, "That's how I do it!"

Donnie seached the dummy and picked up a piece of rolled-up paper, "Hey, I found something." He un-rolled the paper and read,

" _'Soon you will find yourself in a haze._

 _Solve the riddles to beat the maze'_."

Leo took the note and looked it over, "That's not the clue I wrote down."

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't think it's a clue. It's a warning."

Just as I finished speaking, a strange haze appeared from under our feet, and clouded our view.

"The haze! Just like the rubber Tree Troll said." Mikey gasped.

Raph coughed on the smell of the haze, "It smells. You been eating asparagus again, Mikey?"

I sniffed the haze, "Old dungeon concrete? That ain't right."

Donnie looked at Leo, "Wow, Leo, you really hooked this game up."

"This wasn't me." Leo answered.

Once the haze cleared, the sewers were replaced with an old dungeon tunnel. Okay, this is getting really freaky.

Donnie looked around, "A dungeon?" Then he looked at Leo, "Um, what did you mean exactly when you said it wasn't you?"

Before Leo could answer, Mikey spoke up, "Leo's just being humble. This is amazing." He walked to a wall, "Everything feels so realistic."

Then he pressed his hand against a hidden switch and the tunnel started shaking. Then the ceiling started falling on top of us.

"Run!" I shouted.

The boys and I ran out of the tunnel and in to a forked path. The trap stopped just by the exit.

"What was that?" Leo asked. Then, darts started flying past us.

"What was that?" Raph repeated.

"This way!" Leo shouted, as he ran down the tunnel.

Raph, Donnie, Mikey and I quickly followed him, dodging and avoid every dart that tried to hit us. We continued running until there were no more traps.

Donnie looked at Leo and smiled, "Leo, I appreciate all the hard work you put into this, bro. I really do. The craftsmanship is a thing of beauty. It's commendable." Then his smile fell, "But, um..." And he shouted, "What is going on?!"

"I have no idea." Leo answered, then asked, "Are we really in medieval times?"

"Dude, I don't want to be stuck in the 1980s." Mikey exclaimed.

A strange aura caught my attention. I alerted the boys, "Guys, we are not alone."

Then there was a sound of magic, coming from behind us. From a small cloud of cyan and grey mist, a small Sparrow Wizard appeared and floated in mid-air.

"Who is-" Donnie started.

"What the-" Raph gawked.

"Weird." Mikey gasped.

I narrowed my eyes at the Sparrow. Something about his aura felt familiar.

"Thou possesseth questions." The Wizard said in an echoed voice, as he landed and opened his glowing eyes, "I am the one who possesseth thy answers."

Mikey cleaned out his elf ears and asked, "What did he say? I don't speak Spanish, dude."

I rolled my eyes, "He said he knows we have questions. And he has the answers."

The Sparrow bowed, "My name is Sir Malachi. I am the one who changeth your clue. I am the one who broughteth you here. And I am the one who will rewardeth you if you win the quest."

"Win the quest?" Leo repeated.

"You four turtles, and your lizard friend, must solveth the puzzles three. And defeateth the dragon, to free Princess April." The Sparrow, Malachi, explained, showing an orb with April's sleeping face, "Then, and only then, will I releaseth you."

Donnie gasped, "April..." Then he glared at the laughing wizard, "You have her?" He was about to attack him, but Leo held him back, "Why you- You-"

Mikey readied to fire and arrow at Malachi, "You let her go! Or I'll possesseth your face-eth!" Then he looked at Raph, "Right-eth?"

Raph rolled his eyes. I smiled at Mikey, "Close enough." Then I drew my staff to Malachi and lowered my tone, "Let the fair princess go, Sir Malachi. Or we shall releaseth the Power of Five upon thou!"

Malachi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at me.

Donnie looked at me, "Since when did you know how to L.A.R.P?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, I've played Mazes and Mutants before the accident."

Malachi spoke up, "If thou succeedeth, I will free your princess. And send all of you safely back home. Fail and the dragon devours her. And thou will be trapped in the maze forever! Forever!" The orb disappeared and Malachi laughed.

"Well, maybe we don't want to play your game." Raph told the laughing Sparrow Wizard.

He charged toward Malachi and aimed for an attack. I shouted, "Raph, no!"

Before the attack hit him, Malachi teleported behind Raph and in front of the rest of us, "Thou will play for thine lives!"

Malachi waved his wand, creating a mist. Out of the mist, appeared a group of Monkey Mutants. With that, he was gone.

"Monkey Goblins!" Leo shouted, as the monkeys charged toward us.

The boys and I drew our weapons and fought off the monkeys.

"Monkey Goblins. Real Monkey Goblins?" Leo exclaimed.

"A lot freakier than the one-inch minatures." Donnie noted, as he tried to get one off his staff.

Raph was having trouble using his weapon against the monkeys, "This axe is impossible!"

Mikey was making quick work of the monkeys, with his bow. He looked at Raph, "You can't play like Raph the Ninja Turtle. You have to play like Raph the Dwarf Barbarian."

"Never should've agreed to be a Dwarf." Raph growled, then returned to the fight.

"Do these Monkey Goblins remind you of something or someone?" Donnie asked Leo, knocking a few monkeys back.

Leo nodded, "They almost look like-"

A monkey was biting on Leo's helmet. We got a good look at it. It looked similar to... "Professor?"

Mikey knocked the monkey off with an arrow. The boys and I cornered the monkeys, and they vanished in a cloud of cyan mist.

"What is going on? And where did those things come from?" Donnie asked.

Leo shook his head, "No idea. But there's only one way out of here."

Leo turned and the tunnel stretched on. Torches lit the path.

"We're not really gonna do this, are we?" Raph asked.

"Unless you know some other way out, we have to play Sir Malachi's game." Leo answered.

Leo ventured onward. I folded my arms and went into thought about the Sparrow Wizard, "Malachi..."

He's definitely not an illusion, an aura was present. He must've played Mazes and Mutants, otherwise he wouldn't have known what Monkey Goblins are. And that look in his eyes. I know that look. Loneliness and fear. Why so scared, Malachi?

My train of thought was broken, when Donnie placed his hand over my shoulder and asked, "You okay, Ellie?"

I shook my head, snapping back to the task at hand, "I- I dunno. I feel like I know him somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it."

With that, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and I followed Leo through the tunnels. So far, so good. And no sign of Malachi yet.

Mikey spoke up in warning, "If this is a dungeon maze, it's probably loaded with traps. So watch your step. I never want to see you get hurt..." Then he added in a whisper, "+1 Ring of Awesome, so shiny and beautiful. My magical source of power. My Awesome."

I rolled my eyes and Raph removed his helmet and whacked Mikey over the head with it, "I'll give you a magical headache." Mikey hissed at him.

Then, an astral projection of Malachi's face appeared. "Wanderers. Mine congratulations on solving the first puzzle." Malachi praised, then added, "And now for thy second riddle."

"You stupid bird head." Raph muttered. Leo nudged him quiet with his shield.

" _A maze is like a brain._

 _A dungeon is a mind._

 _Make one slip,_

 _And you'll be forever left behind._ "

With that, Malachi was gone. I looked down in thought. 'A maze is like a brain, a dungeon is a mind'...

"Can this get any weirder?" Mikey asked.

'Make one slip, and you'll be forever left behind'. I gasped as realization hit me. Another warning! I looked at the boys and shouted, "JUMP!" I quickly jumped off the tile I was standing on, as it fell.

However, the boys didn't reacted fast enough. The tiles gave in and the fell into a pit of lava. Luckily, Raph, Leo and Donnie grabbed a ledge, before they fell. Mikey wasn't so lucky.

I leaped over to his hole and grabbed his hand, before he was out of my reach, "I gotcha, Mikey."

Mikey looked at me and smiled with a thumbs-up.

"Guess so." Raph answered Mikey's question.

The boys and I got back to our feet and looked ahead.

"Watch your step. Most of these tiles are trapdoors." I warned the boys.

Leo nodded, "You heard her, team. Ninja stealth."

With that, we used our ninja agility to get across the trapdoors. Mikey made it across, but he dropped his dagger into the pit.

"My dagger of limitless skill!" He cried, then shrugged, "Eh. It wasn't all that."

The boys and I continued down the tunnel and recovered from the challange.

"Whew! That was too close." Donnie sighed in relief, then started looking for hidden switches in the walls.

"What is going on here?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna tell you what's going on, Leo. This is all magic." Mikey answered.

Raph poke Mikey's elf ear out of place, "There's no such thing as magic."

"As long as one still believes, Raph." I shrugged my shoulders.

Mikey straightened his ears out and explained, "It's the power of the Ancient Elves, dude."

"Ancient Elves..." I noted, deep in thought. Another clue to who Malachi really is.

"Why am I having this conversation?" Raph asked, then shouted, "I just want to hit Sir Nerd-achi so hard, he turns back into an egg. I want to clobber his feathery face into a pillow. I want to-"

Suddenly, our path tilted into a slide. The boys and I fell and landed into a lower level of the dungeon. This level was darker and more confusing.

The boys and I picked ourselves back to our feet and I shouted at Raph, "Now, you've done it, Raphael!"

"Me? What did I do?" He asked.

I poked his forehead, "Rule number one of Mazes & Mutants..." Then I shouted, "Never challenge the Game Master!"

Just as I finished shouting, Malachi appeared to us, "Sir Raphael, you challenge my power? The power of the Gray Highland Wizards of the North?"

"You must be eating some really crazy birdseed." Raph retorted. I face-palmed.

That triggered Malachi's temper, "That doeseth it." Then he chanted, " _Zinza makooloo carookoo chookoo_!"

He fired a spell at Raph and a cyan mist covered our vision. Once the mist cleared, Raph glared at Malachi, "Bring it on! Yeah! Give me your best shot! Let me see what you can really do."

Mikey and Donnie tried to supress their laughter. Leo was able to keep his composure. I scratched the back of my head, "Raph, you, um... You have the head of a turkey."

Donnie and Mikey couldn't hold back and burst into laughter. "Dude, that is so awesome." Mikey laughed, then acted like a turkey, "Gobble, gobble, son. Like a turkey do."

"What?" Raph exclaimed. He touched his face, realising I wasn't lying, then freaked out. He ran around the tunnel, then rammed into a wall.

"Whoa... **Déjà vu**." I muttered in a deadpan tone.

"That's right! You're playing by my rules now. Anyone who forfeits the game next turns into a squirrel." Malachi shouted.

Mikey yelped in fright. I narrowed my eyes at Malachi. His real voice spoke and it sounded familiar.

Malachi returned into character, "And- And now for the next riddle."

" _Where you thinketh you are,_

 _Trouble if you boast._

 _If thou taketh too long,_

 _You shall be as toast._ "

With that Malachi was gone. Realization hit me again, "Oh no..."

I pushed the boys foward and the ceiling fell into a slide, and a flaming boulder started hurdling toward us.

The boys noticed the boulder and started running. "Flaming boulder! Flaming boulder!" Donnie shouted.

"Hoteth! Hoteth! Hoteth!" Mikey screamed.

The boys and I ran down the tunnel and found an empty opening. We jumped in and the boulder flew past us. Once everything calmed, there was a smell of burning turkey. Mikey noticed and it was coming from Raph. Oh, boy. Mikey grabbed his bow and whacked the flame out. That triggered Raph's temper.

Of course, Leo and I held Raph back, as Mikey explained himself. Once everything calmed down, the boys and I continued our journey through the tunnels, avoiding every trap possible. Right now, the boys and I were shimmying across a lava pit.

"I've been giving this some thought." I spoke up.

"About me being a turkey?" Raph asked me.

I shook my head, "Uh, no." Then I explained, "About the riddles. I think all the riddles are really one single riddle. 'A maze is like a brain, a dungeon is a mind'."

"You're saying the riddles point out the true nature of this place." Mikey summarised my words.

Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at Mikey in shock, while I smiled.

"You actually understand what Ellie is talking about?" Raph asked.

Mikey smiled, "+1 Ring of Awesome, dude." Then he lost his footing and balance. Mikey quickly grabbed the nearest torch and it turned out to be a switch. The wall opened into a hidden passageway and Mikey fell in, "Ring of Awesome."

The boys and I walked into the passageway and it lead to a large treasure room. On top of the pyramid of gold was April inside a large orb.

"April!" Donnie gasped.

Hearing Donnie's voice, April turned and saw us. She smiled, "Guys! Thank goodness!" Then asked, "Can you get me out of this snow globe?"

"Hold on. We'll have you out in a-" Leo started, but was cut off by the sound of a familiar large reptilian growl.

"Uh, refresh my memory. Was there some mention of a dragon?" Mikey exclaimed, as the growling got louder and closer.

The boys and I braced ourselves for the coming of the dragon. April's gasp and a familiar loud roar caught our attention. The boys and I looked at the top of the pyramid and saw a face Mikey and I thought we'd never see again.

"Leatherhead?" I gasped.

Leatherhead heard my voice, growled and let out a stream of flames toward us. I froze at the sight of the dancing embers. I felt someone grab my hand and moved me away from Leatherhead and the fire. I blinked out of my frozen state and saw Leo holding my hand. He had a tight grip too.

I felt my heart skip a few beats, butterflies in my stomach, and my face heat up, as I blushed, "Uh, Leo. You can let go now."

Leo noticed and quickly let go of my hand, with his face turning cherry red. Leatherhead turned his attention to Mikey.

"Leatherhead? But I thought you were gone forever, dude." Mikey gasped.

Leatherhead roared and charged toward him. I quickly tackled Mikey away, before Leatherhead could hurt him, "Mikey, get down!"

Then Leatherhead turned his attention to Leo and Donnie, who dodged his tail. Something doesn't add up. Leatherhead would never hurt his friends. Like Prof. Rockwell is psychic. And alligators don't breathe fire. How can Malachi do this? Unless it's...

"We got to save April!" Donnie shouted.

"It's not trying to hurt her. Just us." Leo pointed out.

Raph yelled, as he attacked Leatherhead from behind, "Critical hit!" But his attack bounced back and he fell to the ground, "Critical fail."

Leatherhead picked Raph up with his mouth and continued to attack Leo and Donnie. Leatherhead threw Raph into Donnie and whacked Leo back toward Mikey and I.

Leo sighed in frustration, "Ugh, our weapons are useless."

Leatherhead let out another stream of fire. Leo jumped out of the way, and I closed my eyes and braced myself. Once the flames vanished, I opened my eyes and saw I was protected by a shield of cyan, black and purple energy. I lowered my arms and the shield disappeared.

I looked my hands, then realization hit me. I'm a shaman in the game. 'Find yourself in a haze. A maze is like a brain, a dungeon is a mind. Where you thinketh you are, trouble if you boast'!

"The power of imagination..." I gasped. Then I shouted to the boys, "Guys! I think I understand what Malachi's doing!"

Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at me, but Mikey had his attention on Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead, we're pals. I don't want to have to fight you." Mikey told Leatherhead, drawing an arrow.

Leatherhead just advanced toward Mikey. Mikey aimed an arrow at him, "I'm sorry, Leatherhead. I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Mikey fired the arrow and the arrow hit Leatherhead's nose. And did no damage.

"Mikey, that's not the real Leatherhead. Alligators can't breathe fire!" I told the youngest Turtle.

Leatherhead heard my voice and aimed to attack me. "Ellie, watch out!" Leo shouted, as he tackled me away.

I quickly grabbed Leo's hand and started running. Mikey quickly followed. Raph followed close behind. Donnie was busy, trying to get April out of the orb, by whacking his staff into it. After a few whacks, Donnie ran out of breath.

"Really?" April asked.

"I'm trying!" Donnie snapped.

"It's cool. Sorry." April apologised, then asked, "I mean, maybe just try a little harder?"

Okay, that's definitely not the real April. She's more patient than that!

"Donnie!" I called.

"Stay put, April." Donnie told April as he regrouped with the rest of us.

"Guys, if we imagine our weapons are magical and all-powerful, we can defeat Leatherhead." I told the boys.

Mikey smiled, "Yes, that's the answer."

"But that makes no sense!" Raph shouted.

Leo looked at me with uncertainty, "You sure, Ellie?"

I nodded, "Trust me. Believe! Focus. Use your imagination."

Leo nodded and started using his imagination. He sword glowed brightly. Leo turned to Leatherhead, jumped into the air and attacked him with his sword. Leatherhead roared in pain and vanished. As expected, so did April. Knew it!

Donnie tilted his head, "April? What's going on?"

"This whole adventure is totally looney!" Raph noted, then shouted out loud, "Show your ugly bird head, Malachi!"

On top of the pyramid of gold, Malachi appeared from the cyan mist. He smiled at us, "Well done, fellowship of turtles and lizard." Then he announced, "Now I shall prepareth thy next adventure. Then I will playeth the game with you forever And ever and ever!"

I shook my head, "Forget it, Malachi. We figured it out."

"We did?" Mikey asked.

"This whole thing is an illusion. None of this is real." I concluded.

"It's not?" Mikey asked.

"Nonsense!" Malachi shouted, "Thou mustest travel the maze Until my heart's contentethery."

I drew my staff, "Not like this, we're not."

With that, the boys and I went into battle with Malachi.

"With mine first attack, I cast magic fist!" Malachi shouted.

He waved his wand and cyan mist took the form of a flying fist. The fist flew toward us. The boys and I jumped out of the way and the fist punched into the ground.

"Told you. Power of Ancient Elves." Mikey smiled awestruck.

Donnie climbed the pyramid and tried to attack Malachi. But Malachi saw him coming and shocked him with azure lightning, "Lightning of Lorenzo!"

He turned to me and shouted, "Rockets of Ravendorf!"

His wand shot rocket eggs at me. I used my free-running skills to avoid them.

"Everyone, listen to me. Malachi is a Mutant. He's creating the maze inside our minds." I told the boys.

"Inside our minds? Are you crazy, Ellie?" Raph asked me.

Mikey smiled as an idea hit him, "He's got magic, but I've got the +1 Ring of Awesome."

While I had Malachi's attention, Mikey aimed for a surprise attack. However, Malachi saw him coming.

"Thou thinkest thou can surprise the Game Master?" Malachi asked, then announced, "I cast Egg-Bombs of Power!"

Malachi threw egg-bombs at Mikey. One hit and Mikey to the ground.

"My Ring of Awesome. It failed." Mikey sobbed in dismay.

Raph walked over to Mike and extended his hand, "Mikey, give me that ring."

Mikey looked at Raph and hissed, "You- You want to carry my ring?"

Mikey gave Raph the ring. "Not exactly." Raph answered.

Raph threw the ring at Malachi's face. Malachi lost his balace and fell off the top of the pyramid and landed on the ground.

Malachi recovered and shouted, "That smarteth!"

He floated in mid-air and zapped us with his wand. We couldn't move.

I closed my eyes, cleared my thoughts and told the others, "Guys, focus! The only way we can beat this is if we all believe it's not real."

Malachi's spell ceased on me.

"I get it. And I don't believe!" Donnie shouted, as the spell ceased and he dropped his wand.

"Elle says it's not realeth. Elle says it's not realeth." Mikey muttered to himself. The spell ceased and Mikey cheered, "Yes!"

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The spell ceased. Leo opened his eyes and smiled at me, "Ellie, you're awesome!"

The only one left was Raph. Malachi focused his thoughts on Raph and lifted him into the air.

"Come on, Raph. Think." I cheered Raph on.

"I'm trying." Raph answered.

But, it looked like Malachi was getting stronger. "Raph!" I shouted.

"I don't believe!" Raph yelled.

In a bright light, Malachi's spell backfired.

"No!" Malachi shouted, as he and Raph flew back and landed.

Raph's head returned to its normal Turtle self. Raph smiled, "Yes! I'm handsome again."

Leo walked toward Malachi, who recovered from what just happened, "We're not playing anymore, Malachi."

Malachi aimed his wand at Leo, but it drooped. Malachi screamed and in a flash of white, the dungeon and everything vanished. We were back in the sewers, where we started.

"We're back!" Mikey smiled.

Malachi looked around and sighed, "Oh, man!" He looked beside and saw a really angry Raph. Malachi tried to run, but he tripped on Mikey's arm and fell.

Donnie blocked the only exit, "You shall not pass!"

Leo looked around and noticed, "We were in the sewers the whole time."

I smiled and nodded, "Of course. The first verses of each riddle. Everything we saw and encountered were mere projections from our memories."

Malachi got back to his feet. Leo looked at the Sparrow Mutant, "What were you trying to do?"

"I-I just wanted to play." Malachi admitted, then he explained his story, "My name is Martin Milton. I used to be obsessed with Mazes & Mutants. Every hour, every day." He sulked, "No one else wanted to play with me, except one. A very kind and wonderful girl who was a bard. But, she stopped coming. I was alone again. All that changed the day I was feeding the birds on my roof."

My eyes widen at this as the memories came to me. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize his voice sooner.

Eleanor Tang Shen Hamato, you're a **馬鹿** (Baka/Idiot).

"I donned fair cloak and wizardly hat to become Sir Malachi, the Sparrow Wizard. I went into the sewers to play a solo L.A.R.P-ing game of Mazes & Mutants. When I accidentally found you. I made sure you found the game. I was so happy you liked it, so happy indeed. I just wanted people to play with." Malachi, Martin, finished his story.

"Dude, solo L.A.R.P? That is so sad." Mikey sobbed in sympathy.

Donnie lightly smiled, "Aw, Malachi wasn't entirely bad. He did leave us clues that everything was an illusion. It really was a game."

I went to my knees and wrapped my arms around the little Sparrow, "Martin, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Martin asked, pushing me back, "I hardly know you." Then he looked at my eyes, "Wait... Eilsaadi?"

I smiled, "It's Eleanor. But, you can call me Ellie, if you'd like."

Martin smiled and threw his arms around me. Another reunion on good terms.

"You can go, Malachi." Leo told Martin, then added in a stern tone, "But you have to promise that you'll never force anyone to play with you ever again."

Martin released the hug and smiled to Leo, "Sounds faireth to me."

He and Leo shared a fist-bump, and Martin took it a bit too far. Come on, he maybe a teenager, but he has the mind and imagination of a child.

Then Martian sent off in his Malachi voice, "Good-byeth, my friends! Live long and L.A.R.P."

And then he walked off.

Mikey raised his bow over his head, "And thus the Turtle Champions, along with their lizard cousin, fought the wizard Sir Malachi." The boys and I rolled our eyes and made our way home, "And won by the sheer power of their awesomeness! Booyakasha!" Then he noticed we were leaving, "Um, guys? Hey, wait up!"


	16. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman

The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

 _*Yawn*_ Great. The caffine and sugar is wearing off. Oh, hey viewers. Good timing. Donnie and I have been working on the Retro-Mutagen for over ten hours. Comparing notes and mixing solutions. This time, Donnie believes he's found the right solution. April's with us, because we've found that one drop of her DNA is able to stablise the mutagenic properties of the Mutagen.

If we add that to a good combination of reversing agents, then it might work. I know, I should be excited, but I'm too tired to even smile.

"Almost got it. Almost got it." Donnie said, as he poured green liquid into the Mutagen, turning it purple.

"Are we done yet, Donnie?" April asked, "We've been up for, like, a million hours."

"10 hours." I yawned.

"Oh, no-no-no worries, April." Donnie stuttered, turning on the burner, "This time, it's gonna work. We'll finally be able to turn your dad human again." He grabbed a baster and inserted an orange substance into the purple mix, "Now I'm adding a sample of your DNA." And the Mutagen turned amber-orange, "So brace yourself. For the scientific breakthrough of the century! Retro-Mutagen!"

However April fell asleep. Donnie took a sample of the orange Mutagen, then muttered, "Now to test it."

"Here, you can use this." I offered, giving him a piece of loose scales from my hand.

Donnie took it and examined it, "Isn't this skin? Your skin?!"

I nodded, "Scales from my hand, yes." I rubbed my arm in embarrassment, "I shed every three weeks. It's really embarrassing when you're human. Guess reptilian genes has always been in me."

Donnie tilted his head and smiled, "Huh. Explains those long baths."

I smiled and nodded. Donnie put the sample over my skin and placed it under a microscope.

"Okay, Mutant cells. Please turn normal. Please turn normal." He pleaded and begged. After a few seconds, he groaned in disappointment. Then he gasped and smiled, "Eureka. We did it! We really did it!"

I smiled, "Really? Let me see."

Donnie stepped aside and I looked into the microscope. My Mutant cells were gone. No sign of reptile genes. I could barely contain my excitement and happiness.

My smile grew bigger and I took hold of Donnie's hands, "Hamato Donatello, you are the Turtle!"

Donnie scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "Come on, you did it too."

Donnie and I couldn't help ourselves. We started dancing, laughing and cheering.

Our cheering must have woke up April, cause she noticed us and asked with a smile, "You did it? You really did it?"

"Did what?" We heard Leo ask, as he, Raph and Mikey arrived at the entrance.

"Invent pizza that doesn't get soggy in milk?" Mikey guessed, eating a slice of pizza.

"Ellie and I finally made it. Retro-Mutagen, you guys!" Donnie answered.

I nodded, "The key to turning Kirby human again."

April smiled. Uncle Splinter entered the lab as well. I showed the beaker to him, "And you too, **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle)."

Splinter looked at the Retro-Mutagen and gasped, "Human once more?" Then he told us, "Save April's father first, and then I will consider it."

Donnie looked at me, "Ellie?"

I looked away in thought. To be human again would be nice. But, what about side effects, or if it doesn't work on someone like me?

I looked at Donnie and answered, "I need to think about it, Donnie. Okay?"

Donnie nodded in agreement and understanding. I was about to set the beaker back on the desk, until Mikey swiped it from my hands. Guess some just can't help themselves.

"Ooh, what if I turned myself human again? I wonder what I'd look like. What up?" He wondered.

"We were never human to begin with, genius. We'd just turn back into turtles." Raph corrected.

I took the beaker away from Mikey, "Careful, Mikey!" Then I gave it to Donnie.

"We've only got enough for three doses, one for April's dad. One for Ellie. And one for Master Splinter." Donnie explained, putting the beaker back on the desk.

"Can you make more of the stuff?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but it takes ten canisters of Mutagen, to refine just one tiny dose of Retro-Mutagen." I answered, then frowned, "And we don't have any left."

"But at least we can find your dad. And change him back." Donnie assured April.

April smiled, "Oh, I'm just speechless. Thank you. Thank you so much, Donnie." She threw her arms around him, "You're the best."

Then she kissed him on the cheek. Donnie babbled, love-struck, and collapsed on his desk. I lightly giggled at the Techno-Turtle.

* * *

 _ ***Later, that Night, on the Rooftops of New York...***_

Once we got everything preped, the boys, April and I searched the rooftops to find Kirby. We found on a billboard, trying to drink the blood of a picture of a beautiful lady. How cliched...

"Dad." April sighed, as she saw him.

Leo looked at April, "All right, April. Hang back. We don't want to rile up your dad like last time."

"But I can help. I can calm him down." April argued, as Kirby got ready to go to sleep.

"Last time you tried that, he took you to his nest, and tried to feed you dead rats." Raph reminded.

April nodded, "Good point."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie and I used our grappling hooks to quietly advanced to Kirby.

Leo looked at his brother and I, "All right. Got to do this quick. Raph, Ellie and Mikey, we can't let him escape. Donnie, spray him fast."

Donnie got his sprayer ready. But a familiar aura caught my attention. It zoomed past Donnie with a buzzing sound. Donnie yelped in startle and dropped the vial. The noise woke up Kirby and he flew off.

"Dad, no!" April shouted.

The boys and I heard buzzing above our head. We looked and saw it was a Fly Mutant, in a familiar purple sweater and black pants.

"Sssentimental humansss." The Mutant hissed, as he landed and glared at us, "Give me the Retro-Mutagen. Now!"

Leo gasped, "Another Mutant?"

The Fly Mutant crawled on the billboard and saw the vial of Retro-Mutagen, "Retro-Mutagen. Mine!"

Donnie noticed and dived for the vial. The Fly did the same. The Fly grabbed the vial and Donnie grabbed the Mutant, "No! Get your claws off that vial."

Leo, Raph, Mikey and I helped ground the Fly Mutant. However, the vial slipped out of his grip and flew off the roof.

"No!" Donnie cried, as the vial crashed on to the hood of a red car and broke open. Retro-Mutagen sprayed everywhere.

The Fly took off and grabbed April. He flew her above our heads.

April tried to punch herself free from his grip, "Let me go, you ugly germ farm!"

She kicked him in the face, which forced him to let go. But, he quickly grabbed her again, before she hit the ground.

"Silenccce!" The Fly shouted.

My eyes widen in recognition, "That voice. Stockman? You're a Mutant now?"

As an answer, the Fly, Stockman, told me and the boys, "Come to my lab. And you will bring more Retro-Mutagen, or the girl mutates with me!"

With that, Stockman flew off with April.

"Wow, we really messed that one up." Mikey summarized.

Donnie dropped his stance and held his staff close, "We only have two vials left. It'll take months to synthesize more."

Leo put an assuring hand over Donnie's shoulder, "Don't worry, Donnie. We'll get her back. And make her dad human again."

"Let's hope so." Mikey sighed, "Let's really hope so."

Raph rolled his eyes and pushed Mikey over. Donnie was meant to say that!

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

 **Donatello's POV.**

I grabbed another vial of the Retro-Mutagen. But, I found myself in a bit of a dilemma. If I use this one to save Mr. O'Neil, then I have to choose who to return human; Master Splinter or Ellie.

I sighed, "Aw, man, what am I gonna do? Save April and Mr. O'Neil. But what about Master Splinter and Ellie?"

"What about me and Eleanor?" Master Splinter's voice asked from behind me.

I yelped in startle, turned, then chuckled to calm myself down, "Hey, Sensei."

"Leonardo informed me of the situation." Sensei informed me, then instructed, "You must split up to rescue April. And to find her father."

"I'm sorry, Sensei. This is all the Retro-Mutagen I have left." I sighed apologetic.

Sensei put his hand over my shoulder, "I may not be human, but I am fortunate enough to have my humanity. Eleanor is still making her choice. Save Kirby."

I nodded in understanding and walked off to get my gear set up. Before I did, I noticed something at the corner of my eye. I looked over to the microscope. Something was wrong. I looked into the microscope and saw that Ellie's skin tissue was quickly decomposing into nothing. Like dust, or ash.

That's not right.

I looked at the vial in my hand. My blood ran cold, my heart dropped like a stone, and I gasped in realization, "Ellie!"

The Retro-Mutagen won't make her human again. It will kill her!

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

As Donnie was getting his gear set up for the next mission, Leo called Casey for back-up. Right now, Leo and I were sparring, while we waited for Casey to show up.

As luck was on our side, Casey showed up, ready for the mission, "All right, who's the soon-to-be snapshotted goon, that kidnapped April?"

"Long story, Casey. We need your help big time." Leo explained, then smiled, "And yes, you'll get to hit someone with a hockey stick. Probably more than once."

Casey smiled, "Heh." Then cheered, "Yes!"

I smiled. That only leaves Donnie to get ready.

Raph turned to Mikey, who was reading a comic book, "So you and me are bat wrangling tonight, Mikey."

Mikey put down his comic and cheered, "Aww, yeah! You know what that means, right?"

"Please don't." Raph pleaded in a deadpan tone.

Mikey threw a smoke bomb and changed into his Turflytle costume, "The return to Turflytle, dog!"

Raph sighed in annoyance, and left the room, "You annoy me to no end."

Mikey smiled and flapped his arms, "Buzz buzz is buzz back! Buzz!"

* * *

 _ ***Later, at Baxter's Lair...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Donnie, Ellie, Casey and I made our way to Stockman's lair. Donnie had his satchel, with the Retro-Mutagen, and Ellie had her back pack for some reason.

Inside was April tied up and hanging over a large tank of Mutagen. And Stockman was talking to her, "Stockmanfly c-c-c-cannot trust anyone."

We quietly entered the lair, but Casey tried to swat a fly away from his face, then clapped his hands loud enough for Stockman to hear us.

Stockman turned and saw us, "Turtles! You tried, yesss. Tried to sneak in." Then he hissed, "No Retro-Mutagen, no trade."

"I got your Retro-Muta-junk right here!" Casey started, then played his hockey stick like an electric guitar.

Stockman spat acid at the rope, that held April in place. We had to be quick. Ellie, Casey and I tried to keep Stockman busy, while Donnie rescued April. But, let's say that for a bug and a new Mutant, Stockmanfly can move.

Stockman spat acid at Ellie. But, Ellie dodged and tried to speak, "Baxter, stop. Let us help you. We don't want to hurt you."

Casey threw a fire extinguisher at Stockman, but the tank missed. Casey snapped his fingers and Ellie smirked, "Well, Hockey Puck does."

April's rope was loosening fast, cause she shouted, "Ah! Um, guys? Little help here?"

Donnie made it to the top of the tank, but Stockman snapped, "Not fast enough!"

The rope snapped and April fell into the tank. Donnie leaped to catch her, but he missed and she fell into the Mutagen. Oh no.

"April!" Donnie shouted.

Ellie dropped what she was doing, took a deep breath and dived into the Mutagen, with April.

"Ellie/Allie!" Casey and I cried.

From what we could see in the tank, Ellie swam toward April and cut her free with her tanto.

Stockman made his way to dive into the Mutagen, "Three become one!"

Casey threw a hockey stick at Stockman, "Eat it, bug!" The stick hit and he tacked the fly across the room.

I joined Donnie and waited for April and Ellie to resurface. "Is she?" I asked.

A blob of Mutagen rose and made its way to us. It popped and revealed to be April. She didn't mutate!

April coughed the Mutagen out of her mouth and glared at Donnie, "Blegh! Nice catch, Donnie."

Donnie helped April up and smiled in relief, "April! You're okay!" He wondered, "But how did-" Then he gasped, "You're immune to Mutagen! That's why your DNA worked to create Retro-Mutagen. Amazing."

"Where's Ellie?" I asked. As an answer, another blob rose out of the Mutagen and climbed on the edge.

Cautious, April, Donnie and I approached the blob. "Elle? Are you-?" April asked.

The blob popped to reveal Ellie, still her lizard self, coughing Mutagen out of her mouth, "Ugh! I'm never gonna get used to that taste."

I helped Ellie to her feet. April exclaimed, "You're not double-mutated?" Ellie just casually shrugged her shoulders. April asked, "You okay?"

"A little annoyed, but fine." Ellie answered, then asked, "You?" April nodded with a small smile.

Stockman flew in front of us and shouted, "I'll devour you all! I'll drink you like blobs of delicious filth!"

And, like that, Ellie, Donnie, Casey, April and I continued to fight off Stockman, to make sure he doesn't get his hands on this vial of Retro-Mutagen.

I got a call from Raph and answered it. "Got him on the run, Leo! Get over here, before I let him eat Mikey." Raph told me.

"No problem. We're on our way." I told Raph.

"Get your claws off of me!" Donnie shouted to Stockman.

Suddenly, a wall was burst open. The dust cleared to reveal a group of Foot Bots and Rahzar.

"I heard you say Retro-Mutagen. I can become human again?" Rahzar exclaimed.

Ellie growled in frustration and annoyance.

"On second thought, we might be a little late." I told Raph.

"Bring me that vial." Rahzar ordered the Foot Bots.

"Time to go!" I shouted.

I pushed Donnie and Ellie forward and Stockman, Casey and April back. I threw a smoke bomb as two Foot Bots charged toward me. Within the smokescreen, I took out the bots with ease. I heard familiar growling behind me.

Before I could react, a familiar lizard, Ellie, blocked Rahzar's attack and pushed him back. She was locked in battle with him, while I took care of the other Foot Bots.

Donnie was having trouble with Stockman, as they were fighting over the Retro-Mutagen.

"Back off, you hideous arthropod!" Donnie shouted.

"Give me Retro-Mutagen!" Stockman demanded.

"Get off of him!" April shouted. She attacked and fought Stockman back, until Stockman aimed the sprayer straight for his neck, "No!"

Casey shot a Foot Bot head at Stockman. Stockman lost his balance and the vial flew out of his hand.

I grabbed the vial with my katana and told the others, "We found April's dad. Let's get out of here."

We left the building and entered the Shell-Raiser. April used her ability to track Mr. O'Neil, Raph and Mikey down. However, we had company charging toward us in the air.

"It's gaining on us!" Casey alerted.

"Firing Garbage Cannon!" Donnie announced.

Ellie shot the Garbage Cannon at the enemy, then she announced, "He's slowing down. But not for long."

"Take a right!" April told me. I took a sharp right turn, then April instructed, "Now a left! Dad's this way."

I took a left and Casey and Donnie fell out of their stations and on to each other.

"How do you know?" Casey asked.

"I just do. I told you I get certain feelings about things." April answered, then she told me, "Faster, Leo! Another right!"

I took another right and Casey fell into Ellie, "Ow..."

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

We arrived at our destination. Kirby, Raph and Mikey were on the rooftop. I helped April climb the rooftop and we saw Raph and Mikey about to throw a blanket over him.

"Wait!" April shouted, getting the boys' attention.

Raph and Mikey looked and saw us, "April? Ellie?"

"Let me talk to him." April told them. She looked at me. I bowed. Raph and Mikey stepped aside and let April walk toward her father.

Kirby saw April approaching him. His aura radiated with fear.

"Stay calm, Dad. We're here to help you." April assured, kneeling to his height and placing her hands over his cheeks, "Just calm down. Calm."

Kirby calmed down and pushed his head into April's chest. I folded my arms and smiled, "You learned that from me, didn't you?"

April sheepishly smiled, "Kinda."

The other boys arrived. Kirby stood up and Donnie apologised, "Sorry this took so long, Mr. O'Neil." He pulled out the vial from his satchel, "Just a quick spray on your skin, and you'll be good as new."

However, the vial was swiped from his hands from Stockman.

"I have it! Mine. Mine!" Stockman cheered, as he flew off.

"Seriously? Again?" Donnie shouted in frustration.

Then a group of Foot Bots flew above us, chasing Stockman. They were literally flying. Are you kidding me?!

"Flying Foot Bots? Dude, this is getting out of control." Mikey exclaimed.

"Let's move, Turtles." Leo shouted, as he dashed toward the edge of the rooftop. He jumped on top of a flying Foot Bot and took pilot, "Now, let's get that vial back."

Mikey ran toward the edge of the rooftop, "Turflytle and his sidekick, Maggot Boy, to the rescue!" He took flight.

Raph adjusted his Turtle-Flyer and heard what Mikey called him, "Maggot Boy!" Then he followed after Mikey. "I'm gonna make you eat that stupid costume."

I followed after them, jumping and dashing across the rooftops. Donnie used his grappling hook. When I arrived close enough. The place was like a large game of 'Keep Away'. Even April and Casey joined in, riding on Kirby's back. That's so cool.

Right now, the vial was heading straight for the ground. Luckily, Donnie was able to catch it, "Got it!"

A flying Foot Bot saw him, drew a katana and cut the rope. Uh-oh.

"No!" Donnie shouted. His grip loosened on the vial and a Foot Bot grabbed it.

Donnie retreated into his shell and braced for the impact of the fall. I quickly fired my grappling hook, swung into the air and caught Donnie's shell, "I gotcha, Donnie."

I landed on the next rooftop and set Donnie down. Donnie popped out of his shell, looked around and gave me a thankful smile. I smiled back at him.

I looked up and saw Kirby chasing after Stockman. Casey drew one of hockey sticks and shouted, "Swallow this, you ugly goopdrooling-"

He was cut off by loosing his footing and falling off Kirby's back. Luckily, Kirby caught him, by grabbing his hockey stick.

Stockman spat acid at Kirby and April. Kirby was unaffected, and April protected herself with her tessen, "Ugh, gross."

Casey flipped back on to Kirby's back and told April, "Catch up to him! He's getting away!"

"Oh no, you don't! Get him, Dad!" April told Kirby.

Kirby picked up speed and charged after Stockman. Stockman charged into a flying Foot Bot, that had hold of the Retro-Mutagen. He ripped the robot's arm and now had hold of the Retro-Mutagen, "At last."

Stockman looked behind him and saw the others chasing after him. He threw the Foot Bot's arm and it hit Kirby, "Yes!"

Then he flew straight into a billboard. He dropped the vial and it was resting on the edge.

"There!" April alerted her father, "Go, Dad!"

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Kirby and the last Foot Bot circled the vial. The vial tipped and fell. The guys tried to catch it, but Raph and Mikey crashed into each other, Leo and the Foot Bot collided and Kirby missed.

The vial fell and hit a street light. It smashed open and the Retro-Mutagen was gone.

"No!" April shouted in dismay.

I looked at Donnie and noticed his heartbroken expression. I looked down in thought, then determination hit my heart. I've made up my mind!

I made my way down to the street and shouted to April, "April, fly your father low!"

April heard me and exclaimed, "What?"

"Trust me!" I assured her.

April nodded and directed Kirby to fly street level and toward me.

I reached into my backpack and grabbed the last vial of Retro-Mutagen. In a just in case situation. Lucky this came up. "I'm gonna make it rain." I muttered with a small smile.

Once Kirby was close enough, I shouted, "Jump!"

Casey grabbed April and leaped off Kirby's back. I fired the sprayer at Kirby with a mist spray, until it was empty. Kirby took the full blast. Kirby started twitching and was making his way toward me. I quickly stepped aside and threw a large blanket over him.

The others regrouped with and waited for the Retro-Mutagen to do its work. Kirby ripped a hole in the blanket.

After a few seconds, Kirby's head popped out of the hole and was completely human again.

The boys cheered, "All right!" "Yes!" "Whoohoo!" "Kirby's back!"

April walked to her normal father, "Dad! I can't believe it." She threw her arms around him, "I missed you so much!"

Kirby looked at April, "A-April?" Then asked, "What happened? Where am I? And why am I nude?"

Mikey smiled, "Dude, when you hear what happened, you are gonna laugh so hard!"

April looked at Donnie, "You did it, Donnie!" Then she threw her arms around him, "You're the best of the best of the best!"

She kissed him on the cheek and then returned to her father. Leo, Mikey and Raph walked to another street, in search for Stockman.

Donnie rubbed his cheek and sighed in love-struck, "Two kisses in one day." Then he smirked at Casey, "Eat it, Casey Jones. Eat it!"

Donnie danced in celebration. I smiled and folded my arms. Keep this up and April will come to him.

Casey tripped Donnie over with his hockey stick. Donnie fell and hit his head. Casey smirked under his mask, "Heh."

I rolled my eyes in humor. Boys...

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

The boys and I returned to the Lair and tell Uncle Splinter what happened. Casey and April helped Kirby get back home and recover from the event.

Note to self; Side effects of the Retro-Mutagen include loss of Mutant memories.

Of course, with no Retro-Mutagen left, Donnie sighed and apologised to Splinter, "I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I wanted to change you back. But I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll-"

Uncle Splinter cut Donnie off with a hand over his shoulder, "Do not fret, my son. I am content with what I have become. I have no place in the human world anymore. This is my home, and you five are my family."

Donnie regained his smile.

Leo looked at me, "Ellie, you sacrificed your own dosage for Mr. O'Neil. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He needed it more than I did." Then, I rubbed my arm, "Besides, I like myself better this way. It reminds me who I really am..." I looked at Uncle Splinter and smiled, "A Hamato Mutant."

Uncle Splinter smiled at me and nodded. Mikey threw his arms around me, "Aaawww."

Leo and Raph smiled at me. And Donnie looked relieved, for some reason. During the mission, Donnie gave me worried looks every now and again. But, now he's relieved. Is there something wrong with me?


	17. Newtralized

Newtralized.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Good evening, viewers. Long time no see. It's been a few days since the incident with Baxter Stockmanfly. April is with her father, trying to explain that he became a Mutant, and comforting him from his truama. Raph and Casey are out on a Kraang hunt. Leo, Donnie and Mikey are in the lounge, playing pinball. And I'm in the Lab, jotting down notes and trying to start creating more Retro-Mutagen. Or find a way to speed up the manufacturing process.

So far, I've been having trouble keeping my eyes open and focusing. I've been having the same nightmare for three nights straight. Couldn't sleep. Two large shadows taking out the Kraang, then taking out New York City. The shadows looked like two familiar Mutants, the boys and I have met before. But, I couldn't put my finger on it.

I must have slightly dozed off a bit, cause I heard Raph's voice shout from the toll gates, "Great use of your time."

I woke up with a startle, and the beaker tipped over and dropped pink Mutagen on me, "Aw, man." Good thing I'm immune to the stuff.

Once I shook the Mutagen off my scales and cleaned up the mess, I walked out of the Lab and saw Raph and Casey return from their Kraang hunt.

"While somebody else is out there busting the Kraang's brains in." Raph finished.

"And that somebody wasn't us. We got other vigilantes, out there, going after those alien blobs." Casey explained.

Mikey smiled, "Sounds good to me. Less work for us."

Raph frowned at Mikey, "It's not good." Then he looked at the rest of us, "The Kraang stole Plutonium. And whoever took 'em down, stole it from them."

Donnie rubbed his chin in thought, "Interesting. Maybe Shredder's going after the Kraang again."

Raph shook his head, "I don't think these were Shredder's guys."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Cause the Kraang-bots are completely scrap." Casey answered.

I nodded in understanding, "Okay, that rules Shredder out indefinitely."

Mikey smiled with a laugh, "Ha! I know exactly who's behind this."

"You better not say squirrels with lasers again." Raph shouted at Mikey. Mikey whimpered with a sad look.

Donnie looked at Leo, "So what do we do, Leo? Hunt down whoever's hunting the Kraang?"

"I think we better blanket the area, keep an eye out." Leo answered. He looked at Raph and Casey, "Raph and Casey, stick to the alleyways." Then at Donnie and Mikey, "Donnie and Mikey, you take the rooftops." Then pointed at himself and I, "Ellie and I'll cover the sewers. We'll meet back at the lair at midnight."

The boys nodded in agreement. We grabbed our gear, exit the Lair and fanned out to where Leo told us.

Leo and I headed into the sewers and started searching for any signs of Kraang activity. Using my empathy, I followed at trail of Kraang-Pink auras. Leo followed behind me. We entered a very dark sewer tunnel and Leo got his flashlight out.

He switched his flashlight on and the tunnel was covered in destroyed Kraangdroids. The Kraang inside were long gone.

"Wow." Leo gasped.

He and I followed the debris into connecting tunnel. It lead to another hallway. Leo entered first and landed on a pile of Kraangdroid heads, scattered across the entire floor.

"Whoever did this not only destroyed them, they obliterated them." Leo gasped again, shining his flashlight among the debris.

I noticed something small in Leo's beam of light, "Leo, I think I found something." I picked up the piece and examined it. It was bone and sharp. A very dark green, almost grey.

Recognition and realization hit me like a comet, as my blood ran cold, "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Leo asked, walking toward me.

I stood up and turned to him, "I know who did this."

I showed him the clue and Leo looked at it. Realization hit him and he grimaced, "Oh no."

I grimly nodded. There are only two Mutants, we know, that are strong enough to take out the Kraang like this. And Leatherhead is still trapped in Dimension X. That only leaves one left.

Spike.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

The boys and I re-grouped in the kitchen, to report what we found. With the collected info and encounters, we learned that Spike is working with the Newtralizer, to take out the Kraang. Raph and Casey encountered the unlikey duo and nearly got pummbled.

And I heavily put emphesis of 'unlikely'. Without a doubt Newtralizer is using Spike to get what he wants and bring the Kraang to extinction. He's a loose cannon with a deadly vendetta. He's most likely gonna kill innocents to get to the Kraang.

The reason Spike is working with him is likely because he owes Newtralizer. But, he's still naive and doesn't understand the difference between the good and the bad. Once he does, this alliance will not last long.

Anywho, I'm rambling. Donnie is on his laptop, tracking down an signs of Plutonium radiation in the city. Leo's thinking of a new plan. And Raph and Casey are recovering from their encounter.

"My head." Casey moaned, rubbing his head in pain. Then he called to Raph, "Raph, ice me."

Raph opened the freezer and Ice Cream Kitty gave him an ice pack. Raph closed the freezer and threw the ice pack to Casey. Casey placed the pack over his head.

"You should have never got involved, Casey. Slash and Newtralizer are way too powerful." Raph told Casey.

"Those two goons are nothing. They lucked out. Won't happen again." Casey explained.

I shook my head and glared at my big-headed cousin, "Says the boy who got whacked away from a simple tail!" Then I sighed and softened my tone to worry, "Raph's right, Casey. Don't fight enemies you know nothing about." Raph and Casey looked at me. I raised a brow, "What?"

"You sounded just like Splinter." Raph answered with a shrug.

Then Leo spoke up, "Let's focus, people! We got two crazy Mutants running around, blowing up the streets!"

"I think we should shadow the Kraang until they show up." Raph suggested.

"Easy." Donnie spoke up, looking over a map of New York, "Since Slash and the Newtralizer are using Plutonium to power their teleportation, we can look for traces of residual radiation."

Of course, Mikey didn't make it easy, as he turned the map into a video game and started eating the pattern of residual radiation.

"Mikey, would you stop eating the Kraang locations?" Donnie shouted.

"Hold on, D. I'm about to get the high score." Mikey answered.

Donnie lost his patience and threw the controller away. The game reached a game over and Mikey whimpered.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile... Inside an Abandoned Warehouse...***_

 **Spike/Slash's POV.**

Newtralizer and I arrived at the warehouse. We appeared beside two Kraangdroids. They saw us and alerted, "Intruders. Kraang must warn-"

Newtralizer and I took out the droids, before they could react. Newtralizer kicked a Kraang down the ground floor.

I smiled at my partner, "Let's do this."

"First we find Kraang communications. Then we blow this place to-" Newtralizer explained, then roared, "Raka-Raka-Roka-Raka."

I raised a brow, "Blow this place?" Then I shook my head, "Too dangerous. What about the humans out on the street?"

Newtralizer growled at me, "Remember the day we met? The vow?"

I looked away as I thought back.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

I remembered being captured and escorted to another cell. Until Newtralizer showed up. He took out most of the Kraang, as I took out the last too. Newtralizer looked at me, then freed me from my restraints.

I smiled at him, "I owe you one. The name's Slash."

Newtralizer tried speaking to me, but all I could hear was croaks and squeaks.

"I can't understand you." I told him.

Newtralizer started playing with the contraption on his wrist, which I learned was a universal alien translator.

He gave it a few hits and then spoke English, "I had to help you. These are the most insidious aliens in the Ten Dimensions. They imprisoned me. They tortured me. I have made a vow never to rest. Until I annihilate all of them."

I smiled, "I'm with you, brother. Destroy the Kraang..." I extended my hand at him and he took it a firm grip, "At any cost."

We shook hands. Newtralizer and I had been partners ever since.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

"'At any cost', right, brother?" Newtralizer asked me.

I looked away in thought. Then Eleanor's voice spoke in my head, " _ **That's what real family and friends do...**_ "

I looked at Newtralizer and nodded. With that, we continued taking out the Kraang and hunting the Kraang communications.

* * *

 _ ***Outside of the Warehouse...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys and I followed Donnie's map and arrived just across the street from the warehouse.

"You think this is the place?" Leo asked Donnie.

As a reply, an armored Kraangdroid was thrown out the window. It recovered, grabbed its blaster and jumped back into the building.

"Either that, or there's one bangin' party going on in there." Mikey pointed out.

"I sense Spike and Newtralizer inside." I alerted the boys. Spike's aura felt off. Was he having second thoughts?

Casey broke my train of thought, as he pushed pass Mikey and Raph and lowered his mask over his face, "Come on, guys. Let's do this."

Raph quickly grabbed Casey's shoulder, "Whoa, whoa, hold up. Who invited you on this stakeout, anyway?"

"Casey Jones invited himself." Casey answered in a stubborn tone.

I face-palmed, "For the last time, Hockey Puck. Spike and Newtralizer are too strong. You need to stay here and keep watch for Kraang."

Casey shook his head, "And let you get all the fun? Not a chance, Allie."

With that, the boys and I entered the building, through the roof. Casey had a rough landing, but he recollected himself and took a stance.

Spike and Newtralizer looked at us.

"Whoa. It's the Newtralizer." Mikey gasped and smiled, "I totally named that guy."

"Actually, I named him." Donnie corrected.

"'Actually, I named him'." Mikey moked in a sour tone.

I sighed and told the Youngest Turtle, "Let it go, already!"

"Hit 'em hard and fast." Leo instructed.

Raph looked at Casey, "Except for you, Casey. You hold back."

With that, we charged into battle. The boys and I were really struggling against Spike and Newtralizer, due to their sizes. Donnie jumped on to Spike's shell and Spike tried to swing him off. Then he punched Donnie in the face and Donnie landed in front of him.

"Eager for another beatdown, Donatello?" Spike asked, raising his morning star.

I charged toward Spike and delivered a flying kick to the face. Spike recovered and looked at me.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted with a hard glare.

Spike smiled at me, "Still the same warrior's heart, Eleanor. Picking fights you can't win."

I softened my glare. Spike's aura feels different than last time. I lowered a stance a bit, "It doesn't have to be this way, Spike. Newtralizer doesn't care about what happens to others. Not even you."

Spike glared at me, "I told you, it's Slash!"

He charged toward me and started swinging his morning star at me. I kept my distance, but on the final swing, he hit me square on my left side, where my scar was, and threw me into the nearest wall.

Spike walked toward my and raised his morning star, but he was hit in the face by hockey pucks. Spike turned to the attacker and roared.

I looked at saw Casey charging toward the large Mutant Turtle, "Get away from her!"

Spike caught Casey's hockey stick and started swinging him around. Raph noticed and turned his attention to his former pet, "Casey!"

Spike teleported behind Raph and whacked him into the group. Newtralizer threw a large disk at the stairs, above our heads. He chuckled, then he and Spike teleported away.

Donnie looked at the disk and noticed it had a timer on it. He gasped, "Holy mackerel!" Then shouted, "Run!"

The boys and I quickly dashed out of the building. However, Casey got himself caught by the window, with one of his hockey sticks.

I noticed and dashed in. I was able to get my cousin free, but the explosion blew us foward and Casey landed on top of me. Casey held my face close to his chest, due to the flames. The explosion also forced some debris and rubble, from the roof, to fall on top of us. Casey and I noticed the falling rubble, I held Casey close and braced myself.

I opened my eyes and noticed the rubble was floating just a few feet from us. Then it flew away down the alley.

Once everything calmed, I looked at Casey, "Uh, you can get off me now, Hockey Puck."

Casey just stared at me. He snapped back to reality as Leo asked, "You guys all right?"

Casey got off me, lifted his mask and sat up, "Yeah. We're cool."

"Cool? You would've been flattened, if it wasn't for Ellie." Raph shouted, as I sat up and dusted myself off.

"I've done the same for her, Raph." Casey snapped at Raph, standing up and glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah? When was that?" Raph asked.

"Like..." Casey thought for a second, "Dozens of times."

"If you didn't slow us down, they would've never gotten away." Raph shouted.

Casey stared at him. His aura flared an angry red. I backed away.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey exclaimed.

"Why? You think this is a joke?" Raph asked.

Casey and Raph stared at each other for a few seconds, until Casey snapped, "You know what, Raph? Forget this. I'm out of here."

He pushed past Raph and stormed down the street.

"Good. Just go." Raph waved off.

"Good. I'm going!" Casey shouted.

"Casey, wait. Hold on." I called, but he was already gone.

Donnie, Leo, Mikey and I glared at Raph. How could he be so insensitive? And to his own cousin, no less!

Raph folded his arms, noticed our glares and asked, "What? If he's gonna act like a baby, I don't want his help."

"Not cool, Raphael! People have feelings too!" I shouted, hitting Raph over the head with my eskrima stick.

"Ellie's right. Real squishy feelings." Mikey agreed.

"Well, I'm not people." Raph snapped.

"How can you say stuff like that?" I asked.

"How can you stick up for people like that?" Raph asked me, pointing to the corner Casey turned.

"Walk a mile in my shoes, then you'll know!" I answered.

* * *

 _ ***A bit later... On the Rooftops...***_

The boys and I arrived at the top of an apartment building. Donnie proposed it, so he could get a better signal for his T-Phone.

"This better be good, Donnie. What are we doing up here?" Leo asked.

"We are gonna listen in on everything Slash and the Newtralizer say." Donnie answered, then he explained, "While I was wrestling with Slash, I slipped a spyroach on him. We'll be able to hear everything they say through my T-Phone." He smiled with pride, "I know, awesome, right? I'm smart."

Raph patted Donnie on the back, causing Donnie to loose his balance a bit, "Nice. And here I thought you were just getting beat up."

Donnie regained his composure and gave Raph a look, "Yeah, well, uh..." He cleared his throat and answered, "I was multitasking."

He logged into the spyroach's camera and Newtralizer spoke, "The Kraang orb revealed a new weapon. They're testing it on the docks at midnight." He growled before continuing, "We can use it to wipe out the Kraang once and for all. We can destroy this whole stinkin' city."

"And every innocent human with it." Spike concluded, then asked, "Are you crazy? I'm here to take out Kraang, not people."

"Why should I care? I'm not people." Newtralizer snapped.

"Sounds oddly familiar." Mikey noted, eye-ing at Raph.

"If it comes down to it, I won't take any chances, brother." Newtralizer finished.

Donnie switched off his T-Phone. Leo grimaced, "Okay, this just got real.

The boys and I drew our weapons. "Let's end this." Raph shouted.

With that, we made our way to the docks.

* * *

 _ ***Later, at the Docks...***_

The boys and I arrived at the docks. We hid a round the cargo crates and watched the Kraang preparing to open one of their portable portals.

The Kraang opened their portal and a strange-looking ship rose out from it.

"Is that the new weapon they were talking about?" Mikey asked.

The ship fully appeared and the portal closed. Mikey sighed in disappointment, "Oh, doesn't look like much."

The ship stood up and revealed to be a large, metalic walker. It towered over us. Mikey squeaked, "Never mind."

The walker opened to reveal three laser weapons. I sensed a Kraang-Pink aura inside, having fun.

"Kraang, over here. Move in the direction, known as, this way." A Kraangdroid called.

The walker aimed a laser at the crate, laid in front of it, "Kraang targeting target."

The laser hit the crate and created a large explosion with Kraang-pink flames. Raph quickly covered my eyes from the flames. The Kraang fell out of what was left of its droid and gave a 'thumbs-up' and a smile.

"That is, what is known as, awesome." An armored Kraangdroid cheered, then it and its comrades saluted to the walker.

The boys and I sneaked to get closer to the walker. I started to sense Newtralizer and Spike's auras close-by.

Leo looked at us, "Here's the plan."

He was cut off by the Newtralizer appearing on the top of the walker. The Kraang must've noticed Newtralizer, cause a strange antennae popped out of the top and shocked him off.

The walker aimed to step on Newtralizer, but he quickly moved aside. The Kraang noticed and fired their blasters at him. Spike entered the battle and knocked a few droids out with his morning star.

"Slash, keep the Kraang busy. I'm going for the walker." Newtralizer told Spike.

I drew my eskrima sticks and joined the battle. An armored Kraangdroid noticed me and alerted, "Kraang, attack all non-Kraang. Repeat, attack-"

I cut it off by shocking it offline. The boys joined the battle. Raph picked his fight with Newtralizer. The walker joined the fight, firing its laser at, or near us. The Kraang inside felt like it was having too much fun and was getting too carried away.

"Kraang, watch out for Kraang." A Kraangdroid shouted to the walker.

The walker stepped over the droids. A Kraangdroid muttered, "Stupid Kraang." So much for a hive mind.

Donnie remained on top of the cargo crates. He threw an electro-bomb at the walker, "Here goes nothing."

The walker saw the bomb coming and destroyed it in mid-air. The antennae must act as a defense system. Oh, boy...

The explosion gave Newtralizer what he needed; a distraction. He made his way across the cargo crates and jumped on top of the walker again. He took out the antennae, and that disengaged the defense system.

The Newtralizer created an entry and threw the Kraang out of the walker. Then, he took control and started firing the laser at the Kraang.

"Kraang Walker has been Kraang-jacked, by the alien amphibian." A Kraangdroid alerted, then shouted, "Kraang, retreat! Retreat!"

However, the Newtralizer shot it down. His aura indicated that he was enjoying himself. He continued to take out the Kraang, unaware that Spike was directly underneath him.

The walker raised a foot and was about to step on Spike. My heart sank and I dashed toward him, "Spike, look out!"

* * *

 **Spike's POV.**

Before I could react on what was going on, I felt someone push me toward the cargo crates and the walker stepped on it.

"Ellie/Elle!" I heard the other Turtles shout.

The foot lifted to show it was Eleanor. My eyes widen in shock and dismay. Eleanor saved me. She didn't look in good shape.

I ran toward the lizard and gasped, "You... You saved me, Eleanor." I moved her head to look at me and asked, "Why?"

Eleanor opened her eyes, looked at me and weakly smiled. My eyes widen realization. Through thick and thin.

Tears welled in my eyes and I took hold of Eleanor's hand, "I'm so sorry."

Eleanor closed her eyes. I listened to her heartbeat and relief calmed my thoughts. She's still alive. I picked her up and moved her away from the fight.

Newtralizer laughed and shouted, "I'll destroy you all."

I teleported to the top of the walker. Newtralizer roared, "Raka-Raka-Roka-Raka."

"What are you doing?" I asked, making my presence known, "They helped us fight the Kraang."

"This is my battle. I don't need them." Newtralizer admitted.

I growled in anger. Eleanor was right. He didn't care about anything, except destroying the Kraang!

I whacked the roof with my morning star. The metal split on impact and wrapped around Newtralizer's tail. He tried to move, but he was trapped.

Newtralizer turned to me, "Slash, how could you, brother?"

I glared, "You're no brother of mine. True family stand up for one another, through thick and thin."

Newtralizer aimed his blaster at me, but a shuriken star shut it down. Newtralizer and I looked across and saw Raphael with another shuriken star and a smile. He joined me on top of the walker.

Newtralizer moved the walker with a sudden jolt. Raphael and I lost our balance and fell off.

"Raph!" I heard Michelangelo cry as he dashed and saved Raphael's fall, "Caught you, bro."

Newtralizer stood over us and laughed, "Raka-Raka-Raka." He walked closer to us and roared, "Raka-Raka-Roka-Raka."

Then there was an unfamiliar shout, "Goongala!" And Newtralizer was stopped in his tracks, by small explosions around him.

Raphael looked up and gasped, "Casey? You're back?"

The other Turtles and I looked and saw it was Raphael's human partner.

The human smiled, "I figured I'd wait for you all to be in trouble, and then I'd make an awesome heroic entrance. Pretty cool, right?"

The Turtles and I dashed toward the walker and tried to take it down. But our attacks were ineffective and Newtralizer got us cornered again and aimed the lasers at us. Newtralizer laughed.

I noticed something flew into the walker. After a few seconds, the walker's mid-section exploded.

The human cheered, "Yeah!"

Newtralizer tried to get off the walker, but he was trapped. He tried to teleport, but thanks to Raphael's star, the teleporter wasn't responding. On the final tap, he was gone and the machine exploded and collapsed on itself.

Raphael's brothers and the human celebrated on their victory, "Aw, yeah. You've been newtralized, son." "Aw, yeah!"

* * *

 **Raphael's POV.**

Slash and I walked away from the group and where he put Ellie. She was still out-cold from what happened.

I looked at Slash and smiled, "Thanks, Spike. I mean, Slash." Then I added, "You know, there's always room on the team for one more."

Slash smiled, then shook his head, "I need to go my own way, Raphael. Think I'm better off solo." My smile fell, but I shook his hand.

"Goodbye, brother." He said to me, then turned to the others, "I'll see you all again... Someday..."

Then Slash teleported away. I sulked a bit, "Goodbye, Spike..."

Casey skated behind me and smiled, "Don't sweat it, Raph. You still got Casey Jones on your team."

I regained my smile, "You did awesome, Casey. Best partner a Turtle could have."

"It's been a long day, guys." Leo spoke up, "Let's go home."

I nodded, picked Ellie up, bridal style and caught up to my brothers, as we made our way home.

* * *

 _ ***Later, Back in the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I lightly groaned, as I regained consciousness. My entire body felt like it was stampeded on by a herd of angry elephants.

I heard Mikey's voice call, "Hey! She's waking up!"

I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked around to find myself back in my room. Was everything before just a dream? I looked to my bedside and saw Leo smiling at me.

"Morning, Sleepy-Head." He greeted, then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Very sore and drained." I answered. My voice sounded a bit coarse. Then I asked, "What happened?"

"You got stepped on by a Kraang Walker. It's amazing you survived it at all." Donnie answered, then added with wonder in his tone.

I ran through my memories and remembered something. I pushed Spike away from the Kraang Walker. "Spike? Where's Spike?" I asked.

Raph sulked, "He... Decided to go solo."

I nodded in understanding and placed a hand over his shoulder, "It's probably for the best, Raph. He still needs to figure himself out."

Raph looked at me and nodded with a small smile.

Then Leo pushed me back on to my bed, "It's time you've got some rest, Ellie. You had a very rough night."

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow. The boys left my room, switched off the light and closed the door. I closed my eyes and let DreamWorld take me on my next adventure.


	18. Pizza Face

Pizza Face.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Oh, boy. Do I feel refreshed? Oh, hey viewers. Long time, no see. I had just woke up from a small, relaxing nap. After the fiasco with Newtralizer and Spike, Leo strongly suggested that I'd rest up. April came over to hear the story. She really wanted to know.

Mikey, of course, had too much pizza during the celebration, and decided to turn in early. I got out of bed and was about to make my way to the Lounge, but I sensed a disturbance coming from Mikey's room. I walked over to the door and softly knocked it.

"Mikey? Are you alright?" I asked.

I got no answer. I opened the door and looked into Mikey's room. The door was unlocked. Mikey was in his bed, tossing and turning. He was hugging his teddy bear tightly, and had a troubled look on his face.

Something was wrong. I put my hand over young Turtle's forehead and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was in the Lounge, sitting next to Leo. Leo, Raph and I were watching Super Robo Mecha Force. And Donnie and Mikey were checking their T-Phones.

Right now, on this episode of Super Robo Mecha Force, a three-headed dragon robot was attacking the team. The right head chomped on the left leg of the robot.

Princess, who was controlling the left leg, screamed, "Some little help for me would be timely. Please, indeed!"

Dr. Blip gasped and shouted, "Hydra Beast Araknon Kazamer-9 is eating the princess' leg unit!"

"There'll be no eating of the princess on my watch!" Captain Coolstar shouted.

The monkey, Squeakums, screeched in agreement.

"Launching face rocket. Launch!" Lurch announced.

The robot shot its face toward the dragon. It hit the dragon's center head and destroyed it. The dragon let go of the robot and screeched in pain.

"Form sword of flaming fire!" Captain Coolstar instructed.

The robot summoned its weapon, a dual-bladed staff with flames as blades. It attacked the dragon, slicing it in half. The dragon was defeated and exploded.

Leo and I laughed in enjoyment, while Raph cheered with a smile, "Oh, yeah! Did you see that last explosion?"

Donnie exclaimed, "Ah! I've been trying to reach April for hours. Hope nothing's wrong."

"Something sure is wrong, bro." Mikey spoke up. Donnie, Leo, Raph and I turned to look at him. "There isn't a single pizza shop in town that's picking up!" He answered.

Leo, Raph and Donnie groaned. I raised a brow. Leo and Raph returned to watching the show.

Donnie gave Mikey a deadpan look, "I'm serious, Mikey."

"You think I'd joke about the pizza?" Mikey asked in a deadpan look, "You know me a little better than that, Donnie, to joke about the pizza."

"You're the culinary expert, Mikey. Why don't you try and make your own?" I suggested with a small smile.

Mikey stared at me, then his head exploded. His head popped out of his shell and he cheered, "Yes! I will make the ultimate pizza!"

Mikey threw his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks, Elle. You're the best."

Then he dashed into the kitchen and started making his own pizza. I rubbed my cheek with a smile. I'm glad I made Mikey happy. I didn't notice Leo and Raph's jealous faces.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ellie?" Donnie asked me, breaking my train of thought, "Mikey's not really the best chef in New York."

I shrugged, "It makes him happy. Let the guy have his fun."

Then Mikey started singing to himself about making the best pizza. He even invited Ice Cream Kitty to the song. Once the S.R.M.F video was finished and ejected from the VCR, Leo started digging in the box of video cassettes, to find the next episode.

"Are they ever gonna stop singing? It sickens me." Raph complained.

Then, there was a foul smell leaking into the air. I sniffed and covered my mouth and muzzle in disgust, to block out the smell. It smelled like burned sewage and foot odur mixed with a hint of toxic waste!

Leo sniffed the air and gagged in disgust, "Ugh! What is that repulsive smell?" Then he mirrored me.

"If by repulsive you mean delicious, I agree." Mikey spoke up, arriving to the Lounge. Then he told us, "Dig in!"

The boys and I looked at the pizza and yelped in surprise. Mikey's pizza looked like a pepperoni pizza with trash and sewage melted into it. Great. I just lost my appetite.

"Doesn't it look sublime?" Mikey asked.

The boys and I gave him an uneasy smiled and politely declined, "No thanks." "On a diet." "I'd rather not." "None for me."

Mikey smiled, "Your loss."

Then he started eating his homemade pizza. Donnie covered his mouth and looked away in disgust. While the rest of us just watched in horror. Okay, Mikey, you officially send shivers down my spine.

"Where are you gonna get better, huh?" Mikey asked, as he continued eating.

The boys and I coughed, gagged and moaned in disgust. "He can eat anything." Leo muttered in a quiet tone.

"You take disgusting to a whole new level, bro." Raph told Mikey.

The tv switched to a commercial about a pizzeria. Two citizens, a man and a woman, were around a table, with a simple pepperoni pizza in front of them. They had tired, or zombie looks on their faces.

"Other pizzerias letting you down?" The voice asked, as the woman dropped a slice of pizza, "Try Antonio's pizzeria, now under new management." The number and notification showed, "But don't take our word for it."

The camera faded to show Zhao, with a tired look on his face, "Antonio's pizza is so good, you'll want to obey its every command."

Then to a man and a teen boy, "It's my new delicious master." The man said.

Finally, to the sewer worker that Leatherhead attacked, "Obey the flavor."

Then the camera finished with Antonio's logo and the number. I narrowed my eyes at the commercial. The voices of the advertisers sounded blank, deadpan and like they're mind controlled by something. Something's up.

"Okay. That was... Crazy." Leo noted with a raised brow.

"Right?" Mikey spoke up, sitting right next to Raph and waving a slice of his pizza, "Why eat Antonio's when you can have homemade?"

Leo quickly grabbed his T-Phone and called the pizzeria, "Hello, Antonio's? Order for delivery."

Donnie looked back at Mikey and gasped, "You ate the whole thing already?"

"No." Mikey answered. Then he ate the last piece of crust and answered again, "Yep."

He burped right into Raph's face. Raph turned his face away in disgust, "Ugh!"

Mikey smiled and patted his chest, "Whew! Made a little room in there."

"Just go wait for the pizza guy, Mikey." Raph told his brother, and shouted, "And don't eat it!"

Mikey slapped Raph's fist, but it came back around and hit him over the head. Mikey groaned in pain, then answered, "Fine! I'm going."

"I repeat; DO NOT EAT IT!" Raph shouted, as Mikey left by the toll gates.

Once Mikey was gone, I heard a familiar voice through static, "Take care of them, Light."

I looked at the tv, but it was just static and white noise. I narrowed my eyes. That voice sounded a lot like... But, she's dead. Was I imagining that?

Leo's voice broke my train of thought, "Is something wrong, Ellie? You've been awfully quieter than usual."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, "I dunno. Something about Antonio's feels off."

"Maybe your ninja skills are getting rusty, Ellie." Raph spoke up.

Donnie nodded in agreement, "You did spend the whole day resting."

I looked away, unsure how to respond.

Leo put his arm over my shoulders and smiled at me, "Come on, let's go to the Dojo and freshen you up, huh? What do you say?"

I felt my face go bright red. But, I regained myself, smiled and nodded, "Sounds good, Leo."

With that, the boys and I entered the Dojo and started sparring. Half-way through the sparring, I sensed Mikey return from picking up the pizza, and another aura coming from... The pizza box?

I heard Mikey mumbling to himself, probably fighting the tempation of eating the pizza, the he shouted, "Guys, pizza's here! Hurry!"

Then the whole Dojo was completely empty. Where did the guys go? This made no sense, I was just staring at Donnie a second ago. I could sense Mikey fighting something and calling for help, but I couldn't pinpoint the location. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing my thoughts on Mikey. I opened my eyes and I found myself following the guys into the Lounge.

Mikey was fighting a pizza and shouted to us, "Guys, help!" Everything calmed down and Mikey asked, "Don't you see what's happening?"

I raised a brow, while Leo answered, "We see you rolling on the ground covered in pizza."

"Pretty much like any other day." Donnie added.

Then Raph noticed, "Wait. Is that the pizza we ordered from Antonio's?"

"Uh, well, yeah, but it's evil, I tell you. Evil." Mikey answered. He removed the slice of pizza from his chest and showed it to me and his brothers, "Look!" He shook the slice and told it, "Come on, pizza, say something. You're embarrassing me."

"Another stupid excuse to eat all our food." Raph shouted, as he, Donnie and Leo made their way to the exit of the Lair.

"Thanks for ruining dinner again, Mikey." Leo shouted.

"You don't have to believe me! I'm going to Antonio's and demanding a new pizza!" Mikey shouted.

Then a weak voice spoke from next to him, "They'll never believe you now. Totally worth it. Ha!" It coughed, "I'm going into the light." Then made weak squeaking noises and stopped.

"This is, like, so messed up." Mikey muttered.

I thought for a second, then a thought came to me. If I stayed with Mikey, we can find the puppetmaster of this scheme.

I sat on the part of the couch in front of Mikey and called, "Mikey?"

Mikey looked at me with a glare then looked away, "What? Gonna yell at me too?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask..." I started. Mikey closed his eyes and braced himself. I finished, "If the pizza hurt you?"

Mikey opened his eyes and looked at me, "Wait, you believe me?" I nodded with a smile. "How?"

I pointed to my nose, "Empath. Anything organic has an aura. I can sense anything that's alive."

"So, you sensed the pizza attacking me?" Mikey asked me. Again, I nodded with a smile. Mikey smiled back at me, then asked in a serous tone, "So, what do we do now?"

"We find out what's going on at the source." I answered, "Antonio's Pizzeria."

Mikey nodded. He and I grabbed our gear, and skateboard, and made our way to Antonio's Pizzeria. Once we arrived, Mikey and I saw many civilians walking around the building. They were limping and groaning, like they were zombies. That ain't right.

"Whoa. Pretty busy for a Monday night." Mikey gasped.

"We need to get a closer look." I told him, grabbing his hand.

Mikey and I quietly moved around the rooftops and landed in the alley. Mikey peeked over the wall and wondered, "Now, how am I gonna get my money back?"

Mikey and I heard moaning beside us. We looked and saw it was April. I tilted my head, "April?"

Mikey dragged April into the alley and asked, "April, can you pick up a couple pies for me and the bros?"

April ignored Mikey's request, limped over to the pizzeria and moaned, "Must go to Antonio's. Master demands it."

Mikey watched her, "April?"

I quickly pulled him back into the alley, before someone else saw him.

Mikey gasped, "They're acting like a bunch of zombies." Then he got out his T-Phone and took some pictures, "I knew something weird was going on."

He and I looked at the pictures. They were just a close-up of Mikey's eye. Mikey growled and shook his T-Phone around, "My pictures keep coming out like this. Stupid broken T-Phone."

I lightly giggled, grabbed the T-Phone and explained, "Uh, Mikey? You have the camera on 'Selfie-Mode'."

I showed him how to switch between the Selfie-Mode and Photo-Mode. Mikey chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh."

Suddenly, a noise caught our attention. Mikey and I stood up and looked down the shadows of the alley. I took a defensive stance, while Mikey called, "Who's there?"

From out of the shadows, three figures emerged. A little girl, a chubby senior man and a taller, younger man, holding a pizzer slicer. All of them had pizza-like faces. The senior spoke in a haunting, low tone, "Join us."

I recognised the clothing of two of the creatures. My eyes widen and lowered a stance a bit, "Chloe? Vic?"

The creatures walked toward us. Mkey hardened a glare and shouted, "Stay back! I'm not afraid of you people!"

He and I drew our weapons and readied for a fight. The tall one charged toward Mikey. Chloe and Vic charged toward me. Both Mikey and I held our own, until the tall one gained the upper-hand on Mikey and kicked him back a few feet. I noticed, dodged Vic's attack and jumped back.

Mikey recovered and muttered, "Okay, maybe just a little."

Vic threw Chloe into Mikey's face. Chloe attacked and forced Mikey to the ground. I knocked her off and blocked Vic's axehandle. But the tall one got behind us, knocked Mikey down and threw him toward the rooftops.

I shocked Vic to the ground and regrouped with Mikey. I got him back to his feet, until the pizza-faced trio cornered us. How did they reach us so fast?

I kept Mikey behind me, withdrew my eskrima and drew one of my blades. Mikey peeked over my shoulder and pointed to the rooftop across, "Is that a pepperoni?"

However, the trio wasn't fooled and advanced toward us. I quietly and slow grabbed a smoke bomb from my belt, as Vic moaned, "Join us."

Mikey nervously chuckled, "You know that trick, huh?"

I threw the bomb on to the ground. The smoke bomb created a thick smoke screen, I grabbed Mikey's hand and we vanished into the shadows. We arrived to a far rooftop, so Mikey could catch his breath.

While Mikey rested and caught his breath, a thought came to me. If the boys have ordered Antonio's while we were gone... Oh no...

I grabbed Mikey's hand and made our way back to the Lair. Once we reached the toll gates, Mikey and I saw the boys, along with Uncle Splinter, sitting in the Lounge with tired looks on their faces.

"Guys! Guys! At Antonio's, there's all these pizza zombies. Walking around with cheese faces and-" Mikey tried to explain, then looked around.

Antonio's pizza boxes were all over the ground and the boys were still eating. This isn't good.

I grimaced, "Oh no. Antonio's!" Then I shouted at the boys, "Guys, don't eat that stuff." I ran over to Leo, who was eating a full slice, placed my hands over his cheeks and tried to make him look at me, "Leo, look at me! Snap out of it!"

But, his eyes rolled to behind his eyelids and he smiled in a dreamed, tired tone, "Fourcheese blend."

Mikey noticed Raph was still eating his slice of pizza. He ran over to him and squeezed his cheeks, trying to force him to spit the pizza out, "Spit it out, Raph!"

Raph only spat out the crust, but mumbled, "Can't talk. Cheese crust."

Donnie was trying to finish his slice, but he dropped it and collapsed. I ran over to him and shook his shell, "Donnie! April's one of them. We got to help her."

However, he didn't hear and reached for the box beside him, "Mmm! Anchovies." Then he blacked out.

Then a tingle went down my spine and tail, as a realization hit me. Throughout this ordeal, Uncle Splinter has moved. Usually, this kind of distress would awaken him from his trance and react. But not this time.

I turned to my uncle and grimaced, "Not you too, **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle)."

Mikey turned to Uncle Splinter and braced himself. As a reply, Uncle Splinter burped. Mikey panicked, "No! No! No! Snap out of it!"

Then, the boys and Splinter stood up. The boys looked at me and Mikey with tired, zombie-like looks and moaned, "Pizza!"

I kept Mikey behind me and drew my tanto knife. Mikey shook his head and cried, "This can't be happening!"

"But it is." The voice from before spoke.

The pizza boxes opened to reveal flying, sentient pizzas. All shared the same facial features; Pepperoni eyes, large foreheads and wide mouths. I narrowed my eyes at the pizzas. So, these were what Mikey was fighting.

"Mikey, Ellie, join us in the bliss of real meat toppings! The bliss!" The closest pizza shouted, as they flew toward us to attack.

"Never!" Mikey shouted as we fought off the flying pizzas.

One got lucky and slammed itself into Mikey's face, "Join us!"

Mikey was able to get it off and jammed it into the VCR, "Ha! Eat it, pizza!"

Mikey ran from the other pizzas, then drew his nunchucks and attacked then. He whacked one toward the pinball machine. He grabbed his kusarigama and threw toward one of the pizzas, "Special delivery!"

The sickle grabbed one of the pizza and Mikey swung it toward the others. I released a psychokinetic pulse and it threw the remaining pizzas into the nearest walls or closed doors.

The pizzas were defeated. I opened my eyes and smiled, "Booyakasha..."

Mikey smiled and cheered, "Yeah, boy! Guys, I did it."

We looked around the Lair and saw that the boys and Uncle Splinter were gone. My blood ran cold, as I grimaced, "Oh no..."

Mikey looked around and cried, "Guys? Guys!"

A fire of anger replaced the coldness of worry. I grabbed one of the unconscious pizza, that was still whole, and took it to the kitchen.

Understanding why I'm doing this, Mikey tied and gagged the pizza to a chair and made the kitchen look like a torture room. We shut off all, but one light. Mikey grabbed a pair of shades and put a serious face on.

The pizza regained consciousness, looked around and spat the ball out of its mouth. It asked, "Where am I?"

Mikey and I made our presence known and Mikey spoke, "I'll ask the questions here, see? Tell me what you've done with my brothers and my Sensei, see?"

"Think I'm gonna spill my toppings?" The pizza asked, then shouted, "No way. My crust is sealed."

Mikey slapped it across the face. Then it was my turn. I pulled off a pepperoni off its face, "You're gonna talk." Then threw it in the bin, "Now, let's try this one more time. Who is the pizza mastermind?"

The pizza stubbornly shook its 'head', "Grill me all you want. I'm not gonna give up the big cheese."

I sharply glared at it, "Tough guy, huh?" Then I took it to Mikey's pizza oven, "Well known fact pizzas are not grilled. They're baked. And we're gonna bake you in a hot, sticky oven! Get the picture?"

The pizza started to panic, "You sick little monkey. Don't do it, man."

"As you can see, I'm no monkey." I answered in a low tone.

Then the pizza gave up, "Please. I'll talk. I'll tell you anything."

I lightly smiled, "Good."

I took the chair away from the oven and the pizza calmed down and told its story, "It all started when one day, a humble pizza chef, named Antonio, was tossing pies when he heard something outside. He went to investigate and found a special sauce..."

"Mutagen." I identified.

"That's what it was called?" The pizza asked, then continued, "Anyway, Antonio had to know. If this secret ingredient from the heavens. Could make a delicious pizza topping. And that was when we came to life. To serve our delicious master."

"Does he have a pizza for a face?" Mikey asked.

The pizza nodded, "Yes."

Mikey smiled, "Then I will call him 'Pizza Face'!"

"But, we all have pizza faces." The pizza pointed out.

"Enough!" I slapped the pizza's face, then asked, "What is Antonio gonna do with his brainwashed customers?"

The pizza smiled, "He will feed on them. He wraps them like calzones. And tonight he will eat them whole!"

Mikey removed his shade and gasped, "Pizza who eats calzones? That is sick." He shuddered at the thought, "Ugh!" Then he looked at me, "We got to save them, Elle."

I nodded in agreement, then turned to the pizza, "But first, we'll deal with you."

"Hey, what-" I grabbed the chair and lead it toward the freezer. The pizza asked, "What are you gonna do with me?"

"You'll go where all leftovers go." I answered.

Mikey untied the pizza, while I opened the freezer. The pizza begged, "No, man. Come on, wait! Not the freezer."

Mikey threw it in and closed the door. Meet your new friend, Ice Cream Kitty.

"You let me out of here! Help!" The pizza shouted from the freezer.

Mikey and I ignored it, grabbed our gear and made our way back to the city.

"You know, Ellie. You can be really scary, when you're angry." Mikey told me.

I smiled, "I try hard not to be. I guess it can't be helped."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later... In front of Antonio's Pizzeria.***_

Mikey and I made it to Antonio's with no trouble. However, the Pizzeria were more crowded than last time. How to get inside? Mikey came up with a clever idea to act like brainwashed zombies. No one would suspect a thing.

So, Mikey and I entered the crowd and started acting like them. Mikey took it a bit obvious, "We're all just zombies here, every one of us. Groan. Don't mind me. Zombie coming through."

Mikey and I sneaked past the crowd and entered the Pizzera without getting noticed, and closed the door behind us.

Mikey smiled and started cheering in a whispered, "Ha! Fooled 'em with my awesome zombie skills. Go, ninja, go, ninja, go! Go-"

I stopped his cheering, when I heard kitchen noises in the back. Mikey and I peeked through the pizza boxes. Mikey gasped and I grimaced, "Oh no..."

The brainwashed workers were making a calzone out of April. They threw anchovies and mushrooms at April's face and poured tomato sauce on her. The placed a calzone casing on the table and April laid on top of it. The workers poured more sauce on top of her and encased her in the calzone and suspended her on the ceiling.

The other workers continued to prepare more ingredients, as a voice, with an Italian accent, sang,

 _'Mushrooms, garlic, mozzarella too._

 _Pepper, onions, mortadella._

 _Yum-a-yummy, yum-a-yummy yum-a-yum-a-yuma yoo!_

 _Humans taste so good inside a Calzone._

 _Yes, it's true._

 _Hey!'_

Mikey and I saw the mastermind. Antonio has turned into a giant Pizza Mutant. And not a very attractive one.

Mikey gulped, "Pizza that eats you. It's like my worst nightmare come true."

"Yes, yes! Bring-a me more loyal customers. We make-a room for them all. Get the others inside of those calzones. You will all make a tasty filling. For tonight's great feast." Antonio told his brainwashed servants.

One of the flying pizzas flew over his shoulder and asked, "What do we do with the green ones, master?"

Antonio looked over. We saw the boys and Uncle Splinter near the furnace. My blood ran cold and my heart blazed in anger, "No..."

Antonio smiled, "Aha! They have clearly tasted of the secret ingredient. I'll make them part of my elite mozzarella guard."

Then he spat mozzarella cheese over their faces. Now, they look similar to Chloe and Vic. Mikey threw a pizza box at Antonio, but Leo caught it with his katana.

Mikey and I made our presence known and Mikey shouted, "The jig is up, Pizza Face!"

"Pizza Face?" Antonio repeated, then smiled, "I like-a that, 'cause I got the pizza for a face." He laughed, then ordered the boys, "Get them!"

The boys charged toward us and attacked. Mikey and I tried to keep up, but they were able to keep us cornered.

Mikey was backed toward a mixing bowl. He shouted, "Guys, snap out of it!"

Donnie extended the bladed and aimed to finish Mikey. But, Mikey moved aside, which caused Donnie to stab the mixing bown, and Mikey switched on the egg-beater. Donnie got shaken up and thrown into the table, near Antonio.

"Oops! Sorry, D." Mikey apologised.

I was stuck with Leo. "Leo, it's me. Don't make me hurt you." I tried to snap Leo out of his trance, but it wasn't working.

Leo tried to strike me with his katanas, but I was able to outmanuevure him, take his blades and delivered a palm strike. Leo fell back into stock of flour and collapsed.

"I'm sorry, Leo." I apologised.

Then Raph attacked me. I dodged his attacks, and Mikey took him out with a full bag of flour. Mikey smiled and laughed, "Not sorry, Raph."

Then it was Uncle Splinter's turn. Mikey and I turned to him. "Easy, Sensei. Easy." Mikey tried to calm, but Uncle Splinter struck us down.

Mikey found himself occupied with three flying pizzas. I quickly kicked myself back to my feet, drew my eskrima sticks, conjoined them into a staff and readied to attack my uncle.

"I'm sorry, **伯父さん**. But, you've left me no choice." I told my cheese-faced uncle, as I dashed toward him.

Mikey was able to take out the pizzas and readied his kusarigama for Antonio, "Only way to stop you, get your boss!"

Antonio smirked, "I don't-a think-a so."

Then he sprayed mozzarella at me and Mikey, binding us to the nearest wall. Antonio laughed, "It's all over, turtle." Then he looked up at April, "Let the feast begin." April started getting lowered, over Antonio's head, "Oh, yes. She look-a delicious."

"Let April go! You won't like her. Trust me." I tried to warn Antonio. April is part-Kraang, she could be poisonous.

Mikey gasped in realization, "No. He's gonna eat them all. I failed them."

Then his stomach growled. This got everyone's attention. An idea hit me. I looked at Mikey, "Mikey, there's only one way out of this. You can do it, eat your way out."

Mikey nodded and started chomping at the mozzarella and held him up.

Antonio noticed this and panicked, "Wait. Mama Mia! What are you doing? Don't-a do that!"

Mikey got himself free and glared at Antonio. The boys and Uncle Splinter dashed to keep him away from their master, but Mikey was able to knock them down, avoid Splinter and make a dive for Antonio, "Booyakasha!"

Antonio opened his mouth and started eating Mikey. Once he fully swallowed Mikey and burped, he smiled, "Ooh, that's a spicy meat-a-ball." Antonio looked at me and noticed something, "Why are you-a smiling?"

"You've just awoken a pizza's worse fear." I answered, "Hamato Michelangelo."

Upon hearing his name, the pizzas and Antonio were overcome by fear. Then the sound of chomping and eating alerted Antonio, as it was coming from him, "No! No! No, no!"

Mikey burst out of Antonio's stomach and he continued to eat him from the inside-out, "Booyaka-!"

Mikey finished eating and gave out a powerfully loud burp. It knocked everyone inside and around the building out.

I smiled and laughed, "Whoo! Mikey, you are the 'Burp Master'!"

Mikey smiled at me, then turned to his attention to what was left of Antonio, a small slice with a face.

He picked him up and Antonio pleaded, "No! No! Please! Don't eat me! I have-a kids! I have a little pizza faces in Jersey."

"Let my family and all these other people go, or else!" Mikey threatened, lifting Antonio over his head and opened his mouth.

Just a few inches inside Mikey's mouth and Antonio shouted. "Okay! Okay, you win! You win. I'll do it."

The calzones opened and dropped the civilians and April. The cheese melted off the boys and Splinter's faces. The cheese that held me up melted off as well. I landed to the table, then everyone stared walking off.

"Where are they all going?" Mikey asked.

"To their homes. When they wake up, they won't-a remember a thing." Antonio answered.

"For your sake, I hope so." I glared.

Mikey smiled and cheered, "Whoohoo! I did it! Hear that? You made fun of my iron stomach, but it saved the day. Man, I'm, like, totally awesome now! Nothing can stop me."

Then Antonio attacked Mikey from behind. Mikey collided straight into me and I struck the back of my neck into the counter. I fell to the ground and everything from the neck-down felt numb.

I blinked and I was back in Mikey's room. I caught my breath, calming myself down, and rubbed the back my neck. I can move and there was no pain. I sighed in relief.

Mikey sat up with a scream. I grabbed his hand and calmed him down, "Mikey! It's okay. It's alright."

Mikey looked at me, "Ellie, you're okay!" He threw his arms around me, "Thank goodness."

I wrapped my arms around the frightened young turtle and stroked his shell. Then Mikey's door opened to reveal the boys and April, normal and unharmed.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"What's with all the screaming?" Raph asked.

Mikey looked at them, let go of me and smiled, "Dude, you guys are normal!"

April looked at Donnie, "Um, did I miss something?"

"Hello! The giant pizza monster? Mozzarella on your faces? April turning into a giant calzone?" Mikey asked.

April and Raph looked at each other. Leo looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"It's called a bad dream, Mikey. You had a nightmare." Donnie explained with a small chuckle.

Mikey raised a brow, "I did? But it seemed so real."

"Well, either that or you're nuttier than a squirrel's lunchbox." Raph spoke up, leaving the room.

I smiled and nudged Mikey's shoulder, "I told you too much cheese would give you nightmares."

Mikey chuckled with a sheepish smile.

Donnie followed after Raph. "Get some sleep, Mikey." Leo told his youngest brother, as he left the room.

April was the last to leave. She waved at Mikey and closed the door.

Mikey smiled and calmed down, "Huh. Guess it really was a dream."

I placed my hand over his shoulder and smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

I stood up and was about the leave the room, until Mikey spoke up, "Actually, Elle. Could you stay with me? In case I have another nightmare."

I turned to the young turtle and smiled, "Of course, Mikey."

I walked back to Mikey's bed-side and sat on his bed. Mikey rested his head on my lap and took hold of my hand. I placed my free hand over Mikey's shell and closed my eyes. I remembered one of the songs, my mother used to sing to me, whenever I had a nightmare, then started singing it,

 _'Let's go in the garden,_

 _You'll find something waiting._

 _Right there where you left it,_

 _Laying up-side down._

 _When you finally find it,_

 _You'll see how it's faded._

 _The underside is lighter,_

 _When you turn it around._

 _Everything stays,_

 _Right where you left it._

 _Everything stays,_

 _But it still changes._

 _Ever so slightly,_

 _Daily and nightly._

 _In little ways,_

 _When everything stays.'_

Mikey smiled and went to sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my head on the bedframe. I didn't notice that Leo opened the door and heard me singing to his youngest brother.


	19. The Wrath of TigerClaw

The Wrath of Tiger Claw.

 **Karai/Miwa's POV.**

It's been over a a week and a half, since Tiger Claw went missing. It was a stormy night, and I was in my father's throne room, watching the rain fall. Something kept bothering me, as I looked at the torn photo of my mother, Tang Shen.

Eleanor's words echoed in my mind, _**"Karai, please you don't have to do this. You know me. I'm a terrible liar. Splinter is your father. Your true father. Hamato Yoshi."**_

I looked at the photo again. Shen was right, she is a terrible liar. And that look in her eyes. On the verge of tears. Why, Shen? Why were you crying?

"What is it, that troubles you, Karai?" My father's voice broke my train of thought.

I looked at him, "I want to know the truth. The truth about my mother. And Splinter."

My sister, Asami, raised a brow and folded her arms, "Why? Did that lizard say something to you?"

I nodded. Father answered, "You know the truth, my daughter. Hamato Yoshi took your mother away."

Then, there was the sound of the doors opening. Father, Asami and I looked and saw a face we thought we'd never see again.

"I have returned." He announced.

"Tiger Claw." Father gasped, as Asami smiled in relief.

Tiger Claw looked a felt different from last time. More focused, more hateful. Along with a new eyepatch over his left eye.

"How? You were eaten by a giant alien worm." I asked in shock.

"And you believed such a thing could contain my hate?" Tiger Claw asked, as he entered the room, "My hate is what kept me going, as I tore my way out of the belly of the Kraathatrogon. As I battled through the armies of the Kraang. Across alien worlds that would drive lesser men mad And finally, back here, back to my enemies." He kneeled on one knee, "I would have my revenge against Splinter. Against his hideous reptiles. And against those who trapped me in that wretched worm's belly."

"I will grant you this wish." Father answered.

I looked at him and argued, "What? It's because of him that Splinter, Shen and the Turtles are still alive in the first place."

Father looked at me with a stern look, "Karai, you will go with Tiger Claw. Destroy Splinter, Eleanor and the Turtles at any cost."

I bowed to him in obedience. As much as I'm not fond of working with Tiger Claw, he truly knows how to get the job done.

"What would like me to do, **お父さん** (Otōsan/Father)?" Asami asked.

Father looked at her, "Continue your training with Xever and Bradford. They need to sharpen themselves."

Samantha bowed and left the room.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Night... At Murakami's.***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Hey, viewers. Long time, no see. It's been a quiet night lately. So, Leo thought it would be a good idea to have a training exercise at Murakami's resturant. I chose to stay out of the exercise, I haven't been feeling right, since last night. Leo decided to just observe.

"I've put up with you guys for a long time, but this is about to get real!" Mikey said, as he, Raph and Donnie took their positions.

"You don't want this kind of pain, Mikey." Raph warned.

"Big talk for someone with such a limited vocabulary, Raph." Donnie mocked, then got pushed aside.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Leo asked.

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready." Raph answered.

Leo nodded and looked over to Murakami, "Okay, Mr. Murakami."

"One pizza gyoza, coming up." Murakami announced.

He threw a pizza gyoza into the air. Donnie was the first to jump for it. He got pushed aside by Mikey, then Mikey was thrown down by Raph. Mikey grabbed Raph's ankle and dragged him to the ground. The boys piled up and got themselves trapped in a strong interlock.

The gyoza was about to fall into Mikey's mouth, until Leo drew his katana and caught it.

Leo smiled, "Ha, I thought I'd play after all."

I lightly smiled, "Your deception skills are getting better, Leo." Then I made my way to the window.

Leo spoke up with his mouth full, "Mmm, these things are really good."

"My restaurant was never that popular, until I invented these for you." Murakami explained, as he finished a whole dish of pizza gyoza.

The boys smiled and grabbed a plateful each and started eating.

Murakami looked over to me and asked, "Ellie-Chan, would you like some pizza gyoza?"

I politely shook my head and smiled, "No thanks, Murakami-sama. I'm not hungry."

Then I looked at the window. My heart has been feeling heavy ever since the wormquake incident. I've been keeping it quiet for a while. But I guess it's starting to take its toll on me.

"She's still brooding." I heard Donnie whisper.

"She's thinking about her. About Karai." Raph whispered to him.

I looked at the two whispering turtles, "You know, I can hear you guys." Then I sighed, " **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle) is her father. How could she still want to be with Shredder? It just doesn't feel right."

Mikey stood on top of the counter, and told me with a mouth full of pizza gyoza, "You have to have faith, Elle. Her entire life was shown to be a lie. This is a challenge to everything she knows. The truth will set her free. Just give her the time she needs to accept who she is."

Unfortunately, the others didn't get a word he was saying. So Donnie rolled his eyes, "Right." Then reassured me, "Look, Ellie, she'll come around."

"Yeah, well, personally, I hope she doesn't. I don't trust her, not for one second." Raph spoke his mind, unaware that Mikey took his gyoza.

Leo nodded in agreement, "You're right, Raph. You shouldn't trust anyone."

Raph closed his eyes and took a bite, but he ended up biting his finger and thumb. He looked at Mikey, who was eating and rubbing his stomach, and tackled him off the counter.

I watched Mikey and Raph fight, then looked out the window and sighed. For Uncle Splinter's sake, I hope Mikey and Donnie are right. I understand why Raph and Leo don't trust her anymore. Karai broke Leo's trust twice. And Raph doesn't trust anyone in the Foot Clan.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile... On the Rooftops of New York.***_

 **Karai/Miwa's POV.**

Tiger Claw and I scouted the rooftops of the city in search of the Turtles and Shen. No sign of green or scales yet. But, we kept looking. They'll show up seen enough.

"Having a hard time keeping up, girl?" Tiger Claw asked me.

"I was taking it easy on you, since you're working with only one eye and no tail." I answered with a small smirk.

Tiger Claw stopped and turned to me, "You think you're clever? You're a fool."

"I'm the fool?" I asked, then pointed out, "You've faced the Turtles in battle before and lost. What exactly is your grand plan for revenge here?"

"To destroy warriors such as these, you don't strike at their limbs, you go for their heart." He answered.

"And what does an overgrown cat know of the heart?" I asked.

"Why do you think the Shredder sent you with me?" He asked me.

Realization hit me like lightning. Father set me up! I gasped, "Because I know them. I know the places they go. I know their weakness. Their friends; April O'Neil and Casey Jones."

Tiger Claw nodded, "The riders of the worm. They will all pay for what they did to me."

And I knew where to start. A blind Japanese chef, downtown. The Turtles and April O'Neil spend a lot of time there.

Tiger Claw and I found and entered the resturant from the back.

The chef noticed our presence and started looking around, "Hello? Is somebody there? Leonardo?"

Tiger Claw's growling alerted the blind chef, as he turned to face us.

I smirked, "Not quite." Tiger Claw knocked the broom from the chef's hands and I pinned him against the nearest wall, "The Turtles."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The chef answered, obviously lying through his teeth.

"Lying will only make this worse." I told him, then tried again, "Leonardo, Raphael, Eleanor, Michelangelo, and Donatello. Where do they live?"

"I don't know." He answered, then pleaded, "Please, please."

As I stared at the chef, my heart felt heavy and ached. I knew he was telling the truth this time, but I couldn't hurt an innocent, blind man for no reason.

I let the chef go and stood up, "There is no honor in this." Then I left the building.

I heard Tiger Claw stand over the chef and growled, "I didn't come here for honor."

Then he interrogated the chef and destoryed the restaurant.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile... Elsewhere...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys and I were just making our way back to the Lair.

We were just about the enter the sewers, until Mikey alerted us, "Guys, stop!"

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I feel like we're forgetting something. Something important. Something... Something the fate of the world could depend on. It's right on the tip of my tongue." Mikey told us, then tried to remember.

"The Kraang?" Donnie guessed.

"No." Mikey shook his head.

Leo dropped the manhole cover and guess, "The Foot Clan?"

Mikey shook his head again, "No."

"The Rat King?" Raph guessed, earning a 'Really?' look from me. Raph shrugged his shoulders.

Mikey shook his head again, "No." Then gasped, "Wait! I remember. My doggy bag. The leftover gyoza are back at Mr. Murakami's. We have to go back." He grabbed his skateboard and rode off, down the street, "Fate of the world!"

The boys and I looked at each other and followed after him. The boys and I entered Murakami's and the place looked like it was attacked by one of Donnie's experiments-gone-wrong. But auras were all over the place.

Donnie gasped, "What happened?"

I looked under the counter and saw a familiar face, "Murakami-sama!"

I walked over to the crouching man and placed my hand over his shoulder. Murakami gasped and grabbed my wrist. No need to worry. He knows I'm a Mutant.

I told him a week after the accident. Murakami didn't mind if I became a lizard. In fact, he thought I could be the mascot for his resturant; The Murakami Mizuchi. Isn't that cute? Daaw...

I placed my other hand over his and assured, "It's alright. It's me, Ellie-Chan." Then asked, "Are you hurt?"

Donnie helped me pick Murakami back to his feet, as Murakami answered, "I am alright." Then he explained what happened, "They came looking for you. They wanted to know where you lived. But I didn't know. They asked about your friends. To my shame, I told them everything I knew."

"Who did this?" Raph asked.

"A girl and a growling man." Murakami answered, as Leo inspected the scratches on the walls.

I gasped, "Tiger Claw is back. And he's going after April and Casey."

Donnie gasped, "We have to get to April!" Then added, "And Casey, you know, time permitting."

Raph glared at Leo, "The girl has got to be Karai, Leo. I told you-"

"Not now, Raph." Leo snapped.

Donnie tried calling April, but the line was dead, "April's not answering her T-phone. She always answers."

"We'll split up." Leo instructed. He pointed to himself, "Me and Donnie will go to April's place." Then looked at Raph, "You and Mikey get to the ice rink and warn Casey." Then he looked at me, "Ellie, you stay with Murakami, in case Karai and Tiger Claw come back."

Raph, Mikey and I nodded. Mikey and Raph left the building.

Donnie looked at his T-Phone and asked, "Why wouldn't she answer her phone?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders, while I folded my arms and closed my eyes in thought.

"Either something's already happened to her..." I started.

"What?!" Donnie shouted at me in a panicked tone.

I waved my hands, "Let me finish, Don." Then finished my hypothosis, "Or she's turned off her T-Phone for a reason and forgot."

Donnie sighed in relief. Leo nodded in agreement about the second part.

"The only one, other than myself, who knows April better, is Kirby. He might know where she's gone." I told the boys.

Donnie and Leo nodded and left the building. I stayed and kept an eye on Murakami. Once the two turtles were gone, I sat next to Murakami. To make sure he knows I'm still around. I'm very quiet, almost like a shadow.

After a few minutes of silence, Murakami spoke up, "What is it like?"

I looked at him, " **すみません** (Sumimasen/Excuse me)?"

"Being a lizard. What is it like?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's comfortable. I'm still me, just... Evolved a bit further."

"How did it happen?" He asked.

"An accident with an ooze, called Mutagen." I answered, "Trust me, you don't want to go near the stuff. Just one drop and you might not be yourself anymore." Then I lightly chuckled, "I'll admit, the tail can be a pain though. Sometimes hard to keep track of."

Murakami chuckled in humor. Then my T-Phone started ringing. I picked it up, it was Casey's number.

I answered, "Casey? Casey, can you hear me? Hockey Puck?"

Nothing but silence and weak breathing on the other side. Worry struck ice in my veins. Something's happened to Casey and I need to find him.

I hung up my T-Phone and looked at Murakami, "Something's happened to Casey. I gotta go. Will you be alright on your own?"

Murakami nodded, "Go find your friend. I will be fine."

I nodded and made my way to the rooftops. Once on the rooftops, my T-Phone started ringing. It was Raph.

I answered, "Raph, what happened?"

"It's Casey. He's fallen off the rooftops. He's in pretty bad shape." Raph answered.

"Tiger Claw..." I hissed.

"Come again?" Raph asked.

"I'm heading to your location. Keep Casey safe as much as you can!" I told him.

"You got it." He answered.

I hung up my T-Phone and followed my GPS to Raph, Mikey and Casey's location. Once I arrived, Mikey and Raph were around Casey, who was sitting agains the wall and in pretty bad shape. I don't sense Karai nor Tiger Claw.

A sharp pain of worry ran through my heart, as I ran to my injured cousin, "Oh my goodness, Casey!"

I kneeled on one knee, reached into my medic pack and grabbed a gourd. I looked at Mikey, "Lift his mask."

Mikey lifted Casey's mask from his face. Even his face was badly banged up. Anger started burning through the ice of worry. Casey lifted his head and tried to look at me, "Allie?"

"Easy, Hockey Puck. Try not to move so much." I told him. I opened the gourd and looked at Raph, "Tilt his head back slightly."

Raph did so. Mikey noticed the gourd and recognised it, "Is that the same gourd I gave Master Splinter?"

I smiled, "Yup. **伯父さん** said it was okay to use it, in case of emergencies." I placed the gourd close to Casey's mouth, "Drink this, Casey. It'll help with the pain."

I poured some of the liquid into Casey's mouth. Casey drank the liquid, looked at me with a small smile, then closed his eyes and blacked out.

I smiled back, closed the gourd and put it back in my pack.

"What the heck did you give him?" Raph asked me.

"Ginger tea with white willow bark and saffron spice." I answered, then explained, "It temporarily kills the pain and helps Casey rest his muscles, so we can take him back to the Lair."

Raph and Mikey nodded. Mikey removed the manhole cover, to the sewers, while Raph and I helped Casey back to the Lair. I need my full medical supplies to heal what Tiger Claw did to Casey. Herbal teas can only get half the job done.

* * *

 _ ***Later... Back in the Lair.***_

"I don't believe this! What have you guys done?" Raph shouted at Leo and Donnie.

I can't believe it either. Leo, Donnie and April have returned to the Lair just a few minutes after me, Raph, Mikey and Casey. And they brought Karai with them. They claim that Karai has finally accepted the truth that she's of the Hamato Clan.

So, Raph was shouting at them, while Mikey and I were trying to nurse Casey back to health. Something in my heart was burning. But, I'm not quite sure what it was. It's not anger, that just burns. This fire hurts.

April saw Casey's condition and gasped, "Casey!" She ran to help me and Mikey out.

"What world do you live in, that it's okay to bring the princess of the Foot Clan to out secret lair?" Raph asked.

"What happened to Casey?" Leo asked, as he noticed Casey's condition.

"Tiger Claw threw him off a building." Raph answered, then shouted, "And you just brought his partner-in-crime home for dinner."

"Shredder lied to me! I didn't know." Karai defended. I looked at Karai and sensed her aura. The burning sensation got worse, it's bruising.

Raph drew his sais, "Did you know that I'm about to stick this sai right up your-"

Leo pushed him back, "Raph, no! She understands now."

"She gets it. She knows the truth, Raph. Everything's gonna be fine." Donnie defended Leo's side.

I gave Leo a look. Something in his aura was trying to reach out to me. He doesn't trust Karai either, but he's acting this way for a reason. What are you trying to tell us, Leo?

"Will you just listen?" Leo asked Raph.

Raph shook his head, "I've heard enough from you and your girlfriend. She's probably leading the Shredder here right now."

He aimed to attack Karai, but Leo stopped him.

The Uncle Splinter made his presence known, "Enough!"

Leo let go of Raph and Raph dropped his sais.

Uncle Splinter saw Karai and gasped, "Miwa."

Karai looked at Splinter and bowed her head, "Splinter."

Uncle Splinter bowed back, then told her, "Come with me."

* * *

 **Karai/Miwa's POV.**

I followed Splinter to a dojo. A tree was near the windows and it was beautiful. Despite being grown in the sewers, it looked like it was well taken care of. The tree welcomed me with a luminous glow. I smiled at the tree, then my heart felt heavy again. Then I noticed Splinter was at, what looked like, a shrine.

"I retain very little from my old life. But this, I will never let go. My daughter." Splinter told me.

He gave me a well-preserved photo. One half was the same as mine of my mother. The other half was of a man I recognised in seconds. Splinter stepped aside and I saw a family portrait of my mother, the man and a baby. I recognised the baby.

It was me.

My eyes widen in shock of this information. Shen was telling me the truth this whole time. And I didn't listen to her.

"I-I can't believe it. You're telling the truth." I gasped and backed away from Splinter, "All these years, the Shredder has been lying to me."

Then I heard Leo's voice from behind me, "Wait, you can't believe it?" I turned and saw Leo and the others enter the dojo, "I thought you did believe it. If you didn't believe it, why did you come down here?"

Realization hit me. My blood ran cold and my heart finally dropped in dread. I looked at Splinter, my father, in shock, "Father. What have I done?"

I looked at Shen and noticed she has been quiet and glaring at me the whole time I came down here.

I walked over to her, "Shen, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I was foolish."

Donatello looked over to Shen. He placed a hand over her shoulder and had a concerned look, "Ellie?"

"Don't touch me, Donnie." She told him in a low tone. Donatello quickly removed his hand.

She walked over to me and looked at me with her eyes. I braced myself for what she was gonna do next. Then something took me by surprise. Shen threw her arms around me. My eyes widen in shock. She forgives me. I wrapped my arms around her.

I looked over Shen's shoulder and saw Leo was smiling in relief. Of course! No wonder he said what he said to Raphael. He did it for her.

Shen released the hug and I turned to Father, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You had to see with your own eyes." Father answered, "You had to learn the truth for yourself."

My eyes widen and I gasped, "You knew. You knew I was lying."

Father silently nodded, then said out loud, "No doubt the Shredder's forces are on their way."

"What was that last part?" Donatello asked.

"Tiger Claw is tracking me." I admitted, showing my brothers the tracking device.

My brothers gasped and stared at me. "I told you!" Raph shouted at Leo.

Leo recovered and looked at me, "Karai!"

"There's no time to argue." I shouted, then I started to panic, "I have to get out of here. I can-"

Shen put her hands over my shoulders, "Calm down. We can lead Tiger Claw away from the Lair."

"Go, take Karai and watch over her. I will stay with April and attend to Casey." Father told me, Shen and my brothers.

I was about to leave, but Father placed his hand over my shoulder. I turned to him and sulked in shame.

"You are who you choose to be, not what others make you." He told me. I nodded in understanding, then left the dojo.

"Some of us choose to be right all the time." Raph commented from behind me.

"Will you just go?" Leo snapped at Raph, as he and the others followed after me.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later... In the Sewers.***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys, Karai and I ran through the sewers, to lead Tiger Claw away from the Lair and Uncle Splinter. We stopped at a sewage junction.

Raph looked over to Karai, "Well, princess? You got us into this. Where to?"

Karai looked around and answered, "I- I don't know."

I closed my eyes and thought for moment. Tiger Claw uses his nose to track his bounty. On our own, we're sitting ducks. But, with the right over-powering smell, we can hide and give him the element of surprise.

Refrigerated meat!

I grabbed Karai's hand and took the tunnel on the far left.

"Great! Ellie's at it again!" Raph shouted from behind me, as he and his brothers quickly followed after us.

I lead Karai and the boys to a meat locker of a butcher store. We hid in the shadows and waited for Tiger Claw to follow Karai's signal.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tiger Claw showed up by kicking down the door. He walked into the meat locker and started looking for us. He sniffed the air and growled, "I can't smell you, but I can hear you."

So, he stayed quiet and started listening for our movements. Mikey was the first to run past Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw turned and missed him. He shouted, "Show yourselves!"

Leo dashed past Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw turned and missed Leo, but bumped his shoulder into a piece of hanging meat. I dashed by the exit and threw shuriken at him. Tiger Claw blocked the stars and turned to where I ran. He missed me.

"They're stalking me." Tiger Claw muttered in conclusion.

He drew his sword and waited for the sound of our movements. Tiger Claw turned 180 degrees, claiming he heard something. Mikey delivered a flying kick to Tiger Claw's face. Tiger Claw retaliated and cut a piece of hanging meat down.

"Are you afraid to face me?" Tiger Claw asked, then got kneed in the face by Donnie. "Are you afraid to fight me?" He shouted, letting his anger get out of hand for a second.

Raph took a shot, but Tiger Claw heard him coming, grabbed his foot and threw him across the locker. The force caused Raph to drop one of his sai, and Tiger Claw grabbed it.

Tiger Claw backed toward the other part of the meat locker, the kitchen, "Let us finish this."

The boys and I followed and prepared for the fight. The lights buzzed, flickered, then switched off for a second. The boys and I disappeared into the shadows before the lights switched back on again.

Leo and Raph tried a double-sneak attack, but Tiger Claw heard them and blocked their attacks and threw them across where they came from. Donnie whacked him with his staff, but Tiger Claw caught it with his teeth and threw Donnie toward the wall behind him.

Tiger Claw aimed to finish Donnie off with Raph's sai, but Mikey threw his kusarigama around his wrist and started forcing his toward the circular saw. But, Tiger Claw was fighting back.

Raph tried to fight Tiger Claw off, but Tiger Claw was still able to fight back. Raph leaped back into the shadows and Leo tired a diving strike from the lights, but he moved Mikey closer and Leo cut through the kusarigama chain. The whiplash threw Mikey back into the meat locker.

Leo, Donnie, Raph and I tried to fight Tiger Claw off, however he was too fast and knocked Raph to the ground. Mikey returned to the fight and I noticed Tiger Claw turned his attention to him.

"Mikey, look out!" I shouted, as I dashed toward the youngest Turtle.

I pushed Mikey away from Tiger Claw and Tiger Claw turned his attention to me. I blocked his attack, but he used his free hand to grab me by the shoulder strap and threw me into the ground and into the farthest wall. The saw caught the left side of my torso. The bandages were cut and ripped. Sharp pain struck my system and my head hit the wall hard.

I saw blurred images of the boys and Tiger Claw. I tried to pick myself up, but my body wouldn't let me. Darkness took over my mind and I blacked-out.

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV.**

"Ellie!" My brothers and I called, as Ellie tried to pick herself up, but blacked-out.

I was about to run over and help her, but Tiger claw caught me by surprise and kicked me into the center table. Tiger Claw aimed his sword to my face. Karai jumped out of the shadows and appeared behind him.

Tiger Claw turned and looked at Karai, "Karai, would you like the honor of finishing him?"

Karai closed her eyes and shook her head, "I have no honor." Then she glared at him, "But that's about to change."

She kicked Tiger Claw away from me and fought him off. But, he was faster and stronger than her. With a powerful palm strike, Tiger Claw threw Karai into a railing, across the room. He picked her up, by her arm, and smiled in victory.

My brothers and I picked ourselves back to our feet. Tiger Claw noticed and told us, "If you value her life, do not take another step."

He hung Karai over the edge and pressed a button. The sound of sawing reached our ears. To show he wasn't joking, a piece of meat dropped down and was grinded into dust. My brother and I stood our ground. What other choice did we have?

Tiger Claw smiled and moved Karai away from the grinder, "Just as I thought."

He threw her over his shoulder and left the room, through a window.

"No!" I shouted, as I was watched. Then I told my brothers, "Come on, we have to-"

I turned and saw Raph was holding Ellie in his arms. She looked worse than Casey, and didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon. My heart felt like ice, seeing her like this.

"Wow, I think her scar got re-opened and exposed." Donnie gasped, then suggested, "We have to get her back to Master Splinter."

I looked back at the window, "Karai..."

"I still don't trust her." Raph spoke up.

"Are you kidding? She saved us." I argued.

"The Shredder raised her." He reminded me, then turned his attention to Ellie, "Daddy's probably welcoming her home right now."

I lowered my head, then Raph, Donnie, Mikey and I carried Ellie back to the Lair. My blood ran cold, but anger burned in my heart. When she comes-to, Ellie is not gonna be happy about what has happened.

* * *

 _ ***Later... Back in the Lair.***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I shot back to consciousness and gasped, "Miwa!" I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

While I was unconscious, I had a dream that Karai was held prisoner by the Shredder. The boys and I tried to save her, but the Shredder was having none of it and Karai started changing into something white and with scales. Was it just a dream, or a vision?

My blurry sight cleared and saw that I was back in the Lair, in the lounge area. The boys, Uncle Splinter, April and Casey were around me with relieved looks on their faces.

"Ellie! Thank goodness, you're okay." Mikey smiled and threw his arms around me.

Jolts of pain coursed through me, as he hugged me, "Ow! Okay, Mikey. Easy. Ow!"

Donnie forced Mikey to let go off me. I rubbed my head and felt a bandage, "What happened back there?"

"Tiger Claw threw you around like a rag doll, Elle. He re-opened your scar and even made new ones." Donnie answered.

I thought back and realised someone was missing, "Karai? Where's Karai?"

"Tiger Claw took her back to the Shredder." Raph answered.

My eyes widen with shock and my heart raced in worry, "What?! No! We gotta help her! We gotta-"

I stood up and intensely sharp pains coarsed threw my body and I fell to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my torso. My scars were throbbing and felt like they were in the center of a volcano, or got lemon juice poured on them.

Leo quickly caught me and sat me back on to the couch, "Easy, Elle. You're in no condition to move right now."

Tears welled up in my eyes, as I embraced myself. So many thoughts running through my head.

Miwa, please be safe and brave. The boys and I will find you, and we'll make Shredder pay for what he's done to you.

That's a promise!


	20. The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto

The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

 _*Sigh*_ Yesterday did not go so well. TigerClaw reopened my scar and exposed it to rusty blades. And Karai is back with Shredder, probably locked up in the dungeon chamber. And now, we need to find a way to get her back.

I awoke to Raph's voice announcing, "Pizza's here."

I sat up and tried to get out of my bed, as Mikey spoke up, "You got one pizza? I'm like a two-pizzas-all-by-myself guy."

"Would you relax?" Donnie asked, as I stood up and used my conjoined staff for support.

With my strong hearing still working, I heard Mikey smirk, "Pizza is mine." Then he shouted, "Booyakasha!"

There was a sound of smoke, then Raph shouting, "Mikey!"

"I cannot believe you'd do that." Donnie exclaimed.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the Lounge. Mikey was on the ground, blinded by the smoke, looking for scattered pieces of pizza, "Where's the pizza?"

"How can you guys fool around like this, when Karai needs our help?" Leo asked, finally speaking up.

Raph sighed and folded his arms, "Ugh, not this again."

"We have to rescue her." Leo reminded.

"Look, maybe she believes Splinter is her father, but she was still raised by Shredder." Raph pointed out, then asked, "You think she's gonna turn on him just like that?"

"I don't think. I know." I answered, making my presense known.

Leo, Raph and Donnie turned and looked at me. Their faces full on concern.

Donnie stood up and walked over to me, "Ellie, what are you doing up? You should be back in your room, resting."

I walked over to the boys, "If you're planing on saving Karai, you need someone who's been in Shredder's lair and escaped." I pointed to myself, "And I'm just the lizard for the job."

"What?" Leo exclaimed, then quickly shook his head, "Nuh-uh! No way! Not you."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing!" I argued in frustration, "You need me out there, Leo!"

"You're still hurt from what Tiger Claw did to you." He reminded, then insisted, "Let us take care of this." He turned to his brothers, "Now am I the leader of this team or not?"

Donnie and Raph looked at each other. Donnie shrugged his shoulders. Raph looked at Leo and answered, "More or less."

"More or less?" Leo repeated, "So I'm only the leader until I tell you to do something you don't want to?" Raph and Donnie looked at each other again. Leo growled in annoyance, "Ugh, fine. I'm gonna check out Shredder's lair, see if it has any weak points."

With that, he marched off to the toll gates. Raph and Donnie looked at each other, as if they were having a quiet conversation.

Then Donnie sighed and got to his feet, "Wait. We'll come with you."

Raph got to his feet and followed Donnie, "But this doesn't mean we're going in."

Mikey made his way over the couch, still searching the floor, "Pizza. Pizza. Pizza? Pizza?"

He finally found a slice, but Raph grabbed the rimm of his shell and dragged him along, "Come on."

I was about to follow after them, but Donnie stopped me, "Sorry, Ellie. But, Leo's right. You're in no condition to be out there. Let us rescue Karai."

I looked away and folded my arms. Tears of worry welled up in my eyes. I wasn't just worried about Miwa. It's the boys as well. Shredder is the man that never gives anything up without a price to match. And that price is either death, possible mutation or injury to immobility.

I felt Donnie put his hand over my shoulder. I looked at him. He assured with a smile, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I threw my arms around the Techno-Turtle.

"Bring her back. And be safe." I whispered.

Donnie hugged me back and rejoined his brothers. With that, the boys left the sewers and I was alone.

I made my way to the Dojo and peeked inside. Uncle Splinter was nowhere to be seen. He must've gone to his room. I sensed his aura and it wasn't well. Poor Uncle. Karai has just learned the truth and she's taken away from her family again.

I walked into the Dojo and began working on my kenjutsu with my blades. Hey, I have to keep sharp somehow. If I can't join the boys on their crusade, the least I can do is practice in the Dojo.

Around a quarter through my exercise, and my scar flared. Intense, shooting pain surged through my body, as I dropped my weapons, gasped in pain, fell to my knees and put my hand over my bandages.

These past few months have not been easy for me. Ever since that Squirrelanoid bit me, all I've been doing is 'taking it easy'. But, I can't just stand by and do nothing, while the boys, April and Casey are getting into trouble. But, I guess it can't be argued with.

I heard something move and Uncle Splinter's voice speak, "Eleanor? What are you doing walking around?"

"Trying to keep myself busy." I answered, as he helped me back to my feet.

Uncle Splinter looked around and noticed something was amiss. "Where are the boys?" He asked me.

"Up top." I answered, taking deep breaths and the pain subsided. Grabbing my staff, I got back to my feet and steadied myself.

Uncle Splinter nodded, then told me, "You should not be walking around in your state. Return to your room and rest."

" **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle), you know I can't do that." I argued, "I'm worried about Miwa as much as you are. I can't just sit around and wait for my wounds to heal. Who knows what Shredder is gonna do to her!"

Uncle Splinter looked away in sadness and shook his head. Then he looked at me and said, "Just don't push yourself too much."

I nodded in understanding and he returned to his room. I exit the Dojo and started cleaning up the pizzas that Mikey dropped in his little smoke-blindness. I put the pizzas in the box and put the box into the fridge. Once I finished, I noticed the Leo's bedroom door was open.

I walked over to the door and was about to close it, until I saw something on Leo's Space Heroes shelf. It was a well preserved and framed photo.

Curious, I reached for the photo and took a look at it. It was a family photo. The boys and Sam looked a lot younger and were grouped-up in the front, while the adults, three males and one female were in the back, smiling. To get a better look, I brought the photo into the light of the room.

The adults were Uncle Splinter, Miyamoto-Sensei, Father and Mother. I noticed Mother was holding a bundle in her arms. I recognized the color of the bundle, it was me. How long has Leo had this photo? Why didn't Mother tell me? When was this photo taken?

I shook my head from the thoughts. I'm very sure my family had a reason to keep secrets. Just as Uncle Splinter told Karai; 'You will not believe, unless you have seen it for yourself'. I put the photo back on the shelf, left the room and closed the door behind me.

I entered the Lounge, but suddenly felt a small draft. I looked over and saw the Lab's doors were open. Typical. I entered and noticed that the place was in a mess. Donnie's been working on Mutagen experiments again. I smiled and shook my head. That crazy Turtle needs a better hobbie. I started cleaning up the mess and stumbled upon Timothy. I looked at him with sad eyes and put my hand over his glass screen. His face still frozen with anger.

"It was for your own good, Tim." I told him, "All of this just to impress a girl. Mutant or Human, you're still a knuckle-head."

Then, I heard a familiar sound, coming from the computer. I looked over and saw that the Kraang Communication Orb was recieving another signal. The Kraang are making their next move already?

I walked over to the computer and started downloading the files and messages. I translated the messages and the files were shown to be blueprints for a large machine. I gasped at the information. The boys will need to hear about this.

My train of thought was broken by the sound of sighing and the toll gates turning. I exit the Lab and saw that the boys were back, but they looked pretty banged up.

A smile of relief appeared on my face as I hobbled to greet them, "Guys! You're back!" Then I noticed a certain, 17-year-old Kunoichi wasn't with them. "W-Where's Karai?" I asked.

"We... We got duped with a bomb." Raph answered, as he sat down on the couch.

I raised a brow, "A bomb?" Shredder was able to trick the boys with an explosive? What exactly happened up there?

Mikey chuckled, "Boy, do we have a story to tell you, Elle."

Leo walked up to me and gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry, Ellie. I should've listened. We did need you out there."

I placed a hand over his shoulder and smiled, "It's okay, Leo. Wisdom comes from experience. And experience comes from making mistakes."

"Okay, that's getting scary." Donnie noted.

I looked at the boys, "What?"

"Dude, that's the same thing Splinter told us before we first came out of the sewers." Mikey answered.

"Have you been spending time with him?" Leo asked me.

I lightly giggled, "I guess that great minds really do think alike. My mother did say I took more after my uncle than just my eyes."

I looked away in thought. Miwa has her father's eyes too. Shredder knows that. Worry started to wash over me like a tsunami. Throughout my visions, Miwa has always been depicted as a white snake. Why does my mind see her like that?

I felt Leo placed a hand over my shoulder, "I promise, Ellie. Once you've healed, we'll find a way to save Karai together."

I smiled, "That's good to hear." Then turned serious, "However, I've got some bad news of my own."

"What is it?" Donnie asked.

"The Kraang are releasing their next plan soon. And it's not good." I answered.

With that, our next mission has begun.


	21. Plan 10

Plan 10.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The boys and I hid in the upper levels of the warehouse. Thanks to the decryption of the Kraang Communication Orb, we found that the Kraang were planning their next move with a new form of technology. Something they called 'Plan 10'.

Much to Raph and Donnie's disagreement, Leo insisted that I'd tag along. So, something like Karai's rescue and getting duped by a bomb wouldn't happen again.

"Kraang, prepare the plan, which is called Plan 10, the switching of Kraang mind with lesser human mind." The disguised Kraang instructed.

"Kraang will switch minds with Earth leaders, who will mutate Earth for Kraang." A blue-armored Kraang answered, as it displayed the world map.

"Then all that remains is for Kraang plan, known as Plan 10, to be tested." The disguised Kraang summarised, then instructed, "Bring in Test Subject X."

Two armored Kraang nodded and walked out of the warehouse. Raph drew his sais, ready to attack now.

Leo noticed and told him, "Not until we know what they're up to."

"Does it matter?" Raph asked in a sarcastic tone, "They're not baking cookies."

The thought came to Mikey and he shuddered, "Ew, what would Kraang cookies taste like? Chocolate chips and brains?"

Donnie quickly put his hand over Mikey's mouth and alerted, "Quiet. Here they come."

The two Kraang returned, dragging a middle-aged man, dressed in what looked like a French mail man outfit. This can't be good.

"Take it easy, guys! This has gotta be a bad dream." The man pleaded to the droids, "You're not gonna probe me, right? I'll do anything, but just no probing."

The machine was activated and rose to reach just below where the boys and I were hiding.

"That's too big to be a probe, right?" Mikey asked.

The Kraangdroids bound the man to a table.

"The Kraang neuroswitcher will switch test subject's mind with, that which is called, a pigeon." The disguised Kraangdroid explained, as other droids stapped an innocent pigeon on another table.

"Uh, I think I'd prefer the probing." The man whimpered as he saw the bird.

The boys and I looked at Leo. Leo nodded, "Okay, now!"

We drew our weapons and dropped down to the ground level, taking out the droids along the way.

The Kraangdroids noticed us and alerted, "Turtles!"

A droid activated the machine and it started zapping the man and the pigeon.

The boys and I fought off the droids. Raph rescued the man and got him away from the machine.

"Hey, mister? You okay?" He asked.

The man looked at Raph and started cooing and acting like... A pigeon? Okay, that machine works fast.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Raph exclaimed.

The man continued to flap his arms in the air and coo. On the other side, the pigeon regained consciousness and spoke.

"Ugh, why do I have the urge to eat bread crumbs and poop on statues?" He asked. He looked at his wings and exclaimed in fear, "No! No!"

"Kraang test, successfully tested." The disguised Kraangdroid concluded with a smile in its tone. Then it instructed, "Kraang, exterminate Turtles for Kraang."

More Kraangdroids showed us and fired their blasters at us.

"Dude, it's too freaky! That guy's got the brain of a pigeon!" Mikey shouted, as he dodge the pink laser-fire.

"Which still makes him a lot smarter than you!" Raph shouted back.

Leo blocked some of the laser-fire that flew toward the man, "Don't let him get hurt. Take those Kraang down fast."

With that, the boys and I started taking out the Kraangdroids with our speed and force. I had to use my psychokinesis every now and again, my body was having trouble keeping up.

"Get me out of here!" The pigeon shouted.

Mikey broken the restraints and grabbed the pigeon, "I'll save you, Mr. Peepers!" He retreated next to Raph and Donnie and noticed the man was very close-by. He handed the pigeon to him, "Dude, get a hold of yourself, man."

The man nodded and took hold of the pigeon.

Donnie looked at Mikey, "Did you really just say that?"

Raph dashed toward the control panel of the machine and the disguised Kraang pinned him against one of the panels, "The Turtles cannot win against the Kraang."

Raph reversed the pin and jumped to the other panel, "Tell it to the ground."

He kicked the Kraang into the panel and the machine started spinning out of control. Mikey and Donnie jumped out of the way and the rays hit the man and pigeon. Both of them fell to the ground, but the man screamed instead of cooing. Good, back to normal.

"We got reverse brain switch!" Donnie informed us.

Leo took down another droid, then shouted to Raph, "Raph, we're good to go."

"I'm busy here!" Raph replied as he and the disguised Kraang continued to fight.

He cornered the Kraang and aimed to stab it in the head, however the Kraang moved and Raph stabbed what I believe was the power conduit. The conduit sparked and the machine started twitching out of control.

I noticed and dashed toward Raph and the Kraang, "Raph, look out!"

Raph, the Kraang and I were caught in the blast of the machine and knocked back by the aftershock.

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Raph, the Kraang and Ellie got caught by the machine's blast and were knocked back. That's not good.

"Raph and Ellie are down! Grab the pigeon and the man!" I told Donnie and Raph, while I ran over to pick Raph over my shoulders, "Raph, why didn't you listen?"

Donnie helped Ellie to her feet and put her arm over his shoulder, "Easy does it, Ellie."

Mikey picked up the pigeon, "Come on, Mr. Peepers." And we made our way back to the Shell-Raiser.

* * *

 **Donatello's POV.**

We dropped the man and pigeon off on the side of a random street, to make sure it felt like a dream to them, then drove off to make our way back to the Lair.

Leo looked behind and asked, "How are Raph and Ellie doing?"

"Just gotta wake them up." Mikey replied, slapping Raph across the face, "Rise and shine, buddy."

I quickly grabbed his hand, "That's not working, Mikey. Try something else."

Mikey thought for a second, "Let's see, how do I usually wake him up?" Then he smiled, "I got it!" Mikey got his shuko-claws and started scratching Raph's shell, "Tickle, tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle." Then he scratched Raph's feet, "Wake up, dude."

Raph sat up with a deadpan face and laughed. He sounded like he had a frog in his throat.

Mikey smiled and cheered, "Yeah, boy! Whoo! I'm glad you're back, Raph." He looked at me and raised his hand, "High-Three."

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look. Mikey looked at his hand and remembered the shuko-claw. He put his hands behind his shell and gave me a sheepish smile.

Raph got back to his feet and looked around, "Turtles here?" Then he looked at Mikey, grabbing him violently, "Where is the location of the Kraang where this Kraang is located?"

"You're with us, dude, in the Shell-Raiser." Mikey answered.

Raph just stared at him.

Mikey chuckled, "Nice Kraang impersonation."

Then Raph started throwing Mikey into the door. "You're welcome." Mikey managed to utter between hits.

Something's wrong. I quickly grabbed Raph away from Mikey and asked, "Raph, what are you doing?"

Leo looked back and asked, "What's going on back there?"

"Turtles. Kraang must destroy." Raph shouted, then punched me into the weapons station, "Kraang will eliminate all."

I recovered and alerted, "It's Raph." Raph drew a sai and continued to attack me, "He must've been brain switched with a Kraang."

Raph elbowed my with enough force to throw me into the back of the Shell-Raiser. He threw the sai at Leo. Luckily, Leo ducked and the sai missed.

However, Leo looked at the monitors and grimaced, "Oh no!"

He narrowly dodged a cab, but he lost grip of the road and the Shell-Raiser crashed into a bunch of cars.

Leo recovered from the crash and asked, "Guys? You okay?"

Mikey stired awake, "Ugh, I just had the weirdest dream. Raph was-"

"A Kraang." I spoke up, "Not a dream, Mikey."

My brothers and I exit the Shell-Raiser and noticed Raph was nowhere to be seen. He must have escaped during or just before the crash.

"He's gone." Leo concluded, "And there's no telling where our Raph is."

Suddenly, there was the sound of stiring. We looked back into the Shell-Raiser and saw Ellie was waking up.

"Ugh. My head. Why does my side feel like it's on fire?" Ellie asked, as she sat up and put her hand over her bandages. Her voice sounded like...

"Raph?" Leo recognised.

If a Kraang's brain is inside Raph's body, and Raph's brain is inside Ellie's. Then that means...

"Oh no..."

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Classified Location...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I finally got the feeling back to my body, as I regained consciousness. Last thing I remember was me, Raph and a Kraang getting caught in an explosion from what the Kraang called a Neural Transmitter. After that was complete black-out.

"Kraang, transport Kraang to med bay for vitamin infusion." A familiar Kraang voice spoke.

I opened my eyes to see a very familiar ceiling, "Where am I?"

An un-armored Kraangdroid looked over to me, "Kraang has been damaged, Kraang."

"Kraang?" I repeated, sitting up, "Who are you calling 'Kraang'?"

I looked at my hands and noticed they had five fingers, Caucasian and human. I was wearing a suit, the same one the disguised Kraang wear.

Realization hit me like a comet. The Neural Transmitter. Raph, the Kraang and I... "Oh no."

The Kraangdroid in front of me turned to look at me, "Kraang has been damaged. Kraang is acting strange."

Okay, calm down and think Ellie. How does a Kraang usually act in normal social interaction? Duh! Same as they do when they attack us; Deadpan speech and expression.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and cleared my throat. I looked at the Kraangdroid with a deadpan look and answered in a gruff and deadpan tone, "Negatory. Kraang was feeling disoriented from the blast, of the blast of the Neural Transmitter." I moved off the hammock, the Kraang were carrying me on, "Kraang has duties, which are known as computer upgrades, to perform."

With that, I left the Kraang and journeyed down the hallway. I looked around the corridor. Why does this place look familiar? I don't mean that the boys and I have been through a lot of Kraang bases, but this one is definitely familiar.

I entered a large room with dark walls. A Kraangdroid walked past me, "Looking good, Kraang."

I saw a window and saw that it showed an underwater scenery. Oh no. I know that water scenery. I'm in the Technodrome.

"Why me of all people?"

* * *

 _ ***A Bit Later, back in The Lair...***_

 **Casey Jone's POV.**

It was quiet in the Lair this evening. Allie and the Turtles were up top on a mission to stop these little aliens called the Kraang. April was training with Splinter. Me? I was doing my own thing; Watching Super Robo Mecha Force and enjoying pizza.

Right now, the heroes were charging toward an enemy without thinking. The enemy blasted them back and laughed, "Dash Coolstar. Once again, your battle charge into battle has caused you great battle misfortune!"

"I told you we should wait, Dash." The guy in the green suit and glasses shouted.

The leader in blue slapped the glasses dude across the face, "Quiet, Blip. Your cowardice stifles me!" Then he pressed a switch on his bracelet and smiled at the enemy, "You don't know the information, Skelelord, that in our possession is a great cause of fear to you."

The enemy, Skelelord, turned as a shadow fell over him. The giant robot was right behind him. Skelelord yelped in fear, as the robot stepped on him and fired its rockets into the ground.

"This show's cool, but where are the subtitles?" I asked myself, then added, "I hate dubbed anime."

I heard April and Splinter exit the Dojo. Splinter spoke up, "Every day your skills improve, April, but you must remain patient."

"I could practice all day, Sensei." April answered.

With a few seconds of silence, April came and sat beside me. She was rubbing her arms and flexing her back, lightly moaning in pain. Guess Splinter's training is quite rigorous. Guess Ellie and the Turtles have been training for years and are used to it.

I finished a slice of pizza, cracked my knuckles and offered, "If you need a Shiatsu massage, 'Magic Fingers' is at your service."

April giggled and pushed my hands back, "Ew, more like 'Pizza Fingers'."

I looked at my fingers and noticed there was some cheese and sauce on them. I looked at April and tried to get what was left of the pizza off.

Then we heard a doorbell chime, which indicated the Turtles and Allie were back. April and I looked and saw Leo and Mikey carrying Raph, who was bound by Mikey's kusarigama and had a paper bag over his head. And Donnie had Allie over his shoulder. Allie wasn't looking so good.

I finished licking my fingers and chuckled, "Guess Raph really ticked you off this time."

"I'm right here, Casey." Ellie answered, with a good mimic of Raph's voice. She sounded just like him.

I smiled, "Wow, Allie. That's a very good Raph impression. You've been working on that?"

Ellie glared at me and shouted, "I am Raph, you dolt!"

I looked at Ellie and realised she was telling the truth. She doesn't glare like that. Raph does.

"What happened?" April asked.

"Long story, but Raph and Ellie got their brains switched with a Kraang." Leo answered, as he and Mikey sat Raph's body down.

Donnie lightly removed the paper bag and Raph's body shouted in a raspy and deadpan tone, "Release Kraang now, and Kraang will disintegrate you relatively quickly!" I'm guessing that's how Kraang talk.

I burst into laughter, "That is too funny." I continued to laugh until Splinter grabbed me by the ear.

"Leonardo, explain. Now!" Splinter told Leo.

Leo looked away in thought, "Um..."

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Technodrome...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

This is just terrific. No, I mean it. I'm trapped in a Kraang body, inside the Technodrome, and no-one suspects a thing. I guess my espionage is getting better. Been a while, since Casey found out I was the hooded student 'Elijah'. Hehe. There's only two downsides to this; I don't have my powers and can't seem to find a way to contact the boys.

Anywho, I'm rambling a bit. I was wondering the hallways, trying to find an empty room to recollect myself, until I met a crowd of Kraangdroids walking toward me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and put on a deadpan face. I met up with another disguised Kraangdroid and requested in my best interpretation of a Kraang, "Kraang. Kraang wishes to locate, that which is known as, the exit. Kraang has, that which is known as, assignment in the city, known as New York."

The Kraangdroid gave me a stare and answered, "Kraang is busy."

"Busy performing what duties?" I asked.

The droid gestured me to follow it. Down the corridor, a door opened to reveal a large room with a communication terminal and a familiar orb. A Kraang Communication Orb! Finally! Maybe I can use it to contact Donnie.

I entered the room and a screen showed a familiar Kraang in a familiar scenery. I lightly narrowed my eyes. Kraang Prime...

"All Kraang in Dimension X are mobilizing for the invasion, known as the Invasion of Earth." Kraang Prime reported to all the Kraang and myself.

Another invasion? Kraang Prime is making a Plan B? Geez, they never give up, do they?

Then Kraang Prime looked at me, "Kraang, how is Plan 10 progressing?" I looked around, to make sure it wasn't talking to me. However Prime shouted, "Kraang! I am addressing Kraang!"

Then all the Kraangdroids stared at me. Guess Prime was talking to me. I cleared my throat and returned to my Kraang impressions, "Kraang apologises, Glorious Leader. The plan, that is known as Plan 10, was successful."

Kraang Prime lightly smirked, then instructed, "Then let the switching of superior Kraang minds with inferior human leader minds begin!"

With that, the communications went back on stand-by. The other Kraangdroids left and I was finally alone. Time to make a very important call.

* * *

 _ ***Back at the Lair...***_

 **Raphael's POV.**

Leo explained the whole story to Master Splinter, of what happened to me and Ellie. The entire time, Sensei just listened and thought.

"And that's how we got Raph's body and Raph's mind in Ellie's body, but now we've gotta go back for her mind." Leo finished.

Leo, Donnie, April, Mikey and Casey were about to leave to find Ellie. I followed behind them, but the moment I took the first step, Ellie's body surged with intense pain and a burning sensation. I fell to my knees and gasped at the pain.

Ellie, why didn't you tell us you were in this much pain? We could've helped you.

I could've helped you.

April turned to me a proposed, "Raph, you should stay here. Obviously Ellie is in more pain than she lets on."

I nodded in agreement. Then Master Splinter spoke up, "Wait. Have patience."

I nodded again, "Master Splinter's right, Leo. It's my fault Ellie's with the Kraang. I was impatient and she payed the price."

I felt my gut turn with worry, but it was twice as strong and it made Ellie's scar burn. What the heck is that? Is this Ellie's empathy?

"You must not make the same mistake." Master Splinter finished.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" April asked.

Master Splinter thought for a second, then answered, "A solution will arise. You must wait and-"

He was cut off by the sound of a familiar humming. Everyone listened and Donnie alerted, "It's coming from the Lab."

Everyone dashed into the Lab and found Donnie's orb was ringing.

"It's the Kraang Communication Orb. It hasn't been active for months!" Donnie gasped.

He went to his computer and typed down a few codes. The computer opened a screen and revealed a disguised Kraangdroid's face. This one's colored flame was a light green. And it feels familiar.

"Donnie? It's me, Ellie. I'm inside the Technodrome." The Kraangdroid spoke up from the screen in a familiar voice.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other. The colored flame of the droid turned a lighter green. What the heck does that mean? Casey burst into laughter, and April elbowed him in the chest.

Mikey got suspicious, "Wait a minute. How do we know he's the real Ellie?" Then he asked, "What's the secret ninja password?"

I wanted to slap Mikey in across the head, but something told me it wasn't worth it. Mikey was just being cautious. My brothers can't see what I can. Wait, where did that thought come from?

The droid folded its arms and teased a smile, "Really, Mikey? Like I'm gonna tell you on a Kraang communcation interface."

Mikey smiled and nodded, "That's our Ellie alright."

Leo pushed Mikey back and asked, "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Ellie lightly giggled and assured, "I'm fine, Leo." Then she looked at me, "Raph? What are you doing in my body?" Ellie raised her hand, "Wait, don't tell me. I already know." Then she asked, "You feeling alright? You're looking awfully pale."

Admittedly, I shook my head, "Not really. This body feels like it just got out of a volcano." Then I asked her, "How do you do it, Elle? This burning, the pains, the aches."

Ellie shrugged her shoulders with a small smile, "I guess I have a very high pain tolerance."

Donnie returned to typing on the computer, "Okay, her coordinates are coming up now."

Ellie's screen closed and the computer showed a map of New York and showed a blinking red dot in the deep side of the Husdon River.

Donnie looked at Leo, "Looks like we're going swimming."

* * *

 _ ***Inside the Technodrome...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Donnie closed the communication. Now all I have to do is hang tight and wait.

A Kraangdroid's voice spoke up from behind me, "Who was Kraang talking to?"

I tensed up for a second, then returned to my Kraang impression. I turned and answered, "Kraang was talking to Kraang for updates on the building, that is known as, TCRI."

Another Kraangdroid entered the room, "Kraang did not report for vitamin infusion."

"Update reports have to be completed. Vitamin infusion must wait." I answered.

The Kraangdroids looked at each other, then at me. Oh, boy. I think I just blew my cover. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Kraang, you are ordered to exit the human construct and be analyzed." The Kraangdroid on the left told me.

"And if Kraang were to decline?" I asked.

"Then Kraang must take necessary action to protect Kraang." The Kraangdroid on the right answered, aiming a blaster at me.

You gotta be kidding me! Kraang kill each other due to simple behavior defects? Just as I wondered that, images flashed before me. But, they were so fast and random, I couldn't make sense of them. My head pounded in pain, and I feel to my knees, as the images stopped.

What the heck was that?

I looked up and saw the Kraangdroids were both aiming blasters at me, "Destroy the defective Kraang."

I let go of my Kraang impression and took a defensive stance. With ease, I was able to take out the droid on my right. However, the other one got lucky and shot me offline. My real body got out of the robot shell and I ran out of the room and away from the laser-fire.

I ran into an empty room and closed the door behind me. I heard the Kraangdroid march past the room and quiet. I sighed in relief and turned to realise the room was actually full of empty Kraangdroids. I braced myself, until I realised they were empty. An idea hit me and a smile crept on my face.

It just might work.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere in the Technodrome...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Casey, April, Donnie, Mikey, Raph and I entered the Technodrome and started looking for Ellie. Of course, on our way to the Technodrome, the Turtle Sub encountered the Kraang Sea-Mutant. We were able to fight him off, thanks to Donnie's smarts and Raph being able to somehow use Ellie's elemental abilities.

I peeked through the end of the hall, as two droids just disappeared from view, "Clear."

Just as the rest of us entered the hall, an alarm sounded loudly.

"Um did we do that?" April asked.

A large group of Kraangdroids surrounded us.

"I'm gonna say 'Yes'." Donnie answered as we drew our weapons, ready to fight our way out.

"Enemies, known as The Turtles, you have been captured by the Kraang and will be destroyed." The droid in front of me informed us.

Then an armored droid shouted, "Negatory. Do not destroy the enemies, known as The Turtles." I raised a brow. I knew that voice anywhere.

The droid stepped foward. The un-armored droid turned to it, "Kraang must destroy the Turtles."

The armored droid shook its head, "By order of Kraang Prime, the enemies, known as The Turtles, must be transported to the Neural Transmitter. So inferior minds can be switched with Kraang superior minds."

With that, the other Kraangdroids left the hallway. The armored droid sighed in relief and turned to face us.

"Thank goodness I got to you guys before the Kraang did." The droid said with smile in its tone, "How did you get captured so easily?"

I smiled. The droid was Ellie. I walked up to her and handed her eskrima, "Coming to save you."

Of course, Mikey and Casey couldn't help themselves. They pushed past me and started poking Ellie.

"This is too awesome, Allie. You feel like chewing gum." Casey laughed as he poked her.

Mikey laughed along, "You're all pink and tentacley. It's just so wrong."

Mikey and Casey laughed and noticed Ellie hasn't moved. Once they finished laughing, Ellie folded her arms and asked, "Had your fun?"

Casey and Mikey stopped and nodded. I walked forward and gave Ellie her eskrima.

Ellie took the eskrima and smiled, "Well, it's time to make it right. Let's move."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I escorted the boys, Casey and April to the room with the Neural Transmitter. Before we entered, I put one of my eskrima behind me and withdrew the other one.

The door opened and I told the disguised Kraang in front of me, "Stop the experiment. Kraang have new orders."

The disguised Kraang looked at me and the boys, "Turtles are not part of-"

Before it can finished, I used my eskrima to shock it offline, "You assume to much."

The boys, Casey and April drew their weapons and dashed into battle. Leo shouted, "Get 'em!"

The Kraangdroids fired their blasters at us. And the battle began. While taking out the Kraang, Raph shouted, "Don't hurt the machine!"

I turned to Donnie, "Donnie, you think you can get it working? The rest of us will keep the Kraang busy."

Donnie nodded and turned his attention to the machine. He noticed the controls and sighed, "Oh, sewer apples!"

The rest of us continued to fight the Kraang off. However, April was getting a little outnumbered, "A little help, Casey?"

"Duck!" Casey shouted at April, as he shot hockey pucks at the two droids that were going to attack her.

I was doing well against the Kraang. It kinda felt good being able to fight with feeling pain afterward. But, I also kinda miss it. Tells me I'm still alive.

I heard a blaster click behind me and turned. The Kraang in Raph's body was aiming a blaster at me. I could tell by the deadpan look on its face.

"Kraang." I greeted.

"One called Eleanor Hamato." It greeted.

Me and the Kraang dashed into battle with each other. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Donnie was having trouble with the controls of the machine.

"One of these things has gotta activate the targeting matrix." He muttered to himself.

Of course, Mikey being Mikey, he decided to press a few buttons, "This one? Ooh, or maybe this one?"

Donnie tackled him away from the controls, "Get out of there!" Suddenly, the machine started responding and spinning, "Okay."

"Hurry, Donnie! I really don't want to beat up such a good-looking turtle." I told the Techno-Turtle, as I kicked the Kraang onto Raph's shell.

Raph must've heard me, cause he turned and smiled at me.

Donnie returned to the Neural Transmitter and was able to get it working, "Ready, aim, fire!"

The machine fired rays at random directions, until they hit Casey and April. The machine finished the brain switch. Casey noticed what happened and started checking himself out with a chuckle, "Cool."

April sighed in disgust and lifted her mask, "Stop checking yourself out, Casey!" Then she turned to Donnie and instructed, "Donnie, switch us back right now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Casey-" Donnie apologized, then recollected his words, "I mean April." He returned to the controls of the Neural Transmitter, "Working on it!"

The rays were on continuous fire this time, and the machine started aiming everywhere. The boys, April and Casey continued to take down the Kraang, along with avoiding the rays.

April noticed something and shouted, "Stop pinching your own butt, Casey."

Casey acted innocent, "I didn't do anything."

I was able to knock the Kraang back. I aimed to finish the job, but I stopped myself. I couldn't do it. It may be a Kraang's mind, but this is still Raph's body. Noticing my hesitation, the Kraang grabbed its blaster and shot my robot head off. The robot body fell limp and offline.

I jumped out of the robot body and the Kraang aimed its blaster at me.

"Prepare to be exterminated." The Kraang told me.

Before it could fire its blaster at me, I felt something grab my mind and started pulling it away from my body. I closed my eyes and braced myself. Once the pain was gone, I opened my eyes and saw my hands were green, scaly and had three fingers with sports tape.

These were Raph's hands. Awesome! That means I can't hurt him anymore.

I smiled and shouted, "Way to go, Donnie!" The Kraang was about to scurry off, but I stopped it, "I don't think so, Kraang."

I picked up the Kraang and kicked it across the room. Suddenly, the feeling of my mind being pulled came back. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to subside. Once the pain subsided, I opened my eyes and examined myself.

Four fingers. Three toes. Muzzle. Tail. Bandages. Burning pain coming from my torso. Yup, I was back in my own body.

The Neural Transmitter aimed for April and Casey and switched them back.

April smiled, as she looked herself over, "Finally."

Casey, on the other hand, sighed, "Aww, man. I kinda liked being a girl."

Raph, back in his body, joined the group and shouted, "I'm back, guys!"

Leo smiled, "Nice." Then turned to Donnie, "Donnie, sabotage that thing and let's go!"

Donnie drew his naginata and stabbed the blade into the power console, "Done and done."

The console sparked and saw did the machine. The boys, Casey, April and I escaped the Technodrome just in time before the machine exploded and damaged the Kraang sphere.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Lair...***_

With the Technodrome down and out for a bit, the boys, April, Casey and I were in the Lounge, enjoying the finale of an episode of SRMFF V.

The villain was defeating the heroes. He laughed, "Now is the time for when you have run out of time. Super Robo Mecha Force Five team 5!"

The villain robot fired a blast at the hero robot, but the hero dodged.

"Not yet, Skelelord!" The leader of the team shouted, then he instructed, "Engage Ultra Mega Punch!"

The robot reacted and defeated the villain.

While this, Donnie was jotting down ideas and plans, "Okay. Oh, this is good."

Raph just returned and smiled, "It's good to be back in the old red and green."

The rest of us just ignored it, he's been saying that since we got home.

Then Raph said, "And, uh guys. Thanks."

This surprised us, as we all looked at him.

"Did he just say-" Mikey was about to ask.

"I think he did." Leo answered.

Raph sat beside us, on his beanbag chair, and sighed, "I just wish we could've taken out the Technodrome."

I shook my head, "Not worth it, Raph." Then I informed, "However, I did catch a glimpse of the Kraang's new invasion plan. They've got thousands of soldiers ready to go."

Mikey started counting, but he lost track. Leo slapped Mikey's hand and looked at Uncle Splinter, "So how will we stop it, Sensei?"

Uncle Splinter stroked his beard in thought, then answered, "As I said before, a solution will arise in time."

Donnie continued with his jotting and sketching, "Okay. A little shading here." Then he laughed, "I've got it! We are gonna stop them with this."

He showed us a drawing of what looked like a giant mechanical turtle. Similar to Metalhead. Details and special features all around it.

We all looked at the design, and Mikey smiled, "Donnie, you are an even bigger genius than I am."

Raph shook his head and looked at me, "Ellie, may I speak with you in private?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Sure."

He took a gentle grip on my arm and lead me into the Dojo.

"What's wrong, Raph?" I asked, "Something tells me this isn't about sparring."

Raph shook his head, "No, it's not." Then he looked at me, "When my mind was in your body, I started to understand why you act the way you act."

I raised a brow at him. Where was he going with this?

"Why you stick up for the underdogs. Why, despite how badly hurt you get, you keep fighting." He continued, "You do all that stuff because you care. As Spike said, you have the heart of a warrior under that delicate facade."

I chuckled, "Delicate facade?" I lightly smiled at the Hot-Head, "Raph, I fight because my spirit tells me to. Even injured to near-crippled state." I placed my hand over my heart, "That's what that burning feeling is. It tells me to stand up, take a stance and fight. As long as I'm still breathing, the battle is far from over."

Raph raised a brow, "Then why do you do what you do?"

I lowered my hand from my heart and looked at the bandages, "Because I made a promise."


	22. Vengeance is Mine

Vengeance is Mine.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

It's been a couple of days since the mind switching fiasco. Taking those days resting, I've healed up enough to help the Turtles rescue Karai from Shredder. Right now, we were just going over Leo's plan on getting Karai out of the Shredder's Lair without getting detected. Raph, however, was having second thoughts.

"This is the only way it can work, Raph." Leo told his brother.

"Yeah, look, I'm on board for the whole 'Rescue Karai' thing." Raph spoke up, "But if we're going through the trouble of invading Shredder's lair, we gotta take him down once and for all."

Leo shook his head, "It's too risky."

I nodded in agreement, "I agree with Leo. We're not ready to bring the fight to Shredder yet. With TigerClaw and Bradford double-mutated, it'll be suicide."

Mikey, eating a bowl of ramen, noticed something, "Hold up, dudes. Why do I have to be the bait, while Donnie sits in the Shell-Raiser?"

"Someone's gotta be the getaway driver." Donnie answered, earning a look from Mikey.

"Look, everyone is important here." Leo shouted.

"Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin." Uncle Splinter spoke up, as he walked past us. Then he turned to Leo, "Leonardo, may I speak with you?"

Leo joined Uncle Splinter. "I know you are anxious to free Karai, but a plan that leads to confrontation with the Shredder is doomed to failure." He told him.

"Even if we have to face Shredder, isn't it worth it to rescue your own daughter?" Leo asked.

Uncle went silent for a second, then answered, "I am not willing to risk your lives or my daughter's."

Leo lowered his head and sighed. Uncle Splinter left the Lounge, as Leo answered, " **はい** **,** **先生** (Hai, Sensei/Yes, Teacher/Master)."

Leo returned to us and Mikey asked, "So is that a 'No-go' on Operation: Rescue Karai?"

Leo shook his head, "No, Splinter's wrong. We can't wait."

Raph smiled and reached out his hand, "Let's do this!"

The rest of us joined him and we left the sewers to save Karai from Shredder.

* * *

 _ ***Later that night, at The Cathedral...***_

The mission was going well, as Leo planned. Donnie cut out the power. Mikey distracted Bradford and Xever with the shadows to his advantage. And Raph, Leo and I were able to sneek into the dungeon without a hitch. So far...

Leo, Raph and I entered the main dungeon chamber. God, it felt like years since I was behind those bars.

"Karai, it's us." I called in a whisper.

Behind a reinforced door, I heard Karai's voice, "Shen?"

I looked through the view door and saw a familiar pair of amber-brown eyes. I smiled in relief. She was unharmed.

Karai smiled and teased, "Took you long enough."

"Well, we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own." I teased with a smirk.

"Is this a rescue or a romantic comedy?" Raph asked, wiping the smirk off my face, "Come on."

I got out my tanto and a lockpick. "Just keep an eye out for Foot and Shredder." I told Leo and Raph, as I began picking the lock.

A few seconds of tweaking and the lock clicked, "Got it." I opened the door and alerted, "Let's go."

With that, Leo, Raph, Karai and I ran toward the exit. However, Karai asked, "How did you get past TigerClaw?"

"They didn't." A familiar voice answered.

In front of us, TigerClaw appeared. He gave us a 'Come at me' motion and we attacked him as a group. However, the Tiger Mutant was able to hold his own against us and even knock us back a bit. TigerClaw was not letting us leave.

"Donnie, we could use the cavalry." Leo told Donnie over the comms.

"On it." Donnie replied.

TigerClaw continued to take us out, until he started shouting and screaming in pain. He covered his ears. Raph knocked him down to the ground.

Ha, dog whistles do work on cats. Donnie, you owe me two slices of pizza.

We leaped over the Tiger Mutant and made our escape. Of course Karai looked back, "This isn't over, TigerClaw." Then caught up to us.

We exit the dungeons through the sewers and found an entrance near the Cathedral. Once we were out, Mikey tried to regroup with us. But, he was limping and holding his left arm. What happened?

Raph noticed and called, "Mikey!"

Mikey saw Raph and assured, "I'm good. It's not my water-balloon-throwing arm." Unfortunately, his assurance gave out and he was about the fall, "Ow!"

Luckily Raph was there to catch him. However, our little break was cut short by getting surrounded by the Foot Bots. Leo drew his swords and I activated the tasers of my ekrimas.

TigerClaw entered via the doors behind us and drew his guns, "Surrender, reptiles. You're outnumbered."

The robots advanced toward, narrowing the escape. TigerClaw chuckled, then covered his ears and screamed. The dog whistle again. The Shell-Raiser showed up and ran over some of the bots.

"Better count again!" Donnie shouted from the speakers.

The Shell-Raiser parked in front of us and the doors opened.

Mikey and Raph were the first ones in, "Sweet timing, D."

Leo was next the enter the van. Karai seemed distracted, because she was looking back at the Cathedral. I sensed two auras and followed them. Shredder and Sam were on top of the building, staring at us.

Without hesitation, I grabbed Karai's arm, "Karai, we gotta go."

Karai nodded and entered the Shell-Raiser with me. The doors closed and we drove off down the street. A few Foot Bots were able to attach themselves onto the roof, but Leo was able to knock them off.

Unfortunately, TigerClaw, Xever and few more Foot Bots were following us on motorcycles.

Raph saw them on his visuals, then shouted to Donnie and Mikey, "Okay, who forgot to load the manhole covers?"

Mikey quickly pointed to Donnie. Donnie gave Mikey a look. Raph deployed the Garbage Cannon and fired at following Foot Clan. He was able to hit the Foot Bots, but TigerClaw Xever were able to avoid the cannon-fire and fired their own guns at us.

Raph fired back, but the collision caused an explosion and made the Shell-Raiser jump.

Karai looked at Donnie, "That's all you've got? Balls of trash?"

"This baby's still got a few tricks in her." Donnie answered, as he picked out the arsenal.

He used a smoker-screen and an oil spill. Once the smoke cleared and we turned a corner, the coast was clear. Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed. However, I kept my guard up. This rescue was too easy. Shredder was watching the whole thing, why didn't he fight back? It was like he was...

Leo's voice broke my train of thought, as he asked Karai, "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?"

Karai smiled and was about to walk toward Leo, but a familiar sword blocked her path. The roof hatch opened and Karai was grabbed lifted to the roof.

"Karai!" Leo called as Raph tried to get her.

The hatch closed and locked from the outside. I took a look at my monitors and noticed it was TigerClaw that grabbed Karai. Dang tiger doesn't know when to quit.

"I have you now." TigerClaw told Karai.

Karai glared and went into battle with him. She wasn't doing very well on her own. She needed help! The boys were struggling to open the hatch. Leo was trying to give Karai help by driving the Shell-Raiser into many corners as possible, but TigerClaw still had the upper-hand.

That's it! No more Miss. Nice-Lizard!

* * *

 **Karai/Miwa's POV.**

My fight with TigerClaw was proving to be difficult, due to his size, experience, and power compared to me. I was able to knock the sword from his hand, but he knocked my down and was about to throw me of the Turtles' van.

However, a black and indigo smoke caught me and next thing I knew, I was across the van, behind TigerClaw. The smoke vanished to reveal to be Shen. How did she do that?

TigerClaw turned, noticed Shen and growled at her. Shen just glared. She drew her weapons and attacked TigerClaw. She was able to knock him toward me. Before I was able to attack, I noticed the van was heading for Dragon's Gate. Quickly, I jumped down and kept hold of the back of the van.

Shen, however, stood up. What was she doing? Her body glowed indigo again and charged toward TigerClaw. TigerClaw stood his ground, until Shen gave him a powerful shoulder block tackle in the mid-section. The power behind the blow knocked TigerClaw and Shen both off the van and onto the road.

As soon as Shen and TigerClaw disappeared, I climbed on to the roof and entered the van through the hatch. Donnie, Mikey and Raph helped me down.

I looked at my brothers, "Guys!" Then at Leo, "Leo..."

"I know, you're not good at saying 'thank you'." Leo answered with a smile in his tone.

I shook my head, "It's not that. It's Shen. TigerClaw has her."

The boys looked at me in shock.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back at the Lair...***_

The boys and I returned to the underground station they called home. Mikey rested on a bean bag chair, while Raph was bandaging his wound. Donnie went off to grab a drink. And I was discussing with Leo about staying with them.

"I hope this means you'll stay. After all, you are family." Leo pointed out.

"With Shredder after me, what choice do I have?" I asked him.

I looked around the place. I can actually see why Father and my brothers made this place their home. It's quiet, doesn't attract much attention. Not at all what I thought.

"It's actually not bad." I commented.

Mikey stood up and smiled at me, "It's awesome, right? This calls for a family hug." He raised his arms, "Bring it in." Then quickly held his wound in pain, "Ow."

"Michelangelo, what happened?" Father's voice asked as he entered the room.

"It's just a scratch, Sensei." Mikey assured, "You should see the other guy."

Father shouted at the boys, "What have you boys done? I thought I told you-" Mikey stepped aside so he could see me. Father gasped, "Miwa."

I rubbed my arm in uncertainty. I approaching him and threw my arms around him, "Father."

Father was surprised for a second, then he wrapped his arms around me. I felt something inside me that I've never felt before, even when I was with the Shredder. It felt warm, uplifting. I was finally home.

"You see, Sensei? I told you my plan would work." Leo spoke up with a smile.

Father released the hug, looked at me and smiled, "Perhaps some things are worth the risk."

Then Donnie spoke up by clearing his throat, "Speaking of risks. We have another problem, Sensei. Ellie... She..."

Father looked at him in slight confusion. Then he looked around, "Where is Eleanor?"

"Shen sacrificed herself to help me." I answered in a sullen tone.

* * *

 _ ***At the Cathedral...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

TigerClaw returned to the Throne Room of the Cathedral. Foot Bots had hold of me to make sure I don't escape.

He kneeled in front of Shredder and Sam and reported to them, "I have scoured the city, but I've been unable to sniff out the turtles or Karai. Footbots are still on the search. They will report back to me with every detail." Shredder turned to face him. TigerClaw smirked, "However, I was able to capture the traitor."

The Foot Bots pushed me into the Throne Room, to make sure TigerClaw was telling the truth. Shredder walked up to me and looked at me dead in the eyes.

Sam looked at me with surprise, "The Lizard?" Then she laughed, "This is precious."

"Karai's escape was inevitable. In fact, I was counting on it." Shredder spoke up.

I glared at the armored madman, "I knew it! That's why the rescue went off without a hitch. You planned on letting her escape!" Then I raised an brow, "Why?"

TigerClaw grabbed my arm. Shredder answered, "Before long, Karai will return with Hamato Yoshi and his wretched turtles to finish what they started. But I will have my vengeance." He ordered TigerClaw, "Get me Baxter Stockman."

My eyes widen, "Stockman?" Then images flashed through my mind.

Mutagen. Stockman flying above a tank of the ooze. A cage. Shredder and Splinter fighting. Then a white viper.

No!

I struggled against TigerClaw's grip, "No! You can't do that." He started escorting me out of the room, "Let go of me!" Sam followed behind us. I shouted toward Shredder, "Saki, please, listen to me. You're making a terrible mistake! Saki!"

But the doors closed and I was thrown in Karai's cell, behind the reinforced door. Sam removed my choker and Xever put a new collar around my neck. The light in the center lit up and glowed red.

* * *

( **A/N: The collar looks similar to the inhibitor collars used in X-Men: Days of Future Past.** )

* * *

Xever backed away from me and smiled, "There. How does that feel?"

I checked the collar. It fit around my neck like a glove. However, there was a lock on the back, but it has no keyhole. I won't be able to take it off on my own.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A shiny new collar." Sam answered, looking at my choker, "Much nicer than this ragged old thing. Specially made for something like you."

"Stockman made the collor to inhibit your special gifts. No empathy. No psionics. No forces of nature." TigerClaw explained.

I gasped as the door closed and locked tight. I sat against the door, closed my eyes and listened for the footsteps to fade away. TigerClaw... Xever... Bradford... Foot Bots...

"You're staying to gloat? Make it quick." I asked. I knew Sam would stay behind. She was always curious.

"Your family intrigues me, Lizard." Sam spoke up, "Father told me your clan is the most ruthless and hateful clan of all Japan."

I opened my eyes, "That's not true, Sam." I rubbed the back of my neck, where my birthmark was, "The Hamato Clan was respected, talented, resourceful and loved." I stood up and turned to look at her, "You're part of the same clan and so is Karai. Karai isn't your sister. I am."

Sam glared at me, "There you go again!" She covered her ears, "More lies in my ears!" Then she asked me, "How can you say such things to me? Don't you have any honor?!"

"Listen to me. You know me better than that. I'm a terrible liar. I know more about you than you think." I told her.

"Liar!" She shouted, then looked away from me and covered her ears.

"When I look at you, I see a scared little kit in a shrouded place." I spoke up, "Questions echoing around her. 'Who am I?' 'What am I?' 'Do I know you?' 'Where have I heard your name?' Who? What? When? Why? Where? How? Every answer you're given brings you down into the darkness. You trust the darkness. You embrace it. You accept it. A dot on the blank canvas."

Sam looked at me, "Impossible. Your empathy is inhibited. You can't tell all that just by looking at me."

I shook my head, "I don't need it to see you. I even see your 'father' through his mask." She gave me a look as I continued, "A lost child surrounded by fire and debris. Saved by a stranger and raised alongside his brother. A sibling rivalry of fun and games. A girl comes to their life. The child learns the truth. Confusion turns to hatred. Hapiness becomes jealousy. Family fades to enemies. A fight starts fire. Burns become scars. A child becomes a madman behind a suit of armor."

"And let me guess. You hate my father?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "No. I hate nothing. Hatred leads to suffering, as does vengeance."

Sam looked at me and smirked, "And that's what makes you weak."

"You're not listening to me!" I shouted, "You're ignoring what this-" I pointed to her heart, "Is telling you. Your blood boils whenever you're near your 'father'. You never want to see Karai hurt. Your heart is aching just seeing me in this cage!" I grabbed the bars, "Why is that? Tell me why, Samantha! Tell me!"

"My name is Oroku Asami! And don't you dare tell me what's wrong or right! The Hamato Clan dies tonight!" Sam shouted at me.

I looked into my sister's eyes. I couldn't see the kit anymore. Darkness and emptyness has taken a full hold of her mind. My heart just felt squeezed by Sam's words.

I sighed and backed away from the door, "Then, my big sister truly is gone."

I sat against the wall and curled myself into a ball. After a few minutes, Xever opened the cell door, grabbed my arm and forced me to follow him to the Throne Room.

Bradford forced me to sit on Shredder's throne. It turns out that Shredder knew Karai will come back for me, which would lure the boys and Uncle Splinter into the second phase of the trap.

The lights switched off and the entire room went dark. I just closed my eyes in meditation and waited.

After about half an hour of silence, I started hearing swift metal sounds and light footsteps.

"Karai?" I called in a whisper.

I opened my eyes and saw Karai in front of me. She smiled at me behind her mask, "It's okay, Shen." She reached for the collor, "I'm gonna get you out."

I quickly grabbed her wrists, "Don't. Get out of here. It's a trap!"

"What?" She asked in a shocked tone.

Then a familiar baritone voice caught her attention, "Karai."

Shredder stepped out the shadows. Karai turned and hissed, "Shredder."

She drew her katana, while I stood up and drew my eskrimas. I may not have my powers right now, but remind me how many battle I've won with them?

"You returned even sooner than I expected." Shredder noted.

"The time has come for me to say good-bye, Shredder." Karai answered.

Karai and I took turns on exchanging blows on Shredder. But Shredder was able to block, dodge and counter our attacks. The man is quick, I'll give him that. Leo said I was able to hold my own against this guy when I first mutated. But, I don't remember what happened.

Karai went for a strike, but Shredder grabbed her blade with his hands, "Foolish child. I taught you everything you know. You hold no surprises for me."

He threw her katana across the room. Karai jumped a few feet from Shredder.

"She may not. But I do!" I shouted, as I threw shuriken stars as his face.

Shredder blocked a few of the stars and caught one. Both me and Karai kicked Shredder back into his throne. Shredder growled and whacked Karai across the room. Her mask fell off and she landed in the center of the room.

In worry, I cried, "Miwa!" Before I could move, a pair of scaly smooth hands grabbed me and put my arms behind me, "Let me go!"

Shredder pinned Karai before she could move, "This has gone far enough."

The lights switched on and the ambush was revealed. Since it was only Karai, there was really no need for them, was there?

"Still no sign of the turtles." TigerClaw reported to Shredder.

Shredder stood up, "They can't be far behind." He threw Karai to TigerClaw and TigerClaw took hold of her, "Take her to Stockman. It is time to begin the experiment."

TigerClaw nodded and followed after Shredder as he left the Throne Room. I struggled against Xever's grip and cried, "Karai!"

Karai looked back at me before the doors closed. I could hear Karai shouting, "Let me go!"

Once everything went quiet, Xever returned me to my cell. I banged my fists against the locked cell door, "Let me out, Xever. You can't Shredder do this to Karai. Nothing good will come of this!"

However, my words just fell on deaf ears. I sat against the wall and looked at the ceiling. The only source of light is this cold and damp room. My heart ached and a lump formed in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to fall down my cheeks.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall and I could hear a sad violin tone play in my mind,

 _'White walls surround us,_

 _No light will touch your face again,_

 _Rain taps the window,_

 _As we sleep among the dead._

 _Days go on forever,_

 _But I have not left your side._

 _We can chase the dark together,_

 _If you go then so will I.'_

Memories of my childhood flooded my vision. The smiles, the laughter, the happiness, the feeling that nothing could stop us. Then... The fire came.

 _'There is nothing left of you,_

 _I can see it in your eyes._

 _Sing the Anthem of the Angels,_

 _And say your last goodbye...'_

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere, in the Dungeons...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Nearly like before, Donnie and I entered the dungeons via the sewers. Apparently the Shell-Raiser's video feed showed that Ellie was thrown into the dungeons. Karai left to repay the favor, but she ended up getting caught too. Master Splinter joined us in this rescue.

While looking down the chambers and taking out any Foot Bot in the way, I could hear a familiar voice singing,

 _'Cold light above us,_

 _Hope fills the heart and fades away,_

 _Skin white as winter,_

 _As the sky returns to grey._

 _Days go on forever,_

 _But I have not left your side._

 _We can chase the dark together,_

 _If you go then so will I.'_

"Do you hear that?" Donnie asked, "Someone's singing."

I recognised the voice is seconds. It sounded sad and heartbroken, but I knew in my heart who it was.

"It's Ellie. She's hurting." I answered.

Donnie raised a brow, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just do." I answered, "Come on, she's down this way."

We ran down the hallway. The voice was getting louder the further we went,

 _'There is nothing left of you,_

 _I can see it in your eyes._

 _Sing the Anthem of the Angels,_

 _And say the last goodbye._

 _I keep holding onto you,_

 _But I can't bring you back to life._

 _Sing the Anthem f the Angels,_

 _And say the last goodbye.'_

The voice lead to the same chamber Karai was in. I looked through the reinforced door. Ellie was inside. She was unharmed, but she looked like she's been crying. I was right. It was her singing.

"Ellie. It's me. Leo." I called in a whisper.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

"Ellie. It's me. Leo." I heard a familiar voice call in a whisper.

I looked at the cell door and saw a pair of familiar sapphire blue eyes and deep blue bandana masked.

I stood up and smiled, "Leo! I knew you'd come."

Leo smiled at me, "I'm glad you're okay."

Then I turned serious, "We have to save Karai. Shredder is making a horrible, terrible mistake."

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Shredder is planning a trap for Splinter. Karai is bait. But, something horrible will happen to her." I explained.

"What?" Donnie exclaimed, "Splinter's with us, in the Shell-Raiser."

"What?!" I exclaimed. This is not good. Not good at all!

Leo nodded and got a knife and lockpick, "Alright. Just hang tight for a sec."

He unlocked the cell door, letting me out. We escaped the dungeon, entered the Shell-Raiser, followed the Foot Clan to Baxter Stockman's new lab and entered without detection. Karai was inside a cage, hanging above a tank of Mutagen. TigerClaw, Shredder and Stockman were present. Just like my vision, before this damned collor was slapped on me.

TigerClaw sniffed the air and growled, "I smell the rat."

He fired a flare at the ceiling and our location was given away. Uncle Splinter jumped down, followed by the rest of us. Raph was lucky to ground Stockman with his landing.

"Welcome, my old friend." Shredder greeted with a smirk in his tone.

I looked up at Karai, "Karai! Hang tight. We'll get you out."

Karai looked at me with hopefull eyes and nodded.

"Let my daughter go." Uncle Splinter told Shredder.

"You are welcome to rescue her, if you can." Shredder answered.

Right on cue, Uncle Splinter, the boys and I were surrounded by Foot Bots. Uncle Splinter wasted no time fighting Shredder. Whilst the boys and I fought off the Foot Bots.

Shredder smiled as he blocked an attack, "Yes, fight me, rat!"

The boys and I fought off the bots as much as we could. However, one-by-one, the boys got caught in traps. The remaining Foot Bots bound Uncle Splinter with ropes. I was about to get caught in my own cage, but I used my resourcefullness and escaped.

I made my way to Karai, via climbing the tank of Mutagen, "Hang on, Karai."

I made it to the top and removed the tape over her mouth. Karai smiled at me, "Guess that makes us even, huh Shen?"

I smiled back, until Uncle Splinter shouted, "Eleanor!"

I looked and Shredder was leaping toward me. He missed me and cut the chain with his claws. This caused me to let go and land on the platform around the tank. Shredder fell back. And Karai fell straight into the Mutagen.

Uncle Splinter and I cried, "Miwa!"

Shredder shouted, "Karai, nooo!"

The cage was spat out of the tank. I saw Karai's hand touch the glass. Instinctively, I climbed to the top of the tank and dived into the Mutagen.

I heard Uncle Splinter cry out, "Eleanor, no!"

But I was already in the Mutagen. I swam deeper until I found her. I was too late. Karai became what I dreamed, what I visioned, what I feared. A white viper Mutant with puple armor plating and snakes for arms. I grabbed her and helped her swim toward the surface, so she could climb out.

Uncle Splinter must've gotten free, 'cause he caught her when she fell. I got out of the tank and fell on to the platform. It was strange. Usually Mutagen makes me feel stronger and more alive. This Mutagen made me feel incredibly sick, cold, sore and weak. What did Stockman do to this ooze?

"Miwa. My child." Uncle Splinter mourned with Karai in his arms.

My heart ached liked it was yanked out of my chest. It was my fault this happened to Miwa. If I didn't sacrifice myself so she would reunite with her true family, Miwa wouldn't have become like this.

I looked at him with a sullen look, " **伯父さん** **,** **すごく残念です** (Oji-san, sugoku zan'nendesu/Uncle, I'm very sorry)."

With his free hand, Uncle Splinter placed it over my cheek and gave me a small smile. He doesn't blame me. I did what I could.

I looked behind him and saw Miwa was coming to. I quickly pushed Uncle Splinter off the platform, "Look out!"

Then Miwa opened her eyes and attacked me. I blocked and dodged her attacks, "Miwa, stop. It's me."

But she knocked me onto the ground and started attacking the Foot Bots. The moment I landed, my body felt like my bones were breaking.

Once I recovered enough to move, Uncle Splinter and I freed the boys from their cages. Then the lab caught fire and started burning and collapsing around us. Donnie quickly covered my eyes.

I heard Stockman cry, "No, my lab!"

Then Shredder shouting, "You, Hamato Yoshi! You did this!" The sound of concrete falling followed, "No!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Donnie shouted.

"Not without Karai." Leo interjected.

Then Uncle Splinter called to Miwa, "Karai, you must listen to me. We must go."

I heard an agressive hiss. Miwa saw us as threats. I forced myself away from Donnie and pushed Uncle Splinter away from the threaten viper, " **伯父さん** , get back!"

Miwa wrapped her tail tightly around me. I looked at her, "Miwa, it's me. It's us. Your friends. Your family."

Miwa looked at me, then she calmed down and spoke in a raspy, but recognisable voice, "Sssheeen?"

I nodded. Miwa let go of me and slithered off, of course she spat acid at Raph's eyes. Leo chased after her, "Wait!"

The rest of us were able to escape the building with no injuries. It was raining outside.

Upon another roof, Donnie was treating the acid in Raph's eye with a gourd of water, "Easy, Raph."

He poured the water and Raph pushed it away, "Enough! I can see fine now."

Leo returned and shook his head. Miwa was gone. I rubbed my arms in sadness, "This is all my fault." I turned to my uncle, "I'm sorry, **伯父さん**."

Uncle Splinter didn't say anything. He just stared at the burning building.

"Sensei?" Leo called.

"We should go home, my children." Uncle Splinter answered in a sullen tone.

Then he walked off. "You can make a Retro-Mutagen for Karai, right?" Mikey asked at he, Donnie and Raph followed their father.

"I don't know, Mikey. I hope so." Donnie answered.

I stayed to watch the rain pour upon the city. It felt like the weather was reflecting on how I feel. Right now, I do feel like crying.

"Ellie?" I heard Leo call.

I looked at my hands. My skin was badly pale and my hands were shaking, "She was in my arms, Leo. She came back to save me."

Leo put his hand over my shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. You did what you could."

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe. Once we find her, I hope we could help her."

"Guarantee it." Leo replied.

I smiled and joined him in following our family back to the lair. I was able to make five steps, until I started feeling terribly weak. My body gave out and my vision with black.

"Ellie!"


	23. A Chinatown Ghost Story

A Chinatown Ghost Story.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Hey, viewers. Sorry, but you've caught us in a bad time. About over a week ago, the Shredder mutated Miwa into a white serpent Mutant, just to get back at Uncle Splinter. I tried to save her, but something in the Mutagen has made me too weak and sore to move and very sick.

It's my fault it happened. I took Miwa's place in Shredder's clutches. And she was trying to save me. But Shredder planned ahead and set a trap. Miwa was used for bait.

And now, the boys, April and Casey are scouring the city for Miwa. Uncle Splinter is currently healing from the events. And I'm stuck down here with no powers, thanks to a dang inhibitor collar, still sick and weak to help. Serves me right for trying to play hero, huh?

It was quiet in the Lair. While everyone else was out, I was resting on the couch. And Uncle Splinter was meditating in the Dojo. He's been at it all week. Can't say I blame him. Seeing your own flesh and blood mutate into a mindless creature is heartbreaking.

After a while of resting, I heard the toll gates chime. I picked myself up and saw the boys return from their search.

"Any luck?" I asked.

Leo grimly shook his head, "Sorry."

I sighed and shook my head. I should've joined them. I'm an empath, we would've been able to find her easily.

Damn Mutagen.

Damn collar.

Damn Shredder!

DAMN ME!

The boys and I sat down, to relax and think about ways to find Miwa. Leo went into the Dojo to check on Uncle Splinter.

Donnie sighed, "Guys, we've been at this for a week straight. Maybe Karai is gone for good."

I shook my head, "I know Miwa. She would never leave far from home. New York is a huge city."

Mikey finished eating his pizza and stood up, "Okay, dudes, let's use our awesome deduction skills. Where do snakes hang out?" He started counting with his fingers, "Swamps, deserts, forests, pizzerias, ice cream parlors, the arcade, a-"

He was cut off by Leo showing up. Leo looked back at the Dojo with a sullen look, "He's been like that for days."

"Karai's mutation really messed him up." Raph noted.

Leo sat down and argued, "Sensei's not messed up. He's just healing his spirit."

I rubbed my arms and shook my head, "I don't like seeing him like this. We need to keep searching."

"We could really use Casey and April's help." Raph suggested, "I think they're hanging out at the ice rink."

Donnie smiled and stood up, "That's a great idea! We could break them up!" Then he recollected his words, "I-I mean split them up. I mean split them up into two teams."

I stood up, "I'm coming with you."

Raph quickly shook his head, "No way! You're still sick, Ellie. Heck, you look worse than when you climbed out of that Mutagen."

I shook my head, "I feel fine, Raph. You guys need me out there. I can't just stay down here and-" A strong fit of coughs cut me off. The fit caused me to fall to my knees. Luckily, Donnie caught me before I fell.

Raph folded his arms, "You see what I mean? That Mutagen has done something to you. Until we find out what it is, you're staying down here until you're well enough to actually fight back."

"I'm sorry, Ellie. But Raph's right." Leo spoke up, "You're in very bad shape. You need to stay down here until either we find out what's wrong, or you're well enough to fight."

I looked at him. His eyes screamed with worry and he didn't want to see me hurt. Sullen, but understanding, I nodded. With that, the boys grabbed their gear and left to meet up with Casey and April at the ice rink.

Once they were gone, I was finally able to let my frustration out. I punched the nearest wall with enough force that my fist created a large crack, then threw my tanto at the training dummy. I was about to lash out even more, but I got caught by a small coughing fit.

My worry about Uncle Splinter and Miwa, as well as blaming myself for the event was not helping my condition. It just made me worse. Heck, staying down here was possibly making me worse!

Maybe clearing my mind and find a bit of inner peace might help me feel better. Sometimes pain and injuries are just a state of mind. I sat by the waterway and started meditating.

However, my mind was not making it easy. Inside my black vision, images and colors began to come into focus.

* * *

 _ ***Vision***_

I was on the rooftops of New York, yet again, but this time it was snowing.

However, the snow started to look like ash.

Kraang-pink lightning sparked around the streets, as Kraang portals appeared.

Screams of terror and pain filled the air and crystals grew across the streets.

A wolf howl and glass shattering.

I closed my eyes.

The noise around me faded into silence. Following the silence was whispering and strange noises.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a forest of NorthHampshire.

Shadows of large figures walked toward me.

All eyes glowing in Mutagen cyan.

 _ ***Vision End***_

* * *

I broke out of my trance by the sound of the toll gates chiming. I turned and saw Donnie and Casey returning from the mission.

But, where are the others?

I stood up, "Donnie. Casey. What happened out there? Where are the others?"

Casey looked at me, "April and Irma got kidnapped by the Purple Dragons. Except, they weren't like the usual Purple Dragons."

I raised a brow, "How?"

"They had powers and ancient Asian hats." Casey explained.

"Powers? What kind?" I asked.

Donnie spoke up, "Fong had influence over lightning. Sid had power over thunder. And Tsui was able to manipulate the forces of wind."

I folded my arms, "Great. Three elements that can create an unstoppable force of nature."

"The guys took them out, then this some kind of spirit appeared and gave Leo, Raph and Mikey the powers." Casey explained, "They chased us down, but we gave them the slip."

"Turns out the spirit's name is Ho Chan." Donnie finished.

My eyes widen at the name. 'Ho Chan'? I though he was just a myth. An ancient Chinese martial artist and sorcerer that was cursed as a spirit. Nearly took control of all of Asia in his prime, during the Shang Dynasty.

"We're gonna look him up and see if we can defeat him." Donnie spoke up, "Can you join us?"

I nodded and followed Donnie and Casey into the Lab. Donnie began typing on the computer, looking up the name 'Ho Chan'. However, they weren't having much luck.

Right now, they clicked a link into a chinese resturant site. Donnie sighedm "Nope, that's not it either. Let me try something else."

He returned to the home site and started typing again. I spoke up, "Try 'Ho Chan. Chinese Sorcerer'."

Donnie looked at me, typed my words and clicked on the first link.

Casey gasped, "There he is." Then he read, "'An ancient sorcerer who goes back to the Shang Dynasty'. Oh, snap! He's 'Shangy'."

Donnie continued reading, "'According to legend, the only thing that can defeat Ho Chan is the mystic dagger'."

I nodded at the info, "The same dagger that sealed his spirit away. He had full control over all of Asia in his prime." I folded my arms in thought, "Until a shaman leader of a resistance group used his mystical influence to curse Ho Chan without flesh and sealed him within his own dagger. The Jade Dagger."

Casey shook his head, "That's not what the page says. It says that the Emporer had paid a group of other sorcerers to lure and entrapped him."

"That's what they want you to believe." I pointed out, "Ho Chan's story was never clearly translated by American Archeologists. Ancient Chinese was never easy to translate."

Donnie looked at me, "You seem to know a lot about this Ho Chan, Ellie."

"I should. The shaman was of the Hamato Clan, before it was founded." I answered.

"And what about stopping your bros?" Casey asked Donnie.

Donnie shook his head, "We can't. They're in some kind of super hypnotic state. Nothing can get them out of it."

Casey sighed. Then he looked over the computer and smirked, "Nothing?"

Donnie and I looked and saw a pizza add. I smiled in realization, "Of course. If pizza can wake Mikey from a concussion, then it should distract the boys long enough to save April and Irma."

Donnie nodded, "Let's roll."

"Wait. I'm coming too." I interjected.

"Not a chance, Ellie." Donnie argued, "You may be Second-in-Command, but you're still not well. What if you collapse? What if you go into another coughing fit? What if-"

"What if I'm not here when you guys come back?" I shouted, cutting him off. "Staying down here is what's making my condition worse. If I'm gonna get over whatever that Mutagen did to me, I have to at least try to work it out of my system." I stood up, "Besides, you guys need me out there. I might as well show you I'm not just a burden on your shoulders! Well or not!"

Casey nodded in agreement. Donnie looked away in thought, as if he was having an argument with his conscience. After a few seconds, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

 _ ***Later in the City, Outside the Fortune Cookie Factory...***_

Donnie, Casey and I parked the Shell-Raiser in a corner, just outside the Fortune Cookie Factory. Donnie was the first to exit the van, with his staff drawn and looking around. Casey followed after Donnie, then myself.

Donnie turned to Casey, "The coast is clear. Is the manhole cover cannon completely loaded?"

"Yep." Casey answered, then drew a hockey stick, "You distract them, and I'll go rescue April."

Donnie stopped him and argued, "No way. I'll rescue April. You distract them."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then the sound of thunder made ice crawl into my veins. I looked up and saw a large stormcloud forming above our heads.

"Uh, boys?" I called Donnie and Casey.

They turned to look at me, "What?"

"Um, I think we all just distracted them." I answered.

The boys followed my gaze and in a large flash of blue lightning, Leo, Mikey and Raph appeared in front of us. The wind blew into a gust at their presense.

They weren't lying. Leo, Mikey and Raph were wearing ancient Asian hats and their eyes were glowing a spectral blue. Like someone was controlling them through astral influence.

Casey, Donnie and I had to grab something to stop ourselves from getting blown away.

The three entranced turtles combined their influence over the three storm elements and created a powerful tornado. Casey, Donnie and I got swept into the forceful current of the wind.

The ice-cold feeling of fear took its hold on me. I curled myself into a ball and braced myself for whatever would happen next.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't react.

Leo used lightning to shock Casey out of the tornado and toward the Shell-Raiser.

It was only me and Donnie left in the storm. Donnie drew his staff and fought back against his controlled brothers. However, their numbers got to him and Donnie was knocked out of the storm and on to the street.

It was just me left. The ice cold grip of fear and the burning fire of anger was conjuring a storm inside me. I needed to get it out, but the inhibitor collar was holding it all in. Letting it build up and have no vent to be released. My mind and heart burned. I was inside the melting core of a volcano. Behind my eyelids I could see the burning hot green flames.

" _ **THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ "

Somehow my anger exploded into powerful pulses of cyan, black and purple energy. They struck the turtles, cancelled the tornado and I landed in front of Donnie. Once everything calmed down, I looked at my hands. I wasn't as pale as I was before the mission. Heck, I don't even feel sick or sore anymore.

I checked my neck and the collar was still around my neck. If TigerClaw said this collar was designed to inhibit my powers, then how in the name of Raijin did I do that?

I didn't have long to ponder, as the controlled turtles hovered in front of me and Donnie. Ready for Round Two. I quickly took a defensive stance, then Casey showed up with the Shell-Raiser.

He aimed the manhole cover cannon at the boys and fired, "Oh, yeah! Goongalla!"

The cannon fired three pepperoni pizzas at the controlled turtles. They landed on the ground.

Leo, Raph and Mikey sniffed the aroma of the pizzas and looked like they were returning to their normal selves.

"Pizza?" Leo asked.

Mikey started flinching, "Cannot resist the urge."

The boys dived down and started fighting over the pizzas. "Keep away from it!" "It belongs to me."

They even started using their powers against each other in their fight. Casey helped Donnie to his feet and smiled, "I knew that would work."

I raised my hand, "Boast about it later."

Donnie nodded, "Let's rescue April."

With that, we made our way into the factory. Inside the room was surrounded by a ghostly blue hue. Along with strange Asian gibberish muttering. It was coming from the second floor balcony.

Donnie, Casey and I snuck up the stairs and saw April and Irma floating in front of a tall, blue spirit that looked like a Shang Dynasty emporer. Ho Chan. They were floating under the hold of spectral influence.

"Why don't we both just go up there and whack him while his eyes are closed?" Casey whispered to me and Donnie.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Donnie answered.

"Why?" Casey asked with a slightly tilted head.

"Because I think he's listening to you." I answered.

Ho Chan turned to us and exclaimed, "Whack me? You don't whack a 2,000-year-old master. You beg for mercy, and then you-"

April woke up, saw us and started shouting over Ho Chan, "Guys, watch out! Get out of here!"

However, Ho Chan was still speaking, "I will call my servants to put an end to your physical existence, while I finish with regaining mine."

He did a hand symbol and made clicking noises with his teeth and tongue. However nothing was happening. He opened his eyes and gasped, "Strange. They do not respond." Then he looked at us, "It's as if some power greater than my own holds them outside."

I lightly giggled with a small smirk, "The boys maybe stronger than the Dragons, but they're still teenagers. And teenagers love junk food."

Then my body started glowing in the blue hue and I was forcefully dragged toward Ho Chan.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted as Ho Chan lifted me to his eye level.

He looked into my eyes and gasped, "You! You also have power." He gestured to April and Irma, "A power stronger than these two combined. And yet, you haven't tapped into it." Then he tapped his nail on my nose, "It grews stronger within you. I must know what it is!"

"Get away from her!" Casey shouted, getting Ho Chan's attention. He drew his bat and charged, "Goongalla!"

Casey jumped into the air and aimed to hit Ho Chan in the head. However, the bat phased right through Ho Chan's head.

"What?" Casey exclaimed as Ho Chan laughed and he collided into the wall.

"You missed." Ho Chan laughed, then he whacked Donnie over the balcony.

He returned to his ritual with April. April tried to fight back, but her struggle was in vain as Ho Chan fired a beam of energy at her and was able to absorb some of her energy.

He smiled as he noticed his spectral form was phasing in and out of the blue hue and his normal colors, "I think it's working."

"Good!" Casey shouted at he was able to hit Ho Chan in the arm with his stick.

Ho Chan stepped back and yelped, "Ow!" Then he noticed what he just said and looked at his arm, "Oh?" Then he smiled and cheered, "Pain! Oh, for the first time in centuries, I feel something."

Casey continued to attack the sorceror, however Ho Chan dodged as he continued speaking, "Ho Chan is almost human once more."

Casey chased Ho Chan to the main floor of the factory. However, Ho Chan was able to strike back and used a technique known as 'The Giant Hands' to pin Casey against the wall. Donnie tried to reach for the Jade Dagger in Ho Chan's obi, but Ho Chan saw him coming and used the same technique on him.

"Giant Hands. My contribution to the ancient arts." Ho Chan laughed, then cheered, "Everybody loves Giant Hands. Yes, Giant Hands!"

His spectral grip on April, Irma and I was released and we fell to the ground. Irma was out-cold. April crawled over to Irma and I looked over to the boys.

Donnie had hold of the dagger's sheath.

"Donnie, go for it." Casey encouraged.

Ho Chan tightened his grip on Casey, "I will crush the loud one first."

"Hold on, Casey!" Donnie shouted.

He threw the sheath at Ho Chan, but Ho Chan was able to grab it before it hit him.

"No magic necessary. It's all in the reflexes." Ho Chan gloated. However, he released his technique on Donnie and he left himself wide open.

I took the opportunity to leap over the Chinese sorceror and grab the Jade Dagger from his obi.

He noticed me and gasped, "What?"

Before he could react, I stabbed the dagger into his abdomin. Ho Chan started glowing and cried in pain, "No!"

"It took a shaman to seal you. It'll take the descendant to seal you again!" I informed him.

Ho Chan screamed in pain, as the building was enveloped by his energy, "Nooo!"

Once he was sealed, the Jade Dagger fell. I caught the ancient dagger before it hit the ground and wasted no time to sheath it.

Everything was finally back to normal.

"That was 'Shangy'." Casey noted, as he got back to his feet. Then he smiled at me, "Awesome job, Allie. High four!"

He and I shared a high four, but Casey was a little right and left my hand a little sore. Didn't help that it was my right hand, "Ouch."

Then Leo, Raph and Mikey arrived. They were back to normal.

"Hey, everybody. Sorry we're late, but some people were trying to hog all the pizza." Mikey explained, lightly pointing at Raph.

Then Raph asked, "So who was the big hero? Donnie? Casey?"

Donnie and Casey looked at each other and smiled. "It wasn't us." Casey started.

"It was all Ellie." Donnie finished. Then called, "Peace hug!"

Donnie and Casey threw their arms around me. I hugged them back. It felt good to be me again. Our moment was broken by the sound of moaning. April was coming downstairs with Irma over her shoulder. The boys and I quickly ran toward the exit of the building before Irma could see us. Casey stayed behind to help April.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning, at the Docks...***_

The boys followed me to the Docks. The sun was starting to rise.

"Hold on, boys. I just have to take care of one last thing." I told them, as I walked to the edge of the dock.

Ho Chan started pleading through the dagger, "Please, I can make you powerful, rich, whatever you desire, seriously!" I shook my head and threw the dagger as far as I could, "Nooo!"

I dusted my hands and scoffed, "Like I cared about that stuff anyway?" Then I turned to the boys, "Now, let's get back to hunting for Miwa."

Raph gave me a concerned look, "You sure, Ellie? That Mutagen really didn't do you justice."

"I'm sure, Raph." I assured with a nod, "I'm feeling much better after all this excitement."

Leo, Donnie and Mikey smiled and we made our way back to city.


	24. Into Dimension X

Into Dimension X.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Running. Running through identical, yet familiar hallways of a Kraang ship. I managed to find the exit and leaped on to nearby platform. I hid behind a cluster of crystals. Waiting until the coast was clear.

However the Communication Orb in my hand started vibrating. It was ready to record my message to the Turtles.

"Turtles. The Kraang have perfected the Mutagen. They're about to-" I tried to inform, but I was cut off by mechanical sounds.

Four un-armored Kraagndroids approached me with blasters.

"Halt, that which is refered to as, intruder!" The droid on the middle right shouted.

More droids circled me and fired their blasters at me. I protected myself and tapped into my primal anger. I released it and roared.

I attacked and took out the Kraangdroids. I ripped one apart and stabbed another with my crystal cane. For the rest of them, I took them out with a roll.

Once all the Kraangdroids were taken out, I retrieved my cane and calmed down. However, I was attacked by surprise by more of the droids. The barrage of laserfire was too much and I collapsed. I dropped the orb and it rolled toward crystal growth.

The barrage stopped and I looked to see the Kraang held cattle-rods. They started shocking me. I roared in pain, then blacked out.

I shot awake, sitting up and gasping for air. That was a terrible dream. And yet, it didn't feel like a dream. It was like I was actually there. The pain of the Kraangdroids shooting at me. How heavy I was breathing as I ran through the corridors. The burning anger I unleashed upon the Kraang.

What the heck was that?

I looked around and at myself. I was in my room, safe in my bed and I didn't have a scratch on me. Well, except for the bandages and sports tape around my right hand and my torso.

I calmed myself down, got out of bed and exit my room. I saw Mikey leave his room with a video cassette with its film leaking out of it.

"Morning, Mikey." I greeted with a small yawn.

Mikey turned to me and raised a brow, "Morning? It's nearly noon."

I lightly shrugged, then noticed the video cassette. I folded my arms, "What happened?"

Mikey sank his head into his shoulders with a sheepish smile, "I got carried away again."

I shook my head with a smile and helped him to the Lab. Inside, Donnie was on his computer, trying to override the systems of the portable Kraang portal. He's been it all night.

"Uh, Donnie? Can you fix this?" Mikey asked.

Donnie slammed a fist on the desk, still focused on the portal. Mikey sulked and was about to walk off, until he encountered a large three-fingered claw.

He yelped and fell onto his shell, "Monster hand! Monster hand!"

"That's just part of the Turtle Mech I've been working on." Donnie explained, returning to the portal.

Mikey got back to his feet and gasped, "Whoa. It must be huge."

Donnie sighed, "Yeah, so huge, I can't find a power source for it." Then he shouted in frustration, "If I can just... Get it... Working!"

Donnie slammed his fist on to the desk again. This time, the force knocked the portal off the desk. It switched on and floated above a clothed over car-like invention, then it opened.

Leo and Raph came running in. "What did Mikey do?" Raph asked.

"I didn't do it!" Mikey quickly defended.

I nodded in agreement, "Mikey's telling the truth. The portal just activated on its own."

Then a pink-purple haze started leaking through the portal.

"What is that?" Leo asked, as the haze seeped on to the ground.

Donnie checked the computer and answered, "It's Kraang atmosphere."

I quickly held my breath. Then Donnie came over with what looked like tubes connected to high-tech devices, "Here. Filtration units. They'll allow us to breathe it safely."

The boys and grabbed one each, connected the device to our belts and the tubes into our mouths. The haze felt like oxygen now. Very clever, Donnie.

Donnie looked at the portal and summarized, "Guys, I think this goes to Dimension X."

"Where the Kraang come from?" Leo asked.

Donnie nodded, "Yes, it-"

Then he was cut off by the Communication Orb reactivating again.

It rang and showed a holographic image of Leatherhead, "Turtles!"

The boys and gathered around the orb. Mikey gasped in relief, "Leatherhead. He's alive!"

"Shh, he's saying something." Raph told him.

"They're about to-" The message replayed, "Turtles! The Kraang have perfected the Mutagen. They're about to-" Then it switched off.

"Oh no! They got him!" Mikey shouted in alert.

I rubbed my head in confusion, "That makes no sense."

"What's wrong?" Raph asked me.

"My dream. I said those exact words before the Kraang attacked me." I answered.

"But, that makes no sense." Raph pointed out, "You were in your room this whole time. How can you be two places at once?"

Then Donnie spoke up, "I think this has happened before." He turned to me and asked, "Ellie, when Raph hit you with a manhole cover, while you were trying to calm down Spyro, did you dream anything?"

"I said I was sorry!" Raph defended, folding his arms.

I nodded, "Yeah. I dreamed I was chasing and attacking you. And all I wanted was to get even with Raph." I looked at red-masked turtle, "I've never felt so angry at you in my life. Just because you nearly squashed me when I was small."

"That was why Spyro was chasing us that night." Leo explained.

"Fascinating." Donnie muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.

Then Mikey returned the subject back to the matter of Leatherhead, "Leatherhead needs our help!"

"He must be in Dimension X." I concluded, "As soon as the portal opened, his signal came through and activated the orb."

"So can the orb tell us where he is?" Mikey asked.

I lightly shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe, if I can-" However Mikey grabbed the orb, "Mikey!"

He started hitting the orb against the clothed machinery, "Where's Leatherhead? Where is he?"

I took the orb out of his grip. The orb glitched and shut down. I looked at the young turtle, "Patience, Mikey." Leo and Raph sat him down on the nearest chair. I looked at the orb, "I can fix this, but it may take a while."

Leo spoke up, "Okay, we need to come up with a plan."

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered.

Leo interjects, "Part one is, Mikey stays here."

"Wait, why?" Mikey asked.

"You been messing up too much lately." Leo explained, "We can't take the chance."

Mikey sulked and whimpered, "Leatherhead."

I gave him an understanding look and put my hand over his shoulder. I personally can't blame him. I miss Leatherhead too. My heart aches just thinking about him.

Come to think of it, my whole body hurts. Like I'm getting shocked by cattle rods or eskrima sticks. I don't understand why.

I noticed Mikey's sullen look shift to determined. He charged toward the portal.

"Mikey!" I shouted in alert.

The other boys turned, but Mikey jumped into the portal, "Booyakasha!" And he was gone.

"We got to go after him." Raph told us.

Leo and I nodded in agreement, "Let's move/Let's go!"

Donnie shouted after us, "Wait, the environment in there could be toxic-"

"There's no time!" Leo interjected, then he jumped into the portal.

I quickly followed after him. Raph followed me and Donnie followed close behind. The vortex of the portal made me feel a tad nauseous, so I closed my eyes and brace myself.

Once the spinning stopped, I landed on something cold and metallic. I opened my eyes and picked myself up. Raph was punching what we landed on and Donnie was getting back to his feet.

Leo spoke up in a gasp, "Guys? Uh, look."

Raph, Donnie and followed his gaze and saw that we weren't in New York anymore. Scratch that. We're not on Earth anymore. The sky was two layers of pink. Floating platforms and round orbs of metal and crystal-like trees. Kraathadrogaans and all sorts and creatures were present around us.

This place felt so alien, and yet... Very familiar. Like I've been here before.

"So this is Dimension X." Leo concluded.

Then we were tackled to the ground by a passing Kraathadrogaan. It's baby-back-face giggled as it flew past us.

"Freak show." Raph finally found his voice.

Donnie got back to his feet and looked around, "There's no sun, there's no anything." He started backing toward the edge of the platform we were on, "How can it-"

Raph noticed and shouted, "Look out!"

Donnie lost his footing and fell of the edge. Leo, Raph and I quickly ran to the edge and found Donnie standing up-side down below us. Safe and sound. How?

"This is ridiculous! Gravity cannot work like this." Donnie exclaimed.

Leo helped him to our side of the platform, "Apparently, here it can."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, different dimension." I picked up a metallic stone and threw it across the platform. Like a boomerang, the stone came back from behind us twice. On the third time, I caught the stone without flinching, "Different laws of physics."

I dropped the stone and it floated to Raph. Raph caught the stone and forced it to the ground, "Let's just hurry up and find Mikey!"

"Any idea where to start?" Donnie asked, looking at me.

I looked around and saw a platform beyond the horizon from us. It looked like a Kraang base, "I think that's as good a place as any." I pointed to the base.

"Let's do it." Raph shouted as he ran toward the edge of the platform.

He jumped and was able to land on to the platform across from us. He looked back and shouted, "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Leo, Donnie and I looked at each other and followed Raph. We jumped across platform to platform. It was like each had its own gravity field. It was kinda cool.

Leo, Donnie and I arrived to a tower and Leo noticed something, "Why aren't we seeing any Kraang around here?" He asked.

Donnie shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know, but at least they don't know we're here."

Raph landed in between Leo and Donnie and pointed ahead, "Except for those."

Leo, Donnie and I looked and saw two groups of four orbs. They were flashing like fireflies or lures. And apparently, they got the boys' attention.

"Aw, look at the little guys. They're all cute and sparkly." Raph cooed.

As if they were able to hear Raph's voice, the orbs started flying toward us. Getting bigger the closer they got.

Leo snapped out of his trance and noticed, "Wait, are they little?"

The orbs flew in front of us, showing to be twice as big as us, and started sparking with electricity.

"Nope." Donnie squeaked.

The orbs shocked electricity at us. Leo and Raph jumped out of the way. I quietly moved out of the way. And Donnie got knocked on to the ground of the platform. Leo and Raph leaped to attack the orbs. However, the orbs seperated and shocked them down. Donnie tackled the orbs and threw shuriken start them, but the orbs seperated again and the stars missed.

I noticed the orbs haven't noticed or attacked me yet. I believed it was because I was quiet. I hid Leo and Raph and told them to stay quiet. Then grabbed Donnie to safety and put my hand over his mouth.

The orbs flew around, frantically looking for us. Once they were gone from earshot and eyesight, I removed my hand from Donnie's mouth and quietly sighed in relief.

"What the heck were those things?" Leo asked, as soon as everything was quiet.

"If Mikey were here, he'd come up with a name for 'em." Raph heartedly joked. Then he sulked, "He's probably Kraang bait by now."

I shook my head, "Mikey's alive. I can feel him."

Raph gave me a look, then Donnie spoke up, getting a crystal branch free, "Guys, I think these are the same kind of crystal that was in the Kraang power cell."

"Donnie, I don't think you should mess with that." I warned.

Unfortunately, Donnie got the branch free and it started glowing bright purple. Uh-oh...

"What is that?" Leo asked.

"Something not good." I grimaced, then shouted, "Go, go, go!"

The boys and I jumped toward the next platform. The crystal exploded and the aftershock forced us toward the platform with a thud. Shards of crystal landed around us and a larger and sharp shard landed near Leo. Very close to his head.

"New rule. Nobody touch anything." Leo noted.

Raph and I replied with the thumbs up. Then my body tensed as if I was getting shocked again. My ears was able to catch roars of pain. I knew that roar.

I quickly got to my feet and alerted, "That was Leatherhead!" My body tensed with electrical pain again. I winced and hugged myself.

"Ellie? You alright? What's wrong?" Donnie asked me, as he put a hand over my shoulder.

"I... I don't know, Donnie. My body feels like it's getting shocked by cattle rods or eskrima sticks." I answered honestly.

"Have you been feeling like this with your dream?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. At first, I was getting shot by Kraang blasters. Then shocked."

Raph lost his patience and shouted, "We can figure what's going on later. We gotta find Mikey."

With that, we continued leaping across the platforms. Avoiding the crystal trees and trying to be as quiet as we could. After jumping a few of the platforms and metallic planets, the boys were starting to feel fatigue. Dimension X is so open it feels like we're getting nowhere or running in circles.

Once we found a platform large enough to catch our breath, Donnie spoke up, "Man, I kind of don't blame the Kraang for invading us. Their dimension stinks."

Leo looked around and smiled, "I don't know." He pointed to a little nub on a large rock formation, "That thing's kind of cute."

The nub saw us and squeaked, "Meep. Meep."

I had to admit it, the little guy did look cute. But, something felt omninous about it. Leo walked over to the little nub.

"Leo, the one thing we know about this dimension is don't mess with anything cute." Raph reminded our leader.

Leo didn't listen to Raph and spoke to the nub, "Mop. Mop."

"Meep, meep." The creature replied.

"Mop, mop." Leo answered and tickled the nub.

The creture laughed and let out a little smoke during its laugh.

Leo turned to the rest of us with an 'aaww' look on his face, "Oh, it's so small though. How can it-"

Then the rock started moving. It rose from the ground to reveal the nub was connected to a larger creature than look similar to a combination of a rock, a worm and an insect monster. The movement of the monster rising from its hiding spot created sounds that can make you deaf.

The boys and I covered our ears and ran. The monster chased after us, very close behind.

"I hate cute things! I hate 'em!" Raph shouted, as we jumped to the next platform.

We leaped across floating drums and cylinders to the next platform, but the monster was able to catch up to us. I tried tapping into what I did during the Ho Chan fiasco, but I felt nothing. What the heck was going on?

I felt the monster's breath creep up my back, until a shadow takled me across the platform and behind the monster. The boys piled on top of me. The monster turned and the shadow that saved our lives was a familiar Turtle Mutant with an air filtration unit. Belt equipped with small crystals. Kraang tentacles wrapped around his upper-arms. And a familiar orange bandana mask under what looked like a Kraang skull helmet.

"Stay away from my family!" The Turtle shouted at the monster.

"Mikey?" I recognised by his voice.

The Turtle, Mikey, screeched at the monster and the monster backed away in pain.

Then Mikey threw a few rocks at it, "Buzz off, Rockatopus!"

The rocks exploded in the monster's face. Then Mikey fought the creature off on his own. It was incredible. With a kick the nub on the rock part of the monster, the beast lost its balance and fell off the platform.

Once everything calmed down, relief and happiness washed over my fear and shocking pain.

"You're okay!" I shouted, throwing my arms around the young Turtle, "We were worried about you."

I released the hug as the other boys gathered around Mikey. Mikey folded his arms, "Well, what took you so long? I've been here for months."

"Months?" Leo repeated in confusion, while Donnie and I rubbed our chins in thought.

Mikey shrugged, "Or maybe a few hours. I don't have a watch."

"But we went through the portal like 15 seconds behind you." Raph pointed out.

"It seems that the time in this dimension passes much faster than time in our own." I spoke up, "Like a second in our dimension could be approximately a week and a half here."

Donnie nodded in agreement, "There's a temporal differential."

Mikey smiled, "I love tempura!"

I lightly smiled and shook my head, "Temporal, Mikey. Time and space physics."

Then he gasped in alert. We turned and saw the monster again. Mikey shouted and it left us alone.

Donnie turned back to Mikey with raised brow, "Wait, how did you-"

Mikey cut him off, "Let's get moving. That thing's gonna keep coming back, and we've got to rescue Leatherhead." Then something he noticed something, "Ooh, better stock up on bang rocks."

He leaped toward the closest crystal tree.

"Mikey, be careful!" Donnie quickly warned.

Mikey squeaked twice and a small crystal broke off the branch. It glowed light blue for a second for a second and floated in the air. Mikey grabbed it. The crystal didn't explode.

Astonished, Donnie asked, "How did you do that?"

"A lot of stuff here responds to sound." Mikey answered. He jumped down and grabbed a few caterpillar-like worms, that was crawling around us, then threw them at us.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Leo asked.

"Like this." Mikey answered, as he squeezed the worm and a long tendril attached to the platform above us.

Leo, Donnie, Raph and I copied Mikey and the worms quickly swung us to the next platform. Our landing was a little rough, but we were okay. Mikey followed behind us.

Mental note about Dimension X: Caterpillar worms make good grapples. I'll remember that.

Raph sat up and gasped with a smiled, "Wow! How'd you know how these bug things work?"

Mikey shook his worm and answered with a shrug, "Just seemed sort of obvious."

The rest of us got back to our feet to turned to Mikey. "Mikey, you're, like, a genius here." Raph complimented.

Mikey folded his arms, "Hey, in 'Crazy Backwards Land', 'Crazy Backwards Dude' is king." Then he squeezed the other end of the worm and a green juice streamed into his mouth.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and I weren't sure how to react to that.

"They're tasty too." Mikey assured. Then he swallowed the juice and shouted, "So let's go rescue Leatherhead!"

With the worms, the boys and I arrived to Kraang base with no encounters of the indegionous lifeforms. The pain has ceased, but my bones and muscles felt like they were aching.

"Leatherhead's in there." I whispered

Raph looked at me, "How can you be sure? That collar blocks your empathy."

I looked at Raph, "I just know. Call it intuition."

Mikey appeared beside Leo, hanging up-side down with his worm, "Okay, I got some good news, and I got some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Leo asked.

"There's thousands of Kraangdroids in there." He answered.

Leo shook his head, "I said 'good news'."

The doors of the tower opened and the familiar sound of heavy footsteps shook the island.

Mikey dropped down and landed near Raph and me, "I know." Then a Traag and a ice variant appeared from the doors, "That's the bad news."

The ice Traag roared with blue fire and the original Traag barfed lava.

The ice Traag saw Leo and blew blue flames at us. The boys and I jumped out of the way and into the crystal trees behind us.

"I got this!" Mikey shouted, "Just-"

Leo cut him off, "Donnie, right! Raph, left! Move!"

With that, Donnie and Raph followed Leo into battle.

Mikey shlumped over and sighed in annoyance, "Wrong."

I looked over at Mikey, "Got an idea?"

Mikey looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, if you wanna follow my lead."

"You've been here longer than I have. Let's see what you can do." I answered.

With that, Mikey gave me some of the exploding crystals and ran his plan with me. The other boys weren't having much luck in fighting the two Traag. Traag grabbed Leo and was ready to finish him off.

Until Mikey shouted, "Hey, Traag! Granitor!"

Traag and the ice variant looked at me and Mikey. I glared at the rock giants and shouted, "Put him down! Now!"

I threw the crystals at the giants. Traag let go of Leo and took a step back. Mikey and I landed in front of Leo, Donnie and Raph.

Mikey turned to his brothers, "I told you, I've got this." Then he looked at me, "Ready, Elle?"

"Let's go!" I answered with a nod.

With that, Mikey and I charged into battle with Traag and the ice variant, Granitor. He and I echanged times of throwing the exploding crystals and other attacks, "Take that!"

Traag and Granitor backed toward the edge of the island. I took a step back and covered my ears. Mikey stood his ground and gave out a high-pitched shriek. The ground underneath us cracked and the cliff gave out under the two rock giants, as they fell into the void below them.

Without a second to recollect ourselves, Mikey dashed toward the tower, "Let's move."

Donnie and Raph followed after him. Leo lightly scoffed, "I say that."

I smirked in humor, "Come on, Leader in Blue."

Leo smirked at me and we followed close behind the others.

Inside the base, we entered and made our way through the corridors without getting detected. Across the halls, we saw two Kraangdroid guarding a door. Leo reached for his swords, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

Leo looked at me. I shook my head and put my free finger over my mouth. He let go of his swords and nodded in understanding. I looked at Mikey and nodded. Mikey grabbed two worms and used them to grab the Kraang and threw them out of the robot husks and onto the ground.

Raph looked at the Kraang and noted, "Smooth."

The boys and I looked through the door and saw, what looked like, a testing room and an oak tree and two Kraang energy cannons. Three monitor screens showed Kraang Prime watching the actions.

"Initiate, that which is called, Mutagen transformation sequence." A Kraang spoke up, as the cannons aimed at the tree.

"That, which is called, Mutagen transformation sequence initiated." Another Kraang answered.

The cannons fired Mutagen at the tree until it was covered by the cyan ooze. The boys and I covered our eyes from the bright flash of light. We looked again and the tree was replaced by a crystal tree. A glass dome encased the tree. The monitors switched off and the room was finally emptied.

Once everything was quiet, the boys and I were able to enter the room.

Donnie looked at the tree and gasped, "You see that? That's what Leatherhead meant when he said they've perfected the Mutagen."

I looked over the blueprints of the Kraang's plan, "They're gonna use it to transform everything on Earth, even the people! They're going to turn Earth into another Dimension X!"

"So I'll be a genius there too?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Yes, Mikey." Donnie answered, then started raising his voice in annoyance and frustration, "Thank you for finding the one mildly positive thing among 10 billion screaming nightmares!"

Donnie's tone got too loud. He quickly covered his mouth, as the sound of a door opening.

The boys and I quickly hid in the shadows and left the room before the Kraang noticed we were here.

Leo looked at me, "Okay, Ellie. Can you lead us to Leatherhead?"

I nodded and followed my intuition. I lead the boys through the hallways without getting noticed and reached a corridor with only two Kraangdroids. My body tensed up in pain again.

The sound of a roar caught our ears as we hid in the shadows.

"What do you want from me?" A familiar voice shouted.

"That which is 'screaming'." A droid answered.

Leo and Raph took out the two droids. I looked at the imprisoned Alligator Mutant. He looked in terrible shape.

Mikey knocked the Kraang out before they could react. I gasped, "Leatherhead! Are you okay?"

Donnie worked on the object holding Leatherhead prisoner, I lightly stroked his muzzle and Mikey started asking, "What can I do for you? Can you-"

The object disappeared and Leatherhead collapsed on top of Mikey.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped, then finished his question in a tiny voice, "Get off of me!"

"Okay, Ellie. You're really starting to scare me." Raph spoke up, "It's like you were seeing through Leatherhead's eyes."

"You're not alone there, Raph." I admitted.

I helped Leatherhead back to his feet. Leatherhead looked at us, "Thank you, my friends. I feared you would never come."

I gave him a small smile, "A true friend never leaves another behind."

"Dude, did you quit moisturizing or something?" Mikey asked, as he noticed Leatherhead looks more grey with age, "You look, like, a ton older."

"It's the temporal differential, Mikey." I answered, "He's been here for years."

Leatherhead nodded, "Yes, I have been in this place for many decades now, spying on the Kraang." He put his hand over my shoulder, "When I discovered that they had perfected the Mutagen, I had to contact you." Then he reached and grab his crystal cane, "The time has come. Their invasion begins now. Follow me!"

Leatherhead charged out of the cell and noticed a Kraang was coming to. He roared at it and the Kraang ran away in fright.

"He's a little cranky." Mikey whispers to me and his brothers.

I face-palmed with a quiet giggle.

With that, the boys and I followed Leatherhead through the base and into the vents. At the other end of the vents, we entered a large black and pink room. A large crystal tree was pointing downward toward a large power console and a platform covered in numerous triangular portals.

"Oh, that's not good." Donnie noted.

"So many portals!" Leo gasped, "Why so many?"

An alarm went off and Leatherhead pointed ahead, "Look!"

The walls on the platform level open to reveal a full-on invasion force of Kraangdroids.

"So, looks like we're done here?" Donnie whimpered, as he backed into me.

"The tunnel leads to the hive factory, where the Kraangdroids are manufactured. Their numbers are effectively limitless." Leatherhead explained.

"That explains the amount of portals." I spoke up, my eyes narrowed, "Use just one and the machine will overheat. Share the power and save the heat."

"So what can we do?" Donnie asked.

"We can go down fighting." I answered.

Leatherhead nodded in agreement, "I would rather die on my feet, than live on my knees."

"Well I wouldn't. I have kneepads." Donnie argued.

I gave the Techno-Turtle a raised brow, "What's got into you lately? They're just simple droids." Then I looked at the console and the droids, "The least we can do is lessen the numbers of the armada as much as we can."

Donnie shook his head, "Are you nuts?! The only sensible course right now is retreat!"

I sighed in slight annoyance and frustration. I can't believe I need to do this. I slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Donnie yelped, then rubbed his cheek and asked me, "What was that for?"

"For taking the coward way out!" I answered.

"I'd take you have a plan, Elle?" Mikey asked.

"Let's say I'm taking a page out of your book, Mikey." I answered. Then I pointed, "Leo, Raph. You two and Mikey find a way to block that tunnel, so no more Kraangdroids will interfere. Donnie. You and I will sabotage the portal generator. And Leatherhead..."

"Crush Kraang?" Leatherhead guessed.

I smiled, "You read my mind."

"Let's hit it!" Mikey shouted, as we all swung the execute the plan.

Leatherhead, Mikey, Leo and Raph started taking out the Kraang. Leo looked over at the entrance of the tunnel and noticed something, "There, some kind of blast door."

Raph noticed and nodded, "If we can get that closed."

Leo made his way to the door and placed his hand over the scanner. The scanner declined and a droid aimed its blaster at him. Leo took the droid and cut off its arm. He used its arm to close the door. The door closed like a shutter, regardless of the droids standing under it.

Leo and Raph celebrated on a job well done, but were cut short by a Kraang-operated platform-walker machine. They quickly ran from it, trying to avoid the laserfire.

Donnie and I took out the droids operating the terminal, and started hacking.

"Okay, we need to shut down all but one portal, so we have a way home." Donnie summarised, as he typed, "Then set the whole thing to blow after we're through." He entered a code and waited. The console declined, "No!"

While taking out the droids, he threw a star at another droids blaster. The droid threw the blaster aside and took a fighting stance.

"Aw, crud nuggets." Raph sighed, but cracked his knuckles, ready to fight the droid hand-to-hand.

Raph and the droid were pretty much even-stevens, until Raph was finally able to get the Kraang out of the droid and won the fight.

Leo was having trouble with the walker. Leatherhead helped by throwing an empty droid at the Kraang that was firing lasers at Leo. He grabbed his rope and hook and threw it around one of the legs.

He looked over at Leatherhead and shouted, "Leatherhead, I need a lift!"

Leatherhead grabbed his face and threw over the top of the walker. Leo was able to the other end of the rope to another leg. The walker was in trouble. Leatherhead used his cane to whack off one of the other legs. The walker lost its balance and fell on top of itself.

However, our luck seemed to have ran out as a Kraang energy beam cut through the door to the tunnel and the cavalry arrived. Eep...

Speaking of luck, Donnie and I were not having much luck getting the console to do what we ask. The more I think about it, Donnie has been letting his frustration get the better of him lately. He can't think clearly.

One of the portals took a oval shape.

"No." Donnie noticed and tried again.

Then other portals took other shapes. One of a shuriken star and another of a star.

"No. No!" Donnie cried in frustation.

I put my hand over his shoulder, "Donnie, you need to calm your thoughts. Deep breath and think."

Donnie looked at me, then nodded. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then he opened his eyes and started typing again. This time, he knew what he was doing. I smiled and resumed typing.

All portals, but one were shut down and I set the overload sequence for 30 seconds.

"Come on! We've got 30 seconds." I alerted everyone, making my way to the portal.

"Time to go, now!" Donnie shouted as he followed behind me.

"Go through without me. I'll keep them busy." Leatherhead interjected.

"Not this time, buddy." Mikey answered, as he and I kicked the Alligator Mutant throught the portal.

We looked through the portal and saw it lead to the rooftops of New York. And Leatherhead was climbing up to the roof.

"I'm okay." He assured.

Leo, Donnie, Raph and I jumped through the portal and Leatherhead caught us before we landed on the streets.

Mikey jumped through and noticed something, "Wait!"

He fired his worm through the portal and was able to retrieve a crystal branch. There was a bright light and the portal fully closed.

"Donnie! I got you a power source for your Turtle Mech." Mikey informed Donnie, showing him the crystal.

Donnie smiled, "Mikey, you are a genius!"

Mikey shook his head, "Not anymore." Then he removed his helmet with a sullen look, "Now, I'm just back to being regular 'Mess-Everything-Up' Mikey."

Leo shook his head, "No way. Saving that power cell was brilliant, and you did that here."

Mikey regained his smile, "Yeah, I did!" He scratched the back of his head, "Maybe I'm not such a screw-up after all!" Then he realized his hands weren't holding onto the edge of the roof. Mikey fell, "Whoa!" And landed on the street with a thud, "I'm okay!"

Leatherhead, the boys and I climbed over and were on the roof, safe and sound.

"That overload should have taken out their whole facility." Donnie explained with a smile, "Their invasion will be set back for months!"

"Yeah, but how long is that with the time differential thing?" Raph asked, reminding of the time difference between our dimension and Dimension X.

Donnie shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know. Hours? Maybe a day."

I looked at the grey clouds over our heads, "Guys, there's a storm coming." I looked at the boys, "Are we ready to fight?"

Raph, Donnie, Leo and Leatherhead smiled, "Yes!"

We looked over at Mikey, who was quietly smiling.

"I need a minute." He told us. After a second, he opened his eyes and grinned, "Okay, now I'm ready." Then the boys share a high-three, "Booyakasha!"

I, however, wasn't feeling very enthused. My nightmares keep getting worse and my gut tells me that it's gonna happen soon.

I just hope everyone is truly ready. Cause we need to be.


	25. The Invasion Prt 1

The Invasion Part 1.

 **Samantha's POV.**

It was a quiet night. About over a week since the incident that involved my dear baby sister getting mutated into a hideous serpent. Father still blames Hamato Yoshi for what has happened. I blame that lying lizard freak.

Speaking of that freak, I have been looking over the choker that I took from around her neck. The main material was a soft and fuzzy velvet. With a strong ring and clasp at both ends. The pendant was a silver turtle with its shell pattern a strange, and yet very familiar symbol. In the middle of the symbol was a blue gem.

I noticed the turtle was a locket, so I opened it. The locket quietly played a music box tune and I looked at the photos. The first was of a family of five. The father wore a journalist's uniform. His hair was a faded brown, indicating he was in his early to mid forties. Light blue eyes, like mine.

" **You're ignoring what this is telling you!** "

The mother wore a hooded Miko hakama uniform, with the hood down. She was a Lizard Mutant, like that lying traitor, but her eyes were green, like the red-masked Turtle. Raphael I think his name was. She was smiling, but her eyes were so sad.

" **You never want to see Karai hurt!** "

In between the mother and father were two girls of 5 years apart. The older girl wore a colorful blouse over a white tank top. And deep blue jeans. Her hair was a light blonde with natural brown lowlights. Her eyes were a light blue, like mine and the father's.

The older girl was me, before I turned into this monster.

The younger girl wore a dark grey sleeveless hoodie over a dark blue t-shirt, and olive green cargo pants. Her hair was black and styled in a ponytail. Her eyes were an amber-brown, like Yoshi's and the lizard's eyes.

The younger girl was the lying lizard traitor.

Behind the family was another Mutant. A white rabbit with strong brown eyes. He wore a light blue Rounin kimono. I've seen those eyes somewhere. I know I have.

" **Don't you remember your uncle, Hamato Yoshi?** "

The other photo was of another family. A very handsome Japanese man and a beautiful Japanese woman carrying a beautiful baby girl. I knew this family. It was my family. But, why am I in the other photo?

" **Karai isn't your sister. I am.** "

Get out of my head! Stop filling me with your lies!

"Master Shredder, the hour grows late. Have you made your decision?" TigerClaw's voice spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"They are dangerous allies. But they have provided us with much technology, asking little in return." Father noted in thought.

"They will betray you. You know this." TigerClaw pointed out, "They care nothing for the human race."

"Nor do I." Father answered, then ordered, "Leave us, TigerClaw."

TigerClaw nodded and left the Throne Room. Once the door closed, I decided to speak my mind, "Father, are you sure about this? I agree with TigerClaw. I miss Karai as much as you do. But, if the Kraang-"

Father looked at me and cut me off, "Enough, Asami! I don't need your suggestions!"

I bowed my head, stepped back and activated the communications with the Kraang. The screen projected an image of Kraang Prime. I could tell by the difference.

"Kraang Prime." Father greeted.

"One called Shredder." Kraang Prime greeted, then told Father, "Kraang must have your decision."

"If I help you, will you uphold your end of the bargain?" Father asked.

Kraang Prime nodded, "Kraang will deliver the ones called Splinter, Eleanor Hamato and the Turtles."

"And once I find Karai, you will mutate her back to normal?" Father asked in a hopeful tone.

The Kraang leader nodded, "Kraang agrees to this." Then added, "But in return, Shredder must then help Kraang conquer the city known as New York City. And then the world!"

I looked away in thought. I'm starting to sense this alliance is not going to last very long. All the Kraang want is to terraform the Earth into their own version of home.

But then the lizard's words started flooding into my mind. Images of familiar scenes flashed before my eyes. Then Karai shouting at Father.

" **I am not your daughter!** "

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day, In the Lair...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Geeze! Talk about a growing snowball of nerves. I've never felt so worried about an alien invasion all my life. I know the boys and I took out the Technodrome over a year ago, but this time the Kraang have perfected the Mutagen, and have a full invasion army ready to go. How can I not be worried?

Anywho, Mikey, Leo and I were inside the Lab, trying to work on a plan to take down the invasion force. Raph is out with Casey, searching for Miwa. And April said she was spending the day with Irma.

Leo and I were pacing back and forth. Donnie was looking over the plans with his computers and Mikey was just eating pizza.

I was too deep in my thoughts to eat. Something didn't feel right about April's situation with Irma. I still get a bad vibe about her. She's so pushy and inquisitive, it's annoying. Even her aura didn't feel right.

An aura circles your entire physical form. Not Irma, though. Her's seemed to center around her stomach. Only way that's possible is if she was a...

Ooohhh, they are sooo dead!

Donnie's voice broke my train of thought, "I'm so worried, I can't even eat."

He threw his slice of pizza across the room. Luckily Mikey caught it, before it hit the ground.

Mikey resumed eating, "Me too. Totally."

Then Uncle Splinter spoke up, as he entered the Lab, "You have a right to be concerned. The Kraang invasion is imminent." Then he asked, "What plans have you devised to stop it?"

Donnie smiled and answered, "I give you my latest invention." He grabbed the pinboard, which was covered in designs of the machine he drew up a few weeks ago, "The Turtle Mech! It's fully armed with rockets, flame throwers, and an electro harpoon. Guaranteed to stop a massive Kraang invasion army, or your money back."

Mikey smiled with stars in his eyes, "Giant robots are awesome! I vote Turtle Mech!"

Leo shook his head, "But that thing's not even ready. It could damage New York more than help it."

"It's ready... Enough." Donnie argued.

"There's gotta be another way." Leo pointed out, "We need to establish a second base outside the city."

I nodded in agreement, but Donnie argued back, "There is no time for that, Leo. The Turtle Mech is solid. If I were leader, I'd-"

Leo cut him off, "But you're not leader, Donnie! I am."

"Oh, snap." Mikey smirked, as the two glared at each other you could see sparks.

"Enough you two!" I shouted, snapping them out of their staredown.

"Your egos fight one another, when we should be preparing to fight the Kraang." Uncle Splinter pointed out.

With that, Mikey, Uncle Splinter and I left the Lab, so Donnie and Leo could sort out which plan is better.

To be honest, I think Leo had the right idea about getting a second base outside the city. You never know what might happen. What if the Turtle Mech doesn't work? What if Kraang Prime gets involved? What if Shredder gets involved?

Of course, within seconds of arguing, Leo and Donnie leave the Lab.

"Leo, the Turtle Mech is our only answer! Be reasonable!" Donnie pushed.

"I am being reasonable! We need a second base, Donnie. Period." Leo pushed back.

The argument came to a screeching halt, as the toll gates rang and April arrived with... Irma? Irma tripped and her glasses fell off her face. So she went on all-fours, looking for them.

I slowly reached for my eskrima, as April explained to us, "Guys! I'm sorry about this. But-but-but Footbots were after us, and-and Irma here is really good at keeping secrets, and, um-"

Uncle Splinter cut her off, "April, you have brought a stranger? Here?"

Irma found her glassed, put them on and dusted herself off.

"Don't worry, Master Splinter. She's cool." April assured, then turned to Irma, "Right, Irma?" Irma looked at us and froze, "Irma?"

"T-t-t-turtles?" Irma stuttered.

"What up, dog?" Mikey greeted with a smile.

"Turtles..." Irma repeated, then looked like she was going to freak out, "Derp..."

Leo walked over to her and assured, "Miss, I know we look kind of different and all, but I promise, we're not gonna hurt you."

Irma didn't reply. Instead, she started turning her head. I grabbed April's arm and pushed her and the boys behind me, as I drew my eskrima sticks.

April looked at me, "Is she okay, Ellie?"

Before I could answer, Irma's neck extended in height, revealing robot parts.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey yelped, as he threw pizza at Irma's face.

Irma's head span, as her eyes blinked red and she repeated, "Turtles. Turtles. Turtles."

The boys and April screamed, as the rest of Irma's body morphed into, what looked like, and advanced Kraangdroid with a Kraang in the stomach area. The Kraang laughed in a rapsy, male, parrot-like voice.

* * *

( **A/N: I instantly recognised that Kraang Sub-Prime was voiced by the same voice actor for Iago from the Aladdin series. Kinda hard to miss him out.**

 **So, that's the best way I can describe his voice. Raspy and parrot-like. Hehehe.** )

* * *

This Kraang was very different compared to the other Kraang. This one had a telescopic eye. A large scar across its head. Markings around its normal eye. And a mouth like Kraang Prime.

I knew it! Irma was a Kraang spy!

Irma's head continued to spin, "Turtles! Turtles!"

Mikey turned to April, "April, you gotta, like, pick your friends more carefully."

The Kraang laughed and pounded its robotic hands, ready for a fight. Then it grabbed the arcade machine.

April gasped, "Oh, my gosh! Irma was a-"

The Kraang threw the machine toward us, "Kraang!"

The boys ducked, while Uncle Splinter and I jumped out of the way.

"Now you know why I hardly spoke to her." I told April.

April gave me a look, until the Kraang spoke, "Lowly insects. Kneel before the genius of Kraang sub-Prime. Greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X!" Then he told us, "The discovery of the Lair was the final component, needed to launch full scale invasion!"

Just as he finished talking, Kraang portals started appearing all around the Lair.

"Oh, no!" April gasped.

Mikey gulped, "This can't be good."

Then Kraangdroids walked out of the portals and started firing their blasters at us. I grabbed April's hand and hid her behind the large pipes near the bedrooms.

"The signal was correct. Kraang has discovered the place of Turtle hiding." A Kraangdroid said, as it appeared from the portal.

Leo tried to grab a weapon from the dummy, but Kraang Sub-Prime threw the pinball machine at him.

"This is so messed up!" April spoke up, "My best friend for the past year was a Kraang?" Then she looked at me, "And you knew?"

I pointed to my eyes, "You can't fool these eyes, April." Then I explained, "I wish I told you sooner, but you wouldn't believe me, if I did."

"Fooled you! Fooled you all!" Kraang Sub-Prime shouted.

Then he chased after Mikey, who fled into the kitchen. I jumped out of my hiding spot, withdrew my eskrima sticks, drew my katana blades and started taking out the Kraangdroids.

Mikey ran out the kitchen, trying to get away from Kraang Sub-Prime and Irma's head, which was shooting lasers from her eyes at everything she looked at.

"Destroy the Turtles! Wipe out the lair!" Kraang Sub-Prime ordered, as he turned to Uncle Splinter, "But the rat comes with us."

Mikey kicked Irma's head away from him, but it ended up biting Donnie's foot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Donnie yelped, as he hopped, trying to fight back and get Irma off.

"Sorry, D!" Mikey apologised as he ran from the laserfire.

Kraang Sub-Prime and Uncle Splinter took their fight into the dojo. And Kraang Sub-Prime was able to land a few blows, "Take that, you filthy rat!"

He summoned a circular saw from his right hand, and aimed to attack my uncle with it. I quickly jumped in and blocked the attack with my blades.

Kraang Sub-Prime looked at me and exclaimed, "What?"

I just gave him a glare and pushed the blade away from Uncle Splinter. Kraang Sub-Prime growled and took me by surprise with a powerful kick, forcing me to fly out of the Dojo and into the Lounge. Mikey was able to fight back, now that he had his nunchucks.

I noticed Irma climbing above Leo's head and was about to jump toward him. Before Leo and I could react, one of Leo's katanas flew and stabbed her in mid-air.

Leo looked at the robot head in confusion, then Uncle Splinter shouted, "Go! Escape!"

He threw another katana and Donnie's staff to Leo and Donnie.

"But, what about you?" I asked, as worry started to creep chills up my spine.

"I will hold them off." Uncle Splinter answered. Kraang Sub-Prime charged out of the Dojo and resumed his fight with my Uncle.

"We're not leaving you!" Leo protested, grabbing his other katana from Irma.

"I have a plan!" Uncle Splinter explained, then strongly instructed, "Go now!"

"Come on! Head for the Shell-Raiser!" Donnie shouted.

We followed him to the toll gates, where the Shell-Raiser was parked. Kraang Sub-Prime noticed and fired rockets at us, "You'll go nowhere!"

We dodged the rockets and they attacked the Shell-Raiser. The impact of the rockets knocked the van off to its side.

Donnie gasped and cried in dismay, "My baby!"

Then the Kraang continued to attack us. We crossed the toll gates, barely with the scales on our noses. Then Leo instructed, "Everyone, follow me!" And he ran down the tunnel.

April, Donnie, Mikey and I quickly followed, but I stayed behind for a second to look back. My heart burned in anger, but worry for my uncle frosted my blood. I shook my head and quickly caught up to everyone. We continued running until we were in the dark sewer tunnels.

"This way." Leo instructed, as we followed him.

"This is all my fault!" April spoke up between breaths, "I led them straight to the Lair."

"Don't blame yourself, April." Mikey assured.

I nodded in agreement, "Mikey's right. You were just trying to help a friend."

April looked at me, "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I raised a brow, "The real ones I'm mad at are the Kraang."

Then we came to a stop as the tunnel lead to a fork. "Which way?" April asked.

"Left! That'll lead us to the Turtle Mech." Donnie answered.

"No! We gotta find Raph and Casey first." Leo argued.

"We can find them in the Mech!" Donnie argued back. I rubbed my forehead, as the tension between Leo and Donnie began to build again.

"It's too slow!" Leo pointed out.

"You're the one who's too slow." Donnie argued, "You're leading us into disaster."

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do." Leo shouted.

"Boys!" I yelled in frustration.

Before anyone had time to react, a Kraang portal appeared between Leo and Donnie, seperating Leo and I from Donnie, April and Mikey.

A Kraangdroid walked out of the portal on Donnie's side, "It is the one called The Turtles."

Then it started firing its blaster at them. More droids walked out and fired their weapons as well. Donnie tried to deflect the laserfire with his staff and a laser caught his arm and he collapsed.

Mikey fought off the Kraang, "Booyakasha!"

Some of the droids turned their attention to Leo and I. We fought them off and used their robot husks as shields.

"Run! Take April and Donnie to safety." Leo told Mikey, then looked at me, "Ellie, go with them. I'll lead the Kraang away."

"Dude, we can't leave you too!" Mikey shouted back.

I turned to Leo, "Leo, there's no way I'm-"

Leo cut me off by grabbing my kimono top, dragged me closer to him, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. This took me by surprise. My heart felt like it was trying escape my chest. My face went cherry red. It was like time came to a halting stop.

And what's better, Leo wasn't under the influence of poisonous wasp venom and wasn't trying to spread the virus, like last time.

Leo pulled away from me and pushed me toward Mikey, "Just do it!"

He stabbed two Kraangdroid heads into his katanas and banged them together, "Come on, Kraang! This way. Woo! Yeah!" The Kraang turned their full attention to Leo and chased him down the tunnel, "Follow me! Come on! Over here!"

April and I helped Donnie to his feet and made our way through the tunnel to the Turtle Mech. However, Donnie was in bad shape, so I suggested we follow Leo's lead and find to others.

We eventally found a ladder to the surface. Mikey climbed first.

He lifted the manhole cover, giving the tunnel a bit of light, "Coast is clear." He quickly ducked his head, as we heard a car pass by. Then he tried again, "Okay, now the coast is clear."

Mikey and I removed the manhole cover and April was the first to enter the surface. Donnie followed and winced, covering his wound, "Ow, ow, it hurts so bad."

April put her hand over his and assured with a small smile, "You'll be all right, Donnie. I'll get you fixed up."

Donnie smiled back. I grabbed my T-Phone and tried contacting Leo. The phone dialed and answered with the dead line tone. "He's not answering. We're on our own from here." I told everyone.

Donnie sighed with a sulk, "It's my fault. Man, I shouldn't have argued with Leo. Now he's gone."

Suddenly, another Kraang portal appeared. April, Mikey, Donnie and I quickly hid behind a taxi before the Kraang marched through the portal and notice us.

They marched straight past us without a second glance. "I don't think they saw us." April whispered, as soon as the Kraang were gone.

Donnie sighed, "Leo was right. We should've gotten out of the city while we had a chance."

I shook my head, "Not without Kirby and the others." Then I started making my way to April's apartment, "Come on!"

April, Mikey and Donnie followed after me. A thought came to me and I grabbed my T-Phone again. With the Lair overtaken by the Kraang, Raph and Casey need to be updated on any changes.

I called Raph and he answered, "Ellie, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No time to explain. We're on our way to April's apartment. Meet us there!" I answered.

"Roger that." Raph nodded, then hung up his end.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, In April's Apartment...***_

April, Mikey, Donnie and I arrived to April's apartment. Kirby quickly let us in and we explained what was going on. Of course, Kirby fainted out of shock, but I quickly woke him up.

Now, all we have to do is wait for the others and fix Donnie's arm, which April said she'd handle.

"The city's overrun. What are we- What is anyone going to do?" Kirby spoke up, as he paced around the room.

"Ow." Donnie yelped, but assured, "No, I'm okay."

April grabbed a bandange and started wrapping it around his wound.

Donnie sighed and spoke up, "April, now that it's the end of the world and all, again, I figured I'd better just tell you, kind of, how I feel."

This caught April's attention, as she tightened the bandange too tight.

Donnie yelped, "Ow!"

April noticed and quickly apologised, "Oh, sorry, Donnie!" Then told him, "You should stop talking. It just makes things hurt more."

I raised a brow at the ginger-haired teenager. Then there was a loud boom over our heads. Kirby fell to his knees and cried, "We're doomed! Doomed! Oh, my poor sweet April."

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil." Mikey assured, "This whole alien invasion thing is really no big deal." Then he opened the curtains, "Look."

Kirby looked and saw it was pandamonium outside.

"Mikey!" I shouted.

Mikey looked and noticed, "Oh." He quickly closed the curtains and smiled sheepishly, "Never mind."

Like before, Kirby fainted. I folded my arms at the young Turtle, "Way to go, Knucklehead! I just got him out of the last one."

Mikey gave me an apologetic look, then peeked through the curtains, "Oh, boy."

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, In the City...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

It was extreme chaos is the streets of New York. The Kraang were destroying everthing in their path. No sign of Yoshi, O'Neil, the Lizard or the Turtles trying to stop this invasion.

A male teenager carrying a little girl, ran by and stopped in front of us. The teen screamed and ran off.

"The city is ours, Master Shredder." TigerClaw told Father.

"Since I was a boy, I have seen this very vision. The world in chaos." Father spoke with a small smile in his tone.

A familiar howl filled the air, as Bradford arrived to report to Father, "Master Shredder, the Kraang have sent word. Leonardo is not far from here. They're leading him straight to us."

I raised a brow, "Leonardo? The blue one?"

Bradford nodded. Father smiled under his mask, "Excellent. Then it is the beginning of the end."

I looked at the streets and destruction. Something inside me kept nagging that this is not right. I should've stopped this. My heart ached. My mind continued to send me flashes of images. One seemed to stuck in my mind.

A destroyed house in flames, at the dead of night. Three mangled bodies inside. Well, one not so mangled. It was carried out by a shadowed silohette. I felt like I know the shadowed man.

What significance does that have to me? Why does my head and heart hurt just thinking about it?

Within a few minutes, Leonardo appeared from the sewers. The Foot Bots intercepted him and attacked. Leonardo fought back and used extraordinary stealth to sneak past without getting detected by anything else. Once in the middle of an abandoned construction site below us, the Foot Bots grouped up against him. Like an honorary ninja, Leonardo fought back.

"He fights bravely." TigerClaw noted.

"He is young, overconfident, foolish." Father replied.

I narrowed my eyes at the blue masked turtle, "He fights like..."

In my eyes, Leonardo's image was replaced by the tall white rabbit Rounin, from the Lizard's locket. My head started surging with pain, as more images of things I don't remember.

"Do not take chances with him, Master." Bradford told Father, "We should destroy him quickly!"

"Archers." Father called. The Foot Bot archers aimed their arrows at Leonardo. Leonardo turned as Father shouted, "Fire!"

The archers fired their arrows at the Turtle.

 **To be continued...**


	26. The Invasion Prt 2

The Invasion Part 2.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

 _Okay, let me back up a bit. The Kraang have finally decided to Earth. It turns out that April's friend, Irma, was a Kraang spy known as Kraang Sub-Prime, and attacked us in our home. The boys, April and I got seperated and Donnie got hurt._

 _Now, Donnie, April, Mikey and I are hiding in April's Apartment. Casey and Raph are in the city, trying to regroup with us. I don't know where Leo and Uncle Splinter were, but I hope they're okay._

 _Oh, did I forget to mention that Leo kissed me, before we seperated, so he could lure the Kraang away? Yeah, that happened. I still can't belive he did that. That he actually LIKES me. Anyway, I think you guys are up to date._

Right now, April, Donnie and Mikey were watching the news, while I was comforting Kirby, who was curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth of the couch.

"Invasion!" The news reporter exclaimed, "That's right, folks. The aliens are back! Robots are emerging from portals! UFOs are everywhere! A giant alien brain is stomping through the east village!"

"Yeah, I'd say we're basically doomed." Donnie spoke up.

"This is all my fault." April sighed, "If I hadn't brought Irma to the Lair-"

"You can't blame yourself, April." Donnie assured, placing a hand over her shoulder.

Mikey nodded and put his arm over her shoulder, "Yeah, we can do that for you."

Donnie hit him over the head, as I spoke up, "You're not helping, Mikey."

Then April spoke up in a determined tone, "I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna find your brothers and Casey."

Kirby looked at his daughter, "You can't go out there, April! You have to stay with me." Then hid his face into his arms, "I'm scared."

I put my hand over his shoulder. Damn this collar. This would be much easier if my empathy wasn't inhibited.

Mikey's T-Phone rang. He answered and smiled, "Whoa! Raph just sent me a text." Then he read, "'On our way, being chased by Kraang Prime. Frowny face.'" Then he shrugged, "Oh, guess they'll be a few minutes late."

The text got my attention, "Kraang Prime's in the city?" Mikey nodded. My gut turned, "Oh no..."

April looked at me, "What do you mean by 'oh no'?"

I rubbed my arms in discomfort, "I've been having nightmares about this invasion since last year."

"And you didn't tell us?" Donnie exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to say? The Kraang have a 'Plan B'?" I asked, "My dreams are not 100% accurate, Donnie. Just glimpses and images."

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the City...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

Leonardo did amazing with avoiding the Foot Bots' arrows aimed at him. And he still had plenty of stamina left. That rat, Yoshi, taught these Mutants very well. He must have taught them since they were very young.

Leonardo looked at Father and shouted, "Stop hiding behind your Foot Bots! Face me, Shredder!"

"You are beneath me, Turtle." Father answered.

Upon Father's words, my head surged with pain again. I closed my eyes and more images flashed behind my eyelids. A happy family. I was training with the rabbit Rounin. Then fire. Fighting. My father's face, but I was fighting him. A little girl crying and reaching out to her family.

I opened my eyes to the sound of fighting and wood breaking. I looked and saw that Leonardo was in the center of the construction site and surrounded by the Foot Bots.

"You should let me finish him, Master." TigerClaw suggested.

Father shook his head, "Not yet. I want to see him suffer."

I looked at Father, then at my hands. My heart started aching. I closed my eyes one las time. Then something finally clicked. The photo in the lizard's locket. There was a reason why I was in the first picture and not the second.

The man with the woman and baby was not Oroku Saki. It was Hamato Yoshi. That means the woman was Tang Shen and the baby was Miwa. The lizard was telling the truth.

I opened my eyes and the pain in my head was gone. Realization hit me like lightning. I remember everything now. I gasped and looked at my hands.

Imouto. Mother. Father. Miyamoto-Sensei.

"What have I done?!"

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Sewers...***_

 **Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter's POV.**

I searched through the sewers in hopes to find my family, as well as avoid detection from the Kraang. Inside a dark tunnel, I found scraps of deactivated Kraangdroids. Taken down by sharp blades. Maybe katanas.

Sticking through a head of a droid, I found a small knife. A tanto. I retrieved the knife and examined it. I recognised it quickly, "Leonardo."

Then I sensed something approaching from behind me.

"It is the rodent known as 'Splinter'." A voice alerted, as I turned to see a group of the Kraangdroids. Then the center one ordered, "Exterminate. Exterminate."

The droids fired their weapons at me. I used the environment to avoid the bright pink laserfire. I tried to escape the tunnel, but another droid blocked my path.

Then, the Kraang were taken by surprise by a familiar Alligator Mutant. Leatherhead.

"Kraang!" Leatherhead roared, as he took out another droid with his jaws.

He took out the last one with his tail, however he kept punching it to the ground.

"That is enough! Enough!" I shouted.

Leatherhead looked at me and the membrane covering his eyes lowered. He let go of the droid and the Kraang scurried off.

"Leatherhead, my thanks." I bowed my head to Michelangelo and Eleanor's friend.

He bowed his head back, "Great Splinter." Then he asked, "Where are your sons? Where is Eleanor?"

"Lost in this madness." I answered in a worried tone, then asked, "Will you help me find them?"

Leatherhead nodded, "Anything for my friends."

"Then let us hurry!" I told him, running down the tunnel. He followed quickly behind me.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Back in the City...***_

 **Samantha's POV.**

Leonardo was able to take out the Foot Bots with only one of his blades. However he was running out of breath and stamina. A Foot Bot got luckly and tripped him down the site and into the pool of water.

Leonardo climbed out of the water and caught his breath. Shredder, Xever, TigerClaw, Bradford and I stood over Leo. He got back to his feet at and was ready for Round 3. He's resiliant. Good.

"Now you may finish him." Shredder told us.

TigerClaw, Xever, Bradford and I charged toward Leo. All three attacked him and kept him down. However, I drew my kama, extended it into a kusarigama and attacked Xever and Bradford. I used my kusarigama to throw Xever out of the construction site and shoulder-tackled Bradford into the dirt.

"What is this?" Shredder exclaimed, as he watched my actions.

I walked over to Leo and extended my hand to him. Leo looked at me with a raised brow, "Sam?"

I smiled and nodded. Leo smiled and took my hand. I helped the blue-masked Turtle, my cousin, back to his feet.

"Asami, what are you doing?" TigerClaw asked me. 'Asami'? I went by that name? Really?

I narrowed my eyes, "My name is not Oroku Asami." Leo and I double-kicked TigerClaw into the wall of the upper floor of the site. "It's Hamato Samantha."

I looked at Leo and smiled. He smiled back. I'm glad my family was okay after all these years. Even if we are all Mutants now. I'd rather be a fox than a monster.

Then Leo's smile faded and he shouted, "Sam, look out!"

I turned and felt something sharp and metallic pierce all the way through my chest. I leaned over the arm of the man responsible; Shredder. Everything felt cold. I couldn't breathe. My vision was growing dark. I couldn't feel myself moving. I dropped Imouto's locket and it bounced near Leo's feet.

"Weak. Just like your mother." Shredder whispered into my ear, until he threw me over the fence.

The last thing I saw before my vision went completely black, was Shredder striking Leo down with a single blow.

* * *

 **Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter's POV.**

I exit the Sewers to an abandoned construction site. Foot Bots surrounded the area, but they were deactivated by sharp blades. Inside one of the robots, I found a familiar katana. Leonardo's katana. But, this entire place felt cold. Not winter cold, but numbing cold.

"They wait for him in the girl's home." I heard TigerClaw's voice inform.

Then Saki's voice instructed, "Bait them out and destroy them."

Before I could move, I felt something falling toward me. I looked and noticed it was a familiar white fox Mutant. It landed near me.

I rolled the Mutant over and recognised its face, "Samantha?"

I noticed two red growing stains on her shirt. Where her heart and lung should be. I put my fingers over her neck. There was a pulse. Saki must have missed her vitals by a small centimeter.

I heard footsteps and saw Saki leaving the site.

I stood up and glared at my former brother, "Where is my son?"

"I take him like I took your child so many years ago." He answered, then started laughing.

My heart burned in anger. First my love, Tang Shen. Then Miyamoto Usagi. Then my dear Leiko. Samantha and now Leonardo. This has gone far enough!

Saki and I charged toward each other and locked into battle.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, In April's Apartment...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Well, here we go again. Kirby has just fainted under too much fear to handle. Not sure if the others feel it, but the atmosphere around me has grown cold. I've felt this change before. Miyamoto-Sensei and Mother. Someone's got badly hurt, and it's someone very close to me.

Anywho, Donnie splashed water over Kirby's face. Kirby stirred awake and sat up.

"I just had the worst dream. The Kraang were trying to invade." He told us.

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil." Mikey assured, "Reality is way worse than your nightmare."

Kirby panicked again with a whimper.

I tapped Mikey over his head, "Mikey, for once, don't speak your mind."

Then Raph and Casey arrived unscathed. "We gotta move. Kraang Prime is stomping this way." Raph informed us.

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed in relief and threw his arm around his older brother.

Raph smiled and patted Mikey's shell, "Aw, I missed you too, little brother."

"Casey!" April exclaimed in relief, throwing her arms around Casey, "Oh, I was scared I'd lost you forever."

Casey smiled, "No worries, Red. Your man is here."

Donnie looked away in slight disgust, then spoke up, "Uh, not to break this up, but Leo is still out there!"

"What?" Raph exclaimed.

"Long story, bro." Mikey spoke up, "Basically-"

Suddenly, Leo came crashing through the window. But he didn't jump through. He was thrown. He landed on to the coffee table, snapping it in half.

He was covered in deep scratches, bruises, gashes, and even he shell was damaged. Like he got into a fight with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and lost. My heart screamed in pain and despair at Leo's condition.

* * *

( **A/N: Like Westley's scream in Princess Bride, when he was in the machine set to 50.**

 **The sound of ultimate suffering.** )

* * *

"Leo!" I cried, running to the injured Turtle and rested his head in my arms.

"Leo!" April cried.

I put my head over his chest. I could still hear his heartbeat steady and a steady breathing, "He's still breathing."

Mikey looked at Leo's shell and exclaimed, "Dude, his shell is cracked!"

Then a familiar voice shouted, "Come out, Turtles! We know you're in there!"

I narrowed my eyes in anger, "TigerClaw..." That means Shredder did this to Leo.

Foot Bots entered, via the broken window. Casey tackled the two first bots, but they kept coming in.

"This way!" April told us. But a Foot Bot blocked the exit.

Donnie threw his staff at the head of the robot and the bot shut down. I picked Leo up over my back, "Easy, Leo." And followed the others to the exit of the building.

We opened the main door and Donnie took out the Foot Bots that were guarding the door. Bradford jumped in front of us and roared.

"This is for my brother!" Mikey shouted April's apartment, as he threw the couch from the fire escape and onto Bradford. Ouch.

TigerClaw fired his pistol at us. Donnie threw two smoke bombs into his face. That should give us some time.

"Hurry, this way!" Kirby told us, as he ran ahead of us.

He lead down the street, to a parked psychedelic-colored hippie van.

"What the heck is that?" Raph asked.

"It's my old party wagon from back in my hipster days." Kirby answered, then smiled with a peace sign, "Groovy."

I smiled, then something struck me. I shouted, "Kirby!"

However Mutagen fell on top of him. And he transformed into a Kraang-Human zombie Mutant. Kirby looked at us and aimed to attack us. I looked behind and Kraang Prime was smirking at us.

"Not again!" April shouted in dismay.

Casey grabbed her shoulder and we made our way into the van, "April, move!"

Raph was last and closed the door, "Floor it, Jones!"

Casey got the keys from under the driver's visor and started the van. Kirby jumped in front of the van and Casey sped down the street. Kirby flew off and Kraang Prime chased after us. We were able to give her the slip by driving into an alley.

"I'll get you all!" It shouted after us.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Construction Site...***_

 **Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter's POV.**

Saki and I have been fighting for some time. Saki has the upper hand at the moment. All I could do was block his attacks.

Saki started taunting me, "You grow tired. Your skills have become weak. Just like your younger sister. Yet I am stronger than ever. Fueled by anger, by rage!"

I dodged his attack and forced him back. The force of my attack threw him a few feet in front of a crane.

"Rage is a fuel that burns quickly." I told him.

Saki looked at me, "Always the wise one. I can see where Eleanor gets her personality from." Then he threw three kunai at me.

I dodged the kunai, but Saki attacked me and threw me into the crane. The crane's chain gave out and pipes fell on top of me. I couldn't get back to my feet.

Saki grabbed me by my beard and forced me to look at him, with his third blade betweem my eyes, "What wisdom do you have now?"

I said nothing, but glared at my former brother. He prepared the final blow, until Leatherhead appeared and attacked Saki with his jaws. He threw Saki into the air and threw him into a framework.

Leatherhead turned his attention to me and tried to get me out of the pile of pipes, "My friend, are you hurt?"

I looked behind him and shouted, "Look out!"

Saki jumped on top of Leatherhead's head and lured him away from me. Leatherhead tried to fight back, but he was too slow and Saki was able to out-maneuver him with ease and take him down with his blades.

With a final kick, Saki launched Leatherhead into the bottom of the construction site. The wood gave out under Leatherhead's weight and he fell into the water.

My anger reached its peak and I broke free from the pipes, throwing into the air. I charged toward Saki and tackled him deeper into the site, leading him into the Sewers.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Elsewhere...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Casey drove the van into a deserted garage parking lot, "This looks like a safe spot."

Raph opened the door and jumped out, "Come on. We gotta find Splinter!"

"No way! What about Leo?" Mikey asked as Donnie climbed out.

"We shouldn't move him." Donnie told us.

Raph looked at me, "Ellie, you're coming with us."

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving Leo alone!"

Donnie put his hand over my shoulder, "We need you, Elle."

"It's okay, Allie. He can stay with me." Casey assured me, "I'm going back to search for my family."

April nodded, "Okay, but we meet back at this spot."

Casey nodded with a smile, "You got it, Red."

I climbed out of the van and April closed the doors, "Be careful, Hockey Puck."

With that, Casey reversed into the street and drove off. April, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and I made out way to the Sewers, back to the Lair.

The Lair was a real wreck. That Kraang Sub-Prime really did a number on this place.

The first place we looked was the Dojo.

"Sensei, you in here?" Raph shouted.

" **伯父さん** (Oji-san/Uncle)?" I called, "Can you hear me?"

April used her psychic abilities, but she shook her head, "He's not here. I don't sense him."

I thought for a second. Since Leo is not here or capable of giving instructions, it's my turn.

I looked at the boys, "We gotta move. Everyone gather one meaningful thing you want to take with you. First we find Splinter, and then we get out of town."

Everyone nodded and seperated to different room. Donnie and I walked into the Lab and started packing what we needed. I grabbed my DreamPads and pencils, while Donnie packed his beakers and medical supplies.

I looked at Timothy and put my hand over the frozen glass, "We'll be back, Tim."

"And if we don't make it, you should defrost in about 70 years or so." Donnie added, putting a hand over my shoulder.

"Hopefully the world is a better place by then." I finished.

I put my shoulder-bag over my shoulder and we made toward the door. However, as soon as I took my first step, I felt something surge through me. I froze and blinked. Donnie's image was replaced by Shredder. I was fighting him, but I know I'm not moving.

It's like with my dreams and during our time in Dimension X. What's happening to me?

* * *

 **Donatello's POV.**

I was about to reach the door, until I heard Ellie gasp. I turned and noticed that's she was frozen on the spot. The sclera of her eyes were black again, but her irises were still amber-brown. Like she was seeing through another's eyes again. Like during our time in Dimension X, I don't think Ellie noticed this, but her eyes were like Leatherhead's eyes.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" I asked her.

Ellie reached out into the air. I put my hands into hers, to assure I was still with her. I lead her outside the Lab.

The others gatherd and noticed Elle's condition. I kept my hands in her grip.

"What is it? What do you see?" April asked.

"I... I see Shredder. I'm fighting him, but he's winning." She answered. Her brows furrowed, "I'm very angry at him. He hurt Leatherhead. Harmed Leonardo." Then her expression turned sad and tears welled up in her eyes, "He almost killed Samantha..."

My brothers and I looked at each other. Ellie was starting to sound like Master Splinter. And I mean more than usual.

Ellie looked around, "I know where I am. I'm in the Sewers."

She blinked and gasped, her eyes returned to normal. Then she ran out of the Lair. April, Raph, Mikey and I stared in confusion, but quickly followed after her. Ellie was quietly leading the way again. We followed Ellie through the sewer tunnels to a large water transfer system.

We heard Shredder's voice, "Now I will tear you to pieces!"

Then Master Splinter appeared. Ellie was seeing through his eyes. Just like in Dimension X!

"Sensei!" Mikey shouted, as we approached black iron bars, blocking us from helping Master Splinter.

" **伯父さん**!" Ellie called, hands around the bars.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

"Go! Leave this place!" Uncle Splinter told us, as he dodged Shredder's attacks.

"Fitting that your sons and niece are here to see you fall." Shredder taunted with a smirk in his tone. He swung his arms, Splinter ducked, but Shredder kneed him.

"You can do it, Master Splinter!" April supported.

"Splinter, take him down! Take him down!" Raph shouted.

Shredder threw blinding powder into Uncle Splinter's eyes. Splinter closed his eyes and listened. He shifted his foot. Shredder jumped into the air to finish Splinter off. But Splinter fired back with an advanced technique, which created a powerful force of wind that blew Shredder through the farthest wall.

Splinter opened his eyes, which were fine.

Once everything calmed down, Uncle Splinter turned to us, "Now, quickly, we must find a way to get out of here."

My smile faded, as I heard movement from the wall. Shredder was back on his feet and sneaking up to Uncle Splinter.

" **伯父さん** , look out!" I shouted.

Before Uncle Splinter could react, Shredder struck him down. Splinter looked at the madman and Shredder knocked him out-cold. My heart ached.

"Sensei!" Mikey cried.

April shook her head, "No, no, no!"

Shredder picked Splinter by his kimono and turned the valve on the water system. Oh no...

"Don't do it!" Donnie shouted.

But Shredder wasn't listening and walked over to the whirlpool.

"Splinter!" Raph shouted.

" **伯父さん**!" I called.

Then Shredder threw Uncle Splinter into the water. "No!"

"Master Splinter!" April shouted, as Uncle Splinter was sucked into the whirlpool and into the water system.

My heart screamed in agony and it burned into a blazing inferno. First Tang Shen. Then Miwa. Miyamoto-Sensei. Mother. Samantha. Leo. And now my uncle!

I growled, "You!" Shredder looked at me, "You monster! You evil, evil monster!" I screamed, as hot tears welled in my eyes and my emotions created a destructive twister within me.

My mind went blank.

* * *

 **Michelangelo's POV.**

Shredder walked off, with his hand over his arm. Ellie was still shouting at him and trying to pry the bars free. Like everything she held deep inside have finally exploded. Her eyes were starting to glow cyan.

"That's enough, Elle." I tried to calm my cousin down, "Enough!"

Elle turned to me and started acting feral. I quickly threw my arms around her. Ellie stopped the feral behavior and gasped.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

My senses returned to me as I felt Mikey threw his arms around me. What the heck happened to me?

"It's okay, cous. Sensei's a Master ninja. He's gonna be just fine." Mikey assured me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my cousin. The tears fell down my face. My heart ached and screamed. I felt the same way I did when I lost my mother and the night of the fire.

Alone. Lost. Hurt. Scared. Small. Helpless. And cold.

"It's gonna be all right." Mikey assured me.

Donnie reached his hand to April, "April."

April dried her eyes and looked at the Techno-Turtle with determination and anger, "We're not running, Donnie. We're gonna put an end to this."

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night, In the City...***_

April, the boys and I entered the city inside Donnie Turtle Mech. The robot was a bit slow and blocky-feeling, but it was able from point A to point B.

On our way to the Cathedral, we encountered a group of Kraangdroids.

Mikey smiled and shouted, "Oh, yeah! Turtle Mech power!"

But the droids fired their blasters at us.

Donnie looked over to April, "April, pull that lever to your left."

April did so, and Donnie followed, "Hit the pedal!"

The Turtle Mech raised it's right foot and stomped onto a portion of the group of droids.

Mikey smiled and cheered, "Dude, this is the coolest thing ever! All my Super Robo Mecha fantasies come true!"

He pushed a lever and the Mech opened its mouth. A large blast of flames attacked the Kraang. The Kraang left their robotic husks in fear of the flames. Only one left standing. Raph picked up the nearest dumpster and dropped it on top of the droid.

With that, we continued our path to the Cathedral.

After a few minutes of walking through the streets and taking out any Kraang force that stood in our way, we arrived at the Cathedral.

"There it is Shredder's lair!" Mikey alerted, then shouted, "Let's get him!"

Before the Mech could move, a hot Kraang-pink laser shot in front of us. A warning shot. We turned the Mech and saw the shooter was Kraang Prime.

April gulped, "Um, guys. I think we're in trouble."

"We won't stand a chance in this thing!" Raph shouted.

"We can do this!" Mikey encouraged, "Super Robo Mecha Force fought way bigger enemies."

I nodded and pushed a lever, "Booyakasha!"

The Turtle Mech threw a barrel of explosive chemicals at Kraang Prime. It exploded in its face.

Kraang Prime took a step back, roared in pain, then looked at us, "Lowly insects! Do you think Kraang can be stopped?" The Mech stepped back, as Kraang Prime moved toward us, "It was Kraang who found your planet millions of years ago. It was Kraang who used Mutagen on the monkeys, turning them into lowly humans." Then it towered over us, "And it is Kraang who now transforms your world!"

"And it will be Kraang who gets kicked in the shin." Mikey shouted, as he pushed a lever and made the Mech kick Kraang in the shin.

However, it had no effect, so we ran. Kraang Prime started firing lasers from its antennea.

"Grappling hooks!" Donnie shouted.

The Mech fired its grappling hook and landed on the rooftops. The Mech ran from Kraang Prime, but Kraang Prime kept firing its laser at us. On the third attempt, the force of the explosion threw the Mech on to the streets again.

My body felt sore from the impact and the landing. Ow...

"Is everyone okay?" April asked, as the power started up again.

"Sort of." Raph answered.

"Not really." Mikey replied.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning." I muttered.

"Barely functioning." Donnie answered.

Then Kraang Prime appeared again. April pulled a lever and the Turtle Mech stood up. However it was taking its time.

"Donnie! Donnie! Get this thing moving, Donnie!" Raph shouted in a rush.

However, Kraang Prime picked the Mech up and looked at it dead in the face, "Kraang has had enough games."

I quickly reacted and pulled the lever in front of me. The Turtle Mech blasted fire at Kraang Prime's face. Kraang Prime screamed in pain and dropped us.

"Dude, weapons are down!" Mikey informed us.

Working together, we made the Mech stand back up.

"We got one last trick left, but it might fry the Mech." Donnie spoke up.

"I don't think we have a choice." April told him.

Donnie looked at me, "Ellie!"

I nodded and turned a lever, "Readying electro-harpoon!"

The Mech lifted its left arm and fired a cable at the nearest telephone pole.

"First, we tap into the city's power grid." Donnie explained, as powerful electrical currents coursed through the Mech.

"Then we-" "Fire!" Mikey shouted, cutting Donnie off.

The Turtle Mech fired another cable at Kraang Prime.

"Goodbye, Turtles!" Kraang Prime told us, as the cable connect to its chin.

I pressed a button and the electrical currents attacked Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime screamed in pain, while the rest of us screamed from the effects of the attack.

The telephone pole exploded and the whole city went into complete black-out. The other end exploded and knocked the Mech on to its shell. Kraang Prime collapsed.

The entire Mech was starting to overheat.

"Gotta shut down the system!" Donnie yelped, as the Turtle Mech shut down.

The smoke cleared. April and the boys cheered as we saw Kraang Prime was down and out for the count, "Yes!" "That's what I'm talking about!" "We did it! Kraang Prime is toast!"

I narrowed my eyes at the unconscious alien leader and I saw movement. Kraang Prime climbed out of its robot husk and roared.

The cheering came to a halt and Mikey squeaked, "Um, not really."

Kraang Prime charged toward us.

"Donnie, make this thing move!" Raph shouted.

Donnie tried, but to no avail, "I can't. It's fried!" Then he shouted, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

All of us climbed out of the Mech and ran into an alley, as Kraang Prime jumped on to the Mech. Kraang Prime turned its attention to us and had us cornered. My mind and heart started to burn again. This feeling has been building up since I snapped back into my senses.

"You will all suffer!" Kraang Prime told us.

I couldn't hold the burning feeling in any longer. My scales felt like they were on fire. My vision started to turn red. I looked at Kraang Prime and shouted.

" _ **BACK OFF!**_ "

I fired powerful waves of the cyan, black and purple energy at Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime screamed in pain and fell back.

I fell to my knees as the burning feeling faded. Kraang Prime looked at me and growled, "You! You're one of them!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a car horn. Followed by a familiar shout, "This is so metal!"

Then a van jumped over a ramp and charged into Kraang Prime, knocking it over a few feet. The van stopped in front of us. It was Casey, "You guys need a lift?"

April, the boys and I quickly entered the van and Casey drove us away from Kraang Prime. We drove down the streets, to the main highways. Everything was in ruins. Everyone mutated into Kraang-Zombies.

Donnie pulled a blanket over Leo. My heart ached seeing Leo in this condition.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Donnie spoke up, as his aura turned a sad blue.

Wait, I can see Donnie's aura. I can see everyone's aura. I checked my neck and it was bare. The collar must've fell off at some point during this entire event.

Donnie broke my train of thought, "You were right. If we'd just left the city when you said, the Kraang would never have found the Lair and started the invasion. None of this would have happened."

"Don't beat yourself up, Donnie." I spoke up, "Some things are just beyond our control."

Donnie looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I have a place we can go upstate." April informed us, "My old family home. We used to go there every summer. We can stay as long as we want. No one's around for miles."

Casey lifted his mask and smiled, "Upstate, eh? Sounds good to Casey Jones."

"Were you able to find Little Angel and Uncle Arnold?" I asked him.

Casey shook his head, "No sign of 'em. They probably got 'Kraang-itized'."

April gave him a sympathetic hug. I hugged my legs close to my chest and rested my head over my arms. My tail stayed close to Leo's head. Donnie hugged me close to him, so my head rested on his shoulder. And Mikey hugged close to Raph.

"What's gonna happen now, Raph?" Mikey asked.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea, little brother." Raph answered.

Mikey gave out a sad sigh, "I miss Master Splinter."

"We all do, Mikey." I answered, "We all do..."


End file.
